El Amor Más Allá Del Tiempo, Rubí
by Pau-Herondale
Summary: De repente la calle comenzó a desaparecer frente a mí. Poco después reapareció, pero todo era diferente. Había vuelto al pasado. Me llamo Bella Swan y soy la última viajera del tiempo. Así empieza la aventura de mi vida... Pasen les juro que no se van a arrepentir :D
1. Sinopsis

Como cualquier otro día, regrese pronto a casa del instituto. A mi tía se le habían terminado sus dulces favoritos y me ofrecí para ir a la tienda a comprar más, pero de camino empecé sentir algo muy extraño: las piernas me temblaban y tuve una sensación rara en el estómago. De repente la calle comenzó a desaparecer frente a mí. Poco después reapareció, pero todo era diferente. Había vuelto al pasado.

Me llamo Bella Swan y soy la última viajera del tiempo. Así empieza la aventura de mi vida.

* * *

**Sinopsis**

En casa de Isabella (Bella) Swan nada ni nadie es del todo "normal", empezando por su excéntrica (¡y chismosa!) tía abuela Kate, que tiene extrañas visiones, pasando por Emily, que se escapó de casa hace 17 años sin dejar rastro alguno... Y para acabar, también está Tanya, su encantadora y (rabiosamente) perfecta prima, quien, según parece, ha heredado un extraño gen familiar que le permitirá viajar en el tiempo. Pero un increíble secreto está a punto de salir a la luz: la portadora del misterioso gen para viajar a través del tiempo no es Tanya, ¡sino la propia Bella! Ella es, en realidad, la duodécima (¡y la última!) viajera en el tiempo y se dice que cuando su sangre se una a la de los otros once viajeros, se cerrará el misterioso "Círculo de los doce". Para obtener más información, Bella deberá viajar al pasado y por suerte o por desgracia, no lo hará sola: la acompañará el undécimo viajero en el tiempo, el arrogante, atractivo y sarcástico Edward, con quien va a vivir algo más que una peligrosa carrera a través del tiempo…

* * *

**HOLA! Bueno aqui les dejo esta nueva historia, pero antes debo aclarar que la historia no me pertenece, este fic esta basado en la trilogia de Rubi (Rubi, Zafiro, Esmeralda) de Kerstin Gier, yo solo jugue con los personajes de crepusculo y Wuala este es el reultado, dejenme saber si les gusta o no para segui publicando, pero dejenme aclarae que esta primera parte (Me refiero al primer libro ya que son 3) no se ve mucho el romance de los protagonistas, ya que el ellos empiezan a hablarse mas es en e libro...Pero eso no quiere decir que no vamos a ver nada de nada, no señorit s este libro tiene su sorpresita al final :D**

**Espero sus Reviwes xoxox**


	2. Prólogo

Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Pertenece A Kerstin Gier.

* * *

_Hyde Park, Londres_

_8 de abril de 1912_

Mientras ella se dejaba caer de rodillas y se echaba a llorar, él miró en todas direcciones. Como había supuesto, a esa hora, el parque estaba vacío. Faltaba mucho para que el jogging se pusiera de moda, y para los vagabundos que dormían en los bancos cubiertos solo con un periódico hacía demasiado frío.

Envolvió con cuidado el cronógrafo en el paño y lo guardó en su mochila, mientras ella permanecía acurrucada junto a uno de los árboles de la orilla norte del Serpentine Lake sobre una alfombra de flores marchitas.

Sus hombros se sacudían convulsivamente, y sus sollozos sonaban como los quejidos desesperados de un animal herido. Él no soportaba verla así, pero sabía por experiencia que era mejor dejarla en paz, de modo que se sentó a su lado en la hierba húmeda por el rocío, miró hacia la superficie lisa como un espejo del lago y esperó.

Esperó a que el dolor, que probablemente nunca la abandonaría del todo, se aplacara un poco.

Aunque en realidad sentía lo mismo que ella, trató de dominarse. No quería que encima tuviera que preocuparse por él.

— ¿Ya se han inventado los pañuelos de papel? — preguntó finalmente, tratando de contener el llanto y volviendo hacia él la cara mojada por las lágrimas.

—Ni idea, pero puedo ofrecerte un pañuelo de época de tela con monograma.

—G. M. No se lo habrás robado a Renne…

—Me lo dio por iniciativa propia. Puedes sonarte tranquilamente, princesa.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el pañuelo.

—Te lo he dejado hecho un asco. Lo siento.

— ¡Da igual! En esta época los cuelgan a secar al sol y los utilizan otra vez —explicó él—. Lo importante es que has dejado de llorar.

Enseguida las lágrimas volvieron a asomar a sus ojos.

—No tendríamos que haberla dejado en la estacada. ¡Nos necesita! No sabemos si nuestro truco funcionará, y nunca podremos saber si ha dado resultado.

Al oír sus palabras, sintió una punzada de dolor.

—Muertos le hubiéramos servido aún menos —repuso.

—Si hubiéramos podido escondernos con ella en algún sitio, en el extranjero, bajo nombres falsos, solo hasta que fuera lo bastante mayor…

Él la interrumpió, sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza.

—Nos hubieran encontrado dondequiera que hubiésemos ido, ya lo hemos discutido mil veces. No la hemos dejado en la estacada; hemos hecho lo único que podíamos hacer: darle la posibilidad de vivir una vida segura. Al menos, durante los próximos dieciséis años.

Ella calló un momento. A lo lejos se oía relinchar un caballo y, aunque ya era casi de noche, llegaban voces del West Carriage Drive.

—Sé que tienes razón —admitió finalmente—. Pero duele tanto saber que nunca volveremos a verla… —Se pasó la mano por los ojos llorosos—. En fin, al menos, no nos aburriremos. Tarde o temprano también nos localizarán en esta época y nos echarán encima a los Vigilantes. Él no renunciará al cronógrafo ni a sus planes sin luchar.

La emoción de la aventura brillaba en sus ojos, y él sonrió aliviado al comprender que la crisis había pasado.

—Tal vez hayamos sido más listos que él —dijo—, o al final el otro no funcione. Entonces quedaría bloqueado.

—Sí, eso estaría muy bien. Pero, si no sucede así, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos interponernos en sus planes.

—Precisamente por eso hemos hecho lo correcto — repuso él levantándose y sacudiéndose la suciedad de los vaqueros—. ¡Y ahora ven! Esta hierba está empapada y tú aún tienes que cuidarte.

Dejó que tirara de ella hacia arriba y la besara.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Buscar un escondite para el cronógrafo?

Indecisa, miró al otro lado del puente que separaba Hyde Park de Kensington Gardens.

—Sí. Pero antes saquearemos los depósitos de los Vigilantes y nos proveeremos de dinero. Luego podemos coger el tren a Southampton. El miércoles, el Titanic zarpa de allí para su viaje inaugural.

— ¿Es esta tu idea de "cuidarse"? —dijo ella riendo—. No importa, estoy contigo.

Él se alegró tanto de verla sonreír de nuevo que inmediatamente volvió a besarla.

—De hecho, estaba pensando… Ya sabes que los capitanes de barco tienen autorización para celebrar matrimonios en alta mar, ¿verdad, princesa?

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿En el Titanic? ¿Estás loco?

—Sería muy romántico.

—Bueno, hasta que llegue lo del iceberg. —Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y hundió la cara en su chaqueta—. Te quiero tanto… —murmuró.

— ¿Quieres convertirte en mi mujer?

—Sí —respondió ella, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho—. Pero solo si bajamos en Queenstown como muy tarde.

— ¿Lista para la siguiente aventura, princesa?

—Estoy lista si tú lo estás —dijo ella en voz baja.

* * *

**Bueno aqui les dejo el prologo ojala les guste :D**


	3. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

_Los viajes incontrolados en el tiempo se anuncian,_

_Por regla general, unos minutos, o a veces también_

_Horas o incluso días antes, por una sensación de vértigo_

_En la cabeza, en el estómago y/o en las piernas. Muchos_

_Portadores del gen han informado también de la aparición de dolores_

_De cabeza del tipo migrañoso. El primer salto en el tiempo (lamado_

_Salto de Iniciación) se produce entre los dieciséis y los diecisiete_

_Años del portador del gen._

_De las Crónicas de los Vigilantes,_

_Volumen 2, «Leyes generales»_

La primera vez que noté un mareo fue el lunes por la mañana en la cafetería de la escuela. Durante un instante tuve una sensación en el estómago como si estuviera en una montaña rusa bajando a toda velocidad desde el punto más alto. Duró solo dos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que me volcara un plato de puré de patatas con salsa sobre el uniforme. Los cubiertos rebotaron tintineando contra el suelo, aunque conseguí sujetar el plato a tiempo.

—De todas maneras, esta comida sabe cómo si lo hubieran recogido del suelo —me dijo mi amiga Alice mientras yo limpiaba como podía la porquería. (Naturalmente, todo el mundo me miraba)—. Si quieres, puedes mancharme la blusa con mi ración.

—No, gracias.

Aunque casualmente la blusa del uniforme del Saint Lennox tenía el mismo color que el puré de patatas, la mancha llamaba desagradablemente la atención, de modo que me abroché la chaqueta azul marino para taparla.

— ¡Vaya, la pequeña Belly ya está jugando otra vez con la comida! —Exclamó Jessica Stanley —.Sobre todo, ni se te ocurra sentarte a mi lado, babosa apestosa.

—No te preocupes, Jess, es lo último que haría.

Por desgracia, mis pequeños accidentes con la comida en la escuela se repetían con bastante frecuencia. Hacía solo una semana, una gelatina de frutas verde me había saltado del molde de aluminio y había aterrizado dos metros más allá, en los espaguetis a la carbonara de un alumno de quinto. La semana anterior se me había volcado el zumo de cerezas y había salpicado a todos mis compañeros de mesa, que parecía que hubieran cogido el sarampión. Por no hablar de las veces en que había metido la estúpida corbata del uniforme en la salsa, el zumo o la leche.

Aunque anteriormente nunca había sentido vértigos. Pensé que probablemente eran imaginaciones mías. Lo que ocurría era que desde hacía un tiempo en casa solo se hablaba de mareos, aunque no de los míos, sino de los de mí siempre encantadora y perfecta prima Tanya, que se estaba tomando a cucharadas su puré de patatas sentada junto a Jessica.

Toda la familia esperaba a que Tanya empezara a sentir vértigos. Había días en que Abue Sue, le preguntaba cada diez minutos si notaba algo raro, y mi tía Carmen, la madre de Tanya, aprovechaba los intervalos para repetir exactamente la misma pregunta. Y cada vez que Tanya negaba con la cabeza, Abue Sue apretaba los labios y la tía Carmen suspiraba. Aunque también podía ser a la inversa Los demás (mamá, mi hermana Leah, mi hermano Seth, mi tía abuela Kate y yo) poníamos los ojos en blanco. Naturalmente, era excitante tener a alguien en la familia con el gen de los viajes en el tiempo, pero con los años todo ese asunto había ido perdiendo interés, y estábamos hasta la coronilla del teatro que se montaba en torno a Tanya.

La propia Tanya acostumbraba a ocultar sus sentimientos tras una misteriosa sonrisa de Mona Lisa. Yo, en su lugar, tampoco hubiera sabido si debía alegrarme o enojarme por la ausencia de vértigos. Bueno, para ser sinceros, supongo que me habría alegrado. Yo era más bien del género asustadizo. Me gustaba la calma.

—Tarde o temprano llegará —decía Abue Sue todos los días—. Y tenemos que estar preparados para cuando eso ocurra.

De hecho, después de la comida, en la clase de historia de Señor James, efectivamente, ocurrió. Yo me había levantado con hambre de la mesa. Para colmo, había encontrado un pelo negro en el postre y no había podido decidir si era mío o de alguno de los pinches de cocina. Fuera como fuese, aquello me había hecho perder definitivamente el apetito. En clase, Señor James nos devolvió la prueba de historia de la última semana.

—Veo que os habíais preparado bien para el examen, especialmente Tanya. Un sobresaliente.

Tanya se apartó de la cara uno de sus resplandecientes mechones pelirrojos y dijo «Oh…», como si el resultado fuera una sorpresa para ella, cuando sacaba siempre las mejores notas en todas las asignaturas.

Pero esa vez Alice y yo también podíamos estar satisfechas. Las dos teníamos un notable alto, a pesar de que nuestra "buena preparación" había consistido en mirar la película sobre la reina Isabel con Cate Blanchett en DVD mientras nos atiborrábamos de patatas fritas y helado. Aunque también es verdad que habíamos estado siempre atentas en clase, lo que, por desgracia, no podía decirse que pasara en otras asignaturas.

Ocurría sencillamente que las clases de Señor James eran tan interesantes que no te quedaba más remedio que escuchar. El propio Señor James también era muy interesante. La mayoría de las chicas estaban enamoradas secretamente, o no tan secretamente, de él. Igual que nuestra profesora de geografía, la señora Victoria Sutherland que se ponía roja como un tomate cuando Señor James se cruzaba con ella. En cualquier caso, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que estaba como se quiere.

Todo el mundo excepto Alice, que encontraba que parecía una ardilla de dibujos animados. _«Cada vez que me mira con esos ojazos marrones, me entran ganas de darle unas nueces»_, decía, e incluso llegó al extremo de dejar de llamar ardillas a las ardillas del parque para pasar a llamarlas _"Señores James»._ No sé por qué aquello era, de algún modo, contagioso, y al final yo también decía siempre cuando una ardilla se acercaba brincando: _"Mira a esa señor James tan pequeña y gordita, ¿verdad que es una monada?"._ Debido a esta comparación con las ardillas, Alice y yo éramos las dos únicas chicas de la clase que no estábamos coladas por Señor James. Yo lo intentaba una y otra vez (aunque solo fuera porque todos los chicos de la escuela eran terriblemente infantiles), pero no servía de nada: la comparación con las ardillas se me había metido en la cabeza, ¡y nadie experimenta sentimientos románticos hacia una ardilla!

Jessica había hecho correr el rumor de que Señor James había trabajado como modelo mientras estudiaba en la universidad. Como demostración había recortado un anuncio de una revista en el que un hombre que se parecía bastante a Señor James se enjabonaba con un gel de ducha. Pero, aparte de Jessica, nadie creía que el hombre del gel fuera Señor James. El modelo tenía un hoyuelo en la barbilla, y Señor James no.

Los chicos de la clase, en cambio, no estaban tan entusiasmados con Señor James. Sobre todo, Mike Newton, que no podía soportarlo. Hay que decir que, antes de que Señor James llegara a la escuela, todas las chicas de nuestra clase habían estado enamoradas de Mike, incluida yo, aunque me cueste reconocerlo. Pero entonces yo tenía once años y Mike era una monada, mientras que ahora, con dieciséis, no era más que un estúpido que desde hacía un par de años se encontraba en un estado de cambio de voz permanente. Por desgracia, los gallos y la voz de bajo no le impedían soltar estupideces sin parar. Mike estaba terriblemente indignado por su suspenso en la prueba de historia.

—Esto es discriminatorio, Señor James. Merecía como mínimo un notable. No hay derecho a que me ponga notas tan bajas solo porque soy un chico.

Señor James le cogió el examen de la mano y lo hojeó.

_—"Isabel era tan espantosamente fea que no consiguió tener a ningún hombre. Por eso todo el mundo la llamaba la virgen fea"_—leyó. Se oyeron unas risitas ahogadas.

— ¿Qué pasa? Es verdad —se defendió Mike —. Con esos ojos de besugo, esos labios apretados y esos pelos de loca…

Habíamos tenido que estudiar a fondo las pinturas de los Tudor que había en la National Portrait Gallery, y efectivamente en aquellos cuadros Isabel se parecía más bien poco a Cate Blanchett. Pero, primero, tal vez en aquella época se consideraba que los labios finos y las narices grandes eran el colmo de la elegancia, y segundo, la ropa que llevaba era realmente fantástica. Y, además, aunque Isabel no tenía marido, había tenido un montón de relaciones, entre otras una con señor… ¿cómo se llamaba? En la película el papel lo interpretaba Clive Owen.

—Isabel se llamaba a sí misma "la reina virgen" — explicó Señor James a Mike— porque… —Se detuvo en seco—. ¿No te encuentras bien, Tanya? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Todos miraron a Tanya, que se estaba sujetando la cabeza con las manos.

—No, solo es que… estoy un poco mareada —dijo, y me miró—. Todo me da vueltas.

Cogí aire. Al parecer, había llegado el momento. Nuestra abuela estaría encantada. Y la tía Carmen aún más.

—Wow, qué guay —me susurró Alice al oído—. ¿Ahora se volverá transparente?

Aunque Abue Sue se había encargado de inculcarnos en la cabeza desde pequeños que en ningún caso, sin excepción, debíamos hablar con nadie de las peculiaridades de nuestra familia, yo había decidido por mi cuenta hacer una excepción con Alice. Al fin y al cabo, era mi mejor amiga, y las mejores amigas no tienen secretos.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía (lo que, bien mirado, era toda mi vida), Tanya parecía casi incapaz de valerse por sí misma. Pero yo estaba preparada y sabía lo que había que hacer. La tía Carmen no se había cansado de recordármelo.

—Acompañaré a Tanya a casa —dije al Señor James, y me levanté—. Si le parece bien.

Señor James seguía con la mirada fija en Tanya.

—Me parece una buena idea, Isabella —respondió. —. Que te mejores, Tanya.

—Gracias —murmuró Tanya, y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso vacilante—. ¿Vienes, Bella?

Me apresuré a cogerla del brazo. Por primera vez me sentía importante en presencia de Tanya. Era una sensación agradable poder ser útil para variar.

—Sobre todo, llámame y explícamelo todo —tuvo tiempo de susurrarme Alice. En el pasillo, la zozobra que había experimentado Tanya ya se había volatilizado. De hecho, me dijo que antes de marcharse quería recoger sus cosas de la taquilla.

La sujeté con fuerza de la manga.

— ¡Olvídalo, Tanya! Tenemos que ir a casa lo más rápido posible. Abue Sue ha dicho…

—Ya se me ha pasado —dijo Tanya.

— ¿Y qué? De todos modos, puede volver en cualquier momento. — Tanya dejó que la arrastrara en la dirección contraria—. ¿Dónde demonios tengo la tiza? —Sin dejar de caminar, empecé a revolver en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Ah, aquí está. Y el móvil. ¿Quieres que llame a casa? ¿Tienes miedo? Oh, qué pregunta más tonta, lo siento. Es que estoy nerviosa.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. No tengo miedo.

La miré de reojo para comprobar si decía la verdad. Lucía su sonrisita de superioridad de Mona Lisa, y era imposible descubrir qué sentimientos se ocultaban tras ella.

— ¿Quieres que llame a casa?

— ¿Y de qué serviría? —replicó Tanya.

—Solo pensaba…

—Es mejor que lo de pensar me lo dejes a mí —me espetó.

Bajamos juntas los escalones de piedra hacia el hueco donde siempre se sentaba Lauren y, que enseguida se levantó al vernos. Pero yo me limité a dedicarle una sonrisa. El problema con Laurent era que, aparte de mí, nadie podía verle ni oírle era un fantasma. Por eso evitaba hablar con él en presencia de otras personas. Solo había hecho una excepción con Alice, que ni por un segundo había dudado de su existencia. Alice creía todo lo que le decía, y esa era una de las razones de que fuera mi mejor amiga. Alice lamentaba profundamente no poder ver ni oír a Laurent, aunque me alegraba mucho de que fuera así, porque lo primero que Laurent había dicho después de verla había sido: _« ¡Por todos los santos! ¡Esta pobre muchacha tiene más pecas que estrellas hay en el cielo! ¡Si no empieza a aplicarse enseguida una buena loción decolorante, nunca encontrará marido!»._

En cuanto a Alice, lo primero que dijo cuándo los presenté fue: _«Pregúntale si tiene algún tesoro escondido en algún sitio»._ Por desgracia, Laurent no había enterrado ningún tesoro y estaba bastante ofendido por que Alice le creyera capaz de hacer algo semejante. También se ofendía cuando hacía como que no le veía. De hecho, Laurent se ofendía con bastante facilidad.

_— ¿Es transparente? —Había preguntado Alice en el primer encuentro—. ¿O se ve en blanco y negro?_

_No, en realidad, Laurent tenía un aspecto totalmente normal. Con excepción de la ropa, claro._

_— ¿Puedes pasar a través de él?_

_—No lo sé. No lo he intentado nunca._

_— ¿Y por qué no lo intentas ahora? —había propuesto Alice._

Pero Laurent no estaba dispuesto a permitir que pasara a través de él.

_— ¿Qué significa eso de "fantasma"? Un servidor, Laurent Da Revin, heredero del decimocuarto conde de Hardsdale, no va a permitir que nadie le ofenda, y menos unas niñas —me dijo._

Como muchos fantasmas, sencillamente, no quería reconocer que ya no era una persona. Por más que quisiera, James no podía recordar que hubiera muerto. Aunque ya hacía cinco años que nos conocíamos (desde mi primer día de clase en la Saint Lennox High School), parecía que para él solo hubieran pasado unos días desde que jugaba a las cartas con sus amigos en el club y charlaba sobre caballos, falsos lunares y pelucas. (Él llevaba ambas cosas, lunar y peluca, y, aunque actualmente pueda sonar raro, no le quedaban tan mal.) Lauren hacía caso omiso deliberadamente del hecho de que, desde que nos habíamos conocido, había crecido veinte centímetros, había incorporado a mi aspecto un corrector dental y unos pechos prominentes, y me había librado luego del corrector. Igual que hacía caso omiso de que el palacio de su padre en la ciudad hacía tiempo que se había convertido en una escuela privada con agua corriente, luz eléctrica y calefacción central.

Lo único de lo que parecía percatarse de vez en cuando era de la longitud de las faldas de nuestro uniforme escolar. Al parecer, la visión de unas pantorrillas y unos tobillos femeninos era extremadamente infrecuente en su tobillos femeninos era extremadamente infrecuente en su época.

—No es muy cortés por parte de una dama no saludar a un caballero de buena posición, Señorita Isabella —protestó entonces de nuevo, molesto porque no le había prestado ninguna atención.

—Perdón. Tenemos prisa —dije.

—Si puedo serles útil en algo, naturalmente me tienen a su disposición —replicó él colocándose bien los puños de encaje.

—No, muchas gracias. Solo tenemos que llegar a casa cuanto antes. — ¡No sé en qué podía sernos útil Laurent, si ni siquiera era capaz de abrir una puerta!—. Tanya no se encuentra bien.

—Oh, no sabe cómo lo lamento —dijo Laurent, que tenía debilidad por Tanya, a la que, en contraposición con la "pecosa sin modales", como acostumbraba a llamar a Alice, encontraba "extraordinariamente encantadora y gentil". También ese día soltó algunos cumplidos galantes—:Transmítale, por favor, mis mejores deseos, y dígale que está tan encantadora como siempre. Un poco pálida, pero hechizadora como un elfo.

—Se lo comunicaré.

—Deja de hablar con tu amigo imaginario —dijo Tanya—. Si sigues así, acabarás en un manicomio.

Muy bien, pues no se lo comunicaría. Ya era bastante presuntuosa sin necesidad de eso.

—Laurent no es imaginario, es invisible. ¡Hay una gran diferencia entre las dos cosas!

—Si tú lo dices… —replicó Tanya.

Ella y la tía Carmen opinaban que solo me inventaba a Laurent y a los otros fantasmas para darme importancia. Me arrepentía de haberles hablado en su día de ello, pero de pequeña me había resultado sencillamente imposible no decir nada de las gárgolas que adquirían vida y hacían cabriolas por las fachadas y me dirigían muecas. Las gárgolas eran divertidas, pero también había otras sombrías figuras espectrales de aspecto siniestro que me daban miedo. Tuvieron que pasar unos años para que comprendiera que los fantasmas no podían hacerme nada. Lo único que realmente pueden hacer los fantasmas es dar miedo. Naturalmente, no estoy hablando de Laurent. Él era del todo inofensivo.

—Alice piensa que tal vez fuese mejor que Laurent muriera joven. Dice que, teniendo que cargar con ese nombre de Da Revin, nunca hubiera encontrado una mujer para casarse —expliqué, no sin antes asegurarme de que Laurent ya no nos pudiera oír—. Tanya puso los ojos en blanco.

—De todas maneras, no tiene mal aspecto —proseguí —. Y, además, según él, está podrido de dinero. Aunque esta costumbre que tiene de ponerse continuamente un pañuelo de encaje perfumado bajo la nariz no resulta muy varonil.

—Qué lástima que nadie aparte de ti pueda admirarlo — señaló Tanya. La verdad es que yo opinaba lo mismo. —Y qué estúpido por tu parte que hables de tus rarezas fuera del círculo familiar —añadió.

Era una más de las típicas indirectas de Tanya. El comentario estaba destinado a herirme, y efectivamente lo consiguió.

— ¡Yo no soy rara!

— ¡Claro que lo eres!

— ¿Y lo dice la que tiene el gen?

—Yo no lo voy soltando por ahí —repuso Tanya—. En cambio, tú eres como la tía abuela Kate "la Loca", que habla de sus visiones hasta con el lechero.

—Eres cruel.

—Y tú, una ingenua.

Discutiendo, atravesamos el vestíbulo, pasamos ante la diminuta cabina de cristal del conserje y salimos al patio de la escuela. Hacía viento y parecía que iba a empezar a llover en cualquier momento. Me arrepentí de no haber cogido nuestras cosas de las taquillas. Un abrigo no hubiera estado de más con este tiempo.

—Siento haberte comparado con la tía abuela Kate — se excusó Tanya un poco cortada—. Supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron perpleja. Tanya no se excusaba nunca.

—Es comprensible —dije rápidamente.

Quería que se diera cuenta de que apreciaba sus disculpas. Naturalmente, no podía hablar de auténtica comprensión, porque yo, en su lugar, habría estado temblando de miedo y supongo que también nerviosa, como cuando vas al dentista.

—Además, me gusta la tía Kate —añadí.

Lo cual era cierto. Tal vez la tía abuela Kate fuera un poco charlatana y tendiera a repetir las cosas infinidad de veces, pero era preferible al cargante secretismo de los otros. Además, la tía Kate siempre era muy generosa repartiendo caramelos de limón entre nosotros. Naturalmente, a Tanya le traían sin cuidado los caramelos.

Cruzamos la calle y seguimos caminando a buen paso por la acera.

—No me mires de reojo —me advirtió Tanya—. Cuando desaparezca, ya te darás cuenta. Entonces podrás dibujar tu tonto círculo de tiza y correr a casa. Pero por hoy no pasará nada.

—Eso no puedes saberlo. ¿No te intriga saber dónde aterrizarás? Quiero decir, cuándo aterrizarás.

—Claro —repuso Tanya.

—Espero que no sea en medio del gran incendio de 1664.

—El gran incendio de Londres ocurrió en 1666 —me corrigió Tanya—. No cuesta tanto de recordar. Además, en esa época, en esta parte de la ciudad no se había construido gran cosa.

¿He dicho ya que Tanya también era conocida como "la aguafiestas" y "la sabelotodo?" Pero no me rendí. Tal vez fuera un poco feo por mi parte, pero quería borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa de su cara aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.

—Estos uniformes deben de arder como la yesca — insistí.

—Cuando llegue el momento, sabré lo que tengo que hacer —replicó Tanya escuetamente sin abandonar su sonrisa.

No podía por menos que admirarla por su serenidad. A mí, la idea de aterrizar de repente en el pasado solo me inspiraba terror. Fuera en la época que fuese, siempre pasaban cosas terribles. Continuamente había guerras, viruela y plagas de peste, y una palabra equivocada podía hacer que te quemaran por bruja. Además, solo había letrinas, y todo el mundo tenía pulgas, y por la mañana lanzaban el contenido de los orinales por la ventana sin fijarse en si pasaba alguien por debajo.

Tanya se había preparado durante toda su vida para arreglárselas en el pasado. No había tenido tiempo para jugar, hacer amigas, ir de compras o al cine o salir con chicos. En lugar de eso, había recibido clases de baile, esgrima y equitación, de lenguas y de historia. Además, desde el año anterior salía cada miércoles por la tarde con Abue Sue y la tía Carmen y no volvía hasta que se hacía de noche. Lo llamaban _"clase de misterios",_ pero nadie quería decirnos de qué clase de misterios se trataba, y Tanya, menos que nadie. Probablemente, la primera frase que mi prima había aprendido a pronunciar de corrido había sido: _"Es un secreto"._ Y la siguiente: _"Eso no es cosa vuestra". _Alice decía siempre que nuestra familia debía de tener más secretos que los Servicios Secretos y la CIA juntos. Y es muy posible que tuviera razón.

Normalmente, para volver de la escuela, cogíamos el autobús —el número 8 paraba en Berkeley Square, que no quedaba muy lejos de casa—, pero ese día recorrimos las cuatro paradas a pie, tal como había ordenado la tía Carmen. Durante todo el camino llevé la tiza en la mano, pero Tanya permaneció a mi lado.

Mientras subíamos los escalones de la puerta de entrada, casi me sentí decepcionada. Mi participación en la historia acababa ahí; a partir de este momento, mi abuela se haría cargo del asunto.

Tiré a Tanya de la manga.

— ¡Mira! El hombre de negro está ahí otra vez.

—Bueno, ¿y qué?

Tanya ni siquiera se molestó en mirar. El hombre estaba parado enfrente, ante la entrada del número 18. Como siempre, llevaba una gabardina negra y un sombrero calado hasta las orejas. Yo le había tomado por un fantasma, hasta que supe que mis hermanos y Alice también podían verlo. Desde hacía meses, el hombre permanecía allí, observando nuestra casa las veinticuatro horas del día. Aunque, bien mirado, también podía tratarse de varios hombres exactamente con el mismo aspecto que se iban turnando. Discutimos sobre si era un ladrón que preparaba un golpe, un detective privado o un mago malvado. Mi hermana Leah estaba convencida de que se trataba de esto último. Tenía nueve años y le encantaban las historias de magos malvados y hadas buenas. Mi hermano Seth tenía doce años y opinaba que las historias de magos y hadas eran estúpidas; por eso estaba a favor del ladrón espía. Y Alice y yo éramos partidarias del detective privado.

Pero cada vez que cruzábamos al otro lado de la calle para observarlo mejor, el hombre desaparecía dentro de la casa o subía a un Bentley negro que tenía aparcado junto al bordillo y se iba.

_—Es un coche encantado —afirmaba Leah—. Cuando nadie mira, se transforma en un cuervo, y el mago se convierte en un hombrecillo minúsculo que cruza el cielo montado a lomos de él._

Por si acaso, Seth había anotado el número de matrícula del Bentley.

_—Aunque seguro que después del robo lo pintará de nuevo y colocará otra matrícula —me informó._

Los adultos hacían como si no les pareciera nada sospechoso en el hecho de ser observados día y noche por un hombre con sombrero vestido de negro. Y Tanya igual.

— ¡Qué demonios os ha hecho ese pobre hombre! Sencillamente se fuma un cigarrillo ahí fuera, eso es todo.

— ¡Sí, claro!

Me resultaba más fácil creer en la versión del cuervo encantado. Justo en ese momento empezó a llover. Por suerte, ya estábamos en casa.

— ¿Al menos sigues mareada? —le pregunté mientras esperábamos que nos abrieran la puerta, porque nosotras no teníamos llave.

—No me agobies —dijo Tanya—. Pasará cuando tenga que pasar.

El señor Marcus nos abrió la puerta. Alice opinaba que Marcus era nuestro mayordomo, y la prueba definitiva de que éramos casi tan ricos como la reina o Madonna. Yo, por mi parte, no sabía exactamente quién o qué era en realidad el señor Marcus. Para mamá era "el factótum de la abuela", y la propia abuela lo describía como "un viejo amigo de la familia". Para mis hermanos y para mí era sencillamente "el siniestro sirviente de Abue Sue". Al vernos, enarcó las cejas.

—Hola, Señor Marcus —le saludé—. Qué tiempo tan horrible, ¿no?

—Realmente horrible, sí. —Con su nariz ganchuda y sus ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas redondas de montura dorada, Señor Marcus siempre me recordaba a una lechuza, o, mejor dicho, a un búho—. En un día así es imprescindible ponerse el abrigo al salir de casa.

—Hummm… sí, supongo que sí —repuse.

— ¿Dónde está Abue Sue? —preguntó Tanya.

Tanya nunca era especialmente cortés con Señor Marcus. Tal vez porque, al contrario que a mis hermanos y a mí, tampoco de niña le había inspirado respeto. Sin embargo, aquel hombre tenía una cualidad que realmente impresionaba, y era la de moverse tan silenciosamente como un gato y aparecer de pronto a tu espalda como si hubiera surgido de la nada. Daba la sensación de que no se le escapaba ningún detalle. Fuera la hora que fuese, Señor Marcus siempre estaba presente. Señor Marcus ya estaba en la casa antes de que yo naciera, y mamá decía que ya estaba allí cuando ella era todavía una niña, de modo que debía de ser casi tan viejo como Abue Sue, aunque no lo parecía. Vivía en un apartamento en el segundo piso, al que se llegaba por un pasillo independiente y una escalera desde el primero.

Nosotros teníamos terminantemente prohibido pisar siquiera el pasillo. Mi hermano afirmaba que Señor Marcus había instalado allí puertas trampa y cosas parecidas para mantener a distancia a los visitantes no deseados. Pero no podía demostrarlo. Ninguno de nosotros se había atrevido nunca a entrar en ese pasillo.

_—Señor Marcus necesita tener privacidad —decía a menudo Abue Sue._

_—Claro, claro… —replicaba mamá—. Supongo que, viviendo aquí, la necesitamos todos._

Pero lo decía tan bajo que Abue Sue no podía oírla.

—Su abuela está en la sala de música —informó Señor Marcus a Tanya.

—Gracias.

Tanya nos dejó plantados en la entrada y corrió escaleras arriba. La sala de música estaba en el primer piso, y nadie sabía por qué se llamaba así, porque ni siquiera había un piano.

La sala era la habitación preferida de Abue Sue y de la tía abuela Kate, y el aire olía a perfume de violetas y al humo de los cigarrillos de Abue Sue. Como se ventilaba muy de vez en cuando, si te quedabas un rato, al final tenías la sensación de que se te nublaba la vista. Antes de que Señor Marcus cerrara la puerta, tuve tiempo de echar un vistazo al otro lado de la calle. El hombre del sombrero seguía allí. ¿Eran imaginaciones mías o acababa de levantar la mano como si estuviera haciendo señas a alguien? ¿A Señor Marcus, quizá, o era a mí a quien saludaba?

La puerta se cerró y no pensé más en ello porque de repente volvió a aparecer la sensación de montaña rusa en el estómago. Todo se difuminó ante mis ojos. Se me doblaron las rodillas y tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caerme.

Un instante después había pasado. Mi corazón latía desbocado. Algo me ocurría. Teniendo en cuenta que no estaba en ninguna montaña rusa, no era normal que hubiera tenido vértigo dos veces en dos horas, a no ser que… ¡Bah! Seguramente estaba creciendo demasiado rápido. O tenía… hummm… ¿un tumor cerebral? O tal vez era solo hambre. Sí, debía de ser eso. Desde el desayuno no había comido nada, porque la comida de la escuela había aterrizado en mi blusa. Respiré aliviada. Entonces me di cuenta de que Señor Marcus me observaba con sus ojos de lechuza.

— ¡Cuidado! —dijo con un considerable retraso. Sentí que me sonrojaba.

—Bueno, me voy… a hacer los deberes —murmuré.

Señor Marcus asintió con cara de indiferencia; pero, mientras subía las escaleras, pude sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

* * *

Y aqui va el primer capitulo ¿Si les gusto?

Reviews? xoxoxox


	4. Capítulo II

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_De los Anales de los Vigilantes_

_10 de octubre de 1994_

_De vuelta de Durham, donde he visitado a la hija menor_

_Del señor _Clearwater_, Renne Swan,_

_que de forma inesperada dio a luz anteayer a su hija._

_Todos nos alegramos del nacimiento de_

_Isabella Marie Swan, 2.460 g, 52 cm._

_La madre y la niña se encuentran bien._

_Nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones al gran maestre_

_por el nacimiento de su quinto nieto._

_Informe: Jason Jenks, Círculo Interior._

Alice se refería a nuestra casa como "un palacio noble" por el enorme número de habitaciones, pinturas, artesonados y antigüedades que contenía. Mi amiga imaginaba que detrás de cada pared se abría un pasadizo secreto, y que en cada armario había al menos un compartimento también secreto. Cuando aún éramos pequeñas, en cada una de sus visitas partíamos en viaje de exploración por la casa. El hecho de que estuviera terminantemente prohibido husmear hacía que fuera aún más emocionante. Siempre estábamos desarrollando nuevas estrategias cada vez más sofisticadas para que no nos atraparan, y con el tiempo descubrimos realmente algunos compartimentos secretos, e incluso una puerta secreta en la escalera, detrás del óleo de un hombre gordo con barba de mirada feroz, montado a caballo y con la espada desenvainada.

Según nos informó la tía abuela Kate, el hombre de aire feroz era mi tata-tata-tara-abuelo Quil, acompañado de su yegua para la caza del zorro Fat Annie. Y a pesar de que la puerta que había detrás de la pintura solo conducía, unos cuantos escalones más abajo, a un cuarto de baño, en cierta manera podía decirse que habíamos encontrado una cámara secreta.

_— ¡Jo, qué suerte tienes de poder vivir aquí! — exclamaba Alice siempre._

Yo creía más bien que la que tenía suerte era Alice. Ella vivía con su madre, su padre y un perro peludo llamado Bertie en una acogedora casa adosada de North Kensington. Allí no había secretos, ni sirvientes siniestros ni parientes que te pusieran de los nervios.

Antes también nosotros habíamos vivido en un sitio así (Mamá, papá, mis hermanos y yo), en una casita en Durham, en el norte de Inglaterra. Pero luego papá murió. En esa época, mi hermana tenía medio año, y mamá se trasladó con nosotros a Londres, probablemente porque se sentía sola. Y también, tal vez, porque no le llegaba el dinero.

Mamá había crecido en esta casa junto con sus hermanos Carmen y Billy. El tío Billy era el único que no vivía en Londres; se había instalado con su mujer en Gloucestershire.

Al principio, a mí la casa también me había parecido un palacio, exactamente igual que a Alice; pero cuando tienes que compartir un palacio con una familia de muchos miembros, al cabo de un tiempo deja de parecerte tan grande. Especialmente si hay un montón de espacios inútiles, como, por ejemplo, el salón de baile de la planta baja, que era tan ancho como toda la casa.

El salón habría ido perfecto para hacer skate, pero estaba prohibido. Era un espacio precioso, con sus altas ventanas, sus techos de estuco y sus arañas, pero desde que vivía en la casa nunca se había celebrado un solo baile, una gran fiesta o una verbena. Lo único que se celebraba allí eran las clases de danza y de esgrima de Tanya. La tribuna para la orquesta, a la que se podía llegar por la escalera del vestíbulo, era más que innecesaria, excepto tal vez para Leah y sus amigas, que aprovechaban los rincones oscuros bajo las escaleras que conducían desde allí al primer piso para jugar al escondite.

En el primer piso estaba la ya mencionada sala de música, además de las habitaciones de Abue Sue y de la tía abuela Kate, un baño (el de la puerta secreta) y el comedor, en el que la familia se reunía cada noche a las siete y media para cenar. Entre el comedor y la cocina, situada justo debajo, había un montaplatos pasado de moda en el que a veces Seth y Leah se subían y bajaban el uno al otro dándole a la manivela, a pesar de que, como es natural, estaba estrictamente prohibido. Alice y yo también lo habíamos hecho a menudo antes; pero, por desgracia, ahora ya no cabíamos.

En el segundo piso estaban los aposentos de Señor Marcus, el despacho de mi difunto abuelo (Harry Clearwater) y una enorme biblioteca. Tanya también tenía su habitación en ese piso, un cuarto situado en un ángulo de la casa y con una galería en saledizo del que a mi prima le gustaba presumir. Y su madre ocupaba un salón y un dormitorio con ventanas a la calle. La tía Carmen se había separado del padre de Tanya, que ahora vivía con una nueva mujer en algún lugar de Kent.

Por eso, aparte de Señor Marcus, no había ningún hombre en la casa, a no ser que se cuente como tal a mi hermano. Tampoco había animales de compañía, a pesar de nuestras súplicas. Abue Sue no le gustaban los animales y la tía Carmen era alérgica a todo lo que tuviera pelaje.

Mamá, mis hermanos y yo vivíamos en el tercer piso, directamente bajo el tejado, donde había muchas paredes en ángulo pero también dos pequeños balcones. Todos teníamos una habitación propia y Tanya envidiaba nuestro gran baño, porque el del segundo piso no tenía ventanas, y el nuestro, en cambio, tenía dos. Pero a mí también me gustaba nuestro piso porque mamá, Seth, Leah y yo lo teníamos para nosotros solos, lo que en esa casa de locos era una bendición.

El único inconveniente era que estábamos condenadamente lejos de la cocina, como bien pude recordar, para mi desgracia, cuando ya había llegado arriba. Al menos, debería haber cogido una manzana. Ahora tendría que contentarme con las galletas de mantequilla de la provisión que mamá guardaba en el armario.

Temía tanto que volviera la sensación de vértigo que me comí once, una detrás de otra. Luego me saqué los zapatos y la chaqueta y me dejé caer como un saco en el sofá de la habitación de costura. De algún modo, el día estaba transcurriendo de forma extraña, más extraña que de costumbre. Eran solo las dos. Hasta al cabo de dos horas y media como mínimo no podría llamar a Alice para compartir mis problemas con ella. Y mis hermanos tampoco llegarían de la escuela hasta pasadas las cuatro. Normalmente, me gustaba estar sola en casa. Así podía tomarme un baño tranquilamente sin que nadie llamara a la puerta porque tenía que ir urgentemente al váter. Podía poner la música fuerte y cantar muy alto sin que nadie se riera de mí. Y podía ver lo que quisiera en la tele sin que nadie viniera a fastidiarme con un "Venga ya, que ahora empieza Bob Esponja".

Pero no me apetecía hacer nada de eso. Ni siquiera quería echarme un sueñecito, porque tenía la sensación de que el sofá (normalmente, un lugar de recogimiento perfecto) era como una balsa bamboleante en un río de aguas turbulentas, y tenía miedo de que saliera flotando conmigo encima en cuanto cerrara los ojos. Para ver si se me pasaba un poco, me levanté y empecé a ordenar. La habitación de costura era como nuestra sala de estar extraoficial, porque afortunadamente ni mis tías ni mi abuela cosían, y por eso casi nunca subían al tercer piso. De hecho, allí tampoco había ninguna máquina de coser, pero sí, en cambio, una estrecha escalera por la que se podía subir al tejado. La escalera estaba reservada, en principio, al deshollinador, pero Alice y yo habíamos convertido el tejado en uno de nuestros lugares favoritos.

Desde allí arriba teníamos unas vistas fantásticas y era un sitio ideal para mantener una conversación entre chicas. (Por ejemplo, sobre chicos y sobre el hecho de que no conocíamos a ninguno que valiera la pena.) Naturalmente, era un poco peligroso porque no había barandilla, sino solo un remate decorativo de hierro galvanizado que llegaba a la altura de las rodillas; pero tampoco se trataba de practicar el salto de longitud sobre las tejas o de bailar al borde del abismo. La llave de la puerta que daba al tejado estaba guardada en el aparador, en un azucarero decorado con rosas. En mi familia nadie sabía que yo conocía el escondrijo. Si se hubieran enterado, se hubiera montado un escándalo de mil demonios, de modo que siempre iba con mucho cuidado para que nadie me viera cuando me deslizaba afuera. Allí también podía tomar el sol, hacer un picnic o sencillamente esconderme cuando quería estar sola un rato. Algo que, como he dicho, me gustaba hacer a menudo, aunque, desde luego, no en este momento.

Doblé las colchas de lana, sacudí las migas de galleta del sofá, ahuequé bien los cojines y guardé en su caja las piezas de ajedrez que rodaban por el suelo. Incluso regué la maceta de la azalea, que estaba en un rincón sobre el secreter, y pasé un paño húmedo sobre la mesa. Luego eché una mirada a la habitación, impecablemente ordenada. Habían pasado solo diez minutos, y la necesidad de compañía era más acuciante que antes. ¿Habría vuelto Tanya a tener vértigos abajo, en la sala de música? ¿Qué debía de pasar si uno saltaba del primer piso de una casa de Mayfair del siglo XXI al Mayfair de pongamos el siglo XV, cuando en este lugar no había casas o solo muy pocas? ¿Aterrizaba en el aire y luego se precipitaba contra el suelo y se daba un batacazo siete metros más abajo? ¿Sobre un hormiguero, quizá? Pobre Tanya. Aunque tal vez la enseñaban a volar en su misteriosa clase de misterios.

Y, hablando de misterios, de repente se me ocurrió una idea para distraerme. Fui a la habitación de mamá y miré hacia abajo, a la calle. En la entrada del número 18 seguía plantado, como siempre, el hombre de negro. Podía verle las piernas y parte de la gabardina. Los tres pisos de la casa nunca me habían parecido tan altos como en ese momento. Para entretenerme, calculé la distancia que había desde allí arriba hasta el suelo. ¿Se podía sobrevivir a una caída de catorce metros? Tal vez, si había suerte y se aterrizaba en terreno de aluvión. Se suponía que en otro tiempo todo Londres había sido un pantanoso terreno de aluvión, o al menos eso decía señora Victoria, nuestra profesora de geografía. Que fuera pantanoso estaba bien: así, al menos, caías sobre blando. Aunque solo para después ahogarse miserablemente en el lodo. Tragué saliva. Mis propios pensamientos me parecían siniestros.

Para no tener que estar sola más tiempo, decidí arriesgarme a hacer una visita a mis familiares en la sala de música, a sabiendas de que corría el peligro de que estuvieran enfrascadas en alguna conversación supersecreta y me echaran inmediatamente. Al entrar, vi a la tía abuela Kate sentada en su sillón preferido junto a la ventana y a Tanya de pie junto a la otra con el trasero apoyado en el escritorio Luis XIV, aunque estaba estrictamente prohibido rozar con cualquier parte del cuerpo su policromada y dorada superficie. (No podía creer que algo tan espantosamente barroco como ese escritorio fuera tan valioso como afirmaba siempre Abue Sue. Ni siquiera tenía compartimentos secretos, como bien habíamos podido comprobar Alice y yo hacía años.) Tanya se había cambiado y, en lugar de su uniforme escolar, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que parecía una mezcla de camisón, albornoz y hábito de monja.

—Sigo aquí, como ves —dijo.

—Hummm… qué bien —repuse yo, intentando no mirar el vestido con cara de horror.

—Esto es insoportable —se quejó la tía Carmen, que caminaba arriba y abajo entre las dos ventanas.

Como Tanya, la tía Carmen era alta y delgada y tenía unos resplandecientes rizos rojos. Mamá tenía los mismos rizos, y también mi abuela había sido antes pelirroja. Leah y Seth habían heredado igualmente ese color de pelo. Yo era la única que era morena y tenía el cabello liso como mi padre. Antes yo también había suspirado por tener el pelo rojo, pero Alice me había convencido de que mis cabellos negros creaban un contraste encantador con mis ojos azules y mi piel clara. Alice había conseguido convencerme, además, de que la marca de nacimiento con forma de media luna que tengo en la sien (que la tía Glenda llamaba siempre "ese extraño plátano") me daba un aire misterioso y exótico. En estos momentos me encontraba francamente guapa, a lo que había contribuido en gran medida el corrector dental, que había sometido con éxito a mis dientes delanteros y había acabado con mi antigua sonrisa tipo conejo. Aunque naturalmente seguía sin ser, de largo, tan "encantadora y gentil" como Tanya, por utilizar las palabras de Laurent. Cómo me hubiera gustado que pudiera verla ahora enfundada en este saco.

—Isabella, angelito, ¿quieres un caramelo de limón?— La tía abuela Kate dio una palmadita al taburete que tenía al lado—. Siéntate aquí y distráeme un poco. Carmen me está poniendo terriblemente nerviosa con todo ese ir y venir.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo se siente una madre, tía Kate —masculló la tía Carmen.

—No, supongo que no —suspiró mi tía abuela Kate era la hermana de mi abuelo, y nunca se había casado. Era una mujer menuda y rolliza con unos alegres e infantiles ojos azules y los cabellos teñidos de rubio dorado de los que no era raro que prendiera algún rulo que había olvidado quitarse.

— ¿Dónde está Abue Sue? —pregunté mientras cogía un caramelo de limón.

—Está telefoneando en la habitación de al lado — contestó la tía abuela Kate—, pero lo hace tan bajo que, por desgracia, no se puede oír ni una palabra. Para colmo, esta era la última caja de caramelos. ¿No irías en un salto a Selfridges a comprarme otra?

—Claro —dije yo.

Tanya cambió el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, y la tía Carmen se volvió inmediatamente hacia ella.

— ¿Tanya?

—Nada —dijo ella. La tía Carmen frunció los labios.

— ¿No sería mejor que esperaras en la planta baja? —le pregunté a Tanya—. Así no caerías de tan alto.

— ¿No sería mejor que cerraras el pico y no hablaras sobre cosas que no entiendes? —replicó Tanya

—Realmente, lo último que Tanya necesita en este momento son comentarios tontos —me sermoneó la tía Carmen. Empezaba a lamentar haber bajado.

—La primera vez, el portador del gen nunca retrocede más de ciento cincuenta años —me explicó amablemente la tía abuela Kate—. Esta casa se construyó en 1781, de manera que Tanya está perfectamente segura aquí, en la sala de música. Como mucho, podría asustar a un par de ladies melómanas.

—Con ese vestido, seguro —repuse lo bastante bajo para que solo me pudiera oír mi tía abuela, que soltó una risita.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Abue Sue. Mi abuela tenía el aspecto de siempre: parecía que se hubiera tragado un bastón (o varios, uno para los brazos, otro para las piernas y otro para el torso, que lo aguantaba todo unido) y llevaba los cabellos blancos bien estirados hacia atrás y recogidos en un moño en la nuca, como si fuera una profesora de ballet con malas pulgas.

—Ya han enviado a un chófer. Los Cullen nos esperan en Temple. Así, a su vuelta, Tanya podrá ser registrada inmediatamente en el cronógrafo.

No había entendido ni una palabra.

— ¿Y si hoy aún no pasa nada? —preguntó Tanya.

—Tanya, querida, ya has tenido vértigos tres veces —señaló la tía Carmen.

—Tarde o temprano tiene que pasar —afirmó Abue Sue —. Ven, el chófer llegará en cualquier momento.

La tía Carmen cogió a tanya del brazo y, junto con Abue Sue, abandonaron la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas, la tía Kate y yo nos miramos.

—A veces una tiene la sensación de que es invisible, ¿verdad? —se quejó mi tía abuela—. Sería agradable escuchar un «Hasta luego» o un «Hola» de vez en cuando, o, mejor incluso, un «Querida Kate, ¿no habrás tenido una visión que pueda servirnos de ayuda?».

— ¿Has tenido una?

—No —respondió la tía Kate—. Gracias a Dios.

Después de las visiones siempre me entra un hambre terrible, y ya estoy suficientemente gorda.

— ¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto que me lo preguntas, te diré que son un montón de engreídos insoportables —repuso la tía Kate—. Todos abogados y banqueros. Son propietarios del banco privado Cullen, en la ciudad. Tenemos nuestras cuentas allí.

La verdad es que aquello no sonaba nada místico.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver esta gente con Tanya?

—Digamos que ellos y nosotros tenemos problemas parecidos.

— ¿Qué problemas?

¿También tenían que vivir bajo un mismo techo con una abuela tiránica, una tía antipática y una prima creída?

—El gen de los viajes en el tiempo —dijo la tía abuela Kate—. En el caso de los Cullen, se transmite por la línea masculina.

— ¿De modo que también tienen un Tanya en casa?

—La contrapartida masculina. Por lo que sé, es un tal Edward.

— ¿Y él también está esperando a que le den vértigos?

—Él ya ha pasado por eso. Es dos años mayor que Tanya.

— ¿Quieres decir que ya hace dos años que va saltando de un lado a otro en el tiempo?

—Sí, eso hay que suponer.

Traté de hacer encajar toda esta información con la poca que ya tenía, pero como la tía abuela Kate se mostraba tan increíblemente comunicativa pensé que valía la pena aprovecharlo y solo me concedí unos segundos para reflexionar.

— ¿Y qué es un croni… crono…?

— ¡Cronógrafo! —La tía Kate puso los ojos en blanco —. Es una especie de aparato con el que se puede enviar única y exclusivamente a los portadores del gen a una determinada época. Tiene algo que ver con la sangre.

— ¿Una máquina del tiempo? ¿Que está cargada con sangre? ¡Madre mía! —La tía Kate se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona ese trasto. Olvidas que solo sé lo que puedo oír casualmente mientras estoy aquí sentada haciéndome la tonta. Todo esto es muy secreto.

—Sí, además de muy complicado —repuse yo—. De hecho, ¿de dónde sacan que Tanya tiene el gen? ¿Y por qué lo tiene ella y no… hummm… tú, por ejemplo?

—Yo no puedo tenerlo, gracias a Dios —respondió—. Aunque los Clearwater siempre hemos sido unos bichos raros, el gen llegó a la familia a través de tu abuela. Mi hermano tuvo que casarse con ella obligatoriamente. —La tía Kate sonrió irónicamente. Ella era la hermana de mi difunto abuelo Harry, y, como no se había casado, ya de joven se había trasladado a vivir con él y se había encargado de llevar la casa—. Oí hablar por primera vez de este gen después de la boda de Harry y Sue. La última portadora del gen de la línea hereditaria de Tanya era una dama llamada Siobhan Tilney, que era la abuela de tu abuela Sue.

— ¿Y Tanya ha heredado el gen de esa Siobhan?

—Oh, no, en medio lo heredó Emily. Pobre chica.

— ¿Qué Emily?

—Tú prima Emily, la hija mayor de Billy.

— ¡Ah, esa Emily!

Mi tío Billy, el de Gloucestershire, era bastante mayor que Carmen y que mamá. Sus tres hijos hacía tiempo que eran adultos. Jacob, el pequeño, tenía veintiocho años y era piloto de British Airways, lo que, por desgracia, no significaba que consiguiéramos billetes más baratos. Y Rebeca, la mediana, ya tenía hijos, dos críos insufribles llamados Embry y Jared. Yo nunca había conocido a Emily, la mayor. Y tampoco sabía gran cosa de ella. La familia no soltaba prenda sobre Emily. Por lo visto, era algo así como la oveja negra de los Clearwater. Con diecisiete años se había marchado de casa y desde entonces no habían vuelto a saber de ella.

— ¿De modo que Emily es portadora del gen?

—Oh, sí —exclamó la tía abuela Kate—. Se armó un follón de mil demonios cuando desapareció. A tu abuela casi le dio un infarto. Fue un escándalo terrible.

Sacudió la cabeza con tanta energía que sus rizos dorados volaron en todas direcciones.

—Ya me lo imagino.

Pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si Tanya hubiera hecho la maleta sin más y se hubiera largado de casa.

—No, no, no puedes imaginártelo. No conoces bajo qué dramáticas circunstancias desapareció y cómo fueron las cosas con ese chico… ¡Isabella! ¡Sácate el dedo de la boca! ¡Es una costumbre horrible!

—Perdón. —No me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a morderme las uñas—. Es por la excitación. Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo…

—Lo mismo me ocurre a mí —me aseguró la tía Kate —, a pesar de que he oído hablar de todo este lío desde que tenía quince años y de que tengo una especie de don natural para los misterios. Desde siempre, a los Clearwater les han atraído los misterios. De hecho, si tengo que serte franca, mi desdichado hermano se casó con tu abuela solo por eso. Es imposible que fuera por sus irresistibles encantos, porque no tenía ninguno. —Hundió la mano en la caja de caramelos y suspiró cuando su mano se cerró en el vacío—. Vaya, me temo que me estoy volviendo adicta a estos caramelos.

—Voy corriendo a Selfridges a comprarte más —le dije.

—Ay, cariño, eres mi angelito del alma. Dame un beso y ponte el abrigo, que llueve. Y no vuelvas a morderte las uñas, ¿me has oído?

Como mi abrigo aún estaba colgado en la taquilla de la escuela, me puse el impermeable floreado de mamá y me coloqué la capucha ante el portal. El hombre de la entrada del número 18 estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo. Siguiendo un impulso repentino, le saludé con la mano mientras bajaba saltando los escalones.

Como era de esperar, no me devolvió el saludo, el muy cretino… Salí corriendo hacia Oxford Street. Llovía a cántaros. Tendría que haber cogido las botas de agua además del impermeable. Las flores de mi magnolio preferido de la esquina colgaban tristemente. Antes de que llegara a su altura, ya me había metido en tres charcos. En el momento en que iba a rodear el cuarto, sentí un tirón en las piernas que me cogió totalmente desprevenida. Mi estómago se encogió como si estuviera en una montaña rusa y la calle se difuminó ante mis ojos para transformarse en un río gris.

* * *

**Hola! Como vamos? Bien? bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capítulo, gracias a las que han dejado Reviws de verdad que me gusta mucho saber que les gusta la historia :D espero sus comentario, dudas, reclamos, sugerencias :D**


	5. Capítulo III

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephanie Meyer, La Trama A Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

_Ex hoc momento pendet aeternitas._

_(La eternidad pende de este momento)_

_Inscripción en un Rel. De sol, Middle temple (Londres)_

Cuando pude volver a ver con claridad, un coche de época doblaba la esquina y yo me encontraba arrodillada en la acera temblando del susto. Había algo que no encajaba en la calle, algo diferente en su aspecto habitual. En los últimos segundos, todo había cambiado.

En lugar de llover, en esos momentos, soplaba un viento helado, y era mucho más oscuro que antes, casi de noche. El magnolio no tenía flores ni hojas. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera un magnolio. Las puntas de la verja que lo rodeaba estaban pintadas de dorado. Habría jurado que el día anterior aún eran negras.

De nuevo un coche de época dobló la esquina. Era un vehículo extraño, con ruedas altas y radios claros. Miré a lo largo de la acera. Los charcos habían desaparecido. Y las señales de circulación. En cambio, el pavimento estaba deformado y abombado, y las farolas tenían un aspecto distinto, su luz amarillenta apenas alcanzaba hasta el siguiente portal.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo. De modo que respiré hondo y luego volví a mirar alrededor, esta vez más a fondo. Bien, en realidad, no habían cambiado tantas cosas. La mayoría de las casas tenían el mismo aspecto de siempre. Aunque, al fondo, la tienda de té donde mamá compraba siempre aquellas deliciosas galletas Prince of Walles había desaparecido, y en la esquina había una casa con unas macizas columnas en la parte delantera que nunca había visto.

Un hombre con sombrero y un abrigo negro me dirigió una mirada ligeramente irritada y siguió adelante sin decir nada y sin siquiera tratar de ayudarme. Me levanté y me sacudí la suciedad de las rodillas. El mal presagio se convirtió lenta pero inexorablemente en una terrible certidumbre. ¿A quién quería engañar?

No había ido a parar casualmente a una carrera de coches antiguos, ni el magnolio había perdido sus hojas de repente. Y aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que en aquel momento Nicole Kidman apareciera a la vuelta de la esquina, por desgracia, aquello tampoco era el escenario de una película de Henry James. Sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido. Sencillamente, lo sabía. Y también sabía que tenía que haber algún fallo.

Había aterrizado en otra época. No Tanya, sino yo. Alguien había cometido un grave error. De repente empezaron a castañetearme los dientes. No solo de excitación, sino también de frío. Estaba helada. Las palabras de Tanya resonaron de nuevo en mis oídos. _"Cuando llegue el momento, sabré lo que tengo que hacer."_

Claro, Tanya sabría lo que tenía que hacer, pero a mí nadie me había explicado nada. De modo que me quedé plantada en un rincón de la calle temblando y observando cómo la gente que pasaba me miraba boquiabierta, aunque, a decir verdad, no era mucha. Una mujer joven que llevaba un abrigo que le llegaba a los tobillos y una cesta al brazo se acercaba seguida por un hombre con sombrero y el cuello subido.

— Perdone —dije—, ¿le importaría decirme en qué año estamos?

La mujer hizo como si no me hubiera oído y apresuró el paso. El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

— Qué desvergüenza —gruñó.

Lancé un suspiro. De todos modos, la información tampoco me hubiera servido de mucho. En el fondo importaba poco que nos encontráramos en el año 1899 o en el 1923. Pero al menos sabría dónde estaba. Vivía a apenas cien metros de aquí. Lo más sencillo era ir a casa. Algo tenía que hacer, ¿no?

A la luz del crepúsculo, la calle tenía un aspecto pacífico y tranquilo mientras volvía despacio hacia casa mirando en todas direcciones. ¿Qué era distinto? ¿Qué era igual? Incluso observándolos más de cerca, los edificios se parecían mucho a los de mi época, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que había muchos detalles que veía por primera vez; aunque también podía ser que no me hubiera fijado bien antes. Instintivamente lancé una ojeada al otro lado de la calle, al número 18; pero la entrada estaba vacía, no había ningún hombre de negro a la vista.

Me detuve. Nuestra casa tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que en mi época. Las ventanas de la planta baja y del primer piso estaban iluminadas, y también había luz arriba, en la habitación de mamá. Sentí una terrible añoranza al verla. De los remates de las ventanas del tejado colgaban carámbanos. "_Cuando llegue el momento, sabré lo que tengo que hacer."_ A ver, ¿qué habría hecho Tanya en ese momento? Se estaba haciendo de noche y hacía un frío que pelaba. ¿Adónde hubiera ido Tanya para no congelarse? ¿A casa? Miré hacia las ventanas de la fachada. Tal vez mi abuelo ya viviera en esa época. Tal vez incluso me reconociera al verme. Al fin y al cabo, me había hecho saltar sobre sus rodillas cuando era pequeña… ¡Bah, tonterías! Aunque ya hubiera nacido, difícilmente iba a poder acordarse de que iba a mecerme en sus rodillas cuando fuera un anciano.

El frío que se colaba bajo mi impermeable hizo que me decidiera: sencillamente llamaría y pediría alojamiento para la noche. La cuestión era cómo iba a hacerlo. "_Hola, me llamo Isabella y soy la nieta de Harry Clearwater, que posiblemente aún no haya nacido."_

No podía esperar que me creyeran. Probablemente, de un momento a otro me encontraría encerrada en una institución mental. Y seguro que en esa época eran lugares siniestros de los que, una vez dentro, ya no se volvía a salir jamás.

Por otra parte, tenía pocas alternativas. Pronto estaría todo oscuro como boca de lobo, y tenía que encontrar un sitio donde pasar la noche si no quería congelarme. Y si no quería que me descubriera Jack el Destripador. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo había actuado el Destripador exactamente? ¿Y dónde? ¡Esperaba que no en el respetable barrio de Mayfair! Si conseguía hablar con alguno de mis antepasados, tal vez pudiera convencerle de que sabía más cosas de la familia de las que podía conocer un extraño. ¿Quién, por ejemplo, aparte de mí, podía responder sin vacilar que el caballo del tata-tata-tara-abuelo Quil se llamaba Fat Annie? Aquello solo podía saberlo alguien de dentro.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que me estremeciera. Hacía un frío terrible. Parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a ponerse a nevar. momento fuera a ponerse a nevar. _"Hola, me llamo Isabella y vengo del futuro. Como demostración, puedo enseñarles esta cremallera. Apuesto a que aún no se ha inventado, ¿no es verdad? Igual que los Jumbos y la televisión y las neveras…" _Al menos podía intentarlo. Respiré hondo y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Los escalones me resultaban extrañamente familiares y diferentes al mismo tiempo. Instintivamente alargué la mano para pulsar el botón del timbre. No había ninguno. Por lo visto, los timbres eléctricos aún no se habían inventado. Por desgracia, aquello tampoco me daba ninguna pista sobre el año en que me encontraba. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo habían inventado la corriente eléctrica. ¿Antes o después de los barcos de vapor? ¿Nos lo habían explicado en la escuela? Si lo habían hecho, por desgracia, no podía recordarlo.

Encontré un pomo que colgaba de una cadena, parecido al tirador del anticuado váter que había en casa de Alice. Tiré enérgicamente y oí sonar una campana detrás de la puerta. ¡Ay, Dios! Probablemente abriría algún miembro del servicio. ¿Qué podía decir para que me llevara ante la presencia de algún familiar? ¿Tal vez aún vivía el tata-tata-tara-abuelo Quil? O vivía ya. O lo que fuera. Sencillamente preguntaría por él. O por Fat Annie. Oí unos pasos que se acercaban y me armé de valor. Pero ya no pude ver quién me abría la puerta, porque en ese instante volví a sentir un tirón en los pies que me lanzó a través del tiempo y el espacio y luego me escupió de nuevo.

Me encontraba otra vez sobre la alfombrilla de la puerta de casa. Me puse en pie de un salto y miré a mi alrededor. Todo se veía como antes, cuando había salido a comprar caramelos de limón para la tía Kate. Las casas, los coches aparcados, e incluso la lluvia. El hombre de negro en la entrada del número 18 me miraba fijamente. _"No eres tú el único asombrado",_ murmuré. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fuera? ¿Había visto el hombre de negro cómo desaparecía en la esquina y volvía a aparecer sobre la alfombrilla? Seguro que no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Ahora se daría cuenta de lo que suponía convertirse en un enigma para otras personas. Llamé a la puerta frenéticamente. Señor Marcus abrió.

— ¿Tenemos prisa hoy? —preguntó.

— ¡Usted probablemente no, pero yo sí!

Señor Marcus levantó las cejas.

— Perdón, he olvidado algo importante.

Pasé junto a él y corrí escaleras arriba, saltando los escalones de dos en dos. La tía abuela Kate me miró sorprendida al verme irrumpir como un ciclón en el cuarto.

— Pensaba que ya te habías ido, angelito.

Jadeando, miré el reloj de pared. Hacía exactamente veinte minutos que había salido de la habitación.

— Pero me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto. Había olvidado decirte que en Selfridges tienen los mismos caramelos pero sin azúcar, ¡y el envoltorio tiene exactamente el mismo aspecto! Sobre todo, no los compres, porque los que no tienen azúcar provocan… esto… ¡diarrea!

— Tía Kate, ¿por qué están todos tan seguros de que Tanya tiene el gen?

— Pues porque… ¿No puedes preguntarme algo más sencillo?

La tía Kate parecía un poco desconcertada.

— ¿Le han analizado la sangre? ¿No podría ser que también hubiera otra persona que tuviera el gen?

Poco a poco iba recuperando la respiración.

— No cabe duda de que Tanya es una portadora.

— ¿Porque lo han encontrado en su ADN?

— Angelito, la verdad es que estás preguntando a la persona equivocada. Siempre he sido un completo desastre en biología, ni siquiera sé qué es el ADN. Creo que todo esto tiene más que ver con las matemáticas que con la biología. Por desgracia, también soy malísima en matemáticas. Cuando me hablan de números y fórmulas, me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro. Solo puedo decirte que Tanya vino al mundo en la fecha exacta fijada para ella y calculada desde hace siglos.

— ¿De modo que la fecha de nacimiento determina si uno tiene el gen o no?

Me mordí los labios. Tanya había nacido el 7 de octubre, y yo el 8. Solo había un día de diferencia.

— Creo que es más bien al revés —me informó la tía abuela Kate—. El gen determina la hora de nacimiento. Calcularon todo eso con absoluta precisión.

— ¿Y si se equivocaron en los cálculos?

¡Solo por un día! Así de sencillo era. Se habían confundido de persona. No era Tanya la que tenía ese maldito gen, sino yo. O lo teníamos las dos. O… Me dejé caer en el taburete. La tía Kate sacudió la cabeza.

— No se equivocaron, angelito. Creo que si algo sabe hacer bien esa gente, es justamente calcular.

¿Quién era «esa gente» a la que se refería?

— Todo el mundo puede equivocarse alguna vez en sus cálculos —repuse. La tía Kate rio.

— Me temo que Isaac Newton, no.

— ¿Newton calculó la fecha de nacimiento de Tanya?

— Cariño, comprendo tu curiosidad. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, era exactamente igual. Pero, en primer lugar, a veces es mejor no saber, y en segundo, me gustaría mucho, muchísimo, tener mis caramelos de limón.

— Todo esto es tan ilógico… —dije.

— Solo aparentemente —replicó la tía Kate acariciándome la mano—. Y piensa que, aunque no te haya aclarado nada, esta conversación debe quedar entre nosotras. Si tu abuela se entera de que te he explicado todo esto, se enfadará. Y cuando está enfadada, es aún más terrible de lo normal.

— No te delataré, tía Kate. Y, tranquila, que enseguida voy a buscar tus caramelos.

— Eres una buena chica.

— Solo tengo una pregunta más: ¿cuánto tiempo pasa desde el primer viaje hasta que vuelve a ocurrir?

La tía Kate suspiró.

— ¡Por favor! —imploré.

— No creo que haya reglas para eso —explicó la tía Kate—. Supongo que cada portador del gen es distinto. Pero ninguno puede dirigir por sí mismo los viajes en el tiempo. Es algo que pasa diariamente, a veces incluso varias veces al día, de forma totalmente incontrolada. Por eso es tan importante ese cronógrafo. Por lo que he creído entender, gracias a su ayuda, Tanya no tendrá que vagar desamparada de aquí para allá a través del tiempo, sino que podrá ser enviada a épocas sin peligro donde no pueda pasarle nada. De modo que no hace falta que te preocupes por ella.

Para ser sincera, me preocupaba mucho más por mí misma.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo se desaparece en el presente mientras se está en el pasado? ¿Y crees que existe la posibilidad de que la segunda vez se salte hacia atrás, por ejemplo, hasta la época de los dinosaurios, cuando aquí todo era un pantano? —pregunté de corrido.

Mi tía abuela me interrumpió con un gesto.

— Ya basta, Isabella. ¡Yo tampoco sé nada de todo eso! — Me levanté rápidamente.

— De todas maneras, gracias por tus respuestas — dije—. Me has ayudado mucho.

— No creo que te haya ayudado precisamente. Y, además, me están entrando los remordimientos, ¿sabes? Solo pensando en tu propio interés, no debería apoyarte, y aún menos teniendo en cuenta que yo misma no debería saber nada de todo este asunto. Cuando en otro tiempo le preguntaba a mi hermano, tu querido abuelo, sobre todos estos secretos, él siempre me daba la misma respuesta: cuanto menos supiera, mejor para mí. ¿Quieres ir a buscar mis caramelos de una vez? Y por favor no lo olvides: ¡con azúcar!

La tía abuela Kate agitó la mano para despedirme. ¿Cómo podían ser los secretos peligrosos para la salud? ¿Y hasta qué punto había estado informado mi abuelo de todo esto?

— ¿Isaac Newton? —repitió Alice estupefacta—. ¿No era ese el de la fuerza de la gravedad?

— Sí, exacto. Pero, por lo visto, también calculó la fecha de nacimiento de Tanya. —Me encontraba en la sección de alimentos de Selfridges, ante los yogures, aguantando el móvil contra la oreja con la mano derecha mientras me tapaba la otra con la izquierda—. Y estúpidamente nadie cree que pudiera equivocarse en el cálculo. ¡Claro que quién iba a creerlo tratándose de Newton! Pero tiene que haberse equivocado, Alice. Yo nací un día después de Tanya y he sido yo quien ha saltado en el tiempo, no ella.

— Realmente, esto es más que misterioso —insinuó Alice—. Jo, este trasto necesita horas para arrancar. ¡Ponte en marcha de una vez, cretino! —empezó a insultar a su ordenador.

— ¡Oh Alice, era tan… extraño! —exclamé—. ¡Faltó poco para que hablara con un antepasado mío! Quizá con ese tipo gordo de la pintura ante la puerta secreta, el tata-tata-tara-abuelo Quil. Si es que era su época, y no otra. Claro que también hubieran podido enviarme a un manicomio.

— ¡Hubiera podido pasarte cualquier cosa! —me reprendió Alice—. ¡Aún no puedo creérmelo! ¡Todos estos años montando ese teatro con Tanya, y ahora va y pasa esto! Tienes que explicárselo enseguida a tu madre. ¡De hecho, tendrías que ir inmediatamente a casa! ¡Puede volver a ocurrir en cualquier momento!

—Es terrorífico, ¿no?

—Desde luego. Por fin ya me he conectado. Primero teclearé Newton. ¡Y tú vete a casa ahora mismo! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo hace que existe el Selfridges? ¡Tal vez antes hubiera un foso y acabes cayendo desde doce metros de altura!

—A la abuela le dará algo cuando se entere —dije.

—Sí, y la pobre Tanya… imagínate. Todos estos años teniendo que renunciar a todo, y ahora resulta que no va a servirle para nada. Ah, aquí lo tengo. Newton. Nacido en 1643 en Woolsthorpe… ¿dónde está eso?…, muerto en 1727 en Londres. Bla, bla, bla. Aquí no dice nada de viajes en el tiempo, solo algo del cálculo infinitesimal; no me suena de nada, ¿y a ti? Trascendencia de todas las espirales… Quadratix, Óptica, Mecánica celeste, bla, bla, bla; ah, aquí está también la ley de la gravedad… A ver, eso de la trascendencia de las espirales es lo que más suena a viajes en el tiempo, ¿no te parece?

—Para serte sincera, no —repuse.

A mi lado, una pareja discutía en voz alta sobre el tipo de yogur que querían comprar.

— ¿Aún estás en Selfridges? —gritó Alice—. ¡Vete a casa ya!

—Estoy de camino —dije mientras me dirigía hacia la salida balanceando la bolsa de papel amarilla con los caramelos de la tía Kate—. Pero Alice, no puedo explicar esto en casa. Me tomarían por loca.

Alice lanzó un resoplido por el teléfono.

— ¡Bella! ¡Es muy posible que cualquier otra familia te hiciera encerrar en un manicomio, pero no la tuya, que se pasa el día hablando de genes de viajes en el tiempo y cronómetros y toda clase de misterios!

—Cronógrafo —la corregí—. ¡Ese trasto funciona con sangre! Repugnante, ¿no?

— ¡Cro-nó-gra-fo! Muy bien, ya lo he tecleado en Google.

Me deslicé entre la multitud que llenaba las aceras en Oxford Street hasta llegar al próximo semáforo.

—La tía Carmen dirá que me lo he inventado todo para darme importancia y robarle protagonismo a Tanya.

— ¿Y qué? Como muy tarde, la próxima vez que vuelvas a saltar se dará cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

— ¿Y si no vuelvo a saltar? ¿Y si solo ha sido una cosa excepcional, como una especie de resfriado?

—Ni tú te lo crees. Bien, un cronógrafo parece un reloj de pulsera de lo más normal. Puedes encontrarlos en eBay en cantidades industriales a partir de diez libras. Vaya… Espera un momento; teclearé Isaac Newton más cronógrafo más viajes en el tiempo más sangre.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada. —Alice suspiró—. Ahora siento que no hubiéramos investigado todo esto antes. Lo primero que haré es conseguir literatura sobre el tema. Todo lo que pueda encontrar sobre viajes en el tiempo. ¿Dónde he metido ese estúpido carnet de la biblioteca? ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—Estoy cruzando Oxford Street y luego giraré en Duke Street. —Se me escapó una risita—. ¿Lo preguntas porque quieres venir y dibujar un círculo de tiza si la comunicación se interrumpe de repente? Me pregunto para qué demonios hubiera servido ese estúpido círculo de tiza en el caso de Tanya.

—Bueno, tal vez hubieran enviado tras ella a este otro tipo de los viajes en el tiempo. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Edward Cullen.

—Un nombre fantástico. Voy a teclearlo. Edward Cullen. ¿Cómo se escribe?

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Volviendo al círculo de tiza: ¿y adónde iban a enviar a ese Edward? Quiero decir, ¿a qué época? Tanya hubiera podido estar en cualquier parte. En cualquier minuto, cualquier segundo, cualquier año, cualquier siglo. No, eso del círculo de tiza no tiene ningún sentido.

Alice me chilló tan fuerte en la oreja que casi hizo que se me cayera el móvil.

—Edward Cullen —dijo—. Tengo a uno.

— ¿De verdad?

—Pues sí. Aquí sale: "El equipo de polo del internado Vincent de Greenwich ha ganado también este año la competición de polo escolar All England. En la fotografía vemos, celebrando la obtención de la copa, de izquierda a derecha, al director William Henderson, el entrenador John Carpenter, el capitán del equipo Edward Cullen…», etcétera, etcétera. wow, además es capitán. Por desgracia, la foto es minúscula, no se puede distinguir los caballos de los chicos. ¿Dónde estás en este momento, Bella?

—Sigo en Duke Street. Esto encaja: internado en Greenwich, polo… Seguro que es él. ¿No pone también que desaparece de vez en cuando? ¿Directamente desde el caballo, tal vez?

—Oh, ahora veo que el artículo es de hace tres años. Tal vez ya no vaya a la escuela. ¿Vuelves a tener vértigos?

—De momento, no.

— ¿Dónde estás ahora?

— ¡Alice! Sigo en Duke Street. Voy tan rápido como puedo.

—Muy bien, seguiremos al teléfono hasta que estés ante la puerta de tu casa y, en cuanto llegues, habla con tu madre.

Miré el reloj.

—Aún falta para que vuelva del trabajo.

—Entonces espera a que llegue, pero habla con ella, ¿me has entendido? Tu madre sabrá qué hay que hacer para que no pueda pasarte nada. ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Me has oído?

—Sí. Te he oído. ¿Alice?

— ¿Sí?

—Estoy muy contenta de tenerte. Eres la mejor amiga que existe en el mundo.

—Tú tampoco estás mal como amiga —dijo Alice—. Y más teniendo en cuenta que pronto podrás traerme cosas guays del pasado. ¿Qué amiga podría hacer algo así? Y la próxima vez que tengamos que estudiar para un estúpido examen de historia, podrás buscar todos los datos directamente sobre el terreno.

—Si no te tuviera, no tendría ni idea de qué hacer.

Me daba cuenta de que toda esa palabrería sonaba bastante patética, pero era exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Realmente se pueden traer objetos del pasado? — preguntó Alice.

—No tengo ni idea. La próxima vez lo probaré. Por cierto, ahora estoy en Grosvenor Square.

—Bueno, ya casi has llegado —suspiró Alice aliviada —. Aparte de lo del polo, Google no ha encontrado nada más sobre Edward Cullen. En cambio, hay un montón de cosas sobre una banca privada Cullen y un bufete de abogados Cullen en Temple.

—Sí, deben de ser ellos.

—¿Tienes sensación de vértigo?

—No, pero gracias por recordármelo.

Alice carraspeó.

—Sé que tienes miedo, Bella, pero, según cómo se mire, todo esto resulta muy emocionante. Se trata de una auténtica aventura. ¡Y tú estás metida de lleno en ella!

Sí. Estaba metida de lleno. Menudo asco. Alice tenía razón: no tenía ningún motivo para pensar que mamá no me creería. Ella siempre había escuchado con la debida seriedad mis "historias de fantasmas", y siempre había podido acudir a ella cuando algo me asustaba.

Cuando aún vivíamos en Durham, durante meses me había perseguido el fantasma de un diablo que en realidad tendría que haberse limitado a hacer de gárgola en el tejado de la catedral. Se llamaba Asrael, y era una mezcla de hombre, gato y águila. Cuando Asrael se dio cuenta de que podía verlo, se quedó tan encantado de poder hablar por fin con alguien que empezó a seguirme, corriendo o volando, a todas partes, charlando sin parar, y por la noche incluso quería dormir en mi cama. Después de que hubiera superado mi miedo inicial (como todas las gárgolas, Asrael tenía un aspecto bastante horripilante), nos habíamos ido haciendo amigos poco a poco. Por desgracia, Asrael no pudo trasladarse de Durham a Londres, y yo lo seguía echando en falta. Los pocos demonios gárgola que había visto aquí en Londres eran seres más bien antipáticos; hasta el momento, no había podido encontrar a ninguno que le llegara a la suela del zapato.

Si mamá se había creído lo de Asrael, seguramente también se creería lo del viaje en el tiempo. Esperé a un momento oportuno para hablar con ella. Pero, por una cosa u otra, el momento oportuno no acababa de presentarse.

En cuanto llegó del trabajo, mamá se puso a discutir con Leah, porque mi hermana se había ofrecido voluntaria para cuidar del terrario de la clase durante las vacaciones de verano, incluida la mascota de la clase, un camaleón llamado Señor Bean. Aunque aún faltaban varios meses para las vacaciones, por lo visto, aquella discusión no podía aplazarse.

—¡No puedes quedarte con Señor Bean, Leah! Sabes muy bien que tu abuela no quiere animales en casa —le advirtió mamá—. Y la tía Carmen es alérgica.

—Pero Señor Bean no tiene pelo —repuso Leah —. Y se queda todo el tiempo en su terrario. No molesta a nadie.

—¡Molesta a tu abuela!

—¡Entonces es que mi abuela es tonta!

—¡Leah, no puede ser! Aquí nadie tiene ni idea de cómo cuidar a un camaleón. ¡Imagínate que hiciéramos algo mal y Señor Bean se pusiera enfermo y se muriera!

—No se moriría. Yo sé cómo hay que cuidarlo. ¡Por favor, mami! ¡Deja que lo traiga! Si no lo cojo yo, se lo volverá a llevar Tess, y luego siempre hace como si ella fuera la preferida de Señor Bean.

—¡Leah, he dicho que no!

Un cuarto de hora más tarde aún discutían, y la discusión continuó incluso después de que mamá fuera al cuarto de baño y cerrara la puerta. Leah se plantó delante y gritó: —Abue Sue no tendría por qué enterarse. Podríamos entrar el terrario a escondidas cuando no esté. Además, ella no entra prácticamente nunca en mi habitación.

—¿Es que en esta casa una no puede estar tranquila ni en el baño? —replicó mamá.

—No —contestó Leah.

Mi hermana podía ponerse realmente inaguantable cuando quería. De hecho, no paró de dar la lata hasta que mamá prometió que intercedería personalmente ante Abue Sue para que Señor Bean pudiera quedarse en casa durante las vacaciones. Aproveché el tiempo en que Leah y mamá discutían para quitarle a mi hermano trozos de chicle del pelo en la habitación de costura. Seth tenía un buen pegote enganchado a los cabellos, y sin embargo no recordaba cómo había ido a parar hasta allí.

—¡Cómo es posible que no te hayas fijado! —exclamé —. Lo siento, pero tendré que cortarte unos cuantos mechones.

—No importa —repuso Seth—. También puedes cortar los otros. Abue Sue ha dicho que parezco una niña.

—Para Abue Sue cualquiera que lleve el cabello más largo que una cerilla parece una niña. Sería una pena cortar unos rizos tan bonitos.

—Volverán a crecer. Córtalos todos, ¿vale?

—No puedo con unas tijeras de las uñas. Para eso tendrías que ir al peluquero.

—Tú puedes hacerlo —dijo Seth, confiando en mis habilidades.

Por lo visto, había olvidado por completo que ya le había cortado el pelo con unas tijeras de las uñas y que él había acabado pareciéndose a una cría de buitre recién nacida. Entonces yo tenía siete años y él cuatro, y necesitaba sus rizos porque quería hacerme una peluca con ellos, pero no salió bien. Aquella intentona me costó un día sin salir de casa.

—Ni se te ocurra —me advirtió mamá, entrando en la habitación y cogiéndome las tijeras de la mano para mayor seguridad—. En todo caso, se lo cortará el peluquero mañana. Ahora tenemos que bajar a cenar. —Seth lanzó un gemido.

—¡No te preocupes, hoy Abue Sue no está! —le dije sonriendo—. Nadie te criticará por el chicle. O por la mancha en el jersey.

—¿Qué mancha? —Seth miró hacia abajo—. Jo, debe de ser zumo de granada. No me he dado cuenta. El pobre niño había salido clavado a mí.

—Ya te he dicho que nadie te reñirá.

—¡Pero si hoy no es miércoles! —replicó Seth.

—De todos modos, se han ido.

—Guay.

Cuando estaban Abue Sue, Tanya y tía Carmen, la cena se convertía siempre en un acontecimiento más bien estresante. Abue Sue se dedicaba sobre todo a criticar los modales en la mesa de Leah y Seth (a veces también los de la tía Kate), la tía Carmen preguntaba todo el rato por mis notas en la escuela para luego compararlas con las de Tanya, y Tanya sonreía como la Mona Lisa y decía "_Eso no es de tu incumbencia_" cuando alguien le preguntaba algo.

Bien mirado, hubiéramos podido renunciar perfectamente a esas reuniones vespertinas, pero la abuela insistía en que todo el mundo participara en ellas. Solo si tenías una enfermedad infecciosa estabas disculpado.

La señora Kachiri, que venía a casa de lunes a viernes, preparaba la comida y también se encargaba de limpiar los platos. (Los fines de semana cocinaba la tía Carmen o bien mamá. Para desgracia mía y de Seth, nunca se encargaban pizzas o comida china.) Los miércoles (el día en que Abue Sue, la tía Carmen y Tanya estaban ocupadas con sus misterios) la cena era mucho más relajada, por lo que a todos nos pareció fantástico que, aunque fuera lunes, reinaran las condiciones de los miércoles. No es que aprovecháramos la ocasión para sorber, masticar ruidosamente o eructar, pero nos atrevíamos a interrumpirnos, a poner los codos sobre la mesa y a tocar temas que Abue Sue consideraba inapropiados. Los camaleones, por ejemplo.

—¿Te gustan los camaleones, tía Kate? ¿No te gustaría tener uno? ¿Uno muy manso?

—Bueno, Hummm… En fin, ahora que lo dices, me doy cuenta de que en realidad siempre he querido tener un camaleón —balbució la tía abuela Kate mientras se servía un montón de patatas al romero— . Decididamente, sí. Leah estaba radiante.

—Pues quizá pronto tu deseo se haga realidad.

—¿Han dicho algo mamá y Carmen? —preguntó mamá.

—Tu madre ha llamado por la tarde para decir que no estarían para cenar —respondió la tía Kate—. En nombre de todos, le he expresado nuestro gran pesar por la noticia; espero que os parezca bien.

— Oh, claro —convino Seth soltando una risita.

— ¿Y Tanya? ¿Ya ha…? —preguntó mamá.

— Hasta ahora no, supongo. —La tía Kate se encogió de hombros—. Pero esperan que pase en cualquier momento. La pobre chica tiene vértigos constantemente y ahora, además, también padece migrañas.

— Realmente, es digna de lástima —dijo mamá, y después de dejar su tenedor a un lado se quedó embobada mirando el artesonado oscuro de nuestro comedor, el cual a veces me hacía pensar que alguien había confundido las paredes con el suelo y las había forrado con parquet.

— ¿Y qué pasará si al final Tanya no da el salto en el tiempo? —pregunté.

— ¡Tarde o temprano llegará! —afirmó Seth imitando la voz solemne de la abuela. Todos, excepto mamá y yo, rieron.

— Pero ¿y si no pasa? ¿Y si se han equivocado y Tanya en realidad no tiene el gen? —pregunté.

Esta vez Seth imitó a la tía Carmen: —Ya de bebé podía verse que Tanya había nacido para hacer grandes cosas. Ella no puede compararse con unos chicos normales como vosotros.

De nuevo volvieron a reír todos, excepto mamá.

— ¿Se puede saber cómo se te ha ocurrido eso, Isabella? —me preguntó.

— Bueno, solo era una idea… —conjeturé.

— Ya te he explicado que es imposible que haya ningún error —contó la tía abuela Kate.

— Sí, porque Isaac Newton era un genio que nunca podría haberse equivocado, lo sé —dije—. De hecho, ¿por qué calculó Newton la fecha de nacimiento de Tanya?

— ¡Tía Kate!

Mamá dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche a mi tía abuela, que chasqueó la lengua y replicó: —No paraba de hacer preguntas. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Es exactamente como tú cuando eras pequeña, Renne. Además, me prometió que no diría ni una palabra de nuestra conversación.

— Solo a la abuela —puntualicé—. ¿Y también fue Isaac Newton el que inventó ese cronógrafo?

— Chivata —masculló la tía abuela Kate—. No pienso explicarte nada más.

— ¿Qué es eso del cronógrafo? —preguntó Seth.

— Es una máquina del tiempo con la que enviarán a Tanya al pasado —le expliqué—. Y la sangre de Tanya es, por así decirlo, el carburante para la máquina.

— Bestial —exclamó Seth.

— ¡Ay, sangre! —chilló Leah.

— ¿También se puede viajar al futuro con ese cronógrafo? —preguntó Seth. Mamá lanzó un gemido.

— Mira la que has montado, tía Kate.

— Son tus hijos, Renne —dijo la tía abuela Kate sonriendo—. Es normal que quieran estar al corriente.

— Sí, supongo que sí. —Mamá nos miró uno a uno—. Pero no tenéis que hacerle nunca estas preguntas a vuestra abuela, ¿me oís? —nos advirtió.

— Probablemente es la única que conoce las respuestas —repliqué yo.

— Pero tampoco os las daría.

— Y tú, mamá, ¿cuánto sabes de todo esto?

— Más de lo que quisiera. —Mamá sonrió al decirlo, pero era una sonrisa triste—. Por otra parte, no se puede viajar al futuro, Seth, justamente porque el futuro aún no ha tenido lugar.

— ¿Cómo? —soltó Seth—. ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?

Llamaron a la puerta y Señor Marcus entró con el teléfono. Seguro que Alice se hubiera quedado alucinada si hubiera visto cómo traía el aparato sobre una bandeja de plata. Realmente, a veces Señor Marcus exageraba un poco.

— Una llamada para la señorita Renne —anunció.

Mamá cogió el teléfono de la bandeja y Señor Marcus dio media vuelta y abandonó el comedor. Señor Marcus solo cenaba con nosotros cuando Abue Sue se lo pedía expresamente, lo que solo sucedía un par de veces al año. Seth y yo sospechábamos que se hacía traer la comida en secreto de algún restaurante italiano o chino y se la comía tranquilamente a solas.

— ¿Sí? ¡Ah, madre, eres tú!

La tía abuela Kate nos guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Vuestra abuela puede leer el pensamiento! — susurró—. Intuye que estamos conversando sobre temas prohibidos. ¿Quién va a recoger la mesa? Necesitamos hacer espacio para el pastel de manzana de La señora Kachiri.

— ¡Y para la crema de vainilla!

Aunque me había comido una montaña de patatas al romero con zanahorias caramelizadas y medallones de lomo, aún no estaba llena. Tanta excitación me había dado hambre. Me levanté y empecé a colocar los platos sucios en el montaplatos.

— Si Tanya viaja a la época de los dinosaurios, ¿me podría traer una cría pequeñita? —preguntó Leah.

La tía abuela Kate sacudió la cabeza.

— Los animales y las personas que no tienen el gen no pueden ser transportados en el tiempo. Y, además, tampoco se puede viajar tan atrás.

— Lástima —se quejó Leah.

— Pues yo encuentro que está muy bien así —señalé —. Imagínate la que se armaría si los viajeros del tiempo estuvieran trayendo continuamente dinosaurios y tigres de dientes de sable, o, peor todavía, a Atila el rey de los hunos o a Adolf Hitler.

Mamá colgó el teléfono.

— Pasarán la noche allí —dijo—. Por razones de seguridad.

— ¿Dónde es allí? —preguntó Seth. Mamá no respondió.

— ¿Tía Kate? ¿Te encuentras bien?

* * *

**Hola! Lo siento mucho, lamento haberlas dejado un poco abandonadas, pero en mi defensa mi pobre computador estuvo en cuidados intensivos :'( y casi, me eliminan TODO, Por el ángel! casi me muero, el señor que me lo arreglo casi me lo formatea yo pegue un grito que todo mundo debió de escuchar, pero gracias a los seres del mas allá no le paso nada y puede salvar absolutamente todo, de verdad siento mucho la demora y como recompensa LES VOY A DEJAR 2 CAPÍTULOS!1 que les parece? ojala los disfruten espero sus Reviews**

**xoxoxoxox **

**Paula!**


	6. Capítulo IV

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephanie Meyer, La Trama A Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

_Doce columnas soportan el castillo del tiempo._

_Doce animales gobiernan el reino._

_El águila está ya lista para alzarse._

_El cinco es la llave y también es la base._

_Así, en el Círculo de los Doce, es el dos el doce._

_Y al halcón, que ocupa el séptimo lugar,_

_el número tres hay que asignar._

_De los Escritos secretos del conde Aro Vulturi_

La tía Kate estaba sentada en su silla en una postura extrañamente rígida, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al reposabrazos y su rostro había perdido el color.

—¿Tía Kate? Mamá, ¿le ha dado un ataque? ¡Tía Kate! ¿Me oyes? ¡Tía Kate! — Quise cogerle la mano, pero mamá me retuvo.

—¡No la toques! No hay que tocarla. —Leah empezó a llorar.

—¿Qué le pasa? —gritó Seth—. ¿Se ha atragantado con algo?

—Tenemos que avisar al médico de urgencias —dije—. ¡Mamá, haz algo, por favor!

—No ha tenido ningún ataque. Y tampoco se ha atragantado. Tiene una visión —explicó mamá—. Enseguida se le pasará.

—¿Seguro?

La mirada fija de la tía Kate daba miedo. Se le veían unas pupilas enormes y los párpados totalmente inmóviles.

—De repente ha empezado a hacer mucho frío — susurró Seth—. ¿No lo notáis?

Leah sollozaba en voz baja. —Haced que pare —suplicó.

—¡Emily! —gritó alguien.

Todos pegamos un brinco, sobresaltados, y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que había sido la tía Kate la que había gritado. Realmente hacía mucho frío. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no había ningún fantasma en la habitación.

—Emily, mi niña. Me lleva hasta un árbol. Un árbol con bayas rojas. Oh, ¿dónde está ahora? Ya no puedo verla. Hay algo entre las raíces. Una piedra preciosa enorme, un zafiro tallado. Un huevo. Un huevo de zafiro. Qué hermoso es. Qué valioso. Pero ahora se está agrietando; oh, se rompe, y hay algo dentro… Un pajarito sale del huevo. Un cuervo. Ahora salta al árbol—. Pese a que la tía abuela Kate rio, no desapareció la mirada fija de su rostro, y sus manos seguían aferradas a los brazos de la silla.

—Empieza a soplar viento. —La risa de la tía Kate se desvaneció—. Es una tormenta. Todo gira. Vuelo. Vuelo con el cuervo hacia las estrellas. Una torre. En lo alto de la torre, un enorme reloj. Hay alguien sentado ahí arriba, sobre el reloj, balanceando las piernas. ¡Baja enseguida, niña atolondrada! —De pronto su voz traslucía miedo y empezó a gritar—. La tormenta te derribará. Es demasiado alto. ¿Qué está haciendo allí? ¡Una sombra! ¡Un gran pájaro traza círculos en el cielo! ¡Allí! Se precipita hacia ella. ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella!— Aquello era insoportable. Aparté a mamá y cogí a la tía abuela Kate por los hombros.

—¡Estoy aquí, tía Kate! ¡Por favor! ¡Mírame! — exclamé sacudiéndola suavemente.

La tía Kate volvió la cabeza y me miró. Poco a poco, su rostro fue recuperando el color.

—Angelito —susurró—, ¡ha sido una locura trepar tan alto!

—¿Te encuentras bien, tía? —Miré a mamá—. ¿Estás segura de que no le pasa nada malo?

—Era una visión —repuso mamá—. Está bien.

—No, no estoy bien. Era una mala visión —masculló la tía Kate—, a pesar de que el principio era muy agradable.

Leah había dejado de llorar. Mis dos hermanos miraban fijamente a la tía Kate con cara de extrañeza.

—Ha sido espeluznante —confesó Seth—. ¿Os habéis fijado en cómo de repente ha empezado a hacer frío?

—Imaginaciones —repuse.

—¡No es verdad!

—Yo también lo he notado —convino Leah—. Se me ha puesto la carne de gallina.

La tía abuela Kate cogió a mamá de la mano.

—He visto a tu sobrina Emily, Renne. Tenía el mismo aspecto de entonces. Esa sonrisa tan dulce…

Me dio la sensación de que mamá iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro.

—Creo que el resto no lo he entendido bien, como de costumbre —continuó la tía Kate—. Un huevo de zafiro, un cuervo, Isabella en el reloj de la torre y luego ese pájaro maligno. ¿Tú entiendes algo?

Mamá suspiró.

—Claro que no, tía Kate. Son tus visiones — respondió, y se dejó caer a su lado en una de las sillas del comedor.

—Pero eso no me ayuda a entenderlas —replicó la tía Kate—. ¿Lo has anotado todo para que después podamos explicárselo a tu madre?

—No, querida tía, no lo he hecho.

Kate se inclinó hacia delante.

—Entonces tendríamos que anotarlo enseguida. Primero estaba Emily, luego el árbol. Bayas rojas… ¿Podía ser un serbal? Y ahí estaba la piedra preciosa, pulida como un huevo… ¡Dios mío, qué hambre tengo! Espero que no os hayáis comido el postre sin mí. Hoy me he ganado al menos dos pedazos. O tres.

—Realmente, ha sido horripilante —dije.

Leah y Seth ya se habían ido a dormir y yo estaba sentada con mamá en el borde de la cama, tratando de encontrar una forma apropiada de introducir el tema. "_Mamá, esta tarde me ha pasado algo, y tengo miedo de que me pueda volver a pasar." _Mamá estaba concentrada en sus tratamientos de belleza nocturnos; en concreto, ya estaba acabando con la cara. Era evidente que todos aquellos cuidados daban sus frutos, porque nadie hubiera dicho que mi madre tenía más de cuarenta años.

—Es la primera vez que estoy presente en el momento en que la tía Kate tiene una visión —confesé.

—También ha sido la primera vez que tiene una durante la cena —replicó mamá, mientras se ponía crema en las manos. (Siempre decía que la edad se reconocía sobre todo en las manos y en el cuello.)

—¿Y crees que hay que tomarse sus visiones en serio?

Mamá se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno… Ya has oído las historias que explica. Es todo muy confuso. De algún modo, siempre se puede interpretar como mejor te convenga. Tres días antes de que muriera tu abuelo, tuvo una visión de una pantera negra que se lanzaba contra su pecho.

—Entonces encaja con la visión, porque el abuelo murió de un infarto.

—Es lo que decía: en cierto modo, siempre encaja. ¿Quieres crema para las manos?

—¿Tú crees en eso? No me refiero a la crema, sino a las visiones de la tía Kate.

—Creo que la tía Kate ve realmente lo que dice. Pero eso no significa, ni mucho menos, que lo que ve prediga el futuro. O que tenga ningún significado.

—¡No lo entiendo!

Alargué las manos, y mamá empezó a frotármelas con la crema.

—Pasa como con tus fantasmas, cariño. Estoy convencida de que puedes verlos, igual que creo que la tía Kate tiene visiones.

—¿Quieres decir que, aunque crees que veo fantasmas, no crees que existan? —grité, y retiré la mano, indignada.

—No sé si existen realmente —dijo mamá—. Lo que yo crea no tiene ninguna importancia.

—Pero, si no existen, entonces me los imagino, lo cual significa que estoy loca.

—No —repuso mi madre—. Eso solo significa que… ¡Ay, cariño!, no lo sé; a veces tengo la sensación de que sencillamente en esta familia todo el mundo anda un poco sobrado de imaginación. Y que viviríamos mucho más felices y tranquilos si nos limitáramos a lo que la gente normal cree.

—Entiendo —murmuré.

Tal vez no fuera tan buena idea anunciarle la noticia… _"Oye, mamá, esta tarde mi imaginación desbordada y yo hemos viajado al pasado."_

—Ahora no te ofendas, por favor —me rogó mamá—. Sé que hay cosas entre el cielo y la tierra que no podemos explicarnos. Pero, posiblemente, cuanto más nos ocupamos de estas cosas, más exageramos su importancia. Yo no creo que estés loca. Y tampoco que lo esté la tía Kate. Pero, hablando en serio, ¿de verdad crees que la visión de la tía Kate tiene algo que ver con tu futuro?

—Quizá.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Es que tienes intención de trepar a una torre, sentarte en el reloj y ponerte a balancear las piernas?

—Claro que no. Pero tal vez sea un símbolo.

—Sí, tal vez —repuso mamá—. Y tal vez no. Ahora ve a dormir, cariño. Ha sido un día muy largo. —Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche—. Esperemos que Tanya lo haya pasado todo. Dios mío, me gustaría tanto que por fin lo hubiera conseguido…

—Tal vez lo que le pasa a Tanya es que tiene demasiada imaginación —dije.

Me levanté y le di un beso. Al día siguiente volvería a intentarlo. Tal vez.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, grandullona. Te quiero.

—Yo a ti también, mamá.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me acosté. Me sentía mal por no habérselo explicado todo a mi madre. Sabía que tendría que haberlo hecho, pero lo que me había dicho me había dado que pensar. Seguro que yo tenía demasiada imaginación, pero tener imaginación era una cosa, e imaginarme que viajaba en el tiempo era otra muy distinta. Las personas que se imaginaban este tipo de cosas recibían tratamiento médico. Justificadamente, en mi opinión. Tal vez, a fin de cuentas, yo era como uno de esos tipos que aseguran que han sido secuestrados por extraterrestres y sencillamente me faltaba un tornillo.

Apagué la luz de la mesita de noche y me acurruqué bajo la manta. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Estar loca, o saltar realmente en el tiempo? Seguramente esto último, pensé. Contra lo primero se podían tomar pastillas.

Con la oscuridad volvió también el miedo. Volví a pensar en la altura de la que caería desde aquí arriba. De manera que encendí de nuevo la lámpara de la mesita de noche y me volví de cara a la pared. Para poder dormir, traté de pensar en algo inofensivo, pero no se me ocurría nada. Al final empecé a contar hacia atrás desde mil. En algún momento debí de quedarme dormida, porque al despertarme e incorporarme en la cama, con el corazón palpitante, recordé que había soñado con un gran pájaro.

Entonces volví a sentir esa repulsiva sensación de vértigo en el estómago y me entró el pánico. Salté de la cama y salí corriendo, tan deprisa como me lo permitían mis temblequeantes rodillas, hacia la habitación de mamá. Tanto me daba si me tomaba por loca, solo quería que aquello parara. ¡Y no quería caer en un pantano desde tres pisos de altura!

No llegué más allá del pasillo. Sentí el tirón en los pies y, convencida de que había llegado mi última hora, cerré los ojos muy fuerte… Y aterricé bruscamente sobre mis rodillas. El suelo parecía ser el familiar parquet de siempre. Abrí los ojos con cuidado. Había más luz, como si de repente, en los últimos segundos, hubiera empezado a salir el sol. Por un momento alimenté la esperanza de que no hubiera pasado nada, pero entonces vi que, aunque había aterrizado en nuestro pasillo, este tenía un aspecto diferente al de casa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un oscuro color verde oliva y no había lámparas en el techo. Oí voces que llegaban de la habitación de Seth. Voces femeninas.

Me levanté rápidamente. Si alguien me veía… ¿Cómo iba a explicar de dónde había salido de repente? Vestida con un pijama de Hello Kitty.

—Estoy harta de tener que levantarme siempre a estas horas —se quejó una de las voces—. ¡Walter puede dormir hasta las nueve! ¿Y nosotras qué? Para eso hubiera podido quedarme en la granja ordeñando vacas.

—Walter ha estado de servicio la mitad de la noche, Clarisse. Te has puesto la cofia de lado —dijo la segunda voz—. Métete bien los cabellos por dentro, si no la señora Mason te regañará.

—De todos modos, eso es lo que hace siempre —gruñó la primera voz.

—Hay amas de llaves mucho más estrictas, mi querida Clarisse. Ahora ven, que llegamos tarde. Mary ha bajado hace un cuarto de hora.

—Sí, y también se ha hecho la cama. Siempre tan trabajadora y tan pulcra, como quiere señora Mason. Sabe bien lo que se hace. ¿Has tocado alguna vez su manta? Es suavísima. ¡No hay derecho!

Tenía que irme de allí cuanto antes. Pero ¿adónde? Suerte que conocía bien la casa.

—La mía raspa terriblemente —se quejó la voz de Clarisse.

—En invierno estarás contenta de tenerla. Ahora ven.

El picaporte bajó. Salí corriendo hacia el armario empotrado, abrí la puerta de un tirón y la volví a cerrar justo en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación de Seth se abría.

—Sencillamente, no entiendo por qué mi manta raspa tanto mientras que la de Mary es tan suave —masculló la voz de Clarisse—. Aquí todo es tan injusto… Betty puede viajar al campo con la señora Clearwater, mientras que nosotras tenemos que quedarnos todo el verano en esta ciudad asfixiante.

—Tendrías que tratar de quejarte un poco menos, Clarisse.

No podía sino dar la razón a la otra mujer. Esta Clarisse era realmente una quejica insoportable. Oí cómo las dos bajaban la escalera y respiré aliviada. Me había salvado por los pelos. Tenía suerte de conocer bien el lugar. Pero ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Esperar sencillamente en el armario hasta que volviera a saltar de vuelta? Probablemente sería lo más seguro. Suspiré y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. Detrás de mí, en la oscuridad, alguien gimió. Me quedé paralizada del susto. ¿Qué demonios era aquello?

—Clarisse, ¿eres tú? —preguntaron desde el estante de la ropa. Era una voz de hombre—. ¿Me he dormido?

¡Dios mío! Realmente, alguien dormía en el armario. Pero ¿qué clase de costumbres tenía esta gente?

—¿Clarisse? ¿Mary? ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó la voz, esta vez bastante más despabilada. Se oyeron ruidos en la oscuridad y una mano me palpó la espalda. Antes de que pudiera sujetarme, abrí la puerta del armario y hui.

—¡Alto! ¡No se mueva!

Eché una ojeada y vi que un hombre joven vestido con una larga camisa blanca había saltado desde dentro del armario e iba tras de mí. Corrí escaleras abajo. ¿Dónde demonios iba a esconderme ahora? Los pasos del dormilón del armario resonaban a mi espalda, y, mientras me perseguía, el hombre no paraba de bramar:

—¡Detened al ladrón!

¿Ladrón? ¡No debía haber oído bien! ¿Qué se suponía que le había robado? ¿Su gorro de dormir, tal vez? Por suerte, podía bajar la escalera incluso con los ojos cerrados. Conocía de memoria cada uno de los escalones. Bajé dos pisos a la velocidad de la luz, pasando junto al retrato del tata-tata-tara-abuelo Quil, que dejé a la izquierda con cierto pesar porque la puerta secreta me hubiera ido de maravilla para salir de esa condenada situación; pero el mecanismo siempre se encallaba un poco, y en el tiempo que hubiera tardado en abrir la puerta, el hombre del camisón me habría atrapado. No, necesitaba un escondite mejor.

En el primer piso casi atropellé a una chica tocada con una cofia que cargaba con una gran jarra. La mujer lanzó un chillido cuando pasé corriendo a toda velocidad a su lado y (como en las películas) dejó caer la jarra. Un líquido mezclado con fragmentos de cerámica restalló contra el suelo. Esperaba que mi perseguidor (También como en el cine) resbalara en él, aunque eso solo le retrasaría un poco.

Aproveché la ventaja para correr escalera abajo hacia la tribuna de la orquesta, abrí de un tirón la puerta del trastero que había bajo la escalera y me acurruqué allí dentro. Como en mi época, estaba lleno de polvo y desordenado, y había un montón de telarañas. A través de las rendijas entre los peldaños penetraba un poco de luz, la suficiente para ver, al menos, que nadie dormía en el cuarto. Igual que en nuestra casa, el espacio estaba repleto de trastos hasta el último rincón.

Sobre mí, oí voces que discutían. El hombre del camisón hablaba con la pobre chica que había dejado caer la jarra.

—¡Seguramente es una ladrona! Nunca la había visto antes en la casa.

Otras voces se añadieron a las de ellos dos. —Ha corrido hacia abajo. Tal vez haya más gente de la banda dentro.

—No he podido hacer nada, señora Mason. Esa ladrona se me ha echado encima de repente. Seguramente estaban buscando las joyas de milady.

—Yo no me he cruzado con nadie en la escalera, de modo que tiene que estar en algún sitio por aquí. Cerrad la puerta de la casa y registradlo todo —ordenó una enérgica voz de mujer—. Y usted, Walter, vaya ahora mismo arriba y échese algo encima. Sus pantorrillas peludas no son precisamente un espectáculo agradable de contemplar a estas horas de la mañana.

¡Ay, Dios! De niña me había escondido allí un millón de veces, pero nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahora de que pudieran encontrarme. Procurando no hacer ningún ruido, me deslicé con mucho cuidado hacia el fondo del cuartucho. Mientras me arrastraba hacia atrás, una araña enorme me corrió por el brazo y estuve a punto de lanzar un chillido.

—Lester, Señor Weber y Tott, vosotros registraréis la planta baja y las habitaciones del sótano. Mary y yo nos encargaremos del primer piso. Clarisse vigilará la puerta posterior, y Helen, la entrada principal.

—¿Y si trata de escapar por la cocina?

—Para eso tendría que pasar junto a la señora Craine y sus sartenes de hierro. Mirad en los trasteros bajo la escalera y detrás de todas las cortinas.

Estaba perdida. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo esto era absolutamente… surrealista! Ahí estaba yo acurrucada en un trastero, en pijama, entre arañas, muebles polvorientos y qué sé yo qué más (ayyy… ¿esa sombra podía ser realmente un cocodrilo disecado?), esperando a que me detuvieran por intento de robo. Y todo solo porque algo había funcionado mal e Isaac Newton se había equivocado en sus cálculos. Empecé a llorar de pura rabia y de impotencia. Tal vez esa gente tuviera compasión de mí sí me encontraban así.

En la penumbra, los relucientes ojos de vidrio del cocodrilo me miraban burlonamente. Ahora se oían pasos por todas partes. Me cayó polvo de los escalones en los ojos. Y entonces volví a sentir el tirón en el estómago. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de notarlo como en este instante. El cocodrilo se difuminó ante mis ojos, y luego todo dio vueltas a mi alrededor y volvió el silencio. Y la oscuridad. Respiré hondo. No había motivo para que me entrara el pánico. Seguramente había vuelto a saltar en el tiempo y me encontraba en el trastero de la escalera en mi época, donde también había arañas enormes, por cierto.

Algo me acarició la cara con mucha suavidad. ¡Muy bien, adelante con el pánico! Empecé a mover violentamente los brazos en todas direcciones y a dar tirones con las piernas, brazos en todas direcciones y a dar tirones con las piernas, que me habían quedado atrapadas bajo una cómoda. Se oyó un traqueteo, las planchas del suelo crujieron y una vieja lámpara se estrelló contra el suelo. Supuse que era la lámpara, porque no podía ver nada. Pero pude liberarme. Aliviada, me acerqué a tientas a la puerta y salí arrastrándome de mi escondite. Fuera del trastero también estaba oscuro, pero pude reconocer los contornos de la barandilla, las altas ventanas y el brillo de las arañas del techo.

Y a una figura que venía hacia mí. El rayo de luz de una linterna de bolsillo me cegó. Abrí la boca para gritar, pero no conseguí emitir ningún sonido.

—¿Buscaba algo concreto en el trastero, señorita Isabella? —me preguntó la figura. Era Señor Marcus —. La ayudaré encantado a encontrar lo que necesite.

—Hummm… yo… —Se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta y apenas podía respirar—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí abajo? —contraataqué.

—Oí ruido —repuso Señor Marcus muy digno—. La veo un poco… polvorienta.

—Sí.

Polvorienta, rasguñada y llorosa. Me sequé furtivamente las lágrimas de las mejillas. Señor Marcus me observó a la luz de la linterna con sus ojos de lechuza y le sostuve la mirada sin pestañear. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba prohibido meterse en un trastero de noche, ¿no? Y el motivo que había tenido para hacerlo no era de su incumbencia. ¿Es que aquel hombre dormía con las gafas puestas?

—Aún quedan dos horas hasta que suene el despertador —señaló finalmente—. Propongo que las pase en su cama. Yo también me iré a descansar un poco. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Señor Marcus —dije.

* * *

**Bueno como les prometí aquí esta el 2 capítulo del día, ojala les guste, gracias por todos los Reviews y alertas de verdad lo aprecio mucho **

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Paula!**


	7. Capítulo V

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

_De los Anales de los Vigilantes_

_12 de julio de 1851_

_A pesar del registro concienzudo efectuado en la vivienda_

_De lord Horatio Clearwater (Círculo Interior) en Bourdon_

_Place, la ladrona que había sido sorprendida en el interior de la_

_Casa a primera hora de la mañana no pudo ser localizada._

_Probablemente escapó por una de las ventanas del jardín._

_El ama de llaves, la señora Mason, presentó una lista con_

_Los objetos sustraídos: cubiertos de plata y valiosas joyas_

_De la señora Clearwater, entre las que se encontraba un collar_

_Obsequio del duque de Wellington a la madre del señor Clearwater._

_La señora Clearwater se encuentra en estos momentos en el_

_Campo._

_Informe: David Loyde, adepto de 2. º Grado_

—Pareces hecha polvo —me susurró Alice durante el descanso en el patio de la escuela.

—Sí, la verdad es que me siento fatal. —Alice me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Pero te quedan bien las ojeras —dijo tratando de animarme—. Así tus ojos parecen aún más azules.

No pude evitar sonreír al oírla. Realmente, Alice era un encanto. Las dos estábamos sentadas en el banco bajo el castaño, y solo podíamos susurrar porque detrás de nosotras estaba sentada Jessica Stanley con una amiga y a su lado Mike Newton que hablaba de fútbol con otros dos compañeros de clase. No quería que oyeran ni una palabra de nuestra conversación. Ya me encontraban bastante rara sin necesidad de eso.

—¡Ay, Bella, deberías haber hablado con tu madre!

— Alice, ya me lo has dicho al menos cincuenta veces.

—Y te lo repito, porque es verdad. ¡Realmente, no entiendo por qué no lo has hecho!

—Porque… Bueno, para ser sincera, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Supongo que en cierto modo esperaba que no volviera a ocurrir.

—¡Imagínate lo que hubiera podido llegar a pasar solo en tu aventura nocturna! Piensa en la profecía de tu tía abuela: solo puede significar que te amenaza un grave peligro. El reloj representa los viajes en el tiempo; la torre alta, el peligro, y el pájaro… el pájaro… ¡No tendrías que haberla despertado! Probablemente la interrumpiste en el momento en que el asunto iba a ponerse realmente emocionante. Esta tarde lo investigaré todo a fondo (el cuervo, el zafiro, la torre y el serbal); he encontrado una página sobre fenómenos extrasensoriales muy instructiva. Y, además, me he agenciado un montón de libros sobre viajes en el tiempo. Y películas. Las tres partes de Regreso al futuro. Tal vez podamos sacar algo de ahí…

Pensé con añoranza en lo divertido que era siempre tumbarse en el sofá en casa de Alice para mirar DVD. A veces quitábamos el sonido y doblábamos la película con nuestros propios textos.

—¿Tienes vértigos?

Sacudí la cabeza. Ahora sabía cómo se había sentido la pobre Tanya las últimas semanas. Todas estas preguntas podían provocarte un ataque de nervios. Con mayor motivo aún porque yo misma estaba examinándome todo el rato a la espera de que apareciera alguna señal de mareo.

—Si al menos supiéramos cuándo va a pasar la próxima vez… —dijo Alice —. La verdad, encuentro que esto es muy injusto: a Tanya la han estado preparando desde que nació para este momento, y en cambio tú tienes que lanzarte de cabeza al agua completamente a ciegas.

—No sé qué habría hecho Tanya ayer por la noche si se hubiera encontrado en mi lugar y la hubiera perseguido ese hombre que dormía en nuestro armario empotrado — repuse—, pero no creo que sus clases de danza y de esgrima la hubieran ayudado en esa situación, pues no había ningún caballo con el que pudiera huir al galope.

Reí entre dientes porque me estaba imaginando cómo hubiera escapado Tanya del armario perseguida por el furibundo Walter si se hubiera encontrado en mi lugar. Tal vez hubiera cogido una espada de la pared del salón y hubiera hecho una escabechina entre los pobres sirvientes.

—No seas tonta. A ella eso no le hubiera ocurrido porque hubiera viajado a otro sitio con ese cronoloquesea. ¡A un sitio agradable y pacífico donde no pudiera pasarle nada! Pero tú prefieres jugarte la vida antes que decirle a tu familia que han entrenado a la persona equivocada.

—Tal vez a estas alturas Tanya también haya saltado en el tiempo y ya tengan lo que quieren.

Alice suspiró y empezó a hojear la pila de hojas que tenía sobre el regazo. Había preparado una especie de expediente para mí con un montón de informaciones útiles. O también no tan útiles. Por ejemplo, había imprimido fotos de coches antiguos y había escrito al lado el año de fabricación. Según eso, el coche que había visto en mi primer viaje en el tiempo era del año 1906.

—Jack el Destripador cometió sus crímenes en el East End. Fue en 1888. Estúpidamente, nunca llegaron a descubrir quién era. Sospechaban de un montón de tipos, pero no pudieron probar nada. De manera que, si te pierdes alguna vez por el East End, recuerda que en 1888 cualquier hombre es potencialmente peligroso. El gran incendio de Londres fue en 1666, y había pestes casi todo el tiempo, si bien en 1348, 1528 y 1664 fueron especialmente virulentas. Luego están los bombardeos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Comenzaron en 1940; todo Londres estaba en ruinas. Deberías averiguar si vuestra casa se salvó; si es así, allí estarías segura. Si no, la catedral de Sam sería un buen sitio, porque, aunque la alcanzaron las bombas, se mantuvo en pie de forma milagrosa. Tal vez podrías refugiarte allí directamente.

—Todo esto suena terriblemente peligroso —repuse.

—Sí, de algún modo, yo también me lo había imaginado más romántico. Veía a Tanya viviendo, por así decirlo, su propia película histórica. Bailando con Señor Darcy en una fiesta. Enamorándose de un heredero atractivo de las Highlands. Diciéndole a Ana Bolena que en ningún caso debía casarse con Enrique VIII. En fin, ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Ana Bolena era esa que decapitaron? — Alice asintió.

—Hay una película fantástica, con Natalie Portman. Podría alquilar el DVD… Bella, por favor, prométeme que hoy hablarás con tu madre.

—Te lo prometo. Esta misma noche.

—Pero ¿dónde se ha metido Tanya? —Jessica Stanley sacó la cabeza por detrás del tronco del árbol—. Quería copiarle la redacción sobre Shakespeare. Bueno… quiero decir que quería coger un par de ideas.

—Tanya está enferma —le informé.

— ¿Y qué tiene?

—Hummm…

—Diarrea —se inventó Alice —. Una diarrea de caballo. Se pasa el día metida en el baño.

—Puaj, ahórrate los detalles, por favor —dijo Jessica —. Entonces, ¿puedo mirar vuestras redacciones?

—Aún no las hemos acabado —repuso Alice —. Antes queremos ver Shakespeare in love en DVD.

—Puedes leer mi redacción, si quieres —intervino una profunda voz de bajo, y la cabeza de Mike Newton apareció al otro lado del tronco—. Lo he cogido todo de Wikipedia.

—También puedo consultar yo en Wikipedia —replicó Jessica.

Sonó el timbre para volver a clase.

—Doble sesión de inglés —gimió Mike—. Un castigo para cualquiera. Pero a Jessica ya se le cae la baba pensando en el príncipe Encantador.

—Cierra el pico, Mike.

Pero era de todos sabido que Mike jamás cerraba el pico. —No sé por qué todo el mundo encuentra tan genial a Señor James. Salta a la vista que ese tipo es marica.

— ¡Tú estás loco! —le espetó Jessica levantándose indignada.

—Ya lo creo que es marica.

Mike siguió a Jessica hacia la entrada. Seguro que le estaría dando la lata con esa historia hasta el segundo piso estaría dando la lata con esa historia hasta el segundo piso sin parar a coger aire ni una sola vez. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Ven! —Exclamó, y me alargó la mano para ayudarme a levantarme del banco—. Vamos a ver a la ardilla príncipe Encantador.

Alcanzamos a Jessica y Mike en la escalera que subía al segundo piso. Seguían hablando del Señor James.

—No hay más que ver ese anillo con un sello que lleva en el dedo —dijo Mike—. Eso solo puede ponérselo un marica.

—Mi abuelo también llevaba siempre un anillo de sello —repuse yo, aunque en realidad no me apetecía mezclarme en la conversación.

—Entonces tu abuelo también era marica —concluyó Mike.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celoso —replicó Jessica.

— ¿Yo, celoso? ¿De ese blandengue?

—Sí. Celoso. Porque, sencillamente, Señor James es el heterosexual más atractivo, varonil e inteligente que pueda haber. Y porque a su lado tú no eres más que un niñato esmirriado.

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido —dijo Señor James, que había aparecido por sorpresa detrás de nosotros con un montón de hojas bajo el brazo y tan arrebatadoramente guapo como siempre. (Aunque seguía pareciéndose un poco a una ardilla.)

Jessica se puso tan roja que parecía que iba a estallar. Realmente, esa chica me daba pena. Mike sonrió divertido al verla.

—En cuanto a ti, querido Mike, tal vez deberías investigar un poco sobre los anillos de sello y sus portadores —le aconsejó Señor James—. Me gustaría que la próxima semana me trajeras una redacción sobre el tema.

Ahora fue Mike el que se sonrojó. Pero, a diferencia de Jessica, no perdió el habla.

— ¿Para inglés o para historia? —balbució.

—Sería interesante que resaltaras los aspectos históricos, pero te doy carta blanca para que decidas tú mismo. ¿Digamos seis páginas para el próximo lunes? —Señor James abrió la puerta de nuestra clase y nos dirigió una sonrisa radiante—. Adelante, por favor.

—Le odio —murmuró Mike mientras se dirigía a su asiento. Alice le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro.

—Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Por favor, decidme que solo estaba soñando —dijo Mike.

—Estabas soñando —la complací—. En realidad, Señor James no ha oído ni una palabra sobre que le consideras el hombre más sexy del mundo. —Jessica se dejó caer en su silla gimiendo.

— ¡Tierra, trágame! —Me senté en mi sitio junto a Alice.

—La pobre aún sigue roja como un tomate.

—Sí, y creo que seguirá como un tomate hasta el final de curso. La verdad es que ha sido francamente penoso.

—A lo mejor a partir de ahora Señor James le pone mejores notas…

Señor James miraba hacia el asiento de Tanya con aire pensativo.

—Señor James, Tanya está enferma —dije—. No sé si mi tía ha llamado a secretaría…

—Tiene diarrea —me interrumpió Jessica, que por lo visto tenía una necesidad imperiosa de no ser la única en sentirse ridícula.

—Tanya está disculpada —repuso Señor James —. Probablemente faltará unos días. Hasta que todo… se haya normalizado. —Se volvió y escribió «El soneto» con tiza en la pizarra—. ¿Alguien sabe cuántos sonetos escribió Shakespeare?

— ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso de «normalizarse»? — le susurré a Alice.

—En cualquier caso, no me ha dado la sensación de que estuviera hablando de la diarrea de Tanya —respondió también en un susurro. A mí tampoco.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto de cerca su anillo? —susurró Alice.

—No, ¿tú sí?

—Tiene una estrella encima. ¡Una estrella de doce puntas!

— ¿Y qué?

—Doce puntas. Como un reloj.

—Un reloj no tiene puntas. — Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿No hay nada que te llame la atención? ¡Doce! ¡Horas! ¡Tiempo! ¡Viajes en el tiempo! Te apuesto lo que quieras a que… ¿Bella?

— ¡Oh, mierda! —exclamé. Otra vez las montañas rusas en el estómago. Alice me miró espantada.

— ¡Oh, no!

Yo estaba tan asustada como ella. Lo último que quería era disolverme en el aire ante los ojos de mis compañeros de curso; de modo que me levanté y me dirigí con paso vacilante hacia la puerta, apretándome el estómago con la mano.

—Creo que tengo que ir a vomitar —le dije a Señor James, y, sin esperar a su respuesta, abrí la puerta de clase y salí dando traspiés al pasillo.

—Tal vez alguien debería acompañarla —oí que decía Señor James—. Por favor, Alice, ¿quieres ir tú?

Alice salió corriendo tras de mí y cerró la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Vamos, rápido! En los lavabos no nos verá nadie. ¿Bella? ¿Belly?

La cara de Alice se difuminó ante mis ojos. Su voz sonaba como si viniera de muy lejos. Y luego desapareció por completo. Estaba sola en el pasillo, decorado con un suntuoso tapizado dorado. A mis pies, en lugar del sufrido pavimento de baldosas de travertino, se extendía un pulido y precioso parquet adornado con artísticas taraceas. Por la luz, parecía de noche, o al menos bastante tarde, pero en las paredes brillaban candelabros con velas encendidas y del techo pintado colgaban arañas también equipadas con velas. Todo estaba sumergido en una suave luz dorada.

Mi primer pensamiento fue: _"Fantástico, no me he caído"._ Y el segundo: _"¿Dónde puedo esconderme antes de que me vea alguien?"._ Porque no estaba sola en la casa. Desde abajo llegaba el murmullo de música de violines y voces. Bastantes voces. Apenas quedaba nada reconocible del para mí harto familiar pasillo del segundo piso de la Lennox High School. Traté de recordar la distribución de los espacios. Detrás de mí se encontraba la puerta de mi aula, y enfrente la señora Victoria daba clase de geografía. Al lado había una habitación para el material. Si me ocultaba allí, al menos nadie me vería cuando volviera.

Por otro lado, la habitación del material casi siempre estaba cerrada, de modo que tal vez no fuera una buena idea utilizarla como escondite. Si saltaba de vuelta a un cuarto cerrado, tendría que encontrar una excusa plausible para explicar cómo demonios había podido llegar hasta allí. Pero si iba a alguna de las otras habitaciones, al saltar de vuelta en el tiempo me materializaría, surgiendo de la nada, ante un montón de alumnos y un profesor atónitos. Encontrar una explicación para aquello sería, sin duda, aún más difícil. Tal vez lo mejor fuera quedarme sencillamente en el pasillo y esperar a que no durara demasiado. En mis dos primeros saltos en el tiempo solo había estado ausente unos minutos.

Me apoyé contra el tapiz de brocado y esperé con ansia a que surgiera la sensación de vértigo. De abajo llegaba un barullo de voces y risas; oí un tintinear de vasos y luego volvieron a sonar los violines. Daba la impresión de que hubiera un montón de gente pasándolo en grande. Tal vez Laurent estuviera entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, él había vivido aquí. Me lo imaginé, vivito y coleando, bailando en algún sitio ahí abajo al son de la música de violines. Era una pena que no pudiera ir a verle. Pero me daba la sensación de que no se alegraría demasiado cuando le explicara de qué nos conocíamos; es decir, que nos conoceríamos en algún momento mucho después de que hubiera muerto, Hummm… Mejor decírselo después de que se muriera.

Si supiera de qué había muerto, tal vez hubiera podido prevenirle. _"Oye, Laurent el 15 de julio, en Park Lane, te caerá un ladrillo en la cabeza, de modo que ese día será mejor que te quedes en casa."_ Pero, por desgracia, Laurent no conocía la causa de su muerte. De hecho, no sabía siquiera que había muerto. Quiero decir, que moriría, que en el futuro estaría muerto, vaya. Cuanto más pensaba en este lío de los viajes en el tiempo, más complicado me parecía.

Oí pasos en la escalera. Alguien subía. Mejor dicho, eran dos personas. ¡Por favor!, ¿es que no podía una estar tranquila en ninguna parte aunque fueran solo unos minutos? Y ahora, ¿adónde iría? Me decidí por la habitación de enfrente, en mi época la clase de la señora Victoria. El picaporte estaba bloqueado; tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que tenía que moverlo hacia arriba, y no hacia abajo.

Cuando finalmente pude deslizarme dentro, los pasos ya estaban muy cerca. También allí había lámparas con velas en las paredes. ¡Qué imprudencia dejarlas arder así sin vigilancia! En casa ya me reñían cuando por la noche me dejaba una velita encendida en la habitación de costura. Miré alrededor buscando un escondite, pero apenas había muebles en la habitación. Una especie de sofá de patas curvadas doradas, un escritorio y unas sillas acolchadas; nada tras lo que uno pudiera ocultarse si era mayor que un ratón. No me quedaba más remedio que colocarme detrás de una de las cortinas doradas que llegaban hasta el suelo, un escondite original, pero pasable teniendo en cuenta que no me buscaba nadie. Ahora se oían voces en el pasillo.

— ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó una voz de hombre. El hombre parecía bastante furioso.

— ¡Tanto da! Lejos de ti —respondió otra voz.

Era la voz de una chica, una chica indignada, para ser precisos, que, para mi gran espanto, fue a entrar justamente en la habitación donde me escondía. Y el hombre tras ella. Podía ver sus sombras oscilantes a través de la cortina. ¡Era de esperar! ¡De todas las habitaciones que había allí arriba, tenían que escoger precisamente la mía!

—Déjame en paz —dijo la voz femenina.

—No puedo dejarte en paz —repuso el hombre—. Cada vez que te dejo sola, te dejas llevar por tus impulsos y actúas de un modo irreflexivo.

— ¡Vete! —repitió la chica.

—No, no lo haré. Escucha, siento lo que ha ocurrido. No hubiera debido permitirlo.

— ¡Pero lo has hecho! Porque solo tenías ojos para ella. — El hombre rio bajito.

—Estás celosa.

— ¡Ya te gustaría a ti!

¡Fantástico! ¡Una pelea entre novios! Podría eternizarse, y yo me vería obligada a aguantar detrás de la cortina hasta que saltara en el tiempo y apareciera de improviso en la clase de la señora Victoria ante la repisa de la ventana. Tal vez podría explicarle que estaba trabajando en un experimento de física o que había estado allá todo el rato y ella simplemente no se había fijado.

—El conde se preguntará dónde nos hemos metido — advirtió el hombre.

—Que tu conde envíe a su compañero del alma transilvano a buscarnos. Si es que se le puede llamar conde, porque su título es tan falso como las mejillas sonrosadas de esa… ¿cómo se llama?

La chica resoplaba furiosamente al hablar. Aquello me sonaba de algo. Me sonaba muchísimo. Sigilosamente asomé la cabeza por detrás de la cortina para echar una ojeada. Los dos estaban de perfil junto a la puerta. La chica era realmente una cría, y llevaba un vestido fantástico de seda azul oscuro con brocados, con una falda tan ancha que parecía casi imposible que pudiera pasar por una puerta normal. Sus cabellos, blancos como la nieve, formaban una extraña torre sobre su cabeza y desde allí le caían en rizos sobre los hombros. Solo podía ser una peluca.

El hombre también tenía el cabello blanco, y lo llevaba recogido en la nuca con una cinta. A pesar del color de pelo, los dos eran muy jóvenes, y además muy guapos, sobre todo, el hombre. En realidad, era más bien un muchacho, tal vez de dieciocho o diecinueve años. Y era increíblemente apuesto. Y su perfil masculino era perfecto, diría yo. No me hubiera cansado nunca de mirarlo, y de echo asomé la cabeza fuera de mi escondrijo más de lo recomendable.

—Otra vez he olvidado su nombre —dijo el joven sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Mentiroso!

—El conde no es responsable del comportamiento de Cayo —explicó el joven, ahora muy serio—. Seguro que le castigará por ello. No hace falta que el conde te guste, ¿sabes?, solo debes respetarlo.

La chica resopló con desdén, un gesto que de nuevo me resultó extrañamente familiar.

—Yo no debo hacer nada —repuso, y se volvió bruscamente hacia la ventana, es decir, hacia mí. Quise ocultarme detrás de la cortina, pero en mitad del movimiento me quedé petrificada.

¡No era posible! la chica tenía mi cara. ¡Estaba contemplando mis propios ojos espantados! La chica parecía tan desconcertada como yo, pero enseguida se recuperó del susto e hizo un gesto con la mano que solo podía significar: _"¡Escóndete! ¡Desaparece!"._ Respirando agitadamente, metí de nuevo la cabeza detrás de la cortina. ¿Quién era esa chica? Era imposible que existiera un parecido como aquel. Sencillamente, tenía que volver a mirar.

— ¿Qué era eso? —oí la voz del joven.

— ¡Nada! —respondió la chica. ¿No era también mi voz?

—En la ventana.

— ¡Ahí no hay nada!

—Podría haber alguien detrás de la cortina espiándonos…

La frase acabó en una exclamación de sorpresa, tras la cual se hizo el silencio. ¿Qué había pasado? Sin reflexionar, aparté la cortina a un lado. La chica que era igual que yo había apretado sus labios contra los del joven. Primero él se limitó a dejarse hacer, pero luego le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. La chica cerró los ojos.

De pronto sentí mariposas en el estómago. Era extraño mirarse a una misma besando a alguien, pero me pareció que lo hacía bastante bien. Me daba cuenta de que la chica solo había besado al joven para distraerle. Era un detalle por su parte, pero ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Y cómo podía pasar a su lado sin que me vieran? Las mariposas de mi estómago se transformaron en pájaros aleteantes y la imagen de la pareja besándose se difuminó ante mis ojos. Y entonces me encontré de pronto en la clase de la señora Victoria y casi me dio un ataque de nervios.

Todo estaba en silencio. Había contado con que mi aparición repentina viniera acompañada de un grito lanzado por un montón de gargantas juveniles y con que posiblemente alguien se desmayara del susto, pero la clase estaba vacía.

Lancé un suspiro de alivio. Al menos esta vez había tenido suerte. Me dejé caer en una silla y apoyé la cabeza sobre el pupitre. Lo que acababa de suceder superaba por el momento mi capacidad de entendimiento. La chica, el joven guapo, el beso…

La chica no solo tenía el mismo aspecto que yo. La chica era yo. No había equivocación posible. Me había reconocido a mí misma por la marca con forma de media luna en la sien que la tía Carmen llamaba siempre «ese extraño plátano». Era imposible que existiera un parecido como aquel.

* * *

Ohhhh Esta bueno, no creen? HOLA! Que más? Que me cuentan... Bueno yo si tengo noticias una buena y una mala, la mala es que perdí una materia :'( es horrible, yo nunca pierdo y preciso voy a perder en estos momentos, pero bueno ya nada puedo hacer mas que esperar, la buena noticia es que Salí a vacaciones Wiiii, Bueno tecnicamente salgo mañana pero bueno muchas leerlan el capitulo mañana...Bueno ya me enrrede, el caso es que VOY A PODER PUBLICAR MAS SEGUIDO no les parece genial?

Bueno las dejo, espero, Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas, etc

xoxoxoxoxo Paula!


	8. Capítulo VI

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

_Ópalo y Ámbar forman el primer par,_

_Ágata canta en sí, del lobo el avatar,_

_Dueto —Solutio!— con Aguamarina._

_Siguen poderosas la Esmeralda y la Citrina,_

_Los gemelos Cornalina en Escorpión,_

_Y Jade, el número 8, digestión._

_En mi mayor: negra Turmalina,_

_Zafiro en fa se ilumina._

_Y casi al mismo tiempo el Diamante,_

_11 y 7, del León rampante._

_¡Projectio llega! Fluye el tiempo,_

_Y Rubí constituye el final y el comienzo._

_De los Escritos secretos_

_Del conde Aro Vulturi_

No. No podía haber sido yo. Yo nunca había besado a un chico. Bueno, prácticamente nunca. En cualquier caso, no así. Estaba ese Diego del curso superior al nuestro con el que había salido el verano anterior, exactamente dos semanas y medio día; no tanto porque estuviera enamorada de él como porque era el mejor amigo de Riley, el novio de Alice en esa época, y de algún modo todo encajaba bien.

Pero Diego no estaba especialmente interesado en los besos, sino que concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en hacerme chupetones en el cuello, mientras trataba de meter distraídamente la mano debajo de mi camiseta. Con treinta grados a la sombra, tenía que ir continuamente con pañuelos en el cuello, y me pasaba todo el día ocupada exclusivamente en apartar las manos de Diego (sobre todo, en la oscuridad del cine, donde le crecían como a un pulpo). Después de dos semanas habíamos roto nuestra "relación" de mutuo acuerdo. Para Diego, yo era "demasiado inmadura", y para mí, Diego era demasiado… Hummm… pegajoso.

Aparte de él, solo había besado a Mike en la excursión con la clase a la isla de Wight, pero ese beso no contaba, porque a) era parte de un juego llamado Verdad o Beso (yo había dicho la verdad, pero Mike había insistido en que era mentira), y b) no había sido en absoluto un auténtico beso. ,Mike ni siquiera se había sacado el chicle de la boca.

De modo que, con excepción del "affaire de los chupetones" (como lo llamaba Alice) y el beso de menta de Mike, seguía totalmente "in-besada". Y posiblemente también "inmadura", como decía Diego. A mis dieciséis años y medio, era consciente de que iba atrasada; pero Alice, que había salido con Riley durante todo un año, opinaba que el besar, en general, estaba sobrevalorado. Decía que tal vez solo era cuestión de mala suerte, pero que los chicos a los que había besado hasta el momento definitivamente no le habían cogido el truco al asunto. Alice decía que en realidad debería haber una asignatura llamada «Besar», preferiblemente en lugar de la religión, que de todos modos nadie necesitaba.

Hablábamos bastante a menudo de cómo tenía que ser el beso perfecto, y había un montón de películas que veíamos una y otra vez solo por sus escenas de besos fantásticas.

—Ah, señorita Isabella, ¿Desea hablar conmigo hoy, o tal vez prefiere ignorarme de nuevo?

Laurent me había visto salir de la clase de la señora Victoria y se acercó a mí.

— ¿Qué hora es?

Miré a mí alrededor buscando a Alice.

— ¿Acaso soy un reloj de pared? — Laurent me miró ofendido—. Debería conocerme lo suficiente para saber que el tiempo no tiene ninguna importancia en mi existencia.

—Cuánta razón tiene.

Doblé la esquina para echar una ojeada al gran reloj que había al extremo del pasillo. Laurent me siguió.

—Solo he estado fuera veinte minutos —Puntualicé.

— ¿Fuera de dónde?

— ¡Imagínate, Laurent, creo que he estado en tu casa! Muy bonito todo, de verdad. Mucho oro. Y la luz de las velas… Muy acogedor.

—Sí, no tan triste y falto de gusto como aquí —Convino Laurent, e hizo un gesto con la mano que abarcó todo el pasillo, en el que predominaba abrumadoramente el color Gris. De pronto Laurent me dio mucha pena. No era mucho mayor que yo, y ya estaba muerto.

— Laurent, ¿Ya has besado alguna vez a una chica? —Le pregunté.

— ¿Cómo dice?

— ¿Si has besado alguna vez?

—No es correcto hablar de este modo, señorita Isabella.

— ¿De modo que no has besado nunca?

—Soy un hombre —Dijo Laurent.

— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —Se me escapó la risa al ver la cara de indignación que había puesto—. ¿Sabes cuándo naciste en realidad, Laurent?

— ¿Quieres ofenderme? Naturalmente que conozco la fecha de mi propio nacimiento. Es el 31 de marzo.

— ¿De qué año?

—De 1762. — Laurent sacó pecho con aire retador—. Hace tres semanas cumplí los veintiuno. Celebré una gran fiesta con mis amigos en el White-Club y mi padre, en honor a la ocasión, pagó todas mis deudas de juego y me regaló una preciosa yegua para la caza del zorro. Y luego me dio esa estúpida fiebre y tuve que acostarme, solo para luego descubrir al despertar que todo había cambiado y encontrarme ante una chiquilla impertinente que dice que soy un fantasma.

—Lo siento —Murmuré—. Seguramente moriste por la fiebre.

— ¡Qué tontería! Solo era un ligero malestar —Señaló Laurent, pero su mirada reflejaba inseguridad—. El doctor Barrow afirmó que era poco probable que me hubiera infectado de viruela en casa de lord Stanhope.

—Hummm… —Musité. Tendría que buscar «viruela» en Google.

— ¿«Hummm»? ¿Qué significa «Hummm»?

Laurent me miraba irritado.

— ¡Oh, por fin estás aquí! —Alice vino corriendo desde los lavabos de las chicas y me saltó al cuello—. Estaba muerta de angustia, ¿Sabes?

—No me ha pasado nada. Al volver fui a parar a la clase de la señora Victoria, pero estaba vacía.

—Se han ido a hacer una visita al observatorio de Greenwich —Aclaró Alice—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, qué contenta estoy de verte! Le dije al señor James que estabas en el lavabo sacando hasta la última papilla. Y me dijo que volviera para apartarte el pelo de la cara.

—Repugnante —Dijo Laurent, tapándose la nariz con el pañuelo—. Dile a la pecosa que una dama nunca habla de esas cosas.

Dejé de prestarle atención.

—Alice… pasó una cosa muy rara allí… Algo que no puedo explicarme.

—No me extraña nada. — Alice me puso el móvil ante las narices—. Lo he cogido de tu taquilla y ahora llamarás inmediatamente a tu madre.

— Alice, está en el trabajo. No puedo…

— ¡Llámala! Ya has saltado tres veces en el tiempo y la última vez he podido comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. ¡De repente has desaparecido sin más! ¡Ha sido realmente alucinante! Por favor, tienes que explicárselo enseguida a tu madre para que no te pase nada.

¿Eran imaginaciones mías o realmente Alice tenía lágrimas en los ojos?

—La pecosa está melodramática hoy —Observó Laurent. Cogí el móvil e inspiré hondo.

—Por favor —Suplicó Alice.

Mi madre trabajaba como administrativa en el Bartholomew's Hospital. Marqué el número directo y miré a Alice, que asintió y esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Bella? —Mamá debía de haber reconocido mi número de móvil en la pantalla. Su voz sonaba preocupada. Nunca antes la había llamado al trabajo desde la escuela—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—Mamá… no me encuentro bien.

— ¿Estás enferma?

—No lo sé.

—Tal vez has cogido esa gripe que tiene todo el mundo. Mira, ahora te irás a casa y te meterás en la cama, y yo intentaré salir antes del trabajo. Entonces te exprimiré un zumo de naranja y te prepararé compresas calientes para el cuello.

—Mamá, no es la gripe. Es peor. Yo…

—Quizá es la viruela —Propuso Laurent. Alice me dirigió una mirada de ánimo.

— ¡Adelante! —Susurró Alice —. ¡Díselo ya!

— ¿Cariño? —Respiré hondo.

—Mamá, creo que soy como Tanya. Acabo de estar… no tengo ni idea de cuándo. Y esta noche también…, en realidad ya empezó ayer. Quería decírtelo, pero tuve miedo de que no me creyeras. —Mi madre calló.

— ¿Mamá? —Miré a Alice.

—No me cree.

—No haces más que balbucir frases incomprensibles — susurró Alice —. Venga, prueba otra vez.

Pero no hizo falta.

—Quédate donde estás —Dijo mi madre en un tono de voz completamente distinto—. Espérame en la puerta de la escuela. Cogeré un taxi y estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda.

—Pero… —Mamá ya había colgado.

—Tendrás problemas con el señor James —Dije.

—Tanto da —Respondió Alice—. Esperaré hasta que llegue tu madre. No te preocupes por la ardilla. Lo tengo todo controlado.

— ¿Qué he hecho, Alice?

—Has hecho lo correcto —Me aseguró mi amiga.

Yo ya la había informado en detalle de mi breve viaje al pasado, y Alice opinaba que la chica que tenía el mismo aspecto que yo podía haber sido una antepasada mía. En mi opinión, era imposible que dos personas se parecieran tanto, a no ser que fueran gemelos univitelinos. Alice opinaba que esa teoría también era digna de tenerse en consideración.

— ¡Claro! Como en Tú a Boston y yo a California — indicó—. Cuando pueda, alquilaré el DVD.

Me entraron ganas de llorar. ¿Cuándo podríamos volver a ver Alice y yo tranquilamente un DVD? El taxi llegó antes de lo que había pensado. Paró ante el portal de la escuela y mi madre abrió la puerta del coche.

—Sube —Dijo. Alice me apretó la mano. —Mucha suerte. Llámame cuando puedas. — Yo estaba a punto de echarme a llorar.

— Alice … ¡Gracias!

—De nada —Respondió Alice, que también se esforzaba en contener las lágrimas. (Cuando veíamos películas también llorábamos siempre juntas en las mismas escenas.)

Subí al taxi con mamá. Me hubiera gustado abrazarla, pero ponía una cara tan rara que renuncié a hacerlo.

—Temple —Le dijo al taxista. El vidrio que separaba el asiento trasero de la cabina del conductor subió y el taxi arrancó.

— ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —Pregunté.

—No. Claro que no, cariño. No es culpa tuya.

— ¡Totalmente cierto! El culpable es ese estúpido de Newton… —Dije tratando de bromear, pero mamá no estaba de humor para bromas.

—No, él no tiene la culpa. Si hay culpable, esa soy yo.

Confiaba en que no tuviéramos que pasar por esto. La miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo… pensaba… esperaba… no quería que tú… — Lo de tartamudear no era nada propio de ella. Parecía tensa y nunca la había visto tan seria desde la muerte de papá—. No quería reconocerlo. Todo el tiempo he estado esperando que fuera Tanya.

— ¡Todos lo creían! A nadie se le podía ocurrir que Newton se hubiera equivocado. Seguro que a la abuela le dará un ataque.

El taxi se unió al denso tráfico de Piccadilly.

—Olvídate de tu abuela ahora —Dijo mamá—. ¿Cuándo pasó por primera vez?

— ¡Ayer! De camino a Selfridges.

— ¿Y a qué hora?

—Debían de ser poco después de las tres. No sabía qué debía hacer, de modo que volví a casa y llamé a la puerta. Pero antes de que pudieran abrirme volví a saltar de vuelta. La segunda vez ha sido esta noche. Me escondí en un armario, pero había alguien durmiendo dentro, un criado, que, por cierto, se puso bastante histérico. Me persiguió por toda la casa, y todos me buscaban porque pensaban que era una ladrona. Gracias a Dios, volví a saltar antes de que pudieran encontrarme. Y la tercera vez ha sido hace un momento. En la escuela. Esta vez debí de saltar aún más atrás, porque la gente llevaba peluca… ¡Mamá, si esto me va a pasar cada pocas horas, nunca podré llevar una vida normal! Y todo porque ese maldito Newton…

Yo misma me daba cuenta de que la broma iba perdiendo gracia de tanto utilizarla.

— ¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes! —Me advirtió mamá acariciándome la cabeza—. ¡Habría podido pasarte cualquier cosa!

—Quería explicártelo, pero entonces me dijiste que el problema era que todos teníamos demasiada imaginación.

—Pero yo no quería decir que… No estabas en absoluto preparada para esto. Lo siento tanto…

— ¡No es culpa tuya, mamá! Nadie podía saberlo.

—Yo lo sabía —Aseguró mamá, y después de un incómodo silencio añadió—: Naciste el mismo día que Tanya.

— ¡No, no fue el mismo día! Mi cumpleaños es el 8 de octubre, y el suyo es el 7.

—Tú también naciste el 7 de octubre, Bella.

No podía creer que estuviera diciendo aquello. Me quedé petrificada mirándola, incapaz de decir nada.

—Mentí sobre la fecha de tu nacimiento —Continuó mamá—. No fue difícil. Naciste en casa, y la comadrona que tenía que redactar el certificado de nacimiento se mostró comprensiva con nosotros e hizo lo que le pedíamos.

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—Solo queríamos protegerte, cariño.

No entendía lo que quería decir.

— ¿Protegerme de qué, si al final ha pasado?

—Nosotros… yo quería que tuvieras una infancia normal. Una infancia libre de preocupaciones —Me explicó mirándome a los ojos—. Y existía la posibilidad de que no hubieras heredado el gen.

— ¿A pesar de haber nacido en la fecha calculada por Newton?

—Como suele decirse, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde —Dijo mamá—. Y deja ya de hablar de Isaac Newton, que solo es una más de las muchas personas que se ocuparon de este tema. Este asunto es mucho más importante de lo que puedas imaginar. Mucho más antiguo y trascendental, y también mucho más peligroso. Por eso quería mantenerte apartada de él.

—Pero ¿De qué querías mantenerme apartada? — Mamá suspiró.

—Tendría que haber comprendido que era estúpido por mi parte. Por favor, perdóname.

— ¡Mamá! —Estaba tan excitada que casi solté un gallo —. No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando. —Sus explicaciones solo habían servido para que mi confusión y mi desesperación aumentaran un poco más con cada frase —. Solo sé que me pasa algo que no debería pasar en absoluto. ¡Y que me ataca los nervios! Cada pocas horas siento vértigo y luego salto a otra época. ¡No tengo ni idea de qué debo hacer contra eso!

—Por eso vamos a verles ahora —Explicó mamá.

Era consciente de que mi desesperación le hacía daño, porque nunca la había visto tan preocupada como en ese momento.

— ¿A quién vamos a ver?

—A los Vigilantes —Contestó mi madre—. Una antiquísima sociedad secreta, conocida también como la Logia del Conde Aro Vulturi. —Miró por la ventana —. Enseguida llegaremos.

— ¡¿Una sociedad secreta?! ¿Quieres dejarme en manos de una turbia secta? ¡Mamá!

—No es ninguna secta, aunque algo turbios sí son. — Mamá respiró hondo y cerró los ojos un momento—. Tu abuelo fue miembro de esta logia —Continuó—.. Como antes lo había sido su padre y antes su abuelo. También Isaac Newton era miembro, igual que Tanner, Masen, Biers, Yorkie, Crowley, y naturalmente todos los Cullen, y muchísimos otros… Tu abuela afirma que también Churchill y Einstein fueron miembros de la logia. La mayoría de esos nombres no me sonaban de nada.

—Pero ¿Qué hacen exactamente?

—Bien… pues… —Balbució mamá—. Se interesan por mitos antiquísimos. Y por el tiempo. Y por las personas como tú.

— ¿Tantos hay como yo?

Mamá sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo doce. Y la mayoría hace tiempo que murieron. El taxi se detuvo y el vidrio de separación bajó. Mamá tendió al conductor unas libras.

—Ya está bien —Dijo.

— ¿Qué venimos a hacer preciSamente aquí? —Dije parada en la acera, mientras el taxi volvía a ponerse en marcha.

Habíamos circulado a lo largo del Strand, hasta poco antes de la entrada a Fleet Street. A nuestro alrededor resonaba el estruendo del tráfico y la masa de gente que se movía por las aceras. Los cafés y los restaurantes de enfrente estaban llenos a reventar. Dos autobuses turísticos de dos pisos estaban parados al borde de la calzada y los turistas del piso descubierto fotografiaban el complejo monumental del Royal Court of Justice.

—Girando ahí delante, entre las casas, se entra en el barrio de Temple —Indicó mamá apartándome los cabellos de la cara.

Miré hacia el estrecho pasaje peatonal que me señalaba. No recordaba haber pasado nunca por allí. Supongo que mamá vio mi cara de desconcierto, porque me preguntó:

— ¿No has estado nunca con la escuela en Temple? La iglesia y los jardines son realmente preciosos para visitar. Y Fountain's Court. Para mí, la fuente más bonita de toda la ciudad.

La miré furiosa. ¿Ahora se había convertido de pronto en una guía turística?

—Ven, tenemos que pasar al otro lado de la calle —Me indicó, y me cogió de la mano.

Seguimos a un grupo de turistas japoneses que llevaban todos unos enormes planos desplegados ante sí. Por detrás de la hilera de casas se entraba en un mundo completamente distinto. La frenética agitación del Strand y Fleet Street había quedado atrás. Allí, entre los majestuosos edificios de una belleza atemporal que se alineaban ininterrumpidamente, todo era paz y tranquilidad. Señalé a los turistas.

— ¿Qué buscan aquí? ¿La fuente más bonita de toda la ciudad?

—Van a ver la Temple Church —Respondió mi madre sin inmutarse ante mi tono irritado—. Una iglesia muy antigua, plagada de leyendas y mitos. A los japoneses les encantan estas cosas. Además, en Middle Temple Hall se estrenó Como gustéis, de Shakespeare.

Seguimos un rato a los japoneses y luego doblamos a la izquierda y avanzamos por un camino empedrado entre las casas a lo largo de varias manzanas. La atmósfera era casi bucólica: los pájaros cantaban, las abejas zumbaban en los exuberantes macizos de flores e incluso el aire sabía a fresco y a limpio. En los portales había placas de latón que llevaban grabadas largas hileras de nombres.

—Son todos abogados. Profesores del Instituto de Jurisprudencia —Afirmó mamá—. No quiero ni pensar lo que debe de costar alquilar un despacho aquí.

—Yo tampoco —Convine ofendida.

¡Como si no hubiera cosas más importantes de que hablar! Se detuvo en el siguiente portal.

—Ya hemos llegado —Dijo.

Era una casa sencilla, que, a pesar de su impecable fachada y de los marcos recién pintados de las ventanas, parecía muy vieja. Mis ojos buscaron los nombres en la placa de latón, pero mamá me empujó enseguida a través de la puerta abierta y me guio escaleras arriba hasta el primer piso. Dos mujeres jóvenes se cruzaron con nosotras y nos saludaron amablemente al pasar.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Mamá no respondió. Pulsó un timbre, se arregló la chaqueta y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—No tengas miedo, cariño —Susurró, pero no supe si estaba hablando conmigo o consigo misma.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y entramos en una habitación clara que parecía un despacho normal y corriente. Archivadores, escritorio, teléfono, aparato de fax, ordenador…, ni siquiera la mujer rubia de mediana edad que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio tenía un aspecto extraño. Solo sus gafas, negras como el carbón y tan anchas que le tapaban media cara, eran un poco inquietantes.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —Preguntó—. Oh, usted es… ¿La señora Clearwater?

—Swan —La corrigió mamá—. Ya no llevo mi nombre de soltera. Me casé.

—Oh, sí, claro. —La mujer sonrió—. Pero no ha cambiado nada. La reconocería en cualquier sitio por sus cabellos. —Su mirada se deslizó sobre mí—. ¿Esta es su hija? Pero ella ha salido a su padre, ¿No es verdad? ¿Cómo está…?

Mamá la cortó.

—Señorita Weber, debo hablar urgentemente con mi madre y con el señor Cullen.

—Oh, me temo que su madre y el señor Cullen están reunidos —Dijo la señorita Weber esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa—. Tendrá que…

De nuevo mamá la interrumpió.

—Me gustaría asistir a esa reunión.

—Bien… es que… Ya sabe que eso no es posible.

—Entonces hágalo posible. Dígales que les traigo a Rubí.

— ¿Cómo dice? Pero si…

La señorita Weber primero miró a mamá y luego a mí con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Haga sencillamente lo que le he dicho.

La voz de mi madre nunca había sonado tan firme. La señorita Weber se levantó, salió de detrás del escritorio y me miró de arriba abajo. Me sentía francamente incómoda con mi espantoso uniforme escolar. No me había lavado el pelo, sino que me lo había recogido simplemente con una goma en una coleta. Y tampoco iba maquillada. (Realmente era un bicho raro.)

— ¿Está segura de eso?

—Claro que estoy segura. ¿Cree que me permitiría bromear con este asunto? Dese prisa, por favor, tal vez no dispongamos de mucho tiempo.

—Por favor, esperen aquí.

La señorita Weber dio media vuelta y desapareció por una puerta ancha entre dos estanterías llenas de archivadores.

— ¿"Rubí"? —Repetí yo.

—Sí —Dijo mamá—. Cada uno de los doce viajeros del tiempo está relacionado con una piedra preciosa. Y tú eres el rubí.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

_—"Ópalo y Ámbar forman el primer par, Ágata canta en sí, del lobo el avatar, dueto —Solutio!— con Aguamarina. Siguen poderosas la Esmeralda y la Citrina, los gemelos Cornalina en Escorpión, y Jade, el número ocho, digestión. En mi mayor: negra Turmalina, Zafiro en fa se ilumina. Y casi al mismo tiempo el Diamante, once y siete, del León rampante. ¡Projectio llega! Fluye el tiempo, y Rubí constituye el final y el comienzo."_—Mamá me miró con una sonrisa más bien triste—. Aún me lo sé de memoria.

Por alguna razón, durante su recitado, se me había puesto la carne de gallina. Sus palabras no me habían parecido tanto una poesía como un conjuro, algo que las brujas malvadas murmuran en las películas mientras dan vueltas con una cuchara a una olla llena de vapores verdosos.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa?

—No son más que unos pareados compuestos por viejos aficionados a los misterios para hacer aún más complicadas cosas que ya son complicadas de por sí — explicó mamá—. Doce cifras, doce viajeros del tiempo, doce piedras preciosas, doce notas, doce ascendentes, doce pasos para la fabricación de la piedra filosofal…

— ¿Qué es la piedra filosofal…?

Me detuve y lancé un profundo suspiro, cansada de hacer preguntas que solo me hacían sentir un poco más ignorante y confundida con cada respuesta que recibía. De todos modos, mamá tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas de responder, visto que miraba por la ventana.

—Aquí no ha cambiado nada —Señaló—. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

— ¿Venías a menudo a este sitio?

—Mi padre me traía a veces —Dijo mamá—. En este aspecto era un poco más generoso que mi madre, así como también en lo tocante a los misterios. De niña me gustaba mucho venir aquí. Y luego, cuando Emily…

Suspiró. Me debatí un rato, pensando en si debía seguir preguntando o no, pero al final la curiosidad pudo conmigo:

—La tía abuela Kate me ha dicho que Emily también es una viajera del tiempo; ¿Por eso se fue de casa?

—Sí —Contestó mamá.

— ¿Y adónde se marchó?

—Nadie lo sabe.

Mamá volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo. Era evidente que estaba muy excitada. Nunca antes la había visto tan nerviosa, y si yo misma no me hubiera sentido tan furiosa, me habría dado pena. Callamos durante un rato, y mamá volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—De modo que soy un rubí —Dije finalmente—. Son rojos, ¿Verdad?

Mamá asintió.

—Y Tanya, ¿Qué clase de piedra es?

—Ninguna —Respondió mamá.

—Oye, mamá, ¿No tendré una hermana gemela de la que hayas olvidado hablarme?

Mamá se volvió hacia mí y sonrió.

—No, no tienes ninguna hermana gemela, cariño.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, estoy completamente segura. Yo estaba presente en tu nacimiento, ¿Sabes?

Oímos un ruido de pasos que se acercaban rápidamente. Mamá se puso rígida y respiró hondo. Acompañada por la recepcionista de las gafas, la tía Carmen entró por la puerta seguida de un anciano pequeño y calvo.

Mi tía parecía furiosa.

— ¡Carmen! La señorita Weber afirma que has dicho…

—Es cierto —Repuso mamá—. Y no tengo ningunas ganas de malgastar el tiempo de Isabella convenciéndote preciSamente a ti de la verdad. Quiero ver enseguida al señor Cullen. Isabella debe ser registrada en el cronógrafo.

— ¡Pero esto es totalmente… ridículo! —Casi gritó la tía Carmen—. Tanya va a…

—Aún no ha saltado, ¿No es verdad? —Mamá se volvió hacia el gordito de la calva—. Lo lamento, sé que le conozco, pero en este momento no recuerdo su nombre…

—Jenks —Señaló el hombrecillo—. Jason Jenks. Y usted es la hija menor de la señora Sue, Renne. La recuerdo bien.

—Señor Jenks —Convino mamá—. Claro. Nos visitó En Durham después del nacimiento de Isabella, yo también le recuerdo. Esta es Isabella. Es el rubí que les falta.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —Chilló la tía Carmen—. ¡Es totalmente imposible! La fecha de nacimiento de Isabella no encaja. Y, de todos modos, vino al mundo dos meses antes de lo previsto. Una sietemesina poco desarrollada. No tiene más que mirarla.

Eso hizo señor Jenks, que me observó con sus afables ojos de color azul claro. Yo le devolví la mirada, tratando de mostrarme lo más relajada posible y procurando ocultar mi malestar. ¡Una sietemesina poco desarrollada! ¡La tía Carmen estaba mal de la cabeza! Yo medía casi un metro setenta y tenía una talla de sujetador B con tendencia a pasar a la C.

—Ayer saltó por primera vez —Informó mamá—. Lo único que quiero es que no le pase nada. Con cada salto incontrolado aumenta el riesgo.

La tía Carmen rio burlonamente.

—Eso no hay quien se lo crea. Es uno más de sus patéticos intentos por convertirse en el centro de atención.

— ¡Cierra el pico, Carmen! ¡Nada me haría más feliz que mantenerme alejada de todo esto y dejar que Tanya desempeñara el desagradecido papel de objeto de investigación de pseudocientíficos obsesionados con el esoterismo y fanáticos manipuladores de secretos! ¡Pero no es Tanya la que ha heredado ese maldito gen, sino Isabella!

La mirada de mamá estaba cargada de ira y desprecio, una faceta suya totalmente nueva para mí. Señor Jenks rio en voz baja.

—No puede decirse que tenga muy buena opinión de nosotros, señora Swan.

Mamá se encogió de hombros.

— ¡No, no y no! —La tía Carmen se dejó caer en una silla de oficina—. No estoy dispuesta a seguir oyendo tonterías. Ni siquiera nació el día señalado. ¡Y, además, fue un nacimiento prematuro!

Lo del nacimiento prematuro parecía ser muy importante para ella. La señorita Weber susurró:

— ¿Quiere que le traiga una taza de té, señora Clearwater?

—Déjeme en paz con sus tazas de té, por Dios — resopló la tía Carmen.

— ¿No hay nadie que quiera un té?

—No, gracias —Respondí.

Mientras tanto, el señor Jenks había vuelto a fijar la mirada en mí y me observaba con atención.

—De modo, Isabella, que ya has experimentado el salto en el tiempo, ¿No es así?

Asentí.

— ¿Y adónde, si puedo preguntarlo?

—Al sitio donde estaba en ese momento —Repuse. Señor Jenks sonrió.

—Quiero decir que a qué época saltaste.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea —Solté con descaro —. No había ningún calendario colgado en la pared. Y tampoco quiso decírmelo nadie. ¡Oiga, yo no quiero que pase! Quiero que pare de una vez. ¿No puede usted hacer que pare?

Señor Jenks no me contestó.

—Isabella vino al mundo dos meses antes de la fecha prevista —Anunció sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. El 8 de octubre. Verifiqué personalmente la partida de nacimiento y la entrada en el registro. Y también revisé al bebé.

Pensé, ¿Que podía revisarse en un bebé?. ¿Si era auténtico?

—En realidad, nació la noche del 7 de octubre — rectificó mamá, y ahora su voz temblaba un poco—. Sobornamos a la comadrona para que pospusiera unas horas el momento del parto en el certificado de nacimiento.

—Pero ¿Por qué?

Señor Jenks parecía comprenderlo tan poco como yo.

—Porque… después de lo que pasó con Emily, quería ahorrarle todo esto a mi hija. Quería protegerla —Repuso mamá—. Y confiaba en que tal vez no hubiera heredado el gen y solo hubiera nacido por casualidad el mismo día que la auténtica portadora. Al fin y al cabo, Carmen había tenido a Tanya, y desde el primer momento todas las esperanzas se habían centrado en ella…

— ¡Vamos, no mientas! —Gritó la tía Carmen—. ¡Todo fue intencionado! Tu bebé no tendría que haber nacido hasta diciembre, pero manipulaste el embarazo y te arriesgaste a un parto prematuro solo para poder dar a luz el mismo día que yo. ¡Pero no funcionó! Tu hija nació un día más tarde. No sabes cómo me reí al saberlo.

—Supongo que debe de ser relativamente fácil comprobarlo —Repuso señor Jenks.

—He olvidado el apellido de la comadrona —Dijo mamá rápidamente—. Solo sé que se llamaba Shelly, pero eso no tiene la menor importancia ahora.

—Claro —Espetó tía Carmen—. En tu lugar, yo hubiera dicho lo mismo.

—Seguro que tendremos el nombre y la dirección de la comadrona en nuestros archivos. —Señor Jenks se volvió hacia señora Weber—. Es importante que los locAlicemos.

—No es necesario —Replicó mamá—. Puede dejar en paz a esa pobre mujer. Se limitó a aceptar un poco de dinero de nuestra parte.

—Solo queremos hacerle un par de preguntas —Aclaró señor Jenks—. Por favor, señorita Weber, trate de averiguar dónde vive en la actualidad.

—Enseguida me ocupo —Dijo señorita Weber, y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta lateral.

— ¿Quién más está informado de esto? —Preguntó señor Jenks.

—Solo mi marido lo sabía —Replicó mamá en un tono desafiante y triunfal al mismo tiempo—. Y a él ya no pueden someterle a ningún interrogatorio, porque, por desgracia, hace tiempo que falleció.

—Lo sé. Fue leucemia, ¿Verdad? Una tragedia — observó señor Jenks, y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación—. ¿Cuándo empezó, me ha dicho?

—Ayer —Respondí yo.

—Tres veces en las últimas veinte horas —Repuso mamá —. Temo por ella.

— ¡Tres veces ya! —Señor Jenks se detuvo en seco—. ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez?

—Creo que hace más o menos una hora —Dije.

Desde que los acontecimientos habían empezado a precipitarse, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Entonces supongo que tenemos un poco de margen para prepararnos.

— ¡No comprendo cómo puede creer algo así! —Espetó la tía Carmen—. ¡Señor Jenks! Usted conoce a mi hija. Y ahora mire a esta niña y compárela con mi Tanya. ¿En serio cree que ante usted se encuentra el número doce? _"Rojo Rubí con la magia del cuervo dotado, sol mayor cierra el círculo que los doce han formado."_ ¿Lo cree de verdad?

—Es una posibilidad que no hay por qué descartar de entrada —Repuso señor Jenks—. Por más que sus motivos me parezcan más que cuestionables, señora Swan.

—Ese es su problema —Contestó mamá fríamente.

—Si hubiera querido proteger realmente a su hija, no la habría dejado en la ignorancia durante todos estos años. Saltar en el tiempo sin ninguna preparación es muy peligroso.

Mamá se mordió los labios.

—Confiaba en que fuera Tanya la que…

— ¡Pero si es ella! —Gritó la tía Carmen—. Desde hace dos días tiene síntomas clarísimos. Puede pasar en cualquier momento. Tal vez esté pasando ahora, mientras perdemos el tiempo aquí escuchando las historias sin pies ni cabeza de mi celosa hermana menor.

—Para variar, podrías usar el cerebro, Carmen, aunque solo sea por una vez —Replicó mamá, que de pronto parecía cansada—. ¿Para qué íbamos a inventarnos todo esto? ¿Quién iba a hacer algo así a su hija voluntariamente, aparte de ti?

—Insisto en que… —La tía Carmen dejó la frase en el aire, dejándonos sin saber sobre qué insistía—. Todo esto acabará por revelarse como un vil engaño —Continuó sin inmutarse—. Ya se produjo un sabotaje en el pasado, y usted, señor Jenks, sabe muy bien adónde nos condujo. Y ahora que falta tan poco para alcanzar el objetivo, no podemos permitirnos ningún fiasco.

—Creo que no somos nosotros quienes debemos decidir sobre eso —Repuso señor Jenks—. Sígame, por favor, señora Swan. Y tú también, Isabella. —Y añadió con una sonrisita socarrona—: No tengan miedo, los pseudocientíficos obsesionados con el esoterismo y los fanáticos manipuladores de secretos no muerden.

* * *

**Ehhh... Si buenas... Uno...Dos... Por fa no me maten :( la verdad que excusa rezonable por la cual las he dejado tan abandonadas, como ya les habia dicho perdi una materia :( y paso algo que de verdad yo no me esperaba, me castigaron :( y a mi nunca, nunca me habian castigado me quitaron el computador una 1 semana y pues no habia podido arreglar el capitulo (Por que ya estaba casi terminado) ni mucho menos subirlo, pero como recompenza les voy a dejar dos capitulos ¿que les parece? y tambien para las que leen "La mala suerte apesta... O ¿No?" les voy a dejar un capitulo nuevo**

**Reviews?**

**xoxoxoxoxo **

**Paula**


	9. Capítulo VII

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

_Tiempo voraz, embótale al león la garra_

_Y haz que la propia tierra sus crías embeba,_

_Al fiero tigre descolmilla y desquijarra_

_Y sepulta en su sangre a la fénix longeva._

_William Shakespeare, Soneto XIX_

El señor nos condujo a través de una escalera y un largo corredor que formaba varios recodos de cuarenta y cinco grados, interrumpido de vez en cuando por unos pocos escalones que subían o bajaban. La vista desde las pocas ventanas que encontrábamos a nuestro paso era siempre distinta: variaba de un gran jardín a un edificio o un patio interior. Así recorrimos un trayecto interminablemente largo, en el que se alternaban el parquet y los suelos de mosaico, que pasaba junto a un montón de puertas cerradas, sillas colocadas en filas inacabables junto a las paredes, óleos enmarcados, armarios llenos de libros encuadernados en cuero y figuras de porcelana, estatuas y armaduras. Era como si camináramos por un museo.

La tía Carmen lanzaba todo el rato miradas venenosas a su hermana, que, por su parte, la ignoraba lo mejor que podía. Mamá estaba pálida y parecía terriblemente tensa. Estuve tentada de darle la mano, pero la tía Carmen se habría dado cuenta del miedo que tenía, y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Era imposible que nos encontráramos todavía en la misma casa: tenía la sensación de que habíamos cruzado por lo menos otras tres cuando finalmente el señor Jenks se detuvo y llamó a una puerta. La sala en la que entramos estaba forrada de arriba abajo de madera oscura, igual que nuestro comedor. También los techos eran de madera oscura, y todo estaba cubierto casi por completo de tallas artísticas, realzadas, en parte, con colores. Los muebles eran igualmente oscuros y macizos. El conjunto debería haber tenido un aspecto sombrío y lúgubre, pero no era así gracias a la luz que entraba a través de las altas ventanas de enfrente y al jardín florido que había fuera. Detrás de un muro, al fondo del jardín, incluso se veía brillar el Támesis bajo la luz resplandeciente del sol.

Pero no solo la vista y la luz animaban el lugar; también las tallas (a pesar de algunas calaveras y figuras aisladas que esbozaban muecas horripilantes) irradiaban una sensación de alegría. Era como si las paredes fueran a cobrar vida en cualquier momento. Alice hubiera disfrutado como una loca palpando los miles de capullos de rosa que parecían reales, los diseños arcaicos y las divertidas cabezas de animales y buscando mecanismos secretos. Allí había leones alados, halcones, estrellas, soles y planetas, dragones, unicornios, elfos, hadas, árboles y barcos, representados todos con una impresionante viveza. Y la figura más imponente de todas era el dragón que parecía flotar sobre nosotros en el techo. Desde la punta de su cola en forma de cuña hasta la gran cabeza cubierta de escamas, debía de medir al menos siete metros. No podía apartar la mirada de él. ¡Qué hermoso era! Estaba tan admirada que casi me olvidé de por qué habíamos venido.

Y de que no estábamos solos en la sala. Todos los presentes se habían quedado petrificados cuando nos vieron entrar.

—Parece que han surgido complicaciones… —Anunció el señor Jenks.

Abue Sue, que estaba plantada tiesa como un palo junto a una de las ventanas, exclamó:

— ¡Renne!, ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? ¿E Isabella en la escuela?

—Nada nos gustaría más, madre —Respondió mamá.

Tanya estaba sentada en un sofá justo debajo de una magnífica sirena con las escamas de la cola finamente talladas y pintadas en todos los tonos imaginables de azul y talladas y pintadas en todos los tonos imaginables de azul y turquesa. Apoyado en la ancha repisa de la chimenea, junto al sofá, se encontraba un hombre vestido con un impecable traje negro que llevaba unas gafas de montura negra. Incluso su corbata era negra. El hombre nos dirigió una mirada particularmente hosca. Un chiquillo de unos siete años se agarraba a su americana.

— ¡Renne!

Un hombre alto se levantó detrás de un escritorio. Sus cabellos, grises y ondulados, le caían sobre las anchas espaldas como una cabellera de león. Sus ojos eran de un llamativo color marrón claro, parecido al ámbar. Su rostro tenía un aire mucho más juvenil de lo que podría deducirse por el color de su cabello, y era uno de esos rostros que se ven una vez y no se olvidan nunca por el grado de fascinación que despiertan. El hombre sonrió dejando al descubierto dos hileras perfectas de dientes blancos y regulares.

—Renne, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. — Rodeó el escritorio y le tendió la mano a mamá—. No has cambiado nada.

Me quedé estupefacta al ver que mamá se sonrojaba.

—Gracias. Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, Carlisle. — El hombre rechazó el cumplido con un gesto.

—Mis cabellos han encanecido —Replicó.

—Te sientan bien —Dijo mamá.

¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Acaso mamá estaba flirteando con ese tipo? La sonrisa del hombre se acentuó un poco, y luego su mirada ambarina pasó de mamá a mí, y de nuevo me sentí desagradablemente observada. Sus ojos eran realmente extraños, tanto que bien podrían haber sido de un lobo o un felino. El hombre me tendió la mano.

—Soy Carlisle Cullen. Y tú debes de ser la hija de Renne, Isabella —Su apretón de manos era firme y cordial—. La primera mujer Clearwater que conozco que no tiene el pelo rojo.

—He heredado el color de pelo de mi padre —Observé tímidamente.

— ¿Podríamos ir al grano? —Espetó el hombre de negro con gafas que estaba al lado de la chimenea. Carlisle Cullen me soltó la mano y me guiñó un ojo.

—Adelante, por favor.

—Mi hermana nos ha soltado una historia absolutamente increíble —Señaló la tía Carmen, haciendo un claro esfuerzo para no ponerse a gritar—. ¡Y el señor Jenks no ha querido escucharme! Ella afirma que Isabella, nada menos que Isabella, ya ha saltado tres veces en el tiempo. Y como sabe muy bien que no puede demostrarlo, también se ha sacado de la manga un cuento para explicar por qué no coincide la fecha de nacimiento de su hija. Me gustaría recordar lo que pasó hace diecisiete años y el papel nada glorioso que Renne desempeñó entonces. No me extraña que ahora, cuando falta tan poco para alcanzar el objetivo, aparezca aquí para sabotear nuestros planes.

Abue Sue abandonó su puesto junto a la ventana y se acercó.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Renne?

Mi abuela tenía la misma expresión severa e inflexible de siempre. A veces me preguntaba si sus cabellos rígidamente peinados hacia atrás no serían el motivo de que los rasgos de su cara estuvieran siempre tan inmóviles. Tal vez el peinado hacía que los músculos se mantuvieran, sencillamente, en una posición fija. Como mucho, sus ojos se dilataban de tanto en tanto, cuando estaba excitada, como en ese momento.

El señor Jenks afirmó: —La señora Swan afirma que ella y su marido sobornaron a la comadrona para que cambiara la fecha de nacimiento, de modo que nadie pudiera saber que también Isabella podía ser portadora del gen.

—Pero ¿Por qué razón iba a hacer algo así? —Preguntó Abue Sue.

—Dice que quería proteger a la niña, y que esperaba que fuera Tanya la portadora.

— ¡Que lo esperaba! ¡Vamos, por favor! —Gritó la tía Carmen.

—Pues a mí me parece todo bastante lógico —Repuso el señor Jenks.

Dirigí la mirada a Tanya, que estaba sentada, muy pálida, en el sofá, mirando alternativamente al señor Jenks y a la tía Carmen. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, rápidamente giró la cabeza.

—Por más que lo intento, no logro descubrir ninguna lógica en esto —Dijo mi abuela.

—Enseguida comprobaremos la historia —Señaló el señor Jenks —. La señorita Weber se encargará de localizar a la comadrona.

—Solo por curiosidad, ¿Cuánto pagaste a la comadrona, Renne? —Preguntó Carlisle Cullen

En los últimos minutos sus ojos se habían ido afinando cada vez más, y cuando apuntó con ellos a mamá, tenía el aspecto de un lobo.

—Yo… ya no me acuerdo —Dijo mamá.

El señor Cullen levantó las cejas.

—Bueno, en realidad, no puede haber sido mucho. Por lo que sé, los ingresos de tu marido eran más bien modestos.

— ¡Desde luego! —Dijo malévolamente la tía Carmen—. No tenía ni un céntimo.

—Si vosotros lo decís, supongo que efectivamente no debió de ser demasiado —Replicó mamá.

La inseguridad que había mostrado al ver al señor Cullen había desaparecido con la misma rapidez con que había surgido, igual que el enrojecimiento de su rostro.

— ¿Por qué, entonces, la comadrona hizo lo que le pedisteis? —Preguntó el señor Cullen—. Al fin y al cabo, estaba cometiendo un delito de falsificación documental, lo que no es ninguna insignificancia.

Mamá levantó la cabeza.

—Le explicamos que nuestra familia formaba parte de una secta satánica que tenía una fe enfermiza en el horóscopo. Le dijimos que un niño que hubiera nacido el 7 de octubre padecería terribles represalias y sería utilizado como objeto de rituales satánicos. Nos creyó. Y como era una mujer de buen corazón y estaba en contra de los satanistas, falsificó la fecha en el certificado de nacimiento.

— ¡Rituales satánicos! ¡Qué impertinencia!

El hombre que estaba al lado de la chimenea siseó como una serpiente, y el niño se pegó aún más a él. El señor Cullen sonrió aprobatoriamente.

—La historia es verosímil. Veremos si la comadrona explica lo mismo.

—Me parece poco inteligente que perdamos el tiempo con estas comprobaciones —Protestó la abuela.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Convino la tía Carmen—. Tanya puede saltar en cualquier momento, y entonces quedará demostrado que Renne se ha inventado esta historia para ponernos palos en las ruedas.

— ¿Y por qué no podrían haber heredado el gen las dos? —Preguntó el señor Jenks —. Ya ocurrió una vez.

—Es cierto, pero Timothy y Jonathan Cullen eran gemelos univitelinos —Informó El señor Cullen—. Y también habían sido anunciados como tales en las profecías.

—Y en el cronógrafo están previstas dos coralinas, dos pipetas, dos compartimentos de entre los doce elementos y dos recorridos de rueda dentada —Observó el hombre que estaba al lado de la chimenea—. El rubí está solo.

—También es cierto —Convino el señor Jenks.

Su cara redonda tenía una expresión preocupada.

—Me parece que sería más importante analizar los motivos de la mentira de mi hermana. —La tía Carmen dirigió a mamá una mirada cargada de odio—. Si quieres conseguir que se registre la sangre de Isabella en el cronógrafo para inutilizarlo, eres más ingenua de lo que creía.

— ¿Cómo puede pensar siquiera esa mujer que vamos a creer ni una palabra de lo que dice? —Preguntó el hombre que estaba al lado de la chimenea como si mamá y yo no estuviéramos presentes, lo que me pareció de una arrogancia insufrible—. Recuerdo muy bien cómo Renne mintió entonces para proteger a Emily y a Sam —Continuó —. Les proporcionó una ventaja decisiva. Si no hubiera sido por ella, tal vez se podría haber evitado la catástrofe.

— ¡Eleazar! —Le reprendió el señor Cullen.

— ¿Qué catástrofe? —Pregunté—. ¿Y quién era Sam?

—Ya solo la presencia de esta persona en esta habitación me parece increíble —Prosiguió el hombre.

— ¿Y usted es…?

La mirada y la voz de mamá eran extraordinariamente frías. Me impresionó ver cómo mantenía la calma y no se dejaba amedrentar.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con el asunto.

El hombre no se dignó dirigirle ni una sola mirada. El chiquillo rubio asomó la cabeza por detrás de su espalda y me miró. Por las pecas que tenía en la nariz me recordó un poco a Seth cuando era más pequeño, y por eso le sonreí. Al pobre crío le había tocado la china con ese abuelo. El niño respondió a mi sonrisa abriendo los ojos, asustado, y volvió a ponerse a cubierto detrás de la chaqueta.

—Te presento al doctor Eleazar White —Dijo Carlisle Cullen, que parecía casi divertido por la situación—. Un genio en el campo de la medicina y la bioquímica. Normalmente es un poco más cortés.

El señor Cullen se volvió un momento hacia mí, y luego su mirada volvió a posarse en mi madre. —De un modo u otro, tenemos que tomar una decisión. ¿Debemos creerte, Renne, o realmente tienes alguna intención oculta?

Durante unos segundos, mamá le miró furiosa, pero luego bajó los ojos y dijo en voz baja:

—No estoy aquí para impedir que desarrolléis vuestra grandiosa misión secreta. Solo estoy aquí porque quiero impedir que a mi hija le pase algo. Con la ayuda del cronógrafo, los viajes en el tiempo podrían transcurrir sin peligro y ella podría llevar una vida más o menos normal. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

— ¡Sí, claro! —Se mofó la tía Carmen. Mi tía se acercó al sofá y se sentó junto a Tanya. A mí también me hubiera gustado sentarme, porque se me empezaban a cansar las piernas; pero, como nadie me ofreció una silla, no tuve más remedio que seguir en pie.

—Lo que hice en otro tiempo no tenía nada que ver con… «vuestro asunto» —Continuó mamá—. Para ser sincera, apenas sé nada de eso, y lo que sé solo lo entiendo a medias.

—Entonces no puedo imaginar por qué motivo se atrevió a inmiscuirse de ese modo en cosas que no le competían en absoluto —Dijo el oscuro doctor White.

—Solo quise ayudar a Emily —Afirmó mamá—. Era mi sobrina preferida, cuidé de ella desde que era un bebé, y me pidió ayuda. ¿Qué hubiera hecho usted en mi lugar? Dios mío, los dos eran tan jóvenes y estaban tan enamorados… Sencillamente, no quería que les ocurriera nada.

— ¡Pues estará satisfecha de su éxito!

—Quería a Emily como a una hermana. —Mamá miró un instante a la tía Carmen antes de añadir—: Mucho más que a una hermana.

La tía Carmen cogió la mano de Tanya, que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, y le dio unas palmaditas.

— ¡Todos queríamos mucho a Emily! —Exclamó la abuela—. ¡Por eso era más importante mantenerla alejada de ese joven y de sus inadecuados puntos de vista que apoyarla en su idea!

— ¿Inadecuados puntos de vista? ¡Venga ya! ¡Fue esa intrigante pelirroja la que le puso a Sam en la cabeza esas estúpidas teorías conspirativas! —Dijo el doctor White—. ¡Ella le convenció para que realizara el robo!

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Replicó mi abuela—. Emily nunca hubiera hecho algo así. Fue Sam, que se aprovechó de su ingenuidad juvenil y la sedujo.

— ¡Ingenuidad! ¡Permítame que me ría! —Soltó el doctor White.

Carlisle Cullen levantó una mano. —Ya hemos mantenido antes esta discusión. Creo que las distintas posturas son suficientemente conocidas. — Echó una ojeada al reloj—. Edward estará de vuelta en cualquier momento y, para cuando llegue, deberíamos haber tomado una decisión sobre lo que vamos a hacer. Tanya, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Sigo teniendo dolor de cabeza —Sostuvo Tanya sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

—Ya lo ve —Recriminó la tía Carmen con una sonrisa malévola.

—Yo también tengo dolor de cabeza —Replicó mamá—. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a saltar en el tiempo de un momento a otro.

— ¡Eres… eres una víbora! —Espetó la tía Carmen.

—Creo que deberíamos partir sencillamente de la idea de que la señora Swan e Isabella dicen la verdad — anunció el señor Jenks mientras se secaba el sudor de la calva con un pañuelo—. Si no, no haremos más que perder un tiempo precioso.

— ¡No puedes decirlo en serio, Jason! — El doctor White golpeó la repisa de la chimenea con tanta fuerza que volcó una copa de estaño.

El señor Jenks se sobresaltó, pero enseguida continuó con voz serena: —Si nos atenemos a los hechos que nos cuentan, el último salto en el tiempo se ha producido hace una hora y media o dos horas. Podríamos preparar a la chica y documentar el siguiente salto temporal de la forma más precisa posible.

—Yo también comparto su idea —Dijo el señor Cullen—. ¿Alguna objeción?

—De todos modos, sería como hablar con una pared — dijo el doctor White.

—Tiene razón —Le apoyó la tía Carmen.

—Propongo la Sala de Documentos —Señaló el señor Jenks —. Allí Isabella estaría segura, y a su vuelta podríamos registrarla enseguida en el cronógrafo.

— ¡Pues yo no permitiría que se acercara siquiera al cronógrafo! —Dijo el doctor White.

—Por Dios, Eleazar, creo que ya es suficiente —Dijo el señor Cullen—. ¡Es solo una muchacha! ¿Crees que lleva oculta una bomba debajo del uniforme escolar?

—La otra también era solo una muchacha —Repuso el doctor White con desdén.

El señor Cullen se volvió hacia el señor Jenks en señal de aprobación.

—Lo haremos como has propuesto. Encárgate de ello.

—Ven, Isabella —Me indicó el señor Jenks. Pero no me moví de donde estaba.

— ¿Mamá?

—Todo irá bien, cariño, te esperaré aquí —Me dijo esforzándose en sonreír.

Miré a Tanya. Seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo. La tía Carmen había cerrado los ojos y se había inclinado hacia atrás en el sofá con aire resignado. Parecía como si también a ella le hubiera dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mi abuela, en cambio, me miraba fijamente, como si me viera por primera vez. Y es muy posible que en efecto fuera así. El chiquillo volvió a asomar la cabeza por detrás de la chaqueta del doctor White. Pobre criatura. El viejo cascarrabias no había hablado con él ni una sola vez, y lo trataba como si no estuviera presente.

—Hasta luego, cariño —Dijo mamá.

El señor Jenks me cogió del brazo y me dirigió una sonrisa alentadora. Tímidamente, se la devolví. De algún modo, aquel hombre me gustaba. En todo caso, era la persona más amable de todas las que se encontraban allí. Y la única que parecía creernos. De todas maneras, no me hacía ninguna gracia dejar a mi madre sola. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros y nos encontramos en el corredor, me entraron ganas de ponerme a gritar: _"¡Quiero quedarme con mi madre!",_ pero me contuve.

El señor Jenks me soltó el brazo y me precedió, primero recorriendo en sentido inverso el camino por donde habíamos llegado, y luego, después de cruzar una puerta, a través de un corredor más amplio, bajando unas escaleras y cruzando una nueva puerta que daba a un nuevo corredor. Aquello era un auténtico laberinto. Aunque seguramente unas teas de pez hubieran encajado mejor con el estilo de la unas teas de pez hubieran encajado mejor con el estilo de la edificación, los corredores estaban iluminados con lámparas modernas que daban casi tanta luz como si fuera de día.

—Al principio resulta desconcertante, pero al cabo de un tiempo acabas familiarizándote con el lugar —Observó el señor Jenks.

Bajamos de nuevo, esta vez por una escalera de caracol de piedra de muchos peldaños que se enroscaba interminablemente en el suelo y parecía no tener final.

—Los caballeros del Temple erigieron este edificio en el siglo XII. Antes habían estado aquí los romanos, y antes de ellos, los celtas. Para todos fue un lugar sagrado, y eso no ha cambiado hasta el día de hoy. Uno puede sentir en cada centímetro cuadrado de este sitio que tiene algo especial, ¿No te parece? Como si de este pedazo de tierra surgiera una fuerza extraordinaria.

Yo no sentía nada parecido. Al contrario, me sentía más bien apática y cansada: echaba en falta las horas de sueño que había perdido las últimas noches. Al girar bruscamente a la derecha al final de la escalera, nos tropezamos con un joven con el que estuvimos a punto de chocar.

— ¡Cuidado! —Gritó el señor Jenks.

—Señor Jenks

El joven tenía unos cabellos oscuros y rizados que le llegaban casi hasta los hombros y unos ojos verdes tan luminosos que pensé que debía de llevar lentes de contacto. Aunque no había visto antes ni su cabello ni sus ojos, enseguida le reconocí. También el timbre de su voz era inconfundible. Era el hombre que había visto en mi último viaje en el tiempo. Para ser precisos, el joven al que había besado mi doble mientras yo, detrás de la cortina, no podía dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirarle fijamente boquiabierta. Visto de frente y sin peluca, era mil veces más guapo. Olvidé por completo que a Alice y a mí normalmente no nos gustaban los chicos con el pelo largo. (Alice opinaba que los chicos se dejaban crecer el pelo para poder ocultar mejor sus orejas de soplillo.) El joven me miró a su vez, bastante desconcertado, me examinó brevemente y luego dirigió una mirada interrogativa al señor Jenks.

—Edward, ella es Isabella Swan —Dijo el señor Jenks con un ligero suspiro—. Isabella, él es Edward Cullen.

_Edward Cullen. El jugador de polo. El otro viajero del tiempo._

—Hola —Dijo cortésmente.

—Hola.

¿Por qué de pronto mi voz había enronquecido?

—Creo que vosotros dos ya tendréis tiempo de conoceros mejor. — el señor Jenks rio nervioSamente—. Es posible que Isabella sea nuestra nueva Tanya.

— ¿Cómo?

Los ojos verdes me sometieron a una nueva inspección, esta vez limitada al rostro. Por desgracia, solo fui capaz de mirarle a mi vez con cara de boba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Es una historia muy complicada —Dijo el señor Jenks —. Lo mejor será que vayas a la Sala del Dragón y le pidas a tu tío que te lo explique todo.

Edward asintió.

—De todos modos, ya iba hacia allí. Hasta ahora, el señor Jenks. Adiós, Ela.

¿Quién era Ela?

—Isabella —Le corrigió el señor Jenks, pero Edward ya había doblado la esquina. Sus pasos resonaron en la escalera.

—Seguro que tienes un montón de preguntas que hacer —Conjeturó el señor Jenks —. Intentaré responderlas lo mejor que pueda.

Estiré las piernas, contenta de poder sentarme al fin. La Sala de Documentos resultó ser un lugar muy agradable, a pesar de que estaba profundamente enterrada en un sótano abovedado y no tenía ventanas. En una chimenea ardía un fuego, y había estanterías y muebles con libros en todas las paredes, así como unos sillones de orejas que parecían muy confortables y el ancho sofá en que estaba sentada en ese momento.

Cuando entramos, un hombre joven se levantó de su silla detrás de un escritorio, inclinó la cabeza y abandonó la habitación sin decir palabra.

— ¿Es mudo ese hombre? —Fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza preguntar.

—No —Contestó el señor Jenks —, pero ha hecho un voto de silencio. No hablará en las próximas cuatro semanas.

— ¿Y de qué le servirá eso?

—Es un ritual. Los adeptos deben superar toda una serie de ejercicios antes de ser admitidos en nuestros círculos exteriores. Uno de los objetivos fundamentales de estas pruebas es demostrar que saben callar. — el señor Jenks sonrió—. Debes de encontrarnos realmente extraños, ¿No? Ten, coge la linterna y cuélgatela del cuello.

— ¿Qué me pasará ahora?

—Esperaremos a tu próximo salto en el tiempo.

— ¿Y cuándo será?

—Oh, nadie puede decirlo exactamente. Es distinto para cada viajero del tiempo. Se dice que tu antepasada Elaine Burghley, la segunda nacida en el Círculo de los Doce, no saltó más de cinco veces en toda su vida. Aunque también es cierto que murió a los dieciocho años de fiebre puerperal. El conde, en cambio, en su juventud saltaba cada pocas horas, de dos a siete veces al día. Ya podrás imaginar lo peligrosa que debió de ser su vida hasta que consiguió comprender por fin la utilidad del cronógrafo.— El señor Jenks señaló el óleo que había sobre la chimenea, que representaba a un hombre con una peluca rizada blanca —. Es él, por cierto, el Conde Aro Vulturi.

— ¿Siete veces al día?

Aquello era espantoso. No podría dormir en paz ni ir a la escuela.

—No te preocupes. Cuando quiera que pase, aterrizarás en esta habitación, donde estarás completamente segura. Solo tendrás que esperar a saltar de vuelta sin moverte de donde estás. Y si por casualidad te encontraras a alguien, enséñale este anillo.

El señor Jenks se sacó su anillo de sello del dedo y me lo tendió. Le di la vuelta en la mano y observé el grabado. Era una estrella de doce puntas que llevaba en el centro unas letras afiligranadas que se imbricaban las unas con las otras. La inteligente Alice había acertado de nuevo.

—El señor James, mi profesor de inglés y de historia, tiene uno igual.

— ¿Eso es una pregunta?

El fuego de la chimenea que se reflejaba en la calva del señor Jenks daba calidez a la escena.

—No.

No hacía falta que me contestara. Como Alice ya había intuido, no cabía duda de que el señor James también era uno de ellos.

— ¿No hay nada más que quieras saber?

— ¿Quién es Sam y qué paso con Emily? ¿Y de qué robo hablaban? ¿Y qué hizo mi madre en aquella época para que todos estén tan enfadados con ella? —Solté de corrido.

—Oh… — el señor Jenks se rascó la cabeza ligeramente azorado—. Bien, por desgracia, a estas preguntas de momento no puedo responderte.

—Lo sabía.

—Isabella, cuando realmente seas nuestro número doce, te lo explicaremos todo, hasta el último detalle. Pero de momento tenemos que ser precavidos. De todos modos, responderé encantado a otras preguntas.

Callé. el señor Jenks suspiró.

—Está bien. Sam es el hermano pequeño de Carlisle Cullen. Era, antes de Edward, el último viajero del tiempo de la línea Cullen, el número nueve en el Círculo de los Doce. Para empezar, tendrás que contentarte con eso. Si tienes otras preguntas menos comprometidas…

— ¿Hay un lavabo aquí?

—Oh, sí, naturalmente. Ahí mismo, al doblar la esquina. Te acompañaré.

—Puedo ir sola.

—Naturalmente —Repitió el señor Jenks, pero de todos modos me siguió como una sombra hasta la puerta.

Allí estaba plantado, como un soldado de la guardia de palacio, el hombre de antes, el que había hecho un voto de silencio.

—Es la puerta siguiente. — el señor Jenks señaló a la izquierda—. Te esperaré aquí.

En el servicio (una habitación pequeña que olía a desinfectante con un váter y un lavabo) me saqué el móvil del bolsillo. Naturalmente no había cobertura. Lástima, porque me moría de ganas de informar a Alice de todo. De todas maneras, el reloj funcionaba, y me quedé atónita al ver que solo era mediodía. Tenía la sensación de que hacía ya días que estaba aquí. Y, de hecho, tenía que ir de verdad al lavabo.

Cuando volví a salir, el señor Jenks me sonrió con cara de alivio. Por lo visto, tenía miedo de que hubiera desaparecido. En la Sala de Documentos volví a sentarme en el sofá y el señor Jenks se sentó en un sillón frente a mí.

—Bien, sigamos con el juego de las preguntas — prosiguió—. Pero esta vez alternaremos una pregunta tú y una pregunta yo.

—Muy bien —Dije—. Usted primero.

— ¿Tienes sed?

—Sí. Un vaso de agua me vendría bien. O un té, si tiene… De hecho, allí abajo había agua, zumos y vino, además de un hervidor para el té. el señor Jenks preparó una tetera de Earl Grey.

—Ahora tú —Dijo cuando volvió a sentarse.

—Si la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo está determinada por un gen, ¿Cómo es que la fecha de nacimiento desempeña un papel en esto? ¿Cómo es que no le han sacado sangre a Tanya hace tiempo para buscar el gen? ¿Y cómo es que no la han podido enviar con el cronógrafo a un pasado sin riesgos, antes de que salte por sí sola en el tiempo y pueda ponerse en peligro?

—Bien, para empezar, nosotros creemos que se trata de un gen, pero no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. Lo único que sabemos con certeza que hay algo en la sangre que os diferencia de la gente normal, pero aún no hemos descubierto el factor X, a pesar de que hace muchos años que lo investigamos y de que encontrarás entre nosotros a los mejores científicos del mundo. El descubrimiento de este gen o lo que quiera que sea en la sangre haría que las cosas fueran mucho más sencillas, créeme. Pero, tal como estamos, dependemos de los cálculos y observaciones realizados por generaciones anteriores.

—Si se hubiera cargado el cronógrafo con sangre de Tanya, ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

—En el peor de los casos, lo hubiéramos inutilizado — contestó el señor Jenks —. ¡Y por favor, Isabella, estamos hablando de una minúscula gotita de sangre, no de llenar un depósito! Ahora me toca el turno a mí. Si pudieras elegir, ¿A qué época te gustaría más viajar?

Reflexioné.

—No me gustaría ir muy lejos en el pasado. Solo diez años atrás. Entonces podría volver a ver a mi padre y hablar con él.

—Sí, es un deseo comprensible —Convino el señor Jenks con aire apesadumbrado—. Pero no puede ser. Nadie puede viajar dentro de la época en que ha vivido. Como muy pronto, puedes viajar al período anterior a tu nacimiento.

—Oh…

Era una lástima, porque ya me estaba imaginando viajando de nuevo a la época de la escuela primaria, justo al día en que un chico llamado Gregory Forbes me había llamado "rana asquerosa" en el patio y me había dado cuatro patadas seguidas en la espinilla. Hubiera aparecido allí como una superwoman, y seguro que Gregory Forbes no hubiera vuelto a pegar nunca más a las niñas pequeñas.

—Te toca otra vez —Dijo el señor Jenks.

—Se suponía que yo tenía que trazar un círculo de tiza en el lugar donde Tanya hubiera desaparecido. ¿Para qué hubiera servido eso?

El señor Jenks sacudió la cabeza.

—Olvídate de esa tontería. Tu tía Carmen insistió en que debíamos hacer vigilar el lugar. Entonces hubiéramos enviado a Edward con la descripción de la posición al pasado y los Vigilantes hubieran esperado a Tanya y la hubieran protegido hasta que hubiera vuelto a saltar.

—Sí, pero era imposible saber a qué época saltaría. ¡Los Vigilantes hubieran podido tener que hacer guardia allí las veinticuatro horas del día durante décadas!

—Sí. — el señor Jenks suspiró—. ¡Exacto! Pero ahora me toca a mí. ¿Aún te acuerdas de tu abuelo?

—Claro. Tenía diez años cuando murió. Era muy distinto a Abue Sue, divertido y nada severo. Siempre nos explicaba historias de miedo a mi hermano y a mí. ¿Usted le conocía?

— ¡Oh, sí! Era mi mentor y mi mejor amigo.

El señor Jenks miró un rato el fuego con aire pensativo.

— ¿Quién es ese chiquillo? —Pregunté.

— ¿Qué chiquillo?

—El que estaba agarrado a la chaqueta del doctor White.

— ¿Cómo dices?

El señor Jenks apartó la mirada del fuego y me miró sorprendido. ¡Por Dios! Tampoco era tan difícil de entender.

—Un chiquillo rubio de unos siete años. Estaba junto al doctor White —Pronuncié marcando cada una de las sílabas.

—Pero si allí no había ningún chiquillo —Repuso el señor Jenks —. ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—No —Contesté.

De repente comprendí lo que había visto, y me irritó no haberme dado cuenta enseguida.

— ¿Un chiquillo rubio, dices? ¿De siete años?

—Olvídelo.

Hice como si de pronto sintiera un gran interés por los libros de la estantería que tenía detrás. El señor Jenks calló, pero podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

—Ahora me vuelve a tocar a mí —Dijo finalmente.

—Es un juego tonto. ¿No podríamos jugar al ajedrez?

Sobre la mesa había un juego de ajedrez, pero el señor Jenks no se dejó despistar.

— ¿A veces ves cosas que las otras personas no ven?

—Los niños no son cosas —Repuse—. Pero sí, a veces veo cosas que otros no ven.

Yo misma no sabía por qué le había confiado aquello. Por alguna razón, mis palabras parecieron alegrar al señor Jenks.

—Sorprendente, realmente sorprendente. ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese don?

—Siempre lo he tenido.

— ¡Fascinante! — el señor Jenks miró a su alrededor—. Por favor, dime quién más está aquí ahora escuchando aparte de nosotros.

—Estamos solos.

Se me escapó una risita al ver la expresión decepcionada del señor Jenks.

—Oh, y yo que hubiera jurado que este viejo caserón estaba plagado de fantasmas. Especialmente, esta habitación. —Tomó un trago de té de su taza—. ¿Quieres unas galletas rellenas de naranja?

—Sí, gracias.

No sé si fue porque había mencionado las galletas, pero de pronto aquella desagradable sensación en el estómago volvió a aparecer. Contuve la respiración. El señor Jenks se levantó y empezó a revolver en un anaquel. La sensación de vértigo se hizo más intensa. El señor Jenks se daría un buen susto si se volvía y yo, sencillamente, había desaparecido. Tal vez sería mejor que le previniera. Podía tener el corazón débil.

— ¿Señor Jenks?

—Ahora vuelve a tocarte a ti, Isabella —Dijo mientras ordenaba amoroSamente las galletas en un plato—. Y creo que ya conozco la respuesta a tu pregunta.

Me concentré en mis sensaciones. El vértigo parecía haber cedido un poco. Muy bien. Falsa alarma.

—Suponiendo que viajara a una época en la que este edificio aún no existiera, ¿Aterrizaría bajo tierra y me ahogaría?

— ¡Oh! Y yo que pensaba que me preguntarías por el niño rubio. En fin. Por lo que sabemos, nadie ha viajado nunca más de quinientos años atrás. Y en el cronógrafo la fecha para el rubí, es decir, para ti, solo puede ajustarse hasta 1560 después de Cristo, la fecha de nacimiento del primer viajero del tiempo en el Círculo, Lancelot Cullen. Es una limitación de la que nos hemos lamentado muchas veces. Uno se pierde tantos años interesantísimos… Ten, coge una. Son mis galletas preferidas.

Alargué la mano, a pesar de que de repente el plato había empezado a difuminarse ante mis ojos y tenía la sensación de que alguien me iba a retirar el sofá bajo el trasero.

* * *

**Como lo prometi 2 capítulos Ojala los disfruten mucho, espero Reviews**

**xoxoxoxox**

**Paula**


	10. Capítulo VIII

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

_Lancelot Cullen_

_"Amber"_

_(1562/1560-1607)_

_William Cullen_

_"Ágata"_

_(1636-1689)_

_Conde Aro Vulturi_

_"Esmeralda"_

_ (1703-1784)_

_Jonathan Cullen Timothy Cullen_

_ "Cornalia" "Cornalia"_

_ (1875-1944) (1875-1930)_

_ Edward Cullen Sam Cullen_

_ "Diamante" "Turmalina negra"_

_ (Nacido en 1992) (Nacido en 1974)_

_Linea Hereditaria Masculina_

_De las Crónicas de los Vigilantes,_

_Volumen 4, "El Círculo de los Doce"_

Aterricé con el trasero sobre una piedra fría con una galleta en la mano. O al menos daba toda la sensación de que era una galleta. A mí alrededor reinaba una oscuridad absoluta, más negra que el carbón. Extrañamente, en lugar de sentirme paralizada por el terror, no sentía ningún miedo. Tal vez fuera por las palabras tranquilizadoras del señor Jenks, o tal vez sencillamente porque para entonces ya me había acostumbrado a los saltos. Me llevé la galleta a la boca (¡Realmente deliciosa!), y luego busqué palpando la linterna que llevaba colgada del cuello y me pasé el cordón por encima de la cabeza.

Tardé unos segundos en encontrar el interruptor de la linterna. Luego vi las estanterías de libros y reconocí la chimenea (por desgracia, apagada y fría). La pintura que había encima era la misma que había visto antes: el retrato del viajero del tiempo con la peluca rizada blanca, el conde no sé qué. Solo faltaban un par de sillones y mesitas y, por desgracia, el cómodo sofá donde había estado sentada.

El señor Jenks había dicho que me limitara a esperar hasta que volviera a saltar de vuelta. Y posiblemente lo habría hecho si el sofá aún hubiera estado allí. Pero, pensándolo bien, no hacía ningún daño si echaba una ojeada por la puerta. Avancé tanteando con cuidado y me encontré con la puerta cerrada. Menos mal que ya no tenía que ir al baño.

A la luz de la linterna revisé la habitación en busca de algún indicio del año en que me encontraba: quizá hubiera un calendario colgado en la pared o colocado sobre el escritorio. El escritorio estaba lleno de papeles enrollados, libros, cartas abiertas y pequeños cofres. El rayo de luz iluminó un tintero y unas plumas. Cogí una hoja de papel gruesa y áspera, cuya escritura tenía tantas florituras que costaba de descifrar.

_Muy honorable señor doctor_ —Leí—: _Hoy he recibido su carta, que solo ha tardado nueve semanas en llegar. Uno no puede sino quedarse admirado por esta velocidad cuando piensa en el largo camino que ha recorrido su ameno informe sobre la situación en las colonias._ Sonreí. ¡Nueve semanas para recibir una carta! ¡Y la gente aún se quejaba de la informalidad del servicio de correos inglés! Bien, al parecer me encontraba en una época en que las cartas aún se enviaban con palomas mensajeras, o, mejor aún, con caracoles.

Me senté en la silla del escritorio y leí unas cuantas cartas más, lo cual me pareció bastante aburrido. Además, los nombres tampoco me decían nada. A continuación registré los pequeños cofres. El primero que abrí estaba lleno de sellos con motivos artísticamente labrados. Busqué una estrella de doce puntas, pero solo había coronas, letras imbricadas unas con otras y bonitos motivos florales. También encontré velas de cera de sellar de todos los colores, incluso en oro y plata. El siguiente cofre estaba cerrado. Tal vez hubiera una llave en alguno de los cajones. Esta pequeña búsqueda del tesoro empezaba a ponerse francamente divertida. Si lo que encontraba en el cofre me gustaba, sencillamente me lo llevaría a modo de prueba. De hecho, con la galleta había funcionado. Le llevaría un pequeño recuerdo a Alice; eso tenía que estar permitido.

En los cajones del escritorio encontré más cañones de pluma y tinteros, cartas guardadas en sus sobres, libros de notas encuadernados, una especie de estilete, un cuchillito en forma de hoz y… llaves. Muchas, muchísimas llaves de todas las formas y tamaños. Alice hubiera estado encantada. Seguramente en esa habitación había una cerradura para cada una de esas llaves y tras cada cerradura un pequeño secreto, o mejor, un tesoro. Probé unas cuantas llaves que parecían bastante pequeñas para entrar en la cerradura del cofre, pero la que encajaba no estaba allí. Lástima. Seguramente contenía joyas valiosas. ¿Y si me llevaba el cofre entero? No; era poco manejable y demasiado grande para el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta.

En la siguiente caja había una pipa muy bonita, artísticamente tallada, probablemente de marfil, pero aquel no era un regalo apropiado para Alice. ¿Y si le llevaba uno de los sellos? ¿O ese bonito estilete? ¿O uno de los libros? Naturalmente, sé de sobra que no está bien robar, pero aquella era una situación excepcional y me parecía que tenía derecho a una compensación. Además, tenía que comprobar si funcionaba lo de llevarse objetos del pasado al presente. De hecho, yo, que me sentía moralmente indignada cuando Alice cogía más de una de las tapas de degustación gratuitas que ofrecían en Harrods o (como hacía poco) arrancaba una flor de un macizo del parque, me sorprendí de no sentir el menor remordimiento. El único problema era que no conseguía decidirme. El estilete parecía el objeto más valioso. Si las piedras de la empuñadura eran auténticas, seguro que valía una fortuna. Pero ¿Qué iba a hacer Alice con un estilete? Seguro que le gustaría más un sello. Pero ¿Cuál? El vértigo me liberó de la necesidad de tomar una decisión. Cuando el escritorio empezó a difuminarse ante mis ojos, cogí el primer objeto que tuve tiempo de agarrar.

Aterricé suavemente sobre mis pies. Al principio, la luz me cegó. Rápidamente me metí en el bolsillo, junto al móvil, la llave que había cogido en el último segundo y miré a mí alrededor. Todo estaba exactamente igual que antes, mientras bebía té con El señor Jenks. El ambiente de la habitación estaba agradablemente caldeado gracias a la chimenea encendida. Pero El señor Jenks no estaba solo. Le acompañaban Carlisle Cullen y el antipático y gris doctor Eleazar White (junto con el pequeño fantasma rubio). Los tres hombres conversaban en voz baja en el centro de la habitación, mientras Edward Cullen les contemplaba con aire indolente, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los armarios de la biblioteca. Él fue el primero que me vio.

—Hola, Ela —Me saludó.

—Isabella —Repliqué.

¡Por Dios, no era tan difícil de recordar! Yo no le llamaba "Edman", ¿No? Los tres hombres se volvieron y se me quedaron mirando: el doctor White con los ojos entornados y aire receloso, y el señor Jenks visiblemente contento.

—Han sido casi quince minutos —Señaló—. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Isabella? ¿Te sientes bien?

Asentí.

— ¿Te ha visto alguien?

—No había nadie. No me he movido del sitio, tal como me había dicho. —Alargué al señor Jenks la linterna portátil y su anillo de sello—. ¿Dónde está mi madre?

—Está arriba con los demás —Repuso escuetamente el señor Cullen.

—Quiero hablar con ella.

—No te preocupes, más tarde podrás hacerlo — observó el señor Jenks —. Pero antes… Oh, la verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar.

El hombre estaba radiante. ¿De qué demonios se alegraba tanto?

—Ya conoces a mi sobrino, Edward —Me informó el señor Cullen—. Él ya pasó hace dos años por lo que tú estás viviendo ahora. Solo que estaba mejor preparado. Será difícil ponerte al día y recuperar el tiempo perdido estos años.

— ¿Difícil? Yo más bien diría que imposible —Replicó el doctor White.

—Tampoco hace ninguna falta —Aclaró Edward—. Puedo hacerlo todo mucho mejor solo.

—Ya veremos —Señaló el señor Cullen.

—Creo que estáis infravalorando a la muchacha — aseveró el señor Jenks, y, adoptando un tono solemne, casi místico, exclamó—: ¡Isabella Swan, ahora formas parte de un secreto antiquísimo! Y ha llegado el momento de que aprendas a comprender en qué consiste dicho secreto. Primero deberías saber…

—No deberíamos precipitarnos —Le interrumpió el doctor White—. Es posible que tenga el gen, pero eso no presupone ni mucho menos que podamos confiar en ella.

—O que comprenda siquiera de qué va esto —Añadió Edward. Por lo visto, ese estúpido engreído me consideraba un poco cortita.

—Quién sabe qué instrucciones habrá recibido esta chica de su madre —Dijo el doctor White—. Y quién sabe de quién habrá recibido instrucciones. Solo tenemos este cronógrafo, y no podemos permitirnos un nuevo fiasco. Sencillamente me gustaría que meditáramos más a fondo la cuestión.

El señor Jenks tenía el aspecto de alguien que acaba de recibir una bofetada.

—Las cosas también pueden hacerse complicadas sin necesidad —Murmuró.

—De momento, me la llevo a mi Sala de Tratamiento — informó el doctor White—. No te lo tomes a mal, Jason , pero ya tendremos tiempo para explicaciones.

Al oír aquellas palabras, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Lo último que quería era ir a una "Sala de Tratamiento" con ese doctor Frankenstein.

—Quiero ir con mamá —Dije, aun a riesgo de sonar como una niña pequeña.

Edward chasqueó la lengua con desdén.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo, Isabella —Aseguró el señor Jenks—, solo necesitamos un poco de sangre. Por otra parte, el doctor White también se encargará de proteger tu sistema inmunitario. Por desgracia, en el pasado acechan todo tipo de peligrosos agentes patógenos que el organismo humano no conoce en la actualidad. Ya verás, irá muy rápido.

¿Realmente no era consciente de lo terrible que sonaba todo eso? "Solo necesitamos un poco de sangre", y "Ya verás, irá muy rápido". ¡Dios mío!

—Pero es que yo… no quiero estar sola con el doctor Franki… White —Corregí.

De todos modos, a esas alturas, tanto daba si ese hombre me encontraba descortés o no. Además, él también era un maleducado. Y por lo que hacía a Edward, ¡Que pensara de mí lo que quisiera!

—El doctor White no es tan… insensible como pueda parecer a primera vista —Aseguró el señor Jenks—. En realidad, no hace falta que…

—Sí hace falta —Gruñó el doctor White.

Poco a poco empezaba a ponerme furiosa. ¿Qué se había creído ese saco de huesos con cara de palo? ¡Lo primero que debería hacer era comprarse un traje como Dios manda!

—Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Y qué hará si me niego? —Resoplé mientras observaba que los ojos chispeantes de indignación que me miraban detrás de las gafas de montura negra estaban rojos e inflamados. "Vaya médico, ni siquiera puede curarse a sí mismo."

Antes de que el doctor White tuviera tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo que haría conmigo (mi imaginación representó al instante algunos detalles francamente desagradables), el señor Cullen se entrometió, para mi gran alivio, en la conversación.

—Le pediremos a la señorita Weber que venga —Afirmó en un tono que no admitía réplica—. El señor Jenks te acompañará hasta que llegue.

Lancé una mirada triunfal al médico, una de esas que equivalen a sacar la lengua, pero el hombre me ignoró.

—Nos encontraremos dentro de media hora arriba, en la Sala del Dragón —Añadió el señor Cullen.

No quería hacerlo, pero, mientras salía, volví la cabeza y dirigí una rápida mirada a Edward, para ver si mi triunfo sobre el doctor White le había impresionado. Por lo visto, no, porque me estaba mirando las piernas. Probablemente, las estaba comparando con las de Tanya.

Lo tenía mal, porque las suyas eran más largas y finas. Y, además, seguro que ella no tenía arañazos en las pantorrillas por haber estado arrastrándose entre trastos viejos y cocodrilos disecados la noche anterior.

La Sala de Tratamiento del doctor White parecía una consulta de médico normal y corriente. Y mientras él se ponía la bata blanca sobre el traje y se lavaba las manos larga y cuidadoSamente, también parecía un médico normal y corriente. Solo la figura del chiquillo fantasma rubio que tenía al lado resultaba un poco inhabitual.

—Chaqueta fuera y mangas remangadas —Ordenó secamente el doctor White. El señor Jenks tradujo.

—Si eres tan amable, quítate la chaqueta, por favor, y súbete las mangas.

El pequeño fantasma miraba interesado. Cuando le sonreí, se refugió rápidamente detrás del doctor White, solo para sacar la cabeza de nuevo un segundo más tarde.

— ¿Me estás viendo?

Asentí.

—Mira hacia otro lado —Gruñó el doctor White mientras me hacía un torniquete en el brazo.

—No me importa ver sangre —Repuse—. Aunque sea la mía.

—Los otros no pueden verme —Afirmó el pequeño fantasma.

—Lo sé —Repliqué—. Me llamo Isabella. ¿Y tú?

—Para ti sigo siendo el doctor White —Repuso el doctor White.

—Yo me llamo Robert —Dijo el fantasma.

—Es un nombre muy bonito —Dije yo.

—Muchas gracias —Respondió el doctor White—. Tú también tienes unas venas muy bonitas.

Apenas había notado el pinchazo. CuidadoSamente, el doctor White llenó un tubito con mi sangre. Luego cambió el tubito lleno por uno vacío y también dejó que se llenara.

—No habla contigo, Eleazar —Aseguró el señor Jenks .

—Ah, ¿No? ¿Y con quién habla, pues?

—Con Robert —Repuse yo.

El doctor White levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Por primera vez me miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Nada, es igual.

El doctor White masculló unas palabras ininteligibles y el señor Jenks me dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad. Llamaron a la puerta. Era la señorita Weber, la secretaria de las gafas gruesas, que entró en la habitación.

—Vaya, por fin ha llegado —Gruñó el doctor White—. Ya puedes ahuecar el ala, Jason. La señorita Weber se encargará de vigilar. Puede sentarse en la silla, hay detrás. Pero haga el favor de mantener la boca cerrada.

—Tan encantador como siempre —Observó la señorita Weber, pero obedeció y se sentó en la silla que le habían indicado.

—Nos vemos enseguida —Se despidió el señor Jenks, no sin antes levantar uno de los tubitos con mi sangre—. Voy a llenar el depósito —Añadió sonriendo.

— ¿Dónde está ese cronógrafo? ¿Y qué aspecto tiene? —Pregunté cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás del señor Jenks —. ¿Se puede sentar uno dentro?

—La última persona que me preguntó por el cronógrafo lo robó apenas dos años más tarde. —El doctor White apartó la cánula de mi brazo y apretó un pedazo de gasa contra el pinchazo—. De modo que estoy seguro de que comprenderás que me abstenga de contestar a tus preguntas.

— ¿Robaron el cronógrafo?

El chiquillo fantasma llamado Robert afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Tu encantadora prima Emily en persona —Informó el doctor White—. Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que la vi aquí sentada. Tenía un aspecto tan inocente e ingenuo como el que tú tienes ahora.

—Emily es simpática —Dijo Robert—. Me gusta.

Como era un fantasma, probablemente tenía la sensación de que había visto a Emily por última vez justo el día anterior.

— ¿Emily robó el cronógrafo? ¿Y por qué lo hizo?

— ¿Qué sé yo? Trastorno esquizoide de la personalidad, probablemente —Gruñó el doctor White—. Por lo visto, es cosa de familia. Todas las Clearwater son unas histéricas. Y Eily disponía, además, de una buena reserva de energía criminal.

—¡Doctor White! —Le recriminó la señorita Weber —. ¡Eso no es verdad!

— ¿No habíamos quedado en que mantendría la boca cerrada? —Preguntó el doctor White.

—Pero si Emily robó el cronógrafo, ¿Cómo puede ser que yo ahora esté aquí? —Pregunté.

—Oh, sí, ¿Cómo es posible? —El doctor White soltó la correa de mi brazo—. Pues porque existe un segundo cronógrafo, listilla. ¿Cuándo te pusieron la última vacuna contra el tétanos?

—No lo sé. ¿De modo que hay varios cronógrafos?

—No, solo esos dos —Repuso el doctor White mientras percutía mi antebrazo—. Veo que no te has vacunado contra el tétanos ni la difteria. ¿Alguna enfermedad crónica? ¿Alergias?

—No. Tampoco estoy vacunada contra la peste, el cólera ni la viruela —Dije recordando a James—. De hecho, ¿Existe una vacuna contra la viruela? Creo que un amigo mío murió de eso.

—Me resulta difícil creerlo —Repuso el doctor White—. Hace mucho tiempo que la viruela está erradicada.

—Es que mi amigo hace mucho tiempo que murió.

—Pues yo siempre había creído que la viruela es como se llamaba antes al sarampión —Terció la señorita Weber.

—Y yo había creído que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en que callaría, señorita Weber

— ¿Por qué es tan desagradable con todo el mundo? — pregunté—. ¡Ay!

—Solo ha sido un pinchacito de nada —Me tranquilizó el doctor White.

— ¿Para qué era?

—No te gustaría saberlo, créeme.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. El pequeño fantasma llamado Robert también suspiró.

— ¿Siempre se comporta así? —Le pregunté.

—La mayoría de las veces —Respondió Robert.

—No lo hace con mala intención —Intervino la señorita Weber

— ¡Señorita Weber!

—Está bien.

—De momento, hemos acabado. La próxima vez ya tendré tus valores sanguíneos y tal vez tu encantadora mamá pueda encontrar tu carnet de vacunación y tu historia clínica.

—Nunca he estado enferma. ¿Ahora ya estoy vacunada contra la peste?

—No. La verdad es que tampoco serviría de gran cosa. Solo protege durante medio año y los efectos secundarios son considerables. De todos modos, si por mí fuera, nunca viajarías a un año con peste. Puedes vestirte. La señorita Weber te acompañará con los demás arriba. Yo vendré dentro de un minuto.

La señorita Weber se levantó.

—Ven, Isabella. Seguro que tienes hambre.

Enseguida estará la comida. Hoy la señora Mallory ha preparado una exquisitez: asado de ternera con espárragos. De hecho, sí que tenía hambre, tanta que incluso me habría comido un plato asado de ternera con espárragos entero, un plato que por lo general no me entusiasmaba.

— ¿Sabes?, en realidad el doctor es un hombre de buen corazón —Me dijo la señorita Weber mientras subíamos—. Solo que le resulta un poco difícil ser amable.

—Sí, ya se ve.

—Antes era completamente distinto, siempre estaba alegre y de buen humor. Entonces ya llevaba esos horribles trajes negros, pero al menos se ponía corbatas de colores. Eso fue antes de que su hijo muriera… una terrible tragedia. Desde entonces está como cambiado.

—Robert.

—Exacto, el niño se llamaba Robert —Confirmó la señorita Weber —. ¿El señor Jenks ya te ha hablado de él?

—No.

—Un chiquillo encantador. Se ahogó en la piscina de unos conocidos el día de su cumpleaños, imagínate. — Mientras andaba, la señorita Weber contó los años con los dedos—. Ya hace dieciocho años de eso. Pobre doctor.

Pobre Robert. Pero al menos no tenía el aspecto de un ahogado. Algunos fantasmas parecían divertirse yendo por ahí como habían muerto. Afortunadamente, aún no me había topado con ninguno con un hacha clavada en la cabeza, o sin cabeza. La señorita Weber llamó a una puerta.

—Haremos una paradita para ver a madame Zarafina. Tiene que medirte.

— ¿Medirme? ¿Para qué? —Pregunté, pero la habitación en que me introdujo la señorita Weber ya me había dado la respuesta: era un cuarto de costura. En medio de las telas, los vestidos, las máquinas de coser, los maniquíes, las tijeras y los carretes de hilo me sonreía una mujer rolliza con una exuberante cabellera de un color rubio rojizo.

—Bienvenida —Me saludó con acento francés—. Tú debes de ser Isabella. Yo soy madame Zarafina y me ocuparé de tu vestuario. —La mujer sostuvo en alto una cinta métrica—. Al fin y al cabo, no podemos dejar que te pasees por ahí en el año de Maricastaña con este espantoso uniforme escolar, n'est-ce pas?

Asentí. Los _unifogmes_ escolares, como decía madame, eran realmente espantosós, fuera en el siglo que fuera.

—Seguramente se producirían tumultos si anduvieras así por la calle —Dijo retorciéndose las manos con la cinta.

—Lo siento, pero tenemos que darnos prisa, nos esperan arriba —Se excusó la señorita Weber .

—Acabaré enseguida. ¿Quieres quitarte la chaqueta, por favor? —Madame Zarafina me rodeó la cintura con la cinta —. Magnífico. Y ahora las caderas. Oh, como una joven potrilla. Creo que podremos aprovechar muchas cosas de las que preparé para la otra, con algún pequeño cambio aquí y allá.

Sin duda, con "la otra" se refería a Tanya. Me quedé mirando un vestido de un delicado color amarillo con orlas de puntilla blanca y traslúcida que colgaba de una percha y parecía sacado del fondo de vestuario de Orgullo y prejuicio. Seguro que Tanya hubiera estado encantadora vestida con él.

—Tanya es más alta y delgada que yo —Dije.

—Sí, un poco —Dijo madame Zarafina—. Un palo de gallinero — (Se me escapó una risita porque había dicho _callinegó_) —. Pero no es ningún problema. —Me pasó la cinta métrica en torno al cuello y la cabeza—. Para los sombreros y las peHarry —Explicó sonriéndome—. Qué agradable coser para una morenita, para variar. Con las pelirrojas hay que ir siempre con tanto cuidado… Conservo esta magnífica pieza de tafetán desde hace años, un color como de sol poniente. Podrías ser la primera a la que le sienta bien este color…

— ¡Madame Zarafina, por favor! — La señorita Weber señaló su reloj de pulsera.

—Sí, sí, enseguida estoy —Dijo madame Zarafina mientras daba vueltas a mí alrededor y me medía incluso el empeine—. ¡Estos hombres, siempre corriendo! Pero la moda y la belleza están reñidas con las prisas. —Finalmente me dio una palmadita amistosa y dijo Hasta luego, cuello de cisne.

Me fijé en que ella apenas tenía cuello. Su cabeza parecía apoyarse directamente sobre los hombros. Pero era realmente simpática.

—Hasta luego, madame Zarafina.

En cuanto dejamos a la modista, la señorita Weber salió a paso raudo y tuve que esforzarme para no quedarme atrás, a pesar de que ella llevaba tacones altos y yo, en cambio, mis cómodos y un poco toscos zapatos azul oscuro de la escuela.

—Enseguida llegamos.

De nuevo nos encontramos ante un interminable corredor. No podía entender cómo eran capaces de orientarse en aquel laberinto.

— ¿Vive usted aquí?

—No, vivo en Islington —Repuso la señorita Weber —. A las cinco salgo del trabajo y me voy a casa con mi marido.

— ¿Qué dice su marido de que trabaje para una logia secreta que tiene una máquina del tiempo en el sótano?

La señora Weber rio.

—Oh, él no lo sabe. Firmé una cláusula de confidencialidad en mi contrato. No puedo revelar nada de lo que suceda aquí ni a mi marido ni a nadie.

— ¿Y si no?

Probablemente entre esos muros se pudrían los restos de un montón de secretarias parlanchinas.

—Si no, perdería mi trabajo —Repuso la señorita Weber, y parecía como si la idea de dejar su puesto le resultara realmente penosa—. De todos modos, nadie me creería — añadió alegremente—. Y el que menos mi marido. El pobre carece por completo de imaginación. Piensa que estoy todo el día revolviendo aburridos expedientes en un bufete de abogados perfectamente normal… ¡Oh, no! ¡Los expedientes! —Se detuvo en seco—. ¡Me he olvidado de ellos! El doctor White me matará. —Me miró indecisa—. ¿Podrás seguir los últimos metros sin mí? En la esquina a la izquierda, y luego la segunda puerta a la derecha.

—Girar a la izquierda en la esquina y la segunda puerta a la derecha, no hay problema.

— ¡Eres un encanto!

La señorita Weber ya había salido corriendo, lo que constituía para mí todo un enigma con esos tacones tan altos. Mientras tanto podía tomarme mi tiempo para recorrer los "últimos metros" yo sola y mirar con calma las pinturas murales (descoloridas), golpear una de las armaduras (oxidada) y pasar el dedo por el marco de uno de los cuadros (polvoriento). Al doblar la esquina, oí voces.

—Espera, Tanya.

Retrocedí apresuradamente y me aplasté contra la pared. Tanya había salido de la Sala del Dragón, seguida por Edward, que la llevaba sujeta del brazo. Confiaba en que no me hubieran descubierto.

—Todo lo que está pasando es tan terriblemente penoso y humillante… —Dijo Tanya.

—No, de ninguna manera; todo esto no es culpa tuya.

Qué suave y cariñosa podía soñar su voz. "_Está enamorado como un loco de ella_", pensé, y por alguna estúpida razón sentí una punzada en el corazón. Me pegué aún más contra la pared, aunque me hubiera encantado ver qué pasaba. ¿Estarían haciendo manitas? Tanya parecía inconsolable.

— ¡Falsos síntomas! Quería que se me tragara la tierra. Realmente estaba convencida de que podía pasar en cualquier momento…

—Yo hubiera pensado exactamente lo mismo en tu caso —La tranquilizó Edward—. Tu tía debe de estar loca para haber mantenido esto en secreto durante tantos años. La verdad es que tu prima me da lástima.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Piénsalo un poco! ¿Cómo va a poder arreglárselas? No tiene ni la menor idea… ¿Cómo va a ponerse al día de todo lo que hemos aprendido en los últimos diez años?

—Es verdad, pobre Isabella —Dijo Tanya, aunque de algún modo no sonaba realmente compasiva—. Pero también tiene sus puntos fuertes.

Eso sí que era un detalle.

—Soltar risitas con su amiga, escribir SMS y recitar de memoria el reparto de un montón de películas. Eso sí puede hacerlo muy bien.

Pues no, no era un detalle. Asomé con cuidado la cabeza.

—Sí —Convino Edward—. Es justo lo que he pensado hace un rato al verla por primera vez. Oye, realmente te echaré de menos; sin ir más lejos, en las clases de esgrima.

Tanya suspiró.

—Nos lo pasábamos bien, ¿Verdad?

—Sí. ¡Pero piensa en las posibilidades que se te abren a partir de ahora, Tanya! ¡Te envidio por eso! Ahora eres libre y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

— ¡Nunca he querido nada aparte de esto!

—Sí, porque no tenías opción —Le aseguró Edward—. Pero ahora el mundo entero se abre ante ti. Mientras yo no puedo mantenerme alejado más de un día de este conde… cronógrafo y me paso las noches en el año 1953, tú podrás estudiar en el extranjero y hacer largos viajes. ¡Créeme, me encantaría cambiarme por ti!

La puerta de la Sala del Dragón volvió a abrirse y Abue Sue y la tía Carmen salieron al pasillo. Rápidamente escondí la cabeza.

—Ya verás cómo al final se arrepentirán —Dijo la tía Carmen.

— ¡Carmen, por favor! Somos una familia —Espetó la abuela—. Tenemos que mantenernos unidos.

—Díselo a Renne —Dijo la tía Carmen—. Ha sido ella la que nos ha colocado a todos en esta situación imposible. ¡Protegerla! ¡Ja! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio creería ni una palabra de lo que dice! No después de todo lo que pasó. Pero este ya no es nuestro problema. Ven, Tanya.

—Las acompaño al coche —Se ofreció Edward.

¡Pelota! Esperé hasta que sus pasos dejaron de oírse, y luego me arriesgué a salir de mi puesto de escucha. Abue Sue seguía allí, frotándose cansadamente la frente con un dedo. De pronto tenía un aspecto totalmente diferente al habitual: se veía viejísima. Toda su disciplina de profesora de ballet parecía haberla abandonado e incluso los rasgos de su rostro estaban un poco desencajados. Me daba pena verla así.

—Hola —Susurré en voz baja—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Inmediatamente mi abuela recuperó la compostura. Todos los bastones que se había tragado parecieron recolocarse y encajar en sus posiciones.

—Vaya, ya estás aquí —Dijo, y su mirada inquisitiva se detuvo en mi blusa—. ¿No es una mancha eso? Niña, realmente deberías aprender a prestar un poco más de atención a tu aspecto.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno como ven, esta vez me demore menos en publicar, ¡Hay que aprovechar las vacaciones! Uff la verdad es que ya me las merecía de verdad estoy muerta, odio el colegio, no quiero volver nunca mas...Pero lastimosamente ese es un sueño que no voy a poder cumplir :( Pero bueno basta de sentimentalismos, volvamos a lo importante, quue les parecio el capítulo, Ya vamos adentrandonos en la parte buena :D Gracias a todas por sus Reviews la verdad me encanta recirbirlos y leer lo mucho que les gusta la historia. Como punto final les digo que como estoy en Vacaciones voy a publicar un capitulo cada dos dias, es decir, el proximo capitulo lo publicare el sabado, luego el lunes, y asi sucesivamente, Les parece? Buenos las dejo que aqui en Colombia ya son las 11:00 de la noche, asi que hasta el proximos capitulo**

**xoxoxoxox**

**Paula!**


	11. Capítulo IX

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

_Los intervalos entre los saltos en el tiempo varían_

_(Siempre que no sean controlados por el cronógrafo)_

_De un portador del gen a otro. Si bien el conde Aro Vulturi_

_ En sus observaciones, llegó a la conclusión de que los portadores _

_Del gen femenino saltan con una frecuencia y una duración_

_Significativamente inferiores a los masculinos, en la actualidad no_

_Podemos dar por válida esta afirmación._

_La duración de los saltos en el tiempo incontrolados_

_Varía, desde el inicio de los registros, entre ocho minutos,_

_Doce segundos (salto de iniciación de Timothy Cullen,_

_5 de mayo de 1892) y dos horas y cuatro minutos (Siobhan_

_Tilney, 2º salto, 22 de marzo de 1894)._

_La ventana temporal que el cronógrafo facilita_

_Para los saltos en el tiempo es de, como mínimo, treinta_

_Minutos, y como máximo, cuatro horas._

_Se desconoce si en alguna ocasión se han producido saltos_

_En el propio tiempo vital. En sus escritos, el conde _

_Aro Vulturi parte de la base de que, a causa del continuum_

_(V. Leyes del continuum, volumen 3),_

_Esto no es posible. Los ajustes en el cronógrafo hacen igualmente_

_Imposible un envío de vuelta al propio tiempo vital._

_De las Crónicas de los Vigilantes,_

_Volumen 2, "Leyes generales"_

Mamá me abrazó como si hubiera estado ausente al menos tres años. Tuve que repetirle un millón de veces que me encontraba bien antes de que dejara de preguntar.

— ¿Tú también estás bien, mamá?

—Sí, cariño, estoy bien.

—Bueno, veo que todo el mundo está bien —Comentó el señor Cullen burlonamente—. Me alegra que lo hayamos aclarado. —Y se acercó tanto a nosotras que incluso pude oler su agua de colonia (una mezcla especiada y afrutada con un toque de canela que me hizo venir aún más hambre) —. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer contigo ahora, Renne? —Añadió, apuntando fijamente a mamá con sus ojos de lobo.

—He dicho la verdad.

—Sí, al menos por lo que hace a las cualidades de Isabella —Convino el señor Cullen—. Pero aún queda por aclarar por qué la comadrona, que en esa época se mostró tan cooperadora como para falsificar el certificado de nacimiento, ha tenido que salir repentinamente de viaje preciSamente hoy.

Mamá se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no le daría tanta importancia a algo que debe de ser solo una casualidad, Carlisle.

—Encuentro igualmente extraño que en un caso de posible parto prematuro, la madre se decida a dar a luz en casa. Cualquier mujer mínimamente sensata se haría llevar a un hospital al sentir los primeros dolores.

Había que reconocer que en eso tenía razón.

—Sencillamente, todo ocurrió muy rápido —Replicó mamá sin parpadear—. Aún tuve suerte de que la comadrona estuviera presente.

—Bien, pero incluso así, en un parto prematuro, después del nacimiento, cualquiera hubiera ido enseguida al hospital para que examinaran al bebé.

—Y lo hicimos.

—Pero al día siguiente —Dijo el señor Cullen—. En el informe del hospital se hizo constar que, aunque el niño fue examinado a fondo, la madre rechazó someterse a una revisión. ¿Por qué, Renne?

Mamá se echó a reír.

—Creo que me entenderías mejor si tú mismo hubieras dado a luz y hubieras pasado ya por una decena de exámenes ginecológicos. Yo me encontraba perfectamente y solo quería asegurarme de que el bebé no tenía ningún problema. Lo que no entiendo es cómo has podido acceder tan rápido a un informe del hospital. Pensaba que las informaciones de ese tipo eran confidenciales.

—Por mí, puedes denunciar al hospital por violación de la ley de protección de datos —Dijo el señor Cullen—. Mientras tanto, nosotros seguiremos buscando a la comadrona. Estoy intrigadísimo por saber lo que esa mujer tiene que contarnos.

La puerta se abrió y el señor Jenks y el señor White entraron acompañados por la señorita Weber, que cargaba con un montón de expedientes. Detrás de ellos llegó Edward arrastrando los pies. Esta vez me tomé mi tiempo para observar detenidamente el resto de su cuerpo, y no solo su atractivo rostro. Busqué algo que no me gustara para no tener que sentirme tan imperfecta a su lado; pero, por desgracia, no pude encontrar nada. No era patizambo (¡De jugar al polo!) ni tenía los brazos demasiado largos ni los lóbulos de las orejas demasiado grandes (lo que, según afirmaba Alice, podía considerarse un signo de tacañería). Y la forma en que se apoyaba con el trasero en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho no podía ser más guay. Lo único criticable era el pelo largo que casi le llegaba hasta los hombros. Pero ni ese penSamiento estúpido daba resultado, pues su cabello era tan sano y brillante que instintivamente me pregunté qué se sentiría al tocarlo. Daba pena ver toda esa perfección desperdiciada.

—Todo está preparado —Advirtió el señor Jenks guiñándome un ojo—. La máquina del tiempo ya está lista para funcionar.

Robert, el chiquillo fantasma, me saludó tímidamente con la mano y yo le devolví el saludo.

—Bien, ya estamos todos los que tenemos que estar — informó el señor Cullen—. Por desgracia, Carmen y Tanya han tenido que irse, pero me han encargado que os envíe a todos un cordial saludo de su parte.

—Sí, seguro —Dijo el doctor White.

— ¡Pobre muchacha! Dos días soportando esos falsos dolores deben de haber sido una experiencia nada agradable —Se lamentó el señor Jenks, y en su cara redonda se dibujó una mueca de sincera compasión.

—Por no hablar de su madre —Murmuró el doctor White, mientras hojeaba el archivador que había traído la señorita Weber —. Todo un castigo para la pobre niña.

—Señorita Weber, ¿Cómo lleva madame Zarafina el vestuario de Isabella?

—Pero si acaba de… Voy a preguntar.

La señorita Weber volvió a salir rápidamente por la puerta. El señor Jenks se frotó las manos, ansioso por entrar en acción.

—Bien, parece que ya podemos empezar.

—Pero no la pondrán en peligro, ¿Verdad? —Dijo mamá volviéndose hacia el señor Jenks—. La mantendrán al margen de ese asunto.

—Desde luego que la mantendremos al margen —Repuso Edward.

—Haremos todo lo necesario para proteger a Isabella —Aseguró el señor Jenks.

—No podemos mantenerla al margen, Renne—Dijo el señor Cullen—. Ella es parte de "ese asunto". Deberías haberlo tenido claro desde el principio, antes de empezar tu estúpido juego del escondite.

—Gracias a usted, la muchacha se encuentra totalmente falta de preparación y de conocimientos —Dijo el doctor White—. Lo que naturalmente dificultará en gran medida nuestra misión, aunque supongo que ese era preciSamente su propósito.

—Mi propósito era no poner a Isabella en peligro — aseveró mamá.

—Ya he llegado muy lejos solo —Añadió Edward—. Y también puedo seguir solo hasta el final.

—Eso es justamente lo que esperaba oír —Espetó mamá.

"También puedo seguir solo hasta el final." ¡Dios santo! Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se me escapara la risa. Parecía salido de una de esas disparatadas películas de acción en las que un musculitos de expresión melancólica y aire reconcentrado salva al mundo combatiendo, más solo que la una, contra un ejército de ninjas, una flota de barcos enemigos o un pueblo repleto de bandidos armados hasta los dientes.

—Ya veremos para qué tareas puede ser apropiada — terció el señor Cullen.

—Tenemos su sangre —Dijo Edward—. No necesitamos nada más de ella. Por mí, puede venir aquí cada día y elapsar, y todos contentos.

¿Cómo? "¿Elapsar?" Sonaba como uno de esos conceptos con los que el señor James acostumbraba a desconcertarnos en las clases de inglés. _"En principio no es un mal planteamiento interpretativo, Mike, pero la próxima vez recuerda que hay casos en los que la elipsión es, si no obligada, más que recomendable."_ ¿O era "elisión"? Tanto daba, porque ni Mike ni yo ni nadie en la clase habíamos entendido de que hablaba. Con excepción de Tannya, naturalmente. El señor Jenks se fijó en mi cara de desconcierto.

—Con el término "elapsar" nos referimos a una sangría controlada de tu cupo de salto temporal en la que te enviamos unas horas al pasado con el cronógrafo —Explicó —. De este modo evitamos que se produzcan saltos incontrolados. —Y añadió volviéndose hacia los otros—: Estoy seguro de que, con el tiempo, Isabella nos sorprenderá a todos con su potencial. Ella…

— ¡Ella es una cría! —Le interrumpió Edward—. No tiene ni idea de nada.

Me puse roja de indignación. ¿Cómo era capaz de soltar semejante impertinencia ese estúpido y engreído… jugador de polo? Y qué forma tan despectiva de mirarme…

—Eso no es verdad —Repliqué.

¡Yo no era ninguna cría! Tenía dieciséis años y medio. Era tan vieja como Tanya. A mi edad, María Antonieta hacía tiempo que se había casado. (No lo sabía por la clase de historia, sino por la película con Kirsten Dunst que Alice y yo habíamos visto en DVD.) Y Juana de Arco tenía solo quince años cuando…

—Ah, ¿No? —La voz de Edward rezumaba sarcasmo—. ¿Qué sabes de historia, por ejemplo?

—Lo suficiente —Dije (¿No acababan de ponerme un sobresaliente en el examen?)

— ¿De verdad? Muy bien. Veamos, ¿Quién reinó en Inglaterra después de Jorge I?

No tenía ni la más remota idea.

— ¿Jorge II? —Respondí al tuntún. ¡Bien! Parecía decepcionado. Debía de ser correcto.

— ¿Y sabrías decirme qué casa real sustituyó a los Estuardo en 1702 y por qué?

Se acabó la suerte.

—Hummm… Aún no lo hemos dado —Dije.

—En fin, está bien claro —Añadió Edward dirigiéndose a los demás—. No sabe nada de historia. Ni siquiera sabe expresarse adecuadamente. Dondequiera que saltemos, llamará la atención más que un perro verde. Además, no tiene ni idea de qué va esto. ¡No solo sería totalmente inútil, sino que supondría un peligro para toda la misión!

¿Qué? ¿Que yo no podía hablar "adecuadamente"? Pues ahora mismo se me estaban ocurriendo unos cuantos insultos de lo más adecuados que me hubiera encantado gritarle.

—Creo que has expuesto tu opinión con suficiente claridad, Edward —Declaró el señor Cullen—. Ahora sería interesante saber qué tiene que decir el conde al respecto.

—No podéis hacerle eso —Susurró mamá con un hilo de voz.

—Estoy seguro de que el conde se alegrará mucho de conocerte, Isabella —Continuó el señor Jenks sin prestar atención a sus reparos—. El rubí, el doce, el último en el Círculo. Será un momento solemne el de vuestro encuentro.

— ¡No! —Gritó mamá.

Todos volvieron la vista hacia ella.

— ¡Renne! —Dijo mi abuela—. ¡No vuelvas a empezar!

—No —Repitió mamá—. ¡Por favor! No hace falta que él la conozca. Debería bastarle con saber que completará el Círculo con su sangre.

—Que hubiera completado —Dijo el doctor White, que seguía hojeando el archivador—, si después del robo no hubiéramos tenido que empezar desde el principio.

—Sea como sea, no quiero que Isabella le conozca —Dijo mamá—. Esta es mi condición. Edward puede responsabilizarse solo de esto.

—Está claro que no está en tu mano decidir sobre el tema —Dijo el señor Cullen.

— ¡Condiciones! ¡Pone condiciones! —Exclamó el doctor White.

— ¡Pero tiene razón! No le hará ningún servicio a nadie que arrastremos a la chica hasta allí —Aseguró Edward—. Le explicaré al conde lo que ha pasado, y estoy seguro de que coincidirá conmigo.

—En cualquier caso, querrá verla para poder hacerse una idea por sí mismo —Dijo Carlisle Cullen—. No es peligroso para ella. Ni siquiera tendrá que abandonar la casa.

—Señora Swan, le aseguro que a Isabella no le pasará nada —La tranquilizó el señor Jenks —. Su opinión sobre el conde se basa quizá en prejuicios que nos alegraría mucho ayudarla a disipar.

—Me temo que no van a poder conseguirlo.

—Seguro que querrás comunicarnos en qué informaciones te basas para sentir tal rechazo por el conde, un hombre al que no conoces, por cierto, mi querida Renee —Le instó el señor Cullen.

Mamá apretó los labios.

— ¡Te escuchamos! —Dijo el señor Cullen. Mamá calló.

—Es… solo una sensación —Susurró finalmente. El señor Cullen torció la boca en una sonrisa cínica.

—Siento tener que decirlo, Renne, pero todo el rato tengo la impresión de que nos estás ocultando algo. Dime, ¿De qué tienes miedo en realidad?

— ¿Quién es ese conde, si puede saberse, y por qué no debo conocerle? —Pregunté.

—Porque tu madre tiene "una sensación" —Me respondió el doctor White arreglándose la chaqueta—. Ese hombre hace doscientos años que está muerto, señora Swan.

—Y así debe seguir —Murmuró mamá.

—El conde Aro Vulturi es el quinto de los doce viajeros del tiempo, Isabella —Explicó el señor Jenks —. Hace un momento viste su retrato en la Sala de Documentos. Él fue el primero que comprendió la función del cronógrafo y descifró los Antiguos Escritos. Y no solo descubrió cómo, con el cronógrafo, podía viajar a cualquier año y cualquier día que eligiera, sino que también desveló el secreto que se esconde tras el Secreto, el Secreto de los Doce. Con ayuda del cronógrafo, consiguió localizar a los cuatro viajeros del tiempo anteriores a él y les hizo partícipes de su descubrimiento. El conde buscó y encontró apoyo en las mentes más brillantes de su época: matemáticos, alquimistas, magos, filósofos, todos se sintieron fascinados por su causa. Juntos descifraron los Antiguos Escritos y calcularon las fechas de nacimiento de los siete viajeros del tiempo que aún debían nacer para completar el Círculo. En 1745, el conde fundó aquí, en Londres, la Sociedad de los Vigilantes, la Logia secreta del Conde Aro Vulturi.

—El conde tiene que agradecer el descifrado de los Antiguos Escritos a personajes tan famosos como Raimundus Lullus, Agrippa von Nettesheim, John Colet, Henry Draper, Simon Forman, Samuel Hartlib, Kenelm Digby y John Wallis —Informó el señor Cullen.

Ninguno de esos nombres me sonaba de nada.

—Ninguno de esos nombres le suena de nada —Dijo Edward burlonamente.

¡Demonios! ¿Es que podía leer el penSamiento? Por si acaso podía hacerlo, le dirigí una mirada asesina y pensé con todas mis fuerzas: "¡Estúpido fanfarrón!". Apartó la mirada.

—Pero Isaac Newton murió en 1727. ¿Cómo podía ser miembro de los Vigilantes?

Yo misma me quedé maravillada de que se me hubiera ocurrido aquello. Alice me lo había dicho el día anterior por teléfono, y por alguna misteriosa razón se me quedado grabado en el cerebro. Al fin y al cabo, resulta que no era tan estúpida como afirmaba el tal Edward ese.

—Exacto —Repuso el señor Jenks sonriendo—. Esa es una de las ventajas que tiene un viajero del tiempo. Puede buscarse amigos también en el pasado.

— ¿Y qué es eso del secreto que se esconde tras el secreto?

—El Secreto de los Doce se revelará cuando se haya registrado la sangre de los doce viajeros del tiempo en el cronógrafo —Anunció solemnemente el señor Jenks—. Por eso debe cerrarse el Círculo. Esta es la gran misión que debemos llevar a cabo.

— ¡Pero si yo soy la última de los Doce! ¡Conmigo el Círculo debería estar completo!

—Sí, y lo estaría —Repuso el doctor White—, si hace diecisiete años a tu prima Emily no se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de robar el cronógrafo.

—Sam fue quien robó el cronógrafo —Puntualizó mi abuela—. Emily solo…

El señor Cullen levantó una mano.

—Muy bien, muy bien, digamos sencillamente que lo robaron juntos. Dos chiquillos descarriados… De este modo se destruyeron cinco siglos de trabajo. La misión estuvo a punto de fracasar y el legado del conde Aro Vulturi estuvo a punto de perderse definitivamente.

— ¿El legado es el Secreto?

—Afortunadamente, entre estos muros se encontraba otro cronógrafo —Dijo el señor Jenks —. No estaba previsto que entrara nunca en funcionamiento. Llegó a manos de los Vigilantes en 1757, y era defectuoso. Había permanecido abandonado durante siglos y sus valiosas piedras preciosas habían sido robadas. En un esforzado trabajo de reconstrucción que se prolongó a lo largo de dos siglos, los Vigilantes consiguieron que el aparato…

El doctor White le interrumpió impaciente:

—Para abreviar un poco la historia: fue reparado y se vio que efectivamente podía funcionar, aunque solo pudimos verificarlo en la práctica cuando el undécimo viajero del tiempo, es decir, Edward, llegó a la edad de iniciación. Habíamos perdido un cronógrafo y con él la sangre de diez viajeros del tiempo. Teníamos que empezar desde el principio con el segundo.

—Para… Hummm… descubrir el Secreto de los Doce —Dije.

Había estado a punto de decir "para que se revelara". Empezaba a sentirme como si me hubieran hecho un lavado de cerebro. La respuesta fue una solemne inclinación de cabeza del doctor White y del señor Jenks.

— ¿Y qué clase de secreto es ese?

Mamá empezó a reír. Aquello estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, pero el hecho es que cacareaba como hacía siempre Leah cuando veía al señor Bean por la tele.

— ¡Renne! —Susurró Abue Sue—. ¡Contrólate!

Pero solo consiguió que mamá riera aún con más ganas.

—El Secreto es el Secreto es el Secreto —Consiguió soltar entre dos estallidos de risa—, y así siempre.

—Lo que decía: ¡Son todas unas histéricas! —Gruñó el doctor White.

—Me alegra que aún consigas encontrarle el lado cómico al asunto —Puntualizó el señor Cullen.

Mamá se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Lo siento. Me ha dado así sin más. En realidad, preferiría llorar, de verdad.

Comprendí que no conseguiría llegar a ninguna parte con mi pregunta sobre la naturaleza del secreto.

— ¿Qué tiene de peligroso el conde para que no deba conocerle? —Pregunté en su lugar.

Mamá, que de pronto se había puesto seria como un funeral, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. La verdad es que empezaban a preocuparme sus cambios bruscos de humor, tan impropios de ella.

—Nada —Respondió el doctor White en su lugar—. Tu madre solo teme que puedas entrar en contacto con un cuerpo ideológico que contradiga sus propios puntos de vista, si bien ella no tiene capacidad de decisión entre estos muros.

—Cuerpo ideológico —Repitió mi madre sarcásticamente —. Un poco traído por los pelos, ¿No?

—En cualquier caso, ¿Por qué no dejamos sencillamente que sea Isabella quien decida si quiere ver al conde o no?

— ¿Solo para tener una conversación con él? ¿En el pasado? —Mi mirada pasó del señor Cullen al señor Jenks y otra vez al señor Cullen—. ¿Y él podrá responder a mi pregunta sobre el Secreto?

—Si quiere hacerlo —Repuso el señor Jenks—. Le verás en el año 1782. Por entonces, el conde ya era un hombre muy anciano, y prácticamente había venido de visita a Londres en cumplimiento de una misión estrictamente confidencial de la que los historiadores y sus biógrafos no saben nada. Pasó la noche en esta casa, razón por la cual será muy sencillo arreglar una conversación entre vosotros. Por descontado, Edward te acompañará.

Edward masculló algo que incluía las palabras "idiotas" y "canguro". "¿Canguro de idiotas?" Cómo detestaba a ese tipo.

— ¿Mamá?

—Di que no, cariño.

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—Aún no estás preparada.

— ¿Por qué no estoy preparada? ¿Por qué no puedo ver a ese conde? ¿Qué tiene de peligroso? Dímelo, mamá.

—Sí, díselo, Renne —La instó el señor Cullen—. Isabella está harta de tanto secretismo, lo cual es aún más mortificante si procede de su propia madre, pienso yo.

Mamá calló.

—Ya vez lo difícil que es arrancarnos informaciones realmente útiles —Dijo el señor Cullen, mirándome muy serio con sus ojos ambarinos.

Mi madre seguía callada. Me vinieron ganas de sacudirla por los hombros. Carlisle Cullen tenía razón: sus insinuaciones no me ayudaban en nada.

—Entonces tendré que descubrirlo por mí misma — afirmé—. Quiero conocerle.

No sé qué me había pasado de repente, pero de pronto dejé de sentirme como una niña de cinco años que solo quiere correr a casa para esconderse debajo de la cama. Edward lanzó un gemido.

—Renee, ya lo has oído —Advirtió el señor Cullen—. Creo que deberías dejar que te acompañaran de vuelta a Mayfair y tomarte un tranquilizante. Llevaremos a Isabella a casa cuando… hayamos acabado.

—No la dejaré sola —Susurró mamá.

—Leah y Seth pronto volverán de la escuela, mamá. No te preocupes, puedes marcharte. Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—No, no puedes —Volvió a susurrar mamá.

—Te acompañaré, Renne —Dijo la abuela en un tono sorprendentemente afable—. Me he pasado dos días seguidos aquí y tengo dolor de cabeza. Las cosas han dado un giro realmente inesperado. Pero ahora… ya no está en nuestras manos.

—Muy juicioso —Repuso el doctor White. Mamá parecía a punto de romper a llorar.

—Muy bien —Convino—. Me iré. Confío en que se haga todo lo necesario para que Isabella no corra ningún peligro.

—Y mañana pueda acudir puntualmente a la escuela — observó Abue Sue—. No debería perderse muchas clases. Ella no es como Tanya.

La miré atónita. La verdad es que me había olvidado por completo de la escuela.

— ¿Dónde están mi sombrero y mi abrigo? —Preguntó mi abuela.

Entre los hombres que estaban en la habitación se produjo una especie de suspiro de alivio que no podía oírse pero sí palparse.

—La señorita Weber se ocupará de todo, señora Sue — repuso el señor Cullen.

—Vamos, hija —Dijo Abue Sue a mamá. Mamá vaciló.

—Renee. —Carlisle Cullen le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios—. Ha sido un gran placer volver a verte después de tantos años.

—Tampoco han sido tantos —Repuso mamá.

—Diecisiete.

—Dieciséis —Replicó mamá, como si estuviera un poco ofendida—. También nos vimos en el entierro de mi padre. Pero seguramente lo habrás olvidado.

Volvió la cabeza para dirigirse al señor Jenks.

— ¿Cuidará de ella?

—Señora Swan, le prometo que Isabella estará segura con nosotros —Repuso el señor Jenks —. Confíe en mí.

—No me queda otro remedio. —Mamá retiró la mano al señor Cullen y se colgó el bolso al hombro—. ¿Puedo hablar un momento a solas con mi hija?

—Naturalmente —Repuso Carlisle Cullen—. Si quieres, aquí al lado no te molestará nadie.

—Me gustaría salir afuera con ella —Objetó mamá. Señor Cullen enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te espiemos a través de una mirilla oculta en un retrato? —Preguntó entre risas.

—No, simplemente necesito un poco de aire fresco — respondió mamá.

A esa hora del día, el jardín estaba cerrado al público. Unos cuantos turistas (reconocibles por las voluminosas cámaras fotográficas que llevaban colgadas al cuello) contemplaron con envidia cómo mamá abría una de las puertas, un afiligranado portal de hierro de dos metros de altura, y volvía a cerrarla tras de nosotras. Me quedé fascinada por la exuberancia de los macizos de flores, el verde intenso del césped y la fragancia del aire.

—Ha sido una buena idea venir aquí —Dije—. Empezaba a sentirme como un topo ahí dentro.

Con gran anhelo dirigí la cara hacia el sol, que para encontrarnos a principios de abril era sorprendentemente cálido. Mamá se sentó en un banco de teca y se frotó la frente con la mano, en un gesto muy parecido al que antes había hecho la abuela, solo que mamá no parecía viejísima.

—Esto es una auténtica pesadilla —Me espetó. Me dejé caer junto a ella en el banco.

—Sí. Realmente cuesta hacerse a la idea de cómo han cambiado las cosas. Ayer por la mañana todo era como siempre, hasta que de repente… Tengo que asimilar tantas cosas de golpe, miles de pequeñas informaciones que no acaban de encajar unas con otras, que tengo la sensación de que me va a estallar la cabeza.

—Lo siento muchísimo —Dijo mamá—. Me hubiera gustado tanto poder ahorrarte todo esto…

— ¿Qué hiciste para que todos estén tan enfadados contigo?

—Ayudé a huir a Emily y a Sam —Respondió mamá, no sin antes echar una ojeada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie nos espiaba—. Durante un tiempo se escondieron en nuestra casa de Durham. Pero, naturalmente, ellos acabaron por descubrirlo y tuvieron que irse.

Pensé en todo lo que me habían explicado a lo largo del día, y de pronto comprendí dónde estaba mi prima. La oveja negra de la familia no vivía en el Amazonas con alguna tribu indígena ni se había escondido en un convento de monjas en Irlanda, como siempre habíamos imaginado Alice y yo de niñas. No, Emily y Sam estaban en un sitio muy distinto.

—Desaparecieron con el cronógrafo en el pasado, ¿Verdad?

Mi madre asintió.

—No fue una decisión fácil para ellos, pero al final no tuvieron otra elección.

— ¿Por qué no fue fácil?

—No se puede alejar el cronógrafo de su época. Quien se lleva el cronógrafo al pasado, no puede viajar de vuelta y debe permanecer allí para siempre.

Tragué saliva.

— ¿Qué motivo puede haber para hacer algo así? —

Pregunté en voz baja.

—Emily y Sam comprendieron que en el presente no había ningún escondite seguro para ellos y el cronógrafo. Los Vigilantes les hubieran localizado tarde o temprano dondequiera que hubieran tratado de huir.

— ¿Y por qué lo robaron, mamá?

—Querían evitar que… el Círculo de Sangre se cerrara.

— ¿Y qué pasa si el Círculo de Sangre se cierra?

Madre mía, ya empezaba a parecer uno de ellos. "Círculo de Sangre". A ese paso, pronto empezaría a hablar en verso.

—Escucha, cariño, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Aunque ahora afirmen lo contrario, sé que ellos tratarán de hacerte participar en lo que llaman su misión. Te necesitan para cerrar el Círculo y hacer que se revele el Secreto.

— ¿Qué es el Secreto, mamá?

Tenía la impresión de que ya había hecho esta pregunta mil veces, e interiormente casi la grité.

—Sé tan poco como los demás. Solo puedo hacer suposiciones. Sé que es muy potente y que otorga un gran poder al que sabe utilizarlo, pero también sé que el poder en manos de las personas equivocadas es muy peligroso. Por esa razón, Emily y Sam opinaban que era mejor que el Secreto permaneciera oculto y, para conseguirlo, hicieron grandes sacrificios.

—Eso ya lo he entendido. Lo que no he entendido es el por qué.

—Aunque a algunos de los hombres de ahí dentro posiblemente solo les impulse la curiosidad científica, las intenciones de muchos otros no son en absoluto tan nobles. Sé que no se detienen ante nada para conseguir sus objetivos. No puedes fiarte de ninguno de ellos. De ninguno, Isabella.

Suspiré al comprender que nada de lo que me había dicho tenía ninguna utilidad. Desde el jardín oímos un ruido de motor y un coche se detuvo ante el portal, aunque en realidad allí estaba prohibida la circulación.

— ¡Ya es hora de irnos, Renee! —Gritó Abue Sue desde fuera.

Mamá se levantó.

— ¡Creo que hoy nos espera una noche de lo más divertida! Seguro que la mirada helada de la tía Carmen congelará la comida.

— ¿Por qué la comadrona se ha ido de viaje preciSamente hoy? ¿Y por qué no me tuviste en un hospital?

—Deberían dejar en paz a esa pobre mujer —Repuso mamá.

— ¡Renne! ¡Vámonos de una vez!

La abuela golpeó la reja de hierro con la punta de su paraguas.

—Me parece que te estás ganando una buena regañina —Dije.

—Me rompe el corazón tener que dejarte aquí sola.

—Podría irme contigo a casa y ya está —Repuse, a sabiendas de que no me apetecía nada hacerlo. Carlisle Cullen tenía razón: ahora formaba parte de "ese asunto", y extrañamente eso me gustaba.

—No, no puedes —Explicó mamá—. En los saltos incontrolados en el tiempo podrías resultar herida o incluso muerta. Aquí, al menos en este sentido, estás segura. —Me abrazó—. No olvides lo que te he dicho. No te fíes de nadie. Ni siquiera de tus sensaciones. Y ve con cuidado con el conde Aro Vulturi. Se dice que tiene la facultad de penetrar en la mente de sus interlocutores. Puede leer tus penSamientos, y, lo que es peor todavía, controlar tu voluntad si se lo permites.

Me apreté tan fuerte como pude contra ella.

—Te quiero, mamá.

Por encima de su hombro pude ver que en ese momento el señor Cullen se encontraba ante la puerta. Cuando mamá se dio la vuelta, también le vio.

— ¡Sobre todo, debes ir con mucho cuidado con ese! — Susurró en voz baja—. Se ha convertido en un hombre peligroso.

Me pareció notar un matiz de admiración en su voz y, siguiendo un impulso repentino, le pregunté:

— ¿Tuviste algo con él alguna vez, mamá?

No hizo falta que me contestara; por la cara que puso, supe que había dado en el blanco.

—Yo tenía diecisiete años y era fácil de impresionar — dijo.

—Lo comprendo —Repliqué sonriendo malicioSamente —. Tiene unos ojos realmente increíbles.

Mamá me devolvió la sonrisa mientras volvíamos con deliberada lentitud hacia la puerta.

—Oh, sí. Sam tenía exactamente los mismos ojos. Pero, al contrario que su hermano mayor, no había en él ni sombra de arrogancia. No me extraña que Emily se enamorara…

—Me encantaría saber qué se ha hecho de ellos.

—Me temo que tarde o temprano lo sabrás.

—Dame la llave —Dijo Carlisle Cullen con impaciencia, y mamá le tendió el manojo de llaves a través de la reja de la puerta—. He llamado a un coche para que os lleve.

—Nos veremos mañana en el desayuno, Isabella — dijo la abuela, y me sujetó la barbilla con la mano—. ¡Ánimo, niña! Eres una Clearwater, y las Clearwater mantienen la compostura siempre bajo cualquier circunstancia.

—Haré lo que pueda, abuela.

—Así me gusta. ¡Bueno, ya está bien! —Exclamó moviendo los brazos como si quisiera espantar a una mosca —. ¿Qué se ha creído esta gente, que soy la reina de Inglaterra?

A los turistas, sin embargo, debía parecerles tan británica, con su elegante sombrero, el paraguas y el abrigo a juego, que la fotografiaron desde todos los ángulos. Mamá volvió a abrazarme.

—El Secreto ya ha costado unas cuantas vidas —Me susurró al oído—. No lo olvides.

Con sentimientos encontrados, seguí con la mirada a mí madre y mi abuela hasta que doblaron la esquina y desaparecieron de mi vista. Señor Jenks me cogió la mano y me la estrechó con fuerza.

—No tengas miedo, Isabella. No estás sola.

Exacto, no estaba sola. Estaba con gente en la que no podía confiar. _"En ninguno de ellos"_, había dicho mamá. Miré los amistosos ojos azules del señor Jenks y busqué en ellos algo peligroso, insincero, pero no descubrí nada. "_No confíes en nadie. Ni siquiera en tus propias sensaciones."_

—Ven, vamos adentro. Tienes que comer algo.

—Espero que la conversación con tu madre haya sido esclarecedora para ti —Dijo el señor Cullen de camino hacia arriba—. Déjame adivinar: te habrá prevenido contra nosotros, diciendo que carecemos de escrúpulos y no somos de gente de fiar, ¿Me equivoco?

—Eso lo sabrá usted mejor que yo —Repuse—. Pero en realidad hemos hablado de que en una época mi madre y usted tuvieron algo.

Señor Cullen enarcó las cejas sorprendido.

— ¿Eso te ha dicho? —Exclamó ligeramente arrobado—. Hace mucho de eso. Yo era joven y…

—… y fácil de impresionar —Acabé yo—. Eso mismo ha dicho mi madre.

Señor Jenks soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Pues sí, es verdad! Lo había olvidado por completo. Tú y Renne Clearwater hacíais buena pareja, Carlisle. Aunque solo durara tres semanas. Hasta que te aplastó en la camisa un pedazo de pastel de queso en aquel baile de beneficencia en Holland House y dijo que nunca volvería a dirigirte la palabra.

—Era tarta de frambuesa —Repuso el señor CullenGuiñándome un ojo—. En realidad, quería tirármela a la cara, pero por suerte solo me dio en la camisa. La mancha no salió nunca. Y todo porque estaba celosa de una chica cuyo nombre no puedo recordar siquiera.

—Larisa Crofts, hija del ministro de Finanzas —Apuntó el señor Jenks.

— ¿De verdad? —Señor Cullen parecía sinceramente sorprendido—. ¿Del actual o del de entonces?

—Del de entonces.

— ¿Era guapa?

—Por desgracia.

—De todos modos, Renne me partió el corazón porque empezó a salir con un chico de la escuela cuyo nombre recuerdo muy bien.

—Claro. Porque le partiste la nariz y sus padres estuvieron a punto de denunciarte —Repuso el señor Jenks.

— ¿Es eso verdad?

Yo estaba absolutamente fascinada.

—Fue un accidente —Aclaró el señor Cullen—. Jugábamos juntos en un equipo de rugby.

—Cuántos abismos insondables se abren ante nuestros ojos, ¿No es cierto, Isabella?

Señor Jenks aún reía divertido al abrir la puerta de la Sala del Dragón.

—Desde luego.

Me detuve al ver a Edward, que nos miraba con el gesto torcido, sentado a la mesa del centro de la habitación. El Señor Cullen me empujó hacia delante.

—No fue nada serio —Dijo—. Las relaciones amorosas entre los Cullen y los Clearwater no parecen contar con el favor de las hadas. Podría decirse que están condenadas de antemano al fracaso.

—Creo que esta advertencia es totalmente innecesaria, tío —Dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos—. Definitivamente, ella no es mi tipo.

Con "ella" se refería a mí, pero tardé varios segundos en asimilar la ofensa. Mi primer impulso fue replicarle algo del estilo _"A mí tampoco me van los tipos creídos" _o _"Vaya, qué alivio. De hecho, ya tengo novio. Uno con buenos modales"._ Pero al final me limité a cerrar la boca. Muy bien. Yo no era su tipo. ¿Y qué? Pues nada. La verdad es que me importaba un pimiento.

* * *

**Ehh.. Si...Hola, Bueno la verdad es que tengo que decirles que ¡tengo problemas de atencion!, se que les prometi actualizar cada dos dias, pero es que les JURO que yo pense que habia subido el capitulo el viernes, y OH sorpresa me di cuenta de que fue el jueves O_O de verdad lo siento mucho espero me perdonen, y les JURO SOLEMNEMENTE que mañana sigue comun y corriente la actualizacion, espereo Reviews para saber como vamos con la historia.**

**Gracias a: isa28, namy33, Camila, Laura-arte, karolay28, Miila Cullen, Dariana Cullen, Abril, Corazon de Mazapan... Por sus Reviews la verdad es que me alegran el dia cuando recibo la alerta de un nuevo review, TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS por la alertas y favoritos, gracias a las lectoras silenciosas.**

**xoxoxox**

**Paula!**


	12. Capítulo X

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

_De los Anales de los Vigilantes_

_4 de agosto de 1953_

_Hoy hemos recibido una excitante visita del futuro. El_

_undécimo en el Círculo de los Doce, Edward Cullen,_

_elapsará en adelante cada noche tres horas en nuestra_

_casa. Le hemos preparado un lugar para dormir en el despacho_

_del señor Walter. Allí se está fresco y tranquilo y el joven estará a resguardo_

_de miradas curiosas y preguntas tontas. Durante su visita_

_de hoy pasaron "por casualidad" un montón de oficiales_

_de servicio. Y solo por casualidad todos tenían algunas preguntas_

_que hacerle sobre el futuro. El joven recomendó la compra _

_de acciones de Apple, sea eso lo que fuere._

_Robert Peel, Círculo Interior_

—Manto: terciopelo veneciano forrado con tafetán de seda; vestido: lino estampado alemán, orlas de encaje de Devonshire y corpiño de brocado de seda recamado.

Madame Zarafina extendió con cuidado las prendas sobre la mesa. Después de la comida, la señorita Weber había vuelto a llevarme al cuarto de costura. Allí me encontraba más a gusto que en el austero comedor. En la pequeña habitación había telas maravillosas por todas partes, y madame Zarafina, con su cuello de tortuga, tal vez era la única persona de la que ni siquiera mi madre podía desconfiar.

—Todo en azul uniforme con ornamentos en crema, un elegante conjunto de tarde —Continuó—. Y los correspondientes zapatos de brocado de seda a juego. Mucho más cómodos de lo que parecen. Por suerte, tú y el palo de gallinero calzáis el mismo número. —Apartó mi uniforme de la escuela cogiéndolo con la punta de los dedos —. Uf, qué horror, cualquier chica, por bonita que sea, tiene que parecer un espantapájaros con esta cosa. Si al menos se pudiera acortar la falda a la moda. ¡Y ese espantoso color amarillo orín! ¡Quien haya ideado semejante disfraz debe de odiar a muerte a las escolares!

— ¿Puedo conservar la ropa interior?

—Solo las braguitas —Respondió madame Zarafina. (Ella pronunciaba una especie de braquitásss que sonaba muy simpático)—. No encaja con la época, pero no creo que nadie mire bajo la falda. Y si lo hace, le das un buen puntapié que le haga ver las estrellas. No lo parece, pero las puntas de estos zapatos están reforzadas con hierro. ¿Has ido al lavabo? Es importante que vayas, porque una vez que te hayas puesto el vestido será difícil…

—Sí, ya me lo ha preguntado tres veces, madame Zarafina.

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que todo vaya bien.

Yo no paraba de sorprenderme por la forma en que se preocupaban por mí allí y la atención que prestaban a los pequeños detalles. Después de comer, la señorita Weber incluso me había dado un neceser sin estrenar para que pudiera lavarme los dientes y la cara. De entrada me había imaginado que el corsé me cortaría la respiración y me presionaría el estómago repleto de asado de ternera, pero en realidad era sorprendentemente cómodo.

—Y yo que pensaba que las mujeres caían desvanecidas una tras otra cuando se embutían en estas cosas…

—Bueno, de hecho a veces pasaba. Primero porque lo ataban demasiado fuerte. Y luego porque el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo, porque nadie se lavaba y solo se perfumaban —Dijo madame Zarafina, y sacudió la cabeza solo de imaginarlo—. En las peHarry vivían chinches y pulgas, y he leído en algún sitio que a veces incluso había ratones que construían allí sus nidos. Así eran las cosas: coexistían la moda más hermosa que imaginarse uno pueda con un sentido de la higiene nulo. Por otro lado, tú no llevas un corsé como esas pobres criaturas, tú llevas una creación especial à la madame Zarafina, cómoda como una segunda piel.

—Ah, vaya.

Me sentí terriblemente excitada al meterme en la ropa interior con el miriñaque.

—Me parece como si tuviera que andar cargando con una enorme jaula para pájaros.

—No, para nada en absoluto —Me aseguró madame Zarafina, mientras me pasaba el vestido con cuidado por encima de la cabeza—. Este miriñaque es minúsculo en comparación con los que se llevaban en Versalles en la misma época. Cuatro metros y medio de perímetro, sin exagerar. Y, además, el tuyo no es de barbas de ballena, sino de fibra de carbono de alta tecnología superligera. De todas maneras, nadie lo va a notar.

En torno a mí ondeaba una tela azul claro con zarcillos floreados color crema que también hubiera podido quedar muy bonita como tapicería de un sofá. Pero tenía que admitir que el vestido, a pesar de su longitud y de su monstruoso perímetro, era muy cómodo y realmente me iba como un guante.

—Hechizadora —Dijo madame Zarafina, y me empujó ante el espejo.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamé sorprendida.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que una funda de sofá podía tener un aspecto tan maravilloso? Y yo con ella. Qué delicada se veía mi cintura, y qué azules mis ojos. Solo el escote hacía pensar en el de una cantante de ópera a punto de reventar.

—Habrá que añadir un poco de encaje —Dijo madame Zarafina, que me había seguido la mirada—. Al fin y al cabo, es un vestido de tarde. Pero por la noche una debe enseñar lo que tiene. ¡Espero que tengamos el placer de hacerte también un vestido de baile! Ahora nos ocuparemos de tu pelo.

— ¿Llevaré una peluca?

—No —Dijo madame Zarafina—. Eres una jovencita y será a pleno día. Bastará con que te crepes bien el pelo y lleves un sombrero. (Casi se atraganta al decir sombgego.) No hace falta que hagamos nada con tu piel, es puro alabastro. Y esa bonita peca en forma de media luna en la sien puede pasar perfectamente por un lunar pintado. Très chic.

Madame Zarafina me colocó unos rulos calientes en el pelo, y a continuación fijó hábilmente en la coronilla la parte delantera con horquillas y dejó que el resto de mi cabello cayera en amplios rizos sobre los hombros. Me miré en el espejo y me quedé maravillada de mi aspecto.

Recordé el baile de disfraces del último año que había organizado Jessica. A falta de una idea mejor, había ido disfrazada de parada de autobús, y al final había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no empezar a repartir golpes con el cartel porque todo el mundo me preguntaba por el recorrido.

¡Ah, sí entonces hubiera conocido a madame Zarafina! ¡Hubiera sido la estrella de la fiesta! Encantada, giré una vez más sobre mí misma frente al espejo, pero la alegría se acabó cuando madame Zarafina volvió a colocarse a mi espalda y me puso el sombgego.

Era un enorme armatoste de paja con plumas y cintas azules que, en mi opinión, estropeaba todo el conjunto. Traté de convencerla de que prescindiera de él, pero se mostró inflexible.

— ¿Sin sombrero? ¡No, sería totalmente impropio! ¡Esto no es ningún concurso de belleza, ma chérie! Lo que importa aquí es la autenticidad.

Busqué mi móvil en la chaqueta del uniforme.

— ¿Puedo al menos hacerme una foto sin sombrero?

Madame Zarafina se echó a reír.

— ¡Bien sûr, querida!

Me coloqué en pose y madame Zarafina me hizo al menos treinta fotografías desde todos los ángulos, algunas con sombrero. Por fin Alice tendría algo con lo que reír un rato.

—Muy bien. Y ahora iré arriba a informar de que ya estás lista para el viaje. ¡Espera aquí y no manosees más el sombrero! Está perfecto.

—Sí, madame Zarafina —Repuse muy modosa, y, apenas hubo salido de la habitación, tecleé a toda prisa el número de móvil de Alice y le envíe por SMS una de las fotos con sombrero.

Llamó catorce segundos más tarde. Gracias a Dios, en la habitación de costura de madame Zarafina había muy buena cobertura.

—Estoy sentada en el autobús —Me chilló en la oreja—, pero ya he sacado la libreta de apuntes. ¡Aunque tendrás que hablar bien alto, porque a mi lado tengo a dos indios duros de oído charlando, y por desgracia no en el lenguaje de los sordomudos!

Le solté de corrido todo lo que había pasado y traté de explicarle a toda prisa dónde staba y lo que había dicho mamá. Aunque mezclaba continuamente unas cosas con otras, parecía que Alice podía seguirme, porque de vez en cuando de "¡Alucinante!" o "¡Sobre todo, ve con cuidado!". Cuando le hablé de Edward (quiso que lo describiera con todo detalle), dijo:

—Tampoco es que me parezcan tan terribles los cabellos largos. En realidad, pueden quedar de lo más sexis. Recuerda Destino de caballero. Pero fíjate bien en las orejas.

—De todos modos, no importa. Es un presumido y un creído. Además, está enamorado de Tanya. ¿Has apuntado "piedra filosofal"?

—Sí. Lo he anotado todo. En cuanto llegue a casa, correré a conectarme a internet. El conde Aro Vulturi. ¿Por qué me suena tanto ese nombre? ¿Puede ser que lo conozca de una película? No, ese era el conde de Montecristo.

— ¿Y qué pasará si de verdad puede leer los penSamientos?

—Entonces no tienes más que pensar en algo inocente. O, sencillamente, cuentas desde mil hacia atrás. Pero de ocho en ocho. Así es imposible pensar en nada más.

—Pueden venir en cualquier momento. Si les oigo, colgaré directamente. Ah, se me olvidaba, mira si puedes encontrar algo sobre un niño llamado Robert White, que se ahogó hace dieciocho años en una piscina.

—Anotado —Dijo Alice—. De verdad que todo esto es alucinante. Hubiéramos tenido que conseguirte una navaja automática o un espray de pimienta… Oye, ¿Por qué no te llevas al menos el móvil?

Caminé a pasitos cortos hasta la puerta embutida en mí vestido, y asomé la cabeza con cuidado.

— ¿Al pasado? ¿Crees que podré llamarte desde allí?

— ¡Vaya, tienes razón! Pero puedes hacer fotos que nos ayuden. Ah, y me encantaría tener una de ese tal Edward. Si es posible, con orejas. Es increíble lo que las orejas pueden decir de una persona. Sobre todo, los lóbulos.

Oí unos pasos y cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido.

—Tengo que cortar. Hasta luego.

—Sobre todo, ve con cuidado —Tuvo tiempo de decir Alice antes de que cerrara el teléfono y lo deslizara en mí escote. El pequeño hueco entre mis pechos tenía el tamaño justo para esconder un móvil. ¿Qué debían guardar antes las damas ahí? ¿Frasquitos de veneno, un diminuto revólver, cartas de amor?

Lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza cuando Edward entró en la habitación fue: ¿Por qué él no tiene que llevar sombrero? Lo segundo fue: ¿Cómo puede uno estar guapo vestido con una chaqueta de muaré roja, unos pantalones de color verde oscuro que terminan bajo las rodillas y leotardos de seda a rayas? Y si pensé algo más, debió de ser, a lo sumo, algo como: "_Espero que no se me vea en la cara lo que estoy pensando"_.

Los ojos verdes me rozaron fugazmente.

—Elegante sombrero.

Cerdo asqueroso.

—Precioso —Señaló el señor Jenks, que había entrado detrás de él en el cuarto de costura—. Madame Zarafina, ha hecho usted un trabajo magnífico.

—Sí, lo sé —Repuso madame Zarafina.

La modista se había quedado en el pasillo. La habitación no era bastante grande para todos porque mi falda ya ocupaba la mitad del espacio libre. Edward se había recogido los rizos en la nuca con una cinta, y eso me dio la oportunidad de devolverle la pelota.

— ¡Qué bonita cinta de terciopelo! —Dije con toda la sorna de que fui capaz—. ¡Nuestra profesora de geografía lleva una exactamente igual!

En lugar de mirarme con mala cara, Edward sonrió irónicamente.

—Bueno, la cinta aún puede pasar. Deberías verme con peluca.

_"Bien mirado, ya lo había hecho",_ pensé.

—Monsieur Edward, le había preparado los pantalones de media pierna amarillo limón, no los oscuros.

La modista había pronunciado algo que había sonado como midiapigná. Cuando madame Zarafina se indignaba, aún se le marcaba más el acento. Edward se volvió hacia la modista.

— ¿Pantalones amarillos con una chaqueta roja, leotardos de Pippi Calzaslargas y un manto marrón con botones dorados? Me pareció demasiado chillón, la verdad.

— ¡El vestuario del hombre del rococó es chillón! — Madame Zarafina le miró severamente—. Y aquí la experta soy yo, no usted.

—Sí, madame Zarafina —Dijo Edward cortésmente—. La próxima vez le haré caso.

Miré sus orejas. No se abrían ni un poquito y no llamaban la atención en ningún sentido. Me sentí casi aliviada al comprobarlo, aunque, naturalmente, tanto daba.

— ¿Dónde están los guantes amarillos de gamuza?

—Oh, pensé que si no me ponía los pantalones, también sería mejor que dejara los guantes.

— ¡Oh, sí, claro! —Madame Zarafina chasqueó la lengua —. Con todos mis respetos, joven, aquí no se trata del gusto por la moda sino de mantener la autenticidad. Aparte de eso, me he preocupado de que todos los colores elegidos armonicen bien con su cara, muchacho desagradecido.

Refunfuñando, nos dejó pasar.

—Muchísimas gracias, madame Zarafina —Dije.

— ¡No hay por qué darlas, mi pequeño cuello de cisne! ¡Ha sido un placer! Tú al menos sabes apreciar mi trabajo.

Sonreí. Me gustaba eso de ser un pequeño cuello de cisne. Señor Jenks me guiñó un ojo.

—Si quiere hacer el favor de seguirme, Señorita Isabella.

—Primero te vendaremos los ojos —Dijo Edward, y alargó el brazo para sacarme el sombrero.

Señor Jenks me dirigió una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—El doctor White ha insistido.

— ¡Pero eso le destrozará el peinado! —Madame Zarafina apartó los dedos de Edward—. ¡Tienes ¿Quiere arrancarle los cabellos al mismo tiempo? ¿No ha oído hablar de los alfileres de sombrero? ¡Así! —Le alargó el sombrero y el alfiler al señor Jenks —. ¡Cójalo con cuidado, hágame el favor!

Edward me vendó los ojos con un paño negro. Cuando su mano me rozó la mejilla, instintivamente contuve el aliento, pero por desgracia no pude evitar sonrojarme, aunque por suerte él no pudo verlo porque estaba detrás de mí.

— ¡Au! —Grité; me había cogido unos cuantos cabellos en el nudo.

—Perdón. ¿Ves algo?

—No. —Ante mis ojos todo era oscuridad—. ¿Por qué no puedo ver adónde vamos?

—No debes conocer la localización exacta del cronógrafo —Me informó Edward.

Me puso la mano en la espalda y me empujó hacia delante. Era una sensación extraña eso de avanzar a ciegas en el vacío, y la mano de Edward en mi espalda me desconcertaba más todavía.

—Me parece una precaución totalmente excesiva — continuo diciendo—. Esta casa es un laberinto. Jamás podrías volver a encontrar esta habitación. Además, el señor Jenks opina que estás por encima de toda sospecha en lo que hace a una posible traición.

Era un detalle por parte del señor Jenks, aunque yo no sabía exactamente qué sentido tenía aquello. ¿Quién podía estar interesado en conocer el lugar donde se encontraba el cronógrafo, y por qué? Choqué con el hombro contra algo duro.

— ¡Au!

—Cógela de la mano, Edward, no seas bruto —Le reprendió el señor Jenks un poco enojado—. No es ningún carrito de la compra, ¿Sabes?

Sentí cómo una mano cálida y seca se cerraba en torno a la mía y me estremecí.

—Todo va bien —Indicó Edward—. Soy yo. Ahora hay unos peldaños que bajan. Cuidado.

Durante un rato caminamos el uno junto al otro en silencio, a veces recto adelante y otras bajando una escalera o doblando una esquina, mientras yo me concentraba principalmente en evitar que me temblara o me sudara la mano. Edward no debía notar que su proximidad me hacía sentir cohibida. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de cómo se me había acelerado el pulso?

Entonces, de pronto, mi pie derecho se hundió en el vacío y di un traspié, y seguro que me hubiera caído si Edward no me hubiera sujetado y me hubiera tirado hacia atrás. Sus manos me rodeaban la cintura.

—Cuidado, escalones —Me advirtió.

—Ah, gracias por nada, ya me he dado cuenta al torcerme el tobillo —Repuse indignada.

—Por Dios, Edward, presta más atención —Le regañó el señor Jenks —. ¡Ven aquí! Coge el sombrero. Yo ayudaré a Isabella.

Me resultaba más fácil caminar de la mano del señor Jenks. Tal vez porque podía concentrarme más en mis pasos y no tanto en procurar que no me temblara la mano. Nuestro paseo duró una eternidad. De nuevo me dio la sensación de que nos hundíamos profundamente bajo tierra, y, cuando por fin nos detuvimos, tuve la sospecha de que me habían hecho dar unos cuantos rodeos innecesarios para confundirme. Abrieron una puerta, luego la cerraron, y por fin el señor Jenks me quitó la venda de los ojos.

—Ya hemos llegado.

—Resplandeciente como una mañana de primavera — dijo el doctor White, dirigiéndose a Edward y no a mí.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —Edward hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Es el último grito de París. En realidad tendría que haber llevado, además, pantalones y guantes amarillos, pero no me he sentido con fuerzas.

—Madame Zarafina está furiosa —Repuso el señor Jenks .

— ¡Edward! —Exclamó el señor Cullen, que había aparecido detrás del señor White, en tono de reproche.

— ¡Pantalones amarillos, tío Carlisle!

—No vas a encontrarte con unos antiguos compañeros de colegio que se rían de tu aspecto, ¿Sabes? —Le recriminó el señor Cullen.

—No —Replicó Edward al tiempo que lanzaba mí sombrero sobre una mesa—. Más bien con tipos que llevan levitas de color rosa bordadas que consideran él no va más de la elegancia —Dijo estremeciéndose.

Mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la luz, y miré a mí alrededor intrigada. La habitación no tenía ventanas, como era de esperar, y tampoco había ninguna chimenea. Busqué en vano una máquina del tiempo, pero solo vi una mesa y unas cuantas sillas, un arcón, un armario y, en la pared, una sentencia en latín grabada en la piedra. Señor Cullen me sonrió afablemente.

—El azul te sienta de maravilla, Isabella. Y madame Zarafina ha hecho una verdadera obra de arte con tus cabellos.

—Hummm… Gracias.

—Deberíamos darnos prisa, me estoy muriendo de calor con toda esta ropa.

Edward apartó el manto a un lado, dejando al descubierto la espada que colgaba de su cinturón.

—Ponte aquí.

El doctor White se acercó a la mesa y desenvolvió un objeto cubierto con un paño de terciopelo rojo que, a primera vista, parecía un gran reloj de chimenea.

—Ya he realizado todos los ajustes. Podréis disponer de una ventana temporal de tres horas.

Después de mirarlo mejor, vi que el objeto no era un reloj, sino un curioso aparato de madera pulida y metal con innumerables botones, registros y ruedecitas. Todas las superficies estaban pintadas con miniaturas del Sol, la Luna y las estrellas y marcadas con signos y motivos misteriosos. El aparato tenía forma alabeada, como una caja de piano, y estaba adornado con resplandecientes piedras preciosas, unos pedruscos tan gruesos que era imposible que fueran auténticos.

— ¿Ese chisme tan pequeño es el cronógrafo?

—Pesa cuatro kilos y medio —Repuso el doctor White, y su voz estaba tan llena de orgullo como la de un padre hablando del peso de su hijo recién nacido—. Y, antes de que lo preguntes, sí, las piedras son todas auténticas. Solo este rubí de aquí es de seis quilates.

—Edward viajará el primero —Anunció el señor Cullen —. ¿La contraseña?

—Qua redit nescitis —Repuso Edward.

— ¿Isabella?

— ¿Sí?

— ¡La contraseña!

— ¿Qué contraseña?

—Qua redit nescitis —Repitió el señor Cullen—. La contraseña de los Vigilantes para este 24 de septiembre.

—Estamos a 6 de abril.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Aterrizaremos en el 24 de septiembre, y dentro de estos muros. Para que los Vigilantes no nos corten la cabeza, debemos conocer la contraseña. Qua redit nescitis. ¡Repítela!

—Qua redit nescitis —Dije.

Imposible, nunca conseguiría recordarla durante más de un segundo. Ya está, ya la había olvidado. ¿Me dejarían escribirla en una hoja de papel?

— ¿Qué significa?

— ¿Es que no te enseñan latín en la escuela?

—No —Respondí. Tenía francés y alemán, y ya era bastante duro.

—"No conocéis la hora de su retorno" —Tradujo el doctor White.

—Una traducción muy florida —Convino el señor Jenks

—. También podría decirse "No sabéis cuándo…".

— ¡Señores, por favor! —Señor Cullen dio unos expresivos golpecitos a su reloj de pulsera—. ¿Estás listo, Edward?

Edward tendió su mano al doctor White, que abrió un registro del cronógrafo y colocó el índice en la abertura. Se oyó un ligero zumbido cuando en el interior del aparato las ruedas dentadas se pusieron en movimiento. Sonaba casi como una melodía. Como en un reloj de música. Una de las piedras preciosas, un enorme diamante, se puso a brillar de pronto desde dentro y la cara de Edward quedó bañada en una luz blanca y clara. En el mismo instante desapareció.

—Alucinante —Susurré impresionada.

—Ahora es tu turno —Me señaló el señor Jenks —. Colócate exactamente aquí.

El doctor White continuó:

—Y piensa en lo que ya te hemos recalcado: atenderás a lo que te diga Edward. Quédate siempre a su lado, pase lo que pase.

El doctor me cogió la mano y colocó mi dedo índice en el registro abierto. Algo puntiagudo me pinchó en la yema del dedo e instintivamente traté de retirarlo.

— ¡Au!

El doctor White mantuvo mi mano apretada contra el registro.

— ¡No te muevas!

Esta vez en el cronógrafo empezó a brillar una gran piedra azul. La luz azul se extendió cegándome. Lo último que vi fue mi enorme sombrero, que se había quedado olvidado en la mesa. Luego todo se oscureció a mí alrededor. Una mano me sujetó por el hombro. ¿Cómo demonios era aquella estúpida contraseña? Qua disitas disitis.

— ¿Eres tú, Edward? —Susurré.

— ¿Y quién si no? —Me respondió susurrando también, y apartó la mano—. ¡Bravo, no te has caído!

Encendió una cerilla y un instante después la luz de una antorcha iluminó la habitación.

—Qué bien. ¿También te la has traído?

—No, ya estaba aquí. Aguántala.

Mientras cogía la antorcha, me alegré de no llevar puesto mi estúpido sombrero. Seguro que aquellas enormes plumas bamboleantes se hubieran encendido en un visto y yo misma me hubiera convertido en una bonita antorcha llameante.

—Silencio —Susurró Edward, aunque yo no había dicho ni mu.

Mi compañero había abierto la puerta (¿Se había traído la llave, o ya estaba puesta en la cerradura?; no me había fijado) y ahora miraba con cuidado hacia el corredor. Todo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo.

—Aquí huele a podrido —Dije.

—Tonterías. ¡Ven!

Edward cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, volvió a cogerme la antorcha de la mano y entró en el tenebroso corredor. Le seguí.

— ¿No quieres volver a vendarme los ojos? —Dije bromeando a medias.

—Está todo oscuro, de todas maneras, tampoco podrías recordar nada —Respondió Edward—. Razón de más para que no te apartes de mí lado. Porque, como máximo en tres horas, tenemos que volver a estar aquí abajo.

Una razón más por la que debería conocer el camino. ¿Cómo iba a arreglármelas si a Edward le pasaba algo o si nos separábamos? No me parecía una buena idea dejarme así de colgada. Pero me mordí la lengua. No tenía ganas de ponerme a discutir con el señor sabelotodo preciSamente en ese momento.

Aquello olía a moho, mucho más que en nuestra época. ¿A qué año debíamos haber viajado esta vez? Era un olor muy peculiar, como si allí abajo hubiera algo que se estuviera descomponiendo. Por algún motivo, de pronto pensé en las ratas. ¡En las películas, los pasadizos largos y oscuros y una antorcha siempre iban unidos a las ratas! Asquerosas ratas negras con ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad. O ratas muertas. Ah, sí, y arañas. Las arañas también salían siempre. Me esforcé en no tocar las paredes y en no imaginarme cómo las gruesas arañas se agarraban a la orla de mi vestido y reptaban lentamente por debajo para trepar por mis piernas desnudas…

En lugar de eso, me puse a contar los pasos que daba hasta cada giro. Después de cuarenta y cuatro pasos, a la derecha; cincuenta y cinco, y a la izquierda; luego otra vez a la izquierda y llegamos a una escalera de caracol que subía.

Me remangué la falda tanto como pude para poder mantenerme a la altura de Edward. En algún lugar ahí arriba había luz, y la claridad fue aumentando a medida que subíamos hasta que finalmente nos encontramos en un corredor ancho iluminado por un gran número de antorchas fijadas en las paredes.

En el extremo del corredor había una puerta ancha, con una armadura a la derecha y otra a la izquierda tan oxidadas como en nuestra época. Aunque, afortunadamente, no se veía ninguna rata, tenía la impresión de que me observaban, y, cuanto más me acercaba a la puerta, más intensa se hacía esa sensación.

Miré a mí alrededor, pero el corredor estaba vacío. Cuando una de las armaduras movió de pronto un brazo y nos apuntó amenazadoramente con una lanza (o lo que fuera aquello), me quedé petrificada del susto. Ahora ya sabía quién nos había estado observando. De una forma totalmente superflua, la armadura dijo con voz de lata:

— ¡Alto!

Quise gritar, pero, una vez más, ningún sonido salió de mí boca. De todos modos, comprendí bastante rápido que no era la armadura la que se había movido y había hablado, sino el hombre que se escondía dentro. También la otra armadura parecía habitada.

—Tenemos que hablar con el maestre —Anunció Edward —. Es un asunto urgente.

—Contraseña —Repuso la segunda armadura.

—Qua redit nescitis —Respondió Edward.

Exacto, eso era. Por un momento me sentí francamente impresionada al ver que Edward había conseguido recordarla.

—Podéis pasar —Dijo la primera armadura, e incluso nos sostuvo la puerta.

Detrás se extendía un corredor aún más amplio, también iluminado por antorchas. Edward encajó la nuestra en un soporte de la pared y siguió adelante a buen paso. Yo le seguí tan rápido como me lo permitía el miriñaque. De hecho, a esas alturas, ya empezaba a faltarme el aliento.

—Esto es como una película de terror. Casi se me para el corazón. ¡Pensaba que esas cosas eran decorativas! Quiero decir que las armaduras no son preciSamente modernas en el siglo XVIII, ¿No? Y tampoco realmente útiles, me parece.

—Los guardias las llevan por tradición —Repuso Edward —. En nuestra época ocurre lo mismo.

—Pues yo no he visto ningún caballero con armadura en nuestra época.

Pero entonces se me ocurrió que tal vez sí los había visto, solo que había creído que se trataba de armaduras sin caballero.

—Date un poco de prisa —Me urgió Edward.

Para él era muy fácil decirlo, cuando no tenía que arrastrar ninguna falda de la medida de una tienda de campaña.

— ¿Quién es "el maestre"?

—La orden tiene un gran maestre que la preside. En esta época, naturalmente, es el propio conde. La orden aún es joven, hace solo treinta y siete años que el conde la fundó. También más tarde a menudo asumieron la presidencia miembros de la familia Cullen.

¿Significaba eso que el conde Aro Vulturi era un miembro de la familia Cullen? Entonces, ¿Por qué se llamaba Vulturi?

— ¿Y hoy? Hummm… quiero decir, en nuestra época. ¿Quién es el gran maestre?

—Actualmente es mi tío Carlisle —Repuso Edward—. Sustituyó a tu abuelo, lord Clearwater.

—Vaya.

¡Mi querido y siempre jovial abuelo, gran maestre de la Logia secreta del Conde Aro Vulturi! Y yo que siempre había creído que quien llevaba los pantalones era la abuela.

—Y entonces, ¿Qué puesto ocupa mi abuela en la orden?

—Ninguno. Las mujeres no pueden ser miembros de la logia. Los parientes más próximos de los miembros del Círculo de rango superior pasan automáticamente a formar parte del grupo de iniciados del Círculo Exterior, pero no tienen nada que decir.

Estaba claro, sí. ¿Tal vez su forma de tratarme era innata entre los Cullen? ¿Una especie de defecto genético que hacía que las mujeres solo merecieran una sonrisa desdeñosa de su parte? Por otro lado, había estado muy atento con Tanya. Y tenía que reconocer que conmigo, al menos por el momento, se comportaba hasta cierto punto.

— ¿Por qué llamáis siempre a vuestra abuela Abue Sue? —Preguntó—. ¿Por qué no decís abuelita o yaya como hacen otros niños?

—Sencillamente es así —Repuse—. ¿Por qué las mujeres no pueden ser miembros?

Edward alargó el brazo y me empujó detrás de él.

—Ahora cierra la boca durante un rato.

— ¿Cómo dices?

En el extremo del corredor distinguí otra escalera. La luz del sol caía sobre ella desde lo alto. Pero, antes de que llegáramos a alcanzarla, dos hombres con las espadas desenvainadas salieron de entre las sombras como si nos hubieran estado esperando.

—Buenos días —Dijo Edward, que, al contrario que yo, no se había sobresaltado, aunque se había llevado la mano a la espada.

— ¡Contraseña! —Gritó el primer hombre.

—Ayer ya estuvisteis aquí —Informó el otro hombre, y dio un paso adelante para observar a Edward—. O vuestro hermano menor. El parecido es asombroso.

— ¿Es ese el joven que puede surgir de la nada? — preguntó el otro hombre.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a Edward con la boca abierta. Llevaban ropas parecidas a las suyas, y no cabía duda de que madame Zarafina tenía razón: al hombre del rococó le gustaba el colorido. Estos de aquí habían combinado el turquesa con flores lila con el rojo y el marrón, y uno de ellos llevaba, de hecho, una levita amarillo limón. La combinación hubiera podido resultar horrible, pero en cierto modo tenía su gracia, solo que era un pelín chillona. Ambos llevaban sendas peHarry que formaban, sobre las orejas, rizos parecidos a salchichas, y en la nuca una pequeña coleta atada con una cinta de terciopelo.

—Digamos que conozco caminos en esta casa que son desconocidos para vosotros —Repuso Edward con una sonrisa arrogante—. Yo y mi acompañante debemos hablar con el maestre. Es un asunto urgente.

—El burro delante para que no se espante —Murmuré.

— ¿La contraseña?

"Quark edit bisquitis" o algo así.

—Qua redit nescitis —Respondió Edward. Bueno, casi.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno como les prometi aca esta el siguiente capitulo, les tengo un noticion, como algunas ya saben existe una pelicula sobre estos libros, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente...Esta en ruso, y bueno seamos sinceros 1 de cada 100 lectoras hablan ruso, o es mas me atrevo a decir que ninguna habla ruso (si no es asi pido disculpas XD) bueno el caso es que ¡Encontre la pelicula subtitulada! Asi que la que quiera verla simplemente dejenme un Reviews con la direccion de correo o mandanme un PM pero ojo esten pendientes por que aveces las direcciones de correo no salen, Por otro lado, les gusto? como va la historia hasta ahora, espero Reviews!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Paula!**


	13. Capítulo XI

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

_ Jen Burghley_

_"Ópalo"_

_1562-1580_

_Kristie Woodvile_

_"Aguamarina"_

_1628-1684_

Jeanne de Pontcarré (madame d'Urfé)

_"Citrina"_

_1705-1775_

_SiobhanTilney_

_"Jade"_

_1877-1944_

Emily Clearwater

"Záfiro"

(Nacida en 1976)

_Isabella Swan_

_"Rubí"_

_(Nacida en 1994)_

_Línea Hereditaria Femenina_

_De las Crónicas de los Vigilantes,_

_Volumen 4, "El Círculo de los doce"_

El hombre de la levita amarilla enfundó su espada. —Seguidme.

Miré con curiosidad hacia fuera por la primera ventana ante la que pasamos. Así que estábamos en el siglo XVIII. La cabeza empezó a picarme de excitación, pero solo vi un bonito patio interior con una fuente en el centro que ya había visto antes exactamente igual que ahora. De nuevo subimos por una escalera, y Edward me cedió el paso.

— ¿Ayer estuviste aquí? —Le pregunté intrigada en un susurro para que el hombre de amarillo, que estaba dos metros por delante, no pudiera oírnos.

—Para ellos fue ayer —Repuso Edward—. Para mí hace casi dos años de eso.

— ¿Y para qué viniste?

—Me presenté al conde y tuve que informarle de que el primer cronógrafo había sido robado.

—Seguro que no le alegró la noticia.

El hombre de amarillo hacía como si no nos escuchara, pero se podía ver literalmente cómo sus orejas se esforzaban en captar nuestras palabras bajo las salchichas de pelo blancas.

—Se lo tomó con más calma de lo que pensaba — explicó Edward—. Y tras la primera impresión, tuvo una gran alegría al enterarse de que el segundo cronógrafo efectivamente podía funcionar y de que, por tanto, aún teníamos una oportunidad de llevar el asunto a buen término.

— ¿Y dónde está el cronógrafo ahora? —Susurré—. Quiero decir en esta época.

—Seguramente en algún lugar de este edificio. El conde no debe separarse mucho tiempo de él, porque también tiene que elapsar para evitar saltos temporales incontrolados.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no podemos sencillamente llevarnos el cronógrafo que está aquí al futuro?

—Por múltiples razones —Repuso Edward (el tono que empleaba al hablarme había cambiado: ya no se mostraba tan arrogante como antes, sino más bien se había vuelto paternalista) —. Las más importantes son evidentes. Una de las doce reglas de oro de los Vigilantes en el manejo del cronógrafo es que el continuum nunca debe interrumpirse. Si nos lleváramos el cronógrafo con nosotros al futuro, el conde y los viajeros del tiempo que nacerán después de él se verían obligados a arreglárselas sin su ayuda.

—Sí, pero nadie podría robarlo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya se ve que hasta ahora no te has ocupado mucho de profundizar en la naturaleza del tiempo. Existen cadenas de acontecimientos que sería muy peligroso interrumpir. En el peor de los casos, posiblemente no hubieras nacido.

—Comprendo —Mentí.

Mientras tanto habíamos llegado al primer piso, donde paSamos junto a otros dos hombres armados con espadas con los que el de amarillo intercambió unas palabras en susurros. ¿Cuál era la contraseña? Solo me salía "Qua nesquick mosquitos". Tenía que conseguirme con urgencia otro cerebro.

Los dos hombres nos miraron, a Edward y a mí, con manifiesta curiosidad, y, en cuanto los hubimos dejado atrás, empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Me hubiera encantado saber lo que decían. El hombre de amarillo llamó a una puerta. Dentro había otro hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio, también con peluca (rubia) y ropa de colores chillones. Por encima de la superficie de la mesa sobresalían una levita color turquesa y una chaqueta floreada deslumbrantes, bajo las cuales se veían asomar unos pantalones de media pierna rojos y unas medias a rayas. Pero a esas alturas ya no me sorprendía nada.

—Señor secretario —Anunció el de amarillo—, aquí está de nuevo el visitante de ayer, y de nuevo conoce la contraseña…

El secretario miró a Edward con cara de incredulidad.

— ¿Cómo puede conocer la contraseña si la hemos comunicado hace solo dos horas y desde entonces nadie ha abandonado la casa? Todas las entradas están estrictamente vigiladas. ¿Y quién es ella? Aquí no se permite la entrada a las mujeres.

Ya me disponía a pronunciar cortésmente mi nombre cuando Edward me sujetó del brazo y me interrumpió.

—Debemos hablar con el conde. Es un asunto urgente. No hay tiempo que perder.

—Han venido de abajo —Señaló el de amarillo.

—Pero es que el conde no está en casa —Repuso el secretario, que se había levantado de un salto y se retorcía las manos nerviosamente—. Podríamos enviar a un mensajero…

—No, tenemos que hablar personalmente con él. No tenemos tiempo para enviar mensajeros de aquí para allá. ¿Dónde se encuentra el conde en este momento?

—Está invitado en casa de lord Stefan, en su nueva residencia de Wigmore Street. Se trata de una entrevista de la mayor importancia que se convocó inmediatamente después de vuestra visita de ayer.

Edward maldijo en voz baja.

—Necesitamos inmediatamente un carruaje que nos lleve a Wigmore Street.

—Eso tiene fácil solución —Se ofreció el secretario, e hizo una señal con la cabeza al de amarillo—. Encárgate personalmente, Wilbour.

—Pero ¿No vamos un poco justos de tiempo? — pregunté, pensando ya en el largo camino de vuelta por el mohoso sótano—. Para llegar en carruaje a Wigmore Street necesitaremos… —Nuestro dentista tenía su consulta en Wigmore Street. La parada de metro más próxima era Bond Street, Central Line. Pero desde aquí hubiéramos tenido que hacer al menos un transbordo. ¡Y eso viajando en metro! No quería ni imaginar lo que tardaríamos en llegar con un carruaje. —Tal vez sería mejor que lo dejáramos para otra ocasión —Dije.

—No —Replicó Edward, y acto seguido me sonrió. Su rostro tenía una expresión que no acababa de interpretar. ¿La emoción de la aventura, tal vez?

—Aún nos quedan dos horas y media —Dijo animadamente—. Iremos a Wigmore Street.

El viaje en coche de caballos por Londres se convirtió en lo más emocionante que había vivido hasta ese momento. Por algún motivo me había imaginado el Londres sin automóviles como un lugar apacible, con gente que paseaba tranquilamente por las calles con sombrillas y sombreros y algún carruaje que avanzaba parsimoniosamente entre ellos, sin olor a gases de escape, sin taxistas desconsiderados que conducían a toda velocidad y amenazaban con atropellarte incluso en un paso de peatones con el semáforo en verde. Pero, de hecho, era cualquier cosa menos apacible. En primer lugar, llovía. Y, en segundo lugar, el tráfico, aun sin coches ni autobuses, era absolutamente caótico: carruajes y carros de todo tipo se apelotonaban en las calles, salpicando el lodo y el agua de los charcos en todas direcciones. Y aunque no olía a gases de escape, el olor que flotaba en el aire (cierto tufo a podrido mezclado con la peste a bosta de caballo y otros excrementos) no era precisamente agradable.

Nunca en mi vida había visto tantos caballos juntos. Nuestro carruaje iba tirado por cuatro preciosos caballos negros. El hombre de la levita amarilla iba sentado en el pescante y guiaba a los animales por entre el barullo a un ritmo de locos. El coche se tambaleaba salvajemente de un lado a otro, y cada vez que los caballos tomaban una curva tenía la sensación de que íbamos a volcar. Entre el miedo que tenía y lo concentrada que estaba en evitar que una sacudida me lanzara sobre Edward, no pude distinguir gran cosa del Londres que pasaba ante la ventana del carruaje; pero, en las pocas ocasiones en que miré hacia fuera, no pude reconocer nada de lo que veía. Era como si hubiera aterrizado en una ciudad totalmente distinta.

—Esto es Kingsway —Me indicó Edward—. Irreconocible, ¿Verdad?

Nuestro cochero inició una temeraria maniobra de adelantamiento de un tiro de bueyes y un carruaje parecido al nuestro, y esta vez no pude evitar que la fuerza de la gravedad me lanzara sobre Edward.

—Este tipo debe de creerse que es Ben Hur —Observé mientras me deslizaba otra vez a mi rincón.

—Conducir un coche de caballos es terriblemente divertido —Comentó Edward, como si envidiara al hombre del pescante—. Claro que en un coche abierto es todavía mejor. Los faetones son mis preferidos.

El carruaje saltó de nuevo y sentí que empezaba a marearme. Desde luego, aquello no estaba hecho para estómagos delicados.

—Me parece que prefiero un Jaguar —Susurré con voz apagada.

De todos modos, tuve que reconocer que habíamos llegado a Wigmore Street mucho más rápido de lo que había creído posible. Bajamos ante una casa suntuosa y miré a mí alrededor, pero no pude reconocer nada de nuestra época en esa parte de la ciudad, aunque, para mi desgracia, había tenido que ir al dentista más a menudo de lo que hubiera querido. A pesar de todo, en el ambiente flotaba algo familiar. Y había dejado de llover.

El lacayo que nos abrió la puerta afirmó al principio que lord Stefan no estaba en casa, pero Edward le dejó claro que sabía que no era así y que perdería su puesto ese mismo día si no nos llevaba inmediatamente ante su señor. Luego le apretó en la mano su anillo de sello y ordenó al amedrentado lacayo que se apresurara.

— ¿Tienes un anillo propio? —Le pregunté mientras esperábamos en el vestíbulo.

—Sí, naturalmente —Repuso Edward—. ¿No estás un poco emocionada?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Debería estarlo?

Aún me encontraba bajo los efectos del viaje en carruaje, de modo que al principio no pude imaginar nada más excitante; pero en cuanto comprendí el sentido de sus palabras, mi corazón se puso a palpitar desbocado. Recordé lo que mi madre me había dicho sobre el conde Aro Vulturi. Si ese hombre realmente podía leer los pensamientos… Me palpé el peinado: seguramente estaría todo revuelto por el viaje.

—Estás perfecta —Dijo Edward con una ligera sonrisa. ¿A qué venía ese halago? ¿Estaba decidido a ponerme nerviosa?

El lacayo bajó corriendo las escaleras haciendo volar los faldones de su levita.

—Los señores les esperan, caballero.

Seguimos al hombre al primer piso.

— ¿Realmente puede leer los pensamientos? —Susurré.

— ¿El lacayo? —Replicó Edward también en susurros—. Espero que no, pues estaba pensando que parecía una comadreja.

¿Un toque de humor? ¿Realmente el señor-de-camino-a una- importante-misión se había permitido una broma? Sonreí rápidamente. (Algo tan positivo merecía ser reforzado.)

—El lacayo, no; el conde —Repliqué. Asintió.

—Al menos, eso es lo que dicen.

— ¿Ha leído el conde tus pensamientos?

—Si lo ha hecho, no me he dado cuenta.

El lacayo nos abrió una puerta y se inclinó profundamente ante nosotros. Yo permanecí inmóvil. Tal vez lo mejor fuera no pensar en nada, pero eso era sencillamente imposible. En cuanto trataba de no pensar en nada, me venían millones de pensamientos a la cabeza.

— ¡Primero las damas! —Se ofreció Edward, y me empujó suavemente al interior de la habitación.

Avancé unos pasos y luego me volví a detener, indecisa, sin saber qué se esperaba de mí en esa situación. Edward me siguió y el lacayo cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, no sin antes dedicarnos otra profunda reverencia. Nos encontrábamos en un gran salón lujosamente amueblado, con ventanas muy altas y unas cortinas bordadas que probablemente también hubieran ido bien para hacer un vestido.

Tres hombres nos miraban. El primero era un tipo gordo, que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantarse de su silla; el segundo era más joven, tenía una constitución extremadamente musculosa y era el único que no llevaba peluca, y el tercero era alto y delgado y tenía unos rasgos parecidos a los del retrato de la Sala de Documentos. El conde Aro Vulturi.

Edward se inclinó, aunque no tan profundamente como el lacayo. Los tres hombres se inclinaron también. Yo, por mí parte, no hice absolutamente nada. Nadie me había explicado cómo se dobla la rodilla llevando un miriñaque. Además, lo de doblar la rodilla me parecía una bobada.

—No esperaba volver a veros tan pronto, joven amigo —Dijo el hombre al que yo había identificado como el conde Aro Vulturi. Su rostro irradiaba satisfacción—. Lord Stefan, ¿Puedo presentarle al tata-tara-nieto de mí tata-tara-nieto? Edward Cullen.

— ¡Lord Stefan!

De nuevo una pequeña reverencia. Por lo visto, lo de estrecharse la mano no estaba de moda.

—Me parece que mi estirpe se ha desarrollado magníficamente, como mínimo, en lo que a alegrar la vista se refiere —Observó el conde—. Parece que acerté al elegir a la dama de mi corazón. La exagerada curva de la nariz se ha afinado hasta la perfección.

— ¡Ah, estimado conde! De nuevo tratáis de impresionarme con vuestras increíbles historias —Dijo lord Stefan mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en su silla, que se veía tan minúscula que pensé que iba a romperse bajo su peso, porque lord Stefan no era un poco grueso como el señor Jenks , ¡Era extremadamente gordo! —Pero no tengo nada contra eso —Continuó, mientras sus ojitos de cerdo brillaban de satisfacción—. Con vos uno nunca corre el peligro de aburrirse. A cada momento surge una sorpresa.

El conde rio y se volvió hacia el joven sin peluca.

— ¡Lord Stefan es y será siempre un incrédulo, mi querido Cayo! Tendremos que pensar en alguna otra cosa para convencerle de la seriedad de nuestra causa.

El hombre respondió en una lengua extranjera áspera y entrecortada, y el conde volvió a reír. Luego se volvió hacia Edward y dijo:

—Este, mi querido nieto, es mi buen amigo y compañero de fatigas Cayo, más conocido en los Anales de los Vigilantes como el "Leopardo Negro".

—Encantado —Dijo Edward.

De nuevo reverencias de una y otra parte. Cayo. ¿De qué me sonaba ese nombre? ¿Y por qué me resultaba tan inquietante ese personaje? El conde deslizó lentamente la mirada sobre mí y una sonrisa frunció sus labios. Instintivamente busqué algún parecido con Edward o Carlisle Cullen, pero no encontré ninguno. Los ojos del conde eran muy oscuros, y su mirada tenía una intensidad turbadora que me hizo pensar enseguida en las palabras de mi madre.

¡Pensar! No, sobre todo nada de pensar. Pero mí cerebro tenía que tener algo en que ocuparse, de modo que me puse a cantar mentalmente el "God save the Queen". El conde se pasó al francés y pronunció unas palabras que no entendí a la primera (en ese instante estaba cantando para mis adentros el himno nacional, lo que no facilitaba las cosas), pero que, con cierto retraso y con algunas lagunas provocadas por mi falta de vocabulario, pude traducir así: _"Y tú, linda muchacha, debes de ser una __laguna__ de la buena __l_aguna_ Jeanne d'Urfé. Me habían dicho que eras pelirroja"._

En fin, supongo, que, como decía siempre nuestro profesor de francés, el aprendizaje del vocabulario es efectivamente el ABC para la comprensión de una lengua extranjera. Y, por desgracia, tampoco conocía a ninguna Jeanne d'Urfé, de manera que no conseguí desentrañar el significado exacto de algunas de sus palabras.

_(Conversacion en francés)_

_—No entiende el francés —Repuso Edward—. Y no es la muchacha que esperabais._

_— ¿Cómo es posible? —El conde sacudió la cabeza—. Como mucho tendrá algunas __lagunas__ de vocabulario._

_—Por desgracia, se preparó a la muchacha equivocada para cubrir esas __lagunas__._

Sí, por desgracia.

_— ¿Un error? La verdad es que todo esto es un grave error._

_—Esta es Isabella Swan. Isabella es prima de Tanya Clearwater, de la que os hablé ayer._

_— ¿De modo que también es una nieta de lord Clearwater, el último __laguna__, y por tanto una prima de __laguna__?_

El conde de Aro Vulturi me observó con sus ojos oscuros y yo empecé a cantar otra vez mentalmente. "Send her victorious, happy and glorious…"

_—Lo que sencillamente no puedo entender es __laguna._

_—Nuestros científicos dicen que es perfectamente posible que los __laguna__ genéticos puedan…_

El conde levantó la mano para interrumpir a Edward.

_— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Según las leyes de la ciencia es posible que efectivamente sea así. Pero, de todas maneras, tengo un mal presentimiento._

En eso coincidíamos.

_(Conversacion en Alemán) _

_— ¿De modo que nada de francés?_ —Me preguntó esta vez en alemán.

El alemán me iba un poco mejor (un notable constante desde hacía ya cuatro años), pero también aquí se pusieron de manifiesto algunas lagunas.

_— ¿Por qué está tan mal preparada?_

_—No está preparada en absoluto, marquis. No habla ninguna lengua extranjera. —Dijo Edward—. Y, además, está totalmente __laguna__ en todos los aspectos. Tanya y Isabella nacieron el mismo día; pero, por equivocación, se partió de la base de que Isabella cumplía años un día más tarde._

—Pero ¿Cómo se pudo pasar por alto algo así? —Vaya, por fin entendía todo lo que decían. Habían vuelto a pasarse al español, lengua que el conde hablaba sin ningún acento—. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que los Vigilantes en tu época ya no se toman realmente en serio su trabajo?

—Creo que la respuesta se encuentra en esta carta.

Edward sacó un sobre lacrado del bolsillo interior de su levita y se lo tendió al conde. Me perforó con una mirada fulminante. "… frustrate their knavish tricks, on Thee our hopes we fix, God save us all…" Me apresuré a desviar la mirada de sus ojos oscuros y me dediqué a observar a los otros dos hombres. Lord Stefan daba la impresión de tener aún más lagunas que yo (con la boca ligeramente entreabierta sobre sus numerosas papadas, el lord tenía un aspecto bobalicón), y el otro hombre, Cayo, estaba muy ocupado mirándose las uñas.

Aún era joven, rondaría los treinta, y tenía los cabellos claros y una cara larga y afilada. Hubiera podido ser francamente atractivo de no haber sido por sus labios, que se deformaban en un rictus de desagrado como si acabara de probar algo extremadamente repugnante, y de no haber sido también por su piel, que lucía una palidez enfermiza.

Estaba pensando en si no se habría aplicado polvos gris claro cuando de pronto levantó la vista y miró directamente hacia mí. Sus ojos eran negros como el pez (no podía distinguir dónde acababa el iris y empezaba la pupila) y parecían extrañamente muertos, pero no sabía decir por qué. Automáticamente empecé a recitar de nuevo el "God save the Queen". Entretanto, el conde había roto el sello y había abierto la carta. Después de lanzar un suspiro, empezó a leer. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza y me miraba. Yo seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio de antes. "Not in this land alone, but be God's mercies known…"

¿Qué ponía en la carta? ¿Quién la había escrito? Lord Stefan y Cayo también parecían interesados en ella.

Lord Stefan estiraba su grueso cuello para tratar de echar un vistazo a lo escrito, mientras que Cayo se concentraba más en la cara del conde. Al parecer, la mueca de asco era de nacimiento.

Cuando volvió de nuevo el rostro hacia mí, todos los pelos del brazo se me pusieron de punta. Los ojos parecían agujeros negros, y en ese momento supe por qué parecían tan muertos: les faltaba el pequeño reflejo luminoso, la chispa que normalmente da viveza a la mirada. Aquello no solo era extraño, sino francamente siniestro. Estaba contenta de que entre esos ojos y yo hubiera al menos cinco metros de distancia.

—Tu madre parece ser una persona especialmente testaruda, ¿No es cierto, querida? —El conde había acabado la lectura y doblaba de nuevo la carta—. En cuanto a los motivos que hacen que actúe así es algo sobre lo que solo podemos especular —Dijo acercándose unos pasos.

Bajo aquella mirada penetrante no se me ocurrió ni una palabra más del texto del himno nacional. Pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que el conde era viejo, algo que no había podido notar debido a la distancia y al miedo que sentía. A pesar de que se mantenía bien erguido, de que sus ojos centelleaban literalmente de energía y su voz tenía un tono vivaz y juvenil, las huellas de la edad eran claramente perceptibles. La piel de la cara y de las manos estaba acartonada como si fuera de pergamino, las venas azules se transparentaban bajo ella y, a través de la capa de maquillaje, también podían distinguirse claramente las arrugas. La edad le daba un aire de fragilidad que casi me inspiraba lástima. En cualquier caso, de pronto dejé de sentir miedo. El conde no era más que un hombre viejo, mucho mayor que mi abuela.

—Isabella no está informada sobre los motivos de su madre ni sobre los acontecimientos que han llevado a esta situación —Informó Edward—. Ella no está al corriente de nada.

—Extraño, muy extraño —Dijo el conde mientras me rodeaba lentamente—. Efectivamente, no nos hemos visto nunca.

Claro que no nos habíamos visto: ¿De qué otro modo hubiéramos podido hacerlo?

—Pero no estarías aquí si no fueras el rubí. _"Rojo rubí con la magia del cuervo dotado, sol mayor cierra el círculo que los doce han formado."_ —Acabada su ronda, el conde se plantó frente a mí y me miró a los ojos—. ¿Cuál es tú magia, muchacha?

" … from shore to shore. Lord makes the nations see…" ¡Bah! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era solo un anciano. Debía tratarle con cortesía y respeto, y no quedarme mirándole paralizada como un conejo ante una serpiente.

—No lo sé, sir.

— ¿Qué hay de especial en ti? Revélamelo.

¿Qué había de especial en mí? ¿Aparte del hecho de que desde hacía dos días podía viajar al pasado? De repente volví a oír la voz de la tía Carmen que decía: "Ya de bebé podía verse que Tanya había nacido para hacer grandes cosas. Ella no puede compararse con unos niños normales como vosotros".

—Creo que en mí no hay nada especial, sir.

El conde chasqueó la lengua.

—Posiblemente tengas razón. Al fin y al cabo, solo es una poesía. Una poesía de origen dudoso. —Súbitamente pareció perder todo interés en mí y se volvió hacia Edward —. Querido hijo, he leído lleno de admiración la relación de tus logros. ¡Lancelot Cullen localizado en Bélgica! William Cullen, Kristie Woodville, la hechizadora aguamarina, y los gemelos, a los que nunca llegué a conocer, también han sido cortados. E imaginaos, lord Stefan, que este joven ha visitado incluso en París a madame Jeanne d'Urfé, nacida Pontcarré, y la ha convencido para que efectuara una pequeña donación de sangre.

— ¿Habláis de la madame d'Urfé a quien mi padre debe agradecer su amistad con la Pompadour y, en última instancia, también con vos?

—No conozco a otra —Dijo el conde.

—Pero esta madame d'Urfé murió hace diez años.

—Siete, para ser exactos —Repuso el conde—. En esa época yo me encontraba en la corte del margrave Karl Alexander von Ansbach. Debo decir que me siento muy unido a Alemania, donde el interés por la masonería y la alquimia es gratamente alto. Además, según me anunciaron ya hace muchos años, moriré también en Alemania.

—Solo estáis tratando de desviar mi atención —Dijo lord Stefan—. ¿Cómo puede haber visitado este joven a madame d'Urfé en París cuando hace siete años era solo un niño?

—Mi querido lord, seguís pensando de un modo equivocado. Preguntad a Edward cuándo tuvo el placer de extraer la sangre de madame d'Urfé.

El lord dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Edward.

—En mayo de 1759.

Lord Stefan soltó una risotada.

—Pero eso es imposible. Por entonces vos mismo apenas teníais veinte años.

También el conde rio. Parecía divertido.

—1759… La vieja traficante de secretos nunca me habló de esto —Dijo.

—En esa época también vos os encontrabais en París, pero tenía orden estricta de no cruzarme en vuestro camino.

—A causa del continuum, lo sé. —El conde suspiró—. A veces mis propias leyes me resultan un poco irritantes… Pero volvamos a la querida Jeanne. ¿Tuviste que utilizar la fuerza? En mi caso no se mostró excesivamente cooperativa.

—Me lo explicó —Observó Edward—. Y también me habló de cómo la habíais engatusado para haceros con el cronógrafo.

— ¿Engatusarla? No tenía ni idea del tesoro que había heredado de su abuela. El pobre y maltratado aparato yacía abandonado en una caja polvorienta en un desván. Tarde o temprano hubiera caído en el olvido para siempre. Yo lo salvé y le devolví su valor original. Y gracias a los genios que aún han de entrar en mi logia en el futuro, hoy puede funcionar de nuevo. Es casi un milagro.

—Madame dijo, además, que habíais estado a punto de estrangularla solo porque no conocía la fecha de nacimiento y el apellido de soltera de su bisabuela.

¿Estrangularla? Pero ¡Eso era espantoso!

—Sí, es cierto. Ese tipo de lagunas me han llevado una enorme cantidad de tiempo en hojear antiguos registros parroquiales en lugar de dedicarlo a tareas más importantes. Jeanne es una persona extremadamente rencorosa. Por eso me parece aún más extraordinario que hayáis conseguido que quiera cooperar.

Edward sonrió.

—No fue fácil. Pero, por lo visto, le inspiré confianza. Además, bailé la gavota con ella. Y escuché pacientemente cómo se quejaba de vos.

—Qué injusticia. De hecho, le facilité una excitante aventura con Casanova, y aunque él solo pensaba en su dinero, muchas mujeres la envidiarían solo por eso. Y compartí fraternalmente mi cronógrafo con ella. Si no me hubiera tenido… —El conde se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, visiblemente divertido—. Una mujer desagradecida, tu antepasada. Por desgracia, no fue bendecida con una gran inteligencia. Creo que la pobre mujer nunca llegó a comprender del todo qué ocurría con ella. Además, estaba ofendida porque en el Círculo de los Doce solo le había correspondido la citrina. " ¿Por qué vos podéis ser una esmeralda y yo solo una triste citrina?", decía. "Nadie que se respete un poco lleva citrinas hoy día." —El conde rio entre dientes—. Era realmente de una simpleza extraordinaria. Me gustaría saber con cuánta frecuencia saltaba en el tiempo en sus últimos años. Tal vez no lo hiciera en absoluto. De todos modos, nunca fue una gran saltadora. A veces pasaba todo un mes sin que desapareciera. Diría que la sangre femenina es considerablemente más flemática que la nuestra. Igual que la mente femenina es inferior en rapidez a la masculina. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, muchacha?

Viejo machista, pensé mientras entornaba los ojos, estúpido charlatán engreído. ¡Dios mío! ¿Es que estaba loca? ¡No debía pensar en nada! Pero, por lo visto, las capacidades adivinatorias del Pero, por lo visto, las capacidades adivinatorias del conde no eran tan notables, porque se limitó a reír de nuevo entre dientes, complacido.

—No es muy habladora, ¿Verdad?

—Solo un poco tímida —Repuso Edward.

"Intimidada" hubiera sido más correcta.

—No hay mujeres tímidas —Le contradijo el conde—. Detrás de un parpadeo aparentemente tímido solo se oculta su simpleza.

Cada vez estaba más convencida de que no tenía motivos para temer a ese hombre. Solo era un abuelete enamorado de sí mismo al que le encantaba escucharse.

—Parece que no tenéis una gran opinión del género femenino —Dijo lord Stefan.

— ¡De ningún modo! Amo a las mujeres. ¡De verdad! Solo que no creo que posean el tipo de entendimiento que hace avanzar a la humanidad. Por eso en mi logia no hay lugar para ellas. —El conde obsequió a lord Stefan con una sonrisa radiante antes de añadir—: Por otra parte, no es raro que para muchos hombres este sea el argumento definitivo para solicitar la entrada, mí querido lord.

— ¡Y, a pesar de todo, las mujeres os adoran! Mi padre no se cansaba de hablar de vuestros éxitos con las damas. Según decía, tanto aquí en Londres como en París, siempre las tuvisteis rendidas a vuestros pies.

El conde se sumergió en los recuerdos de su época de gran seductor.

—No es particularmente difícil engatusar a las mujeres y someterlas a nuestra voluntad, mi querido lord. Todas son iguales. Si no tuviera asuntos más importantes de que ocuparme, hace tiempo que habría escrito un manual para hombres con consejos sobre el trato correcto con las féminas.

Sí, claro. De hecho, ya había encontrado un título adecuado para su obra. Al éxito por el estrangulamiento, o Cómo ablandar a las mujeres parloteando durante horas. Casi se me escapó la risa al pensarlo; pero entonces me di cuenta de que Cayo me observaba con mucha atención, e inmediatamente se me pasaron las ganas de pensar bobadas.

¡Debía de estar loca! Los ojos negros se clavaron en los míos durante un segundo, y enseguida bajé la vista hacia el suelo de mosaico tratando de luchar contra el pánico que amenazaba con dominarme. En todo caso, estaba claro que el conde no era la persona de la que debía precaverme, aunque eso no significaba en absoluto que pudiera sentirme segura.

—Todo esto es muy entretenido —Convino lord Stefan mientras sus pliegues se sacudían de satisfacción —. Con vos y vuestros acompañantes, el teatro ha perdido a unos grandes actores. Como decía mi padre, con vos uno siempre puede confiar en ser testigo de historias sorprendentes y casi inverosímiles, mi querido conde. Pero, por desgracia, no podéis probar ninguna de ellas. Hasta el momento, no me habéis presentado ni una sola demostración que sostenga lo que decís.

— ¡Una demostración! —Exclamó el conde—. Mi querido lord, realmente sois un alma desconfiada. Haría tiempo que habría perdido la paciencia con vos si no me sintiera en deuda con vuestro padre, a quien Dios tenga en su gloria. Y si mi interés por vuestro dinero y vuestra influencia no fuera tan grande.

Lord Stefan sonrió un poco incómodo.

—Al menos sois sincero.

—La alquimia necesita del mecenazgo. —El conde se volvió bruscamente hacia Cayo—. Creo que deberemos presentar al buen lord algunas de nuestras "demostraciones", . Es de esos hombres que solo creen lo que ven. Pero primero tengo que tener unas palabras a solas con mi nieto y redactar una carta al gran maestre de mi logia en el futuro.

—Podéis utilizar el gabinete de escritura de aquí al lado —Dijo el lord, señalando una puerta que tenía a su espalda —. Espero con ansia vuestra demostración.

—Ven, hijo mío. —El conde cogió a Edward del brazo —. Hay algunas cosas que aún debo preguntarte y otras que deberías saber.

—No nos queda mucho tiempo —Observó Edward echando una ojeada al reloj de bolsillo que llevaba sujeto a la chaqueta con una cadena de oro—. Dentro de media hora, como mucho, tenemos que volver a Temple.

—Será suficiente —Repuso el conde—. Escribo rápido y puedo hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo: hablar y escribir.

Edward rio brevemente. Al parecer, encontraba al conde realmente divertido y, por lo visto, se había olvidado de que yo seguía allí. Carraspeé. Cuando ya iba a cruzar la puerta, se volvió hacia mí y enarcó una ceja. Respondí a sus señas también sin abrir los labios, porque difícilmente hubiera podido decir en voz alta: "Por favor, no me dejes sola con estos bichos raros".

Edward dudó un momento.

—Solo sería un estorbo —Observó el conde.

—Espérame aquí —Dijo Edward con inusitada delicadeza.

—Lord Stefan y Cayo le harán compañía mientras tanto —Aseguró el conde—. Podéis aprovechar para interrogarla un poco sobre el pasado. Es una oportunidad única. La muchacha viene del siglo XXI; preguntadle por los carruajes automáticos que corren a toda velocidad bajo el suelo de Londres. O por los aparatos voladores plateados que se elevan en el aire rugiendo como mil leones y pueden cruzar el mar a muchos kilómetros de altura.

Lord Stefan se rio tanto que ahora temí en serio por su silla. Todos y cada uno de sus imponentes pliegues de grasa se agitaban convulsivamente.

— ¿Y nada más?

De ninguna manera quería quedarme allí sola con él y con Cayo, pero Edward se limitó a sonreír a pesar de las miradas suplicantes que le lanzaba.

—Volveré enseguida —Dijo.

* * *

**Hola bueno como lo prometi aqui tienen el siguiente capítulo, gracias a todas por sus Reviwes, alertas y favoritos, ustedes no saben la alegria que me da cuando suena la alarma de un nuevo mensaje XD bueno para las que todavia estan interesadas en el link de la pelicula dejenme un Review con sus correo PERO ojo al escribirlos tienen que hacerlo con espacios y el arroba y el punto en parentesis, es decir, ejemplo(arroba)hotmail(punto)com, Asi si les sale, Bueno las dejo nos hablamos en dos dias, espero Reviews XD**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Paula!**


	14. Capítulo XII

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

_De los Anales de los Vigilantes_

_12 de junio de 1948_

_Turmalina negra, Sam Cullen, llegó hoy, como_

_Estaba previsto, del año 1992 para elapsar en la_

_Sala de Documentos; pero esta vez iba acompañado_

_Por una muchacha pelirroja que afirmaba llamarse_

_Emily Clearwater y ser la nieta de nuestro adepto Harry_

_Clearwater. La susodicha guardaba, en todos los sentidos,_

_Un fatal parecido con Sue Dwyer (línea Jade,_

_Número de observación 4)._

_Ambos fueron conducidos al despacho de Harry. Ahora_

_Todos estamos convencidos de que Harry hará probablemente_

_Una propuesta a Sue, y no a Claudine Seymore, como_

_Esperábamos._

_(Aunque, todo hay que decirlo, Sue tiene_

_Mejores piernas y un trasero realmente bonito.)_

_Es muy extraño recibir la visita de los nietos_

_Antes de que uno tenga hijos._

_Informe: Kenneth Cullen, Círculo Interior_

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Edward y el conde, instintivamente di un paso atrás.

—Podéis sentaros tranquilamente —Dijo el lord, señalando una de las delicadas sillas.

Cayo hizo una mueca. ¿Se suponía que era una sonrisa? Si lo era, le convenía volver a ensayarla ante el espejo.

—No, gracias. Prefiero seguir de pie.

Retrocedí un paso más hasta tropezar casi con un angelote desnudo que estaba colocado sobre una peana junto a la puerta. Cuanto mayor fuera la distancia entre mi persona y los ojos negros, más segura me sentiría.

—Decidme, ¿Realmente pretendéis que creamos que procedís del siglo XXI?

Asentí. Lord Stefan se frotó las manos.

—Muy bien; entonces veamos: ¿Qué rey gobierna Inglaterra en el siglo XXI?

—Tenemos un primer ministro que gobierna el país — dije titubeando un poco—. La reina se ocupa de tareas representativas.

— ¿La reina?

—Isabel II. Es muy simpática. Incluso asistió a nuestra fiesta escolar multinacional el año pasado. Cantamos el himno nacional en siete lenguas distintas y Mike Newton consiguió que le firmara un autógrafo en su libro de inglés, que luego subastó en e-Bay por ochenta libras. Hummm… pero eso, naturalmente, no les dirá nada. En todo caso, tenemos un primer ministro y un gabinete con diputados que son elegidos por el pueblo.

Lord Stefan sonrió aprobatoriamente.

—Una idea divertida, ¿No le parece, Cayo? El conde tiene unas ocurrencias realmente chistosas. ¿Y cómo van las cosas en Francia en el siglo XXI?

—Creo que allí también tienen un primer ministro. Ningún rey, por lo que sé, ni siquiera con funciones representativas. Con la revolución, sencillamente abolieron la nobleza y al rey al mismo tiempo. A la pobre María Antonieta le cortaron la cabeza. ¿No es terrible?

—Oh, sí —Rio el lord—. La verdad es que los franceses son una gente terrible. Por eso los ingleses nos llevamos tan mal con ellos. Decidme algo más: ¿Con quién estamos en guerra en el siglo XXI?

— ¿Con nadie? —Contesté un poco insegura—. En todo caso, no realmente. Solo intervenimos un poco aquí y allá de vez en cuando, en Oriente Próximo y países vecinos. Pero, para ser sincera, no tengo ni idea de política. Será mejor que me pregunten sobre… neveras, por ejemplo. Naturalmente, no sobre cómo funcionan, que no lo sé. Solo sé que funcionan. En todas las casas de Londres hay una nevera, y en ellas puede conservarse queso, leche y carne durante días.

No parecía que lord Stefan tuviera especial interés por las neveras. Cayo se desperezó como un gato en su silla. Confiaba en que no se le ocurriera levantarse.

—También pueden preguntarme por los teléfonos —Dije rápidamente—, aunque tampoco puedo explicar cómo funcionan.

De todos modos, me daba la impresión de que lord Stefan tampoco hubiera entendido nada. Para ser sincera, no creía que valiera la pena explicarle siquiera el funcionamiento de la bombilla. Busqué alguna otra cosa que pudiera interesarle.

—Y por… Hummm… también hay un túnel entre Dover y Calais, que pasa bajo el canal.

A lord Stefan aquello le pareció terriblemente cómico, y empezó a reír y a darse palmadas en sus enormes muslos.

— ¡Delicioso, realmente delicioso!

Ya empezaba a relajarme un poco cuando Cayo intervino por primera vez en la conversación y preguntó en un inglés con un marcado acento:

— ¿Y qué me decís de Transilvania?

— ¿Transilvania?

¿El país del conde Drácula? ¿Lo decía en serio? Evité mirar sus ojos negros. ¡Tal vez fuera él el conde Drácula! En todo caso, el tono de la piel coincidía.

—Mi patria en los hermosos Cárpatos. El principado de Transilvania. ¿Qué pasa en Transilvania en el siglo XXI? — Tenía una voz un poco rasposa, en la que se percibía un matiz de nostalgia—. ¿Y qué hace el pueblo de los kurucz? ¿El pueblo de los qué? ¿Los Kurucz? No lo había oído en mi vida.

—Bien, pues… en Transilvania, en realidad, todo está bastante tranquilo en nuestra época —Dije prudentemente.

La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Solo conocía los Cárpatos por una frase hecha. Cuando Alice hablaba de su tío Leo de Yorkshire, acostumbraba a decir "Vive en algún lugar perdido en los Cárpatos", y para Abue Sue, cualquier cosa que estuviera más allá de Chelsea eran "los Cárpatos", aunque, por lo visto, los Cárpatos estaban habitados en realidad por los kurucz.

— ¿Quién gobierna Transilvania en el siglo XXI? — preguntó Cayo, que se había puesto en tensión, como si fuera a saltar como un resorte de la silla en caso de que mi respuesta no le complaciera.

Hummm… Buena pregunta. ¿Formaba parte de Bulgaria? ¿De Rumanía? ¿O de Hungría?

—No lo sé —Dije con franqueza—. Está tan lejos… Le preguntaré a la señora Victoria. Es nuestra profesora de geografía.

Cayo parecía decepcionado. Tal vez hubiera hecho mejor mintiéndole_. "Transilvania está gobernada por el príncipe Drácula desde hace ya doscientos años. Es una reserva natural para algunas especies de murciélagos en peligro de extinción. Los kurucz son las personas más felices de Europa."_ Quizá aquello le habría gustado más.

— ¿Y cómo están las cosas en las colonias en el siglo XXI? —Preguntó lord Stefan.

Para mi gran alivio, observé que Cayo se había inclinado de nuevo hacia atrás en su silla y que no se convertía en polvo cuando el sol asomó entre las nubes e inundó de luz la habitación.

Durante un rato charlamos casi relajadamente sobre América y Jamaica y sobre algunas islas de las que, para mi vergüenza, nunca había oído hablar. Lord Stefan se mostró consternado al saber que ahora todas se gobernaban por sí mismas. (Aunque yo tampoco tenía del todo claro de dónde había sacado eso.) Naturalmente, lord Stefan no creía ni una palabra de lo que le decía, y de vez en cuando estallaba en carcajadas. Cayo, por su parte, había dejado de participar en la conversación y se limitaba a contemplar alternativamente sus largas uñas, que parecían garras, y el tapizado de las paredes, aunque de vez en cuando también me lanzaba alguna mirada.

—Francamente, me parece deprimente que seáis solo una actriz —Suspiró lord Stefan—. Es una lástima, porque me encantaría creeros.

—Claro —Dije yo comprensivamente—, es natural. En su lugar, yo tampoco me creería nada. Por desgracia, no hay pruebas… ¡Oh, espere un momento!

Me metí la mano en el escote y saqué el móvil.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Una cigarrera?

— ¡No! —Abrí el móvil, que lanzó un pitido porque lógicamente no encontraba ninguna red—. Esto es un… bueno, es igual. Con este objeto puedo grabar imágenes.

— ¿Podéis hacer grabados con ella?

Sacudí la cabeza y sostuve el móvil en alto, de modo que lord Stefan y Cayo aparecieran en la pantalla.

—Sonrían, por favor. Muy bien, ya está.

Como había mucha luz, no se encendió el flash. Lástima, porque seguro que aquello hubiera causado una gran impresión.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Lord Stefan había levantado con sorprendente rapidez sus kilos de grasa de la silla para acercarse. Le enseñé la imagen en la pantalla. Él y Cayo habían salido perfectos.

—Pero… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Lo llamamos fotografiar —Dije. Los gruesos dedos de lord Stefan acariciaron entusiasmados el móvil.

— ¡Fantástico! Cayo, tenéis que ver esto.

—No, gracias —Respondió Cayo con desgana.

—No sé cómo lo hacéis, pero es el mejor truco que he visto nunca. ¡Oh! ¿Y ahora qué ha pasado?

En la pantalla había aparecido Alice. Lord Stefan había apretado una tecla.

—Esta es mi amiga Alice —Dije con nostalgia—. La fotografía es de la semana pasada. ¿Ve esto, detrás de ella?, es la Marylebone High Street, el bocadillo es de Prêt a Manger y ahí está Aveda, ¿Ve? Mi madre siempre compra la laca para el pelo en esta tienda. —De pronto sentí una terrible añoranza—. Y esto es un trozo de taxi. Una especie De carruaje que funciona sin caballos…

— ¿Qué pedís por esta cajita de trucos? ¡Os pagaré el precio que pongáis!

—Hummm… no, lo siento, no está en venta. Aún la necesito —Dije encogiéndome de hombros en un gesto de disculpa.

Cerré la cajita de trucos, quiero decir el móvil, y lo volví a deslizar en su escondite del escote justo a tiempo, porque un instante después la puerta se abrió y el conde y Edward volvieron a entrar en la habitación; el conde sonriendo complacido, y Edward más bien serio. Ahora también Cayo se levantó de su silla. Edward me dirigió una mirada inquisidora, que le devolví con aire retador. ¿Acaso había creído que aprovecharía el intervalo para poner pies en polvorosa? Aunque en realidad le hubiera estado bien. Al fin y al cabo, tanto insistir en que no nos separáramos en ningún caso, para luego dejarme sola a la primera de cambio.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Os gustaría vivir en el siglo XXI, lord Stefan? —Preguntó el conde.

— ¡Desde luego! Qué deliciosas ocurrencias tenéis — repuso lord Stefan al tiempo que daba palmadas satisfecho—. Ha sido realmente divertido.

—Sabía que lo apreciaríais. Pero hubierais podido ofrecer una silla a la pobre muchacha.

—Oh, ya he hecho, pero ha preferido seguir en pie. — Lord Stefan se inclinó hacia delante y murmuró en tono confidencial—: Realmente, me gustaría mucho adquirir ese cofrecillo plateado, querido conde.

— ¿Un cofrecillo plateado?

—Por desgracia, ahora tenemos que despedirnos — observó Edward mientras cruzaba la habitación en dos zancadas y se colocaba a mi lado.

— ¡Comprendo, comprendo! Naturalmente, el siglo XXI os está aguardando —Dijo lord Stefan—. Muchas gracias por la visita. Ha sido maravilloSamente divertido.

—No puedo sino darle la razón en eso —Convino el conde.

—Espero que volvamos a tener el placer de verles — dijo lord Stefan.

Cayo no dijo nada. Solo me miraba. Y de pronto sentí como si una mano helada me sujetara por la garganta. Asustada, traté de coger aire y miré hacia abajo. No se veía nada. Y, sin embargo, sentía claramente los dedos que se cerraban en torno a mi cuello.

_"Puedo apretar cuando quiera."_

No era Cayo quien lo decía, sino el conde, si bien sus labios no se habían movido. Desconcertada, dirigí la mirada hacia su mano. Estaba a más de cuatro metros. ¿Cómo podía estar colocada al mismo tiempo en torno a mi cuello? ¿Y por qué oía su voz en mi cabeza cuando no estaba hablando?

_"No sé exactamente qué papel representas en esto, muchacha, o si realmente eres importante, pero no tolero que nadie infrinja mis reglas. Esto es solo una advertencia. ¿Lo has comprendido?" _

La presión de los dedos se intensificó. Yo estaba como paralizada por el miedo. Solo podía mirarle fijamente y tratar de coger aire. ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que me estaba ocurriendo?

_"Digo que si lo has comprendido."_

—Sí —Susurré.

Enseguida la presión cedió y la mano se apartó de mí cuello, dejando que el aire entrara de nuevo libremente en mis pulmones. El conde frunció los labios y agitó la muñeca.

—Volveremos a vernos —Saludó.

Edward se inclinó, y los tres hombres le devolvieron la reverencia. Solo yo me quedé tiesa como un palo, incapaz de mover ni un músculo, hasta que Edward me cogió de la mano y me sacó de la habitación. Incluso después de que hubiéramos salido y hubiéramos subido al carruaje, seguía en tensión. Me sentía débil y abatida, y, de algún modo, también sucia.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado el conde para hablar conmigo sin que los otros pudieran oírlo? ¿Y cómo había conseguido tocarme, cuando estaba a cuatro metros de distancia? Mi madre tenía razón, lo que decían de él era cierto: ese hombre era capaz de penetrar en la mente de otras personas y controlar sus sensaciones. Me había dejado engañar por su parloteo arrogante y voluble y por su aparente fragilidad, y le había subestimado. Qué estúpida había sido. De hecho, había dado poca importancia a toda esta historia desde un principio. El carruaje se había puesto en movimiento y se tambaleaba tan violentamente como a la ida. Edward le había indicado al guarda de la levita amarilla que se apresurara. Como si hiciera falta. A la ida ya había llevado el coche como si no sintiera ningún aprecio por su vida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma. —Edward se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó a su lado —. Hace calor para ser septiembre.

—No ha sido ningún fantasma —Dije (la voz me temblaba un poco y me sentía incapaz de mirarle a los ojos) —. Solo ha sido una de las "demostraciones" del conde Aro Vulturi.

—No ha estado preciSamente amable contigo — comentó Edward—. Pero era de esperar. Por lo visto, se había hecho una idea distinta de cómo tenías que ser.

Al ver que no respondía nada, continuó:

—En las profecías, el duodécimo viajero del tiempo siempre se describe como alguien especial. _"Con la magia del cuervo dotado."_ Lo que quiera que signifique eso… En cualquier caso, el conde no parecía muy dispuesto a creerme cuando le dije que solo eras una vulgar colegiala.

Extrañamente, ese comentario hizo que se esfumara al instante la penosa sensación de impotencia que el contacto fantasmal había despertado en mí. En lugar de sentir debilidad y miedo, ahora me sentía ofendida hasta lo más hondo. Y furiosa. Me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior.

— ¿Isabella?

— ¿Qué?

—No pretendía ofenderte. No lo he dicho en el sentido de "ordinaria", sino en el de "corriente", ¿Entiendes?

La cosa iba mejorando.

—Muy bien —Dije fulminándole con la mirada—. No me importa nada lo que pienses de mí.

Me devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse.

—Tampoco puedes hacer nada por evitarlo.

— ¡Tú no me conoces en absoluto! —Resoplé indignada.

—Es posible —Repuso Edward—, pero conozco a un montón de chicas como tú. Todas sois iguales.

— ¿A un montón de chicas? ¡Ja!

—Las chicas como tú solo se interesan por los peinados, la ropa, las películas y las estrellas del pop. Y todo el rato estáis soltando risitas y vais siempre en grupo al lavabo. Y os burláis de Lisa porque se ha comprado una camiseta de cinco libras en Marks & Spencer.

Aunque estaba furiosa, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Quieres decir que todas las chicas que conoces se burlan de Lisa porque se ha comprado una camiseta en Marks & Spencer?

—Ya entiendes lo que quiero decir.

—Sí, lo entiendo. —En realidad, no quería seguir hablando, pero sencillamente me salió así—: Tú piensas que todas las chicas que no son como Tanya son superficiales y estúpidas, solo porque nosotras hemos tenido una infancia normal y no estábamos yendo continuamente a clases de esgrima y misterios. En realidad, nunca has tenido tiempo de conocer a una chica normal; por eso te has creado todos estos prejuicios.

— ¡Escucha, yo he estudiado en el instituto, exactamente igual que tú!

— ¡Sí, claro! —Las palabras sencillamente brotaban de mi interior como una catarata—. Aunque solo te hayas preparado la mitad de a fondo que Tanya para tu vida de viajero del tiempo, no habrás tenido amigos ni del género masculino ni del femenino, y tu opinión sobre esa llamada "chica corriente" estará basada en observaciones que habrás hecho mientras rumiabas solo en el patio. ¿O vas a decirme que tus compañeros de internado encontraban super-guays tus hobbies como el latín, el baile de la gavota y la conducción de carruajes?

En lugar de ofenderse, Edward me miró divertido.

—Te has olvidado de lo de tocar el piano —Puntualizó echándose hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿El piano? ¿De verdad?

Mi rabia se desvaneció tan deprisa como había surgido. El piano, ¡Lo que faltaba!

—Al menos ahora tu cara tiene un poco más de color. Hace un momento estabas tan pálida como Cayo.

Exacto, Cayo.

— ¿Cómo es su apellido?

—Rakoczy

—¿Y cómo se escribe?

—R-a-k-o-c-z-y —Deletreó Edward—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Me gustaría buscarlo en Google.

—Vaya, ¿Tanto te ha gustado?

— ¿Gustarme? Es un vampiro —Dije—. Procede de Transilvania.

—Procede de Transilvania, pero no es ningún vampiro.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Porque los vampiros no existen, Isabella.

—Ah, ¿No? Si hay máquinas del tiempo ("y gente que es capaz de estrangularte sin necesidad de tocarte"), ¿Por qué no puede haber vampiros también? ¿Le has mirado alguna vez a los ojos? Son como dos agujeros negros.

—Eso es por los brebajes con Belladona con los que experimenta —Explicó Edward—. Un veneno vegetal que supuestamente ayuda a ampliar la conciencia.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Está en los Anales de los Vigilantes. Allí Cayo lleva el nombre de "Leopardo Negro". Salvó dos veces al conde de un atentado mortal. Es muy fuerte e increíblemente hábil en el manejo de las armas.

— ¿Quién quería matar al conde?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Un hombre como él tiene muchos enemigos.

—Sí, eso puedo imaginármelo muy bien —Dije—. Pero me dio la sensación de que puede cuidar perfectamente de sí mismo.

—Desde luego —Reconoció Edward.

Pensé en si debía contarle lo que había hecho el conde, pero finalmente decidí no hacerlo. Edward no solo se había mostrado cortés con aquel hombre, sino que me había parecido que los dos estaban muy unidos.

_"No confíes en nadie."_

— ¿Realmente has viajado al pasado para ver a todas esas personas y extraerles sangre? —Pregunté en lugar de eso. Edward asintió.

—Con nosotros dos, de nuevo están registrados en el cronógrafo ocho de los doce viajeros del tiempo. Y también encontraré a los otros cuatro.

Recordé las palabras del conde y pregunté:

— ¿Cómo puedes haber viajado de Londres a París y Bruselas? Creía que el tiempo que se puede permanecer en el pasado se reducía a unas pocas horas.

—A cuatro, para ser exactos —Repuso Edward.

—Pero en cuatro horas es imposible llegar de Londres a París, y aún menos si uno se toma tiempo para bailar una gavota y sacarle sangre a alguien.

—Es verdad. Y por eso tuvimos la genial idea de viajar antes a París con el cronógrafo —Aclaró Edward—. Y lo mismo hicimos en Bruselas, Milán y Bath. A los otros los pude visitar en Londres.

—Comprendo.

— ¿De verdad?

De nuevo la sonrisa de Edward estaba llena de sarcasmo. Pero esta vez decidí ignorarlo.

—Sí. Poco a poco voy entendiendo algunas cosas. — Miré por la ventanilla—. A la ida no hemos pasado junto a este prado, ¿No?

—Es Hyde Park —Informó Edward, que de repente se había puesto en tensión, y se inclinó hacia fuera para hablar con el cochero—. Eh, Wilbour, o como os llaméis: ¿Por qué paSamos por aquí? ¡Tenemos que ir a Temple por el camino más rápido!

No pude entender la respuesta del hombre del pescante.

—Parad inmediatamente —Ordenó Edward.

Cuando se volvió hacia mí, vi que se había puesto pálido.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—No lo sé —Respondió—. Afirma que tiene orden de llevarnos a una cita en el extremo sur del parque.

Aprovechando que los caballos se habían detenido, Edward abrió la portezuela del coche.

—Aquí pasa algo raro. No nos queda mucho tiempo hasta el salto. Yo mismo guiaré a los caballos hasta Temple. —Bajó y volvió a cerrar la puerta—. Y tú quédate en el carruaje pase lo que pase.

En ese momento se oyó un estampido. Instintivamente me agaché. Aunque solo conocía aquel ruido por las películas, enseguida supe que había sido un disparo. Oí un grito apagado, los caballos relincharon, y el carruaje dio un salto adelante para enseguida volver a pararse en seco.

— ¡Baja la cabeza! —Gritó Edward, y yo me lancé sobre el banco.

Se oyó otro disparo, al que siguió un silencio insoportable.

— ¿Edward?

Me incorporé y miré hacia fuera. Ante la ventana que daba al prado, vi a Edward con la espada desenvainada.

— ¡Te he dicho que te agaches!

Gracias a Dios, aún vivía, aunque posiblemente no por mucho tiempo. Dos hombres vestidos de negro habían aparecido de repente surgidos de la nada, y un tercero se acercaba a caballo saliendo de la sombra de un árbol. En su mano distinguí el brillo plateado de una pistola.

Edward empezó a luchar contra los dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Los tres combatientes permanecían en silencio: solo se oían sus jadeos y el tintineo de las espadas al chocar. Durante unos segundos contemplé fascinada la habilidad con que se movía Edward. Era como una escena de película: cada ataque, cada golpe, cada salto parecía formar parte de una coreografía que unos especialistas hubieran estado ensayando durante días. Pero cuando uno de los hombres gritó y cayó de rodillas mientras la sangre manaba como una fuente de su cuello, volví a la realidad.

Aquello no era ninguna película, aquello era de verdad. Y por más que las espadas pudieran ser un arma mortal (el hombre herido estaba tendido en el suelo estremeciéndose y lanzando terribles gritos de dolor), no creía que pudieran hacer gran cosa frente a una pistola. ¿Por qué, entonces, Edward no llevaba una? Hubiera sido muy fácil traer de casa un arma tan práctica. ¿Y dónde se había metido el cochero? ¿Por qué no estaba combatiendo junto a Edward? Entretanto, el jinete se había acercado y había saltado de su caballo. Observé, estupefacta, que también él había desenvainado una espada, con la que se abalanzó contra Edward. ¿Por qué no utilizaba la pistola? La había lanzado a la hierba, donde no podía servirle a nadie.

— ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis? —Preguntó Edward.

—Vuestra vida y nada más —Dijo el último hombre que había llegado.

— ¡Pues no conseguiréis arrebatármela!

— ¡Lo haremos! ¡Podéis estar seguros!

De nuevo el combate ante la ventana se desarrolló como una coreografía, en la que el tercer asaltante, el hombre herido, permanecía inerte en el suelo mientras los otros luchaban en torno a su cuerpo.

Edward paraba todos los ataques como si adivinara por adelantado qué se proponían hacer sus oponentes, pero era evidente que los otros también habían recibido clases de esgrima desde la más tierna infancia. En un momento dado vi cómo la espada de uno de ellos silbaba en el aire apuntando al hombro de Edward, que estaba ocupado parando el golpe del otro.

Una ágil finta lateral impidió en el último momento que le alcanzara un golpe que seguramente le hubiera arrancado medio brazo. Oí la madera astillarse cuando la espada golpeó contra el carruaje. ¡Aquello no podía estar sucediendo! ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos y qué querían de nosotros?

Rápidamente me deslicé hacia atrás sobre el banco y espié por la otra ventana. ¿Es que nadie veía lo que estaba pasando? ¿Realmente podían atacarle a uno en plena tarde en Hyde Park? Tenía la sensación de que hacía una eternidad que había empezado la pelea.

Aunque Edward se defendía bien pese a encontrarse en inferioridad numérica, no daba la sensación de que pudiera llegar a colocarse nunca en una posición de ventaja. Los dos hombres lo irían acorralando y al final serían ellos los vencedores.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el disparo o de cuánto faltaba aún para nuestro salto en el tiempo. Seguramente demasiado para confiar en que desapareciéramos ante los ojos de los asaltantes. Ya no podía soportar seguir sentada en el carruaje mirando cómo aquellos dos tipos se preparaban para matar a Edward.

¿Y si saltaba por la ventana e iba a pedir ayuda? Por un momento temí que la enorme falda no pasara por la abertura, pero un segundo más tarde me encontraba de pie sobre la arena, en el camino, tratando de orientarme.

Al otro lado del carruaje solo se oían jadeos, maldiciones y el despiadado tintineo del metal contra el metal.

—Entregaos, estáis perdido —Resopló uno de los desconocidos.

— ¡Nunca! —Respondió Edward.

SigiloSamente me moví hacia delante en dirección a los caballos. Estuve a punto de tropezar con algo amarillo y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar un grito. Era el hombre de la levita amarilla. Se había deslizado del pescante y yacía de espaldas sobre la arena. Horrorizada, vi que le faltaba parte de la cara y que sus ropas estaban empapadas en sangre. El ojo de la mitad intacta del rostro estaba muy abierto y miraba al vacío. El disparo de antes iba destinado a él. Era una visión espantosa, y sentí cómo se me revolvía el estómago. Nunca antes había visto un cadáver. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por estar sentada ahora en el cine y poder sencillamente mirar a otro lado!

Pero esto era real. Este hombre estaba muerto, y solo a unos pasos Edward se encontraba también en peligro de muerte. Un tintineo me arrancó de mi parálisis. Edward lanzó un gemido que me devolvió a la realidad. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya había cogido la espada del muerto y la había desenvainado. Pesaba más de lo que había imaginado, pero enseguida hizo que me sintiera mejor. Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo debía manejarla, era lo bastante puntiaguda y afilada para tranquilizarme un poco.

Los gritos de combate no cesaban. Me arriesgué a asomar la cabeza y vi que los dos hombres habían conseguido acorralar a Edward contra el carruaje. Unos mechones de pelo se habían soltado de su coleta y le caían en desorden sobre la frente. En una de las mangas tenía una profunda desgarradura, pero, para mi alivio, no pude ver sangre por ninguna parte. Aún seguía indemne.

Eché una última ojeada a mí alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarnos antes de balancear la espada en la mano y avanzar con decisión. Al menos mi aparición distraería a los dos hombres y tal vez Edward pudiera obtener ventaja en la pelea.

Sin embargo, ocurrió justo lo contrario. Como los dos hombres luchaban de espaldas a mí, no me vieron, mientras que los ojos de Edward se dilataron de espanto al descubrirme. Durante una fracción de segundo dudó, y eso fue suficiente para que uno de los hombres de negro le tocara de nuevo casi en el mismo sitio en que la manga ya estaba desgarrada. Esta vez fluyó la sangre, pero Edward siguió peleando como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

—No aguantaréis mucho más —Gritó el hombre en tono triunfal, y se lanzó con fuerzas renovadas contra su adversario—. Rezad ahora que podéis, porque pronto os encontraréis frente al Creador.

Sujeté la empuñadura de la espada con las dos manos y salí corriendo, ignorando la mirada horrorizada de Edward. Los hombres no me oyeron llegar y solo percibieron mi presencia cuando la espada ya había penetrado a través del vestido negro en la espalda de uno de ellos, sin la menor resistencia y casi sin ruido. Durante un espantoso instante pensé que había fallado y que tal vez la espada había entrado justo por la rendija entre el cuerpo y el brazo; pero entonces el hombre dejó escapar un jadeo, soltó el arma y se desplomó como un tronco partido. No solté la espada hasta que lo vi tendido en el suelo.

Oh, Dios mío.

Edward aprovechó la reacción de espanto del otro hombre para alcanzarle con un golpe que también le hizo caer de rodillas.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? —Me gritó mientras alejaba de una patada la espada de su adversario y le colocaba la punta de su hoja contra el cuello.

El cuerpo del hombre se desvaneció.

—Por favor… déjame con vida —Dijo. Mis dientes empezaron a castañetear.

_"No puede ser verdad que acabe de hundir una espada en el cuerpo de un hombre."_

El hombre dejó escapar un último estertor. En cuanto al otro, daba la sensación de que iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro.

— ¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis de nosotros? —Preguntó Edward fríamente.

—Solo he cumplido órdenes. ¡Por favor!

— ¿Quién os las ha mandado?

Una gota de sangre se formó en el cuello del hombre bajo la punta de la espada. Edward había apretado los labios como si le costara dominarse y tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerla inmóvil.

—No conozco ningún nombre. Lo juro.

La cara deformada por el miedo empezó a difuminarse ante mi vista, el verde del prado empezó a dar vueltas y, casi aliviada, me dejé caer en el remolino y cerré los ojos.

* * *

**Hola como vamos? Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo que les parece? las cosas cada vez se ponen mas y mas calientes XD bueno estoy con un poco de afan por que me toca llevar a mi hermana al cine :/ pero como no las podia dejar esperando, me escape para poder subir el capitulo, respondo a una pregunta, me preguntaron que como se llamaba el libro, bueno se llama "Rubí" de Kerstin Gier, ahora si suerte y nos hablamos en la proxima espero Reviews porfa :D**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Paula!**


	15. Capítulo XIII

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

Había aterrizado en blando sobre mi propia falda, pero no estaba en condiciones de levantarme de nuevo. Parecía que todos los huesos de mis piernas se hubieran volatilizado, temblaba de arriba abajo y mis dientes castañeteaban salvajemente.

— ¡Levántate! —Edward me tendió una mano. Había vuelto a colocarse la espada en el cinturón, y me estremecí al ver que tenía sangre pegada—. ¡Vamos, Isabella! La gente empieza a mirar.

Ya hacía rato que se había hecho de noche, pero habíamos aterrizado bajo una farola en algún lugar del parque. Un corredor con cascos en las orejas nos dirigió una mirada de extrañeza al pasar.

— ¿No te había dicho que te quedaras en el coche? — como no reaccionaba, Edward me sujetó del brazo y me estiró hacia arriba. Estaba pálido como un muerto—. Esto ha sido totalmente irresponsable y… terriblemente peligroso y… —Tragó saliva y me miró a los ojos—. Y, maldita sea, muy valiente por tu parte.

—Pensaba que se notaría al tocar las costillas — murmuré sin parar de castañetear los dientes—. No pensaba que fuera una sensación… parecida a cuando cortas una tarta. ¿Cómo es que ese hombre no tenía huesos?

—Seguro que tenía —Repuso Edward—. Tuviste suerte y la hoja pasó entre ellos.

—¿Se morirá?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Si fue un pinchazo limpio, no. Pero la cirugía del siglo XVIII no puede compararse precisamente con la de anatomía de grey.

¿Qué demonios significaba un pinchazo limpio? ¿Cómo podía ser limpio un pinchazo? ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Muy posiblemente acababa de matar a un hombre! La idea casi hizo que volviera a desplomarme, pero Edward me sostuvo.

—Ven, tenemos que volver a temple. Los otros estarán preocupados.

Por lo visto, sabía exactamente en qué lugar del parque nos encontrábamos, porque me arrastró con paso decidido camino abajo, pasando junto a dos mujeres que paseaban a sus perros y que nos miraron intrigadas.

—Por favor, deja de hacer ruido con los dientes. Es siniestro —Imploró Edward.

—Soy una asesina —Murmuré yo.

—¿No has oído nunca la expresión "En defensa propia"? Te defendiste a ti misma, o, mejor dicho, a mí, para ser exactos.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa, y en ese momento se me ocurrió que hacía solo una hora hubiera jurado que nunca sería capaz de reconocer algo así. Y de hecho no lo era.

—No es que fuera necesario… —Objetó.

—¡Ya lo creo que era necesario! ¿Cómo tienes el brazo? ¡Estás sangrando!

—No tiene importancia. El doctor White lo curará.

Durante un rato caminamos juntos sin decir nada. El aire fresco de la noche me sentó bien: poco a poco mi pulso se tranquilizó y mis dientes dejaron de castañetear.

—Me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando te vi ahí de pronto —Confesó Edward finalmente.

Me había soltado el brazo. Por lo visto, creía que ya estaba en condiciones de sostenerme sobre mis piernas sin su ayuda.

—¿Por qué no llevabas una pistola? —Le espeté—. ¡El otro hombre tenía una!

—No una, sino dos —Repuso Edward.

—¿Y por qué no las utilizó?

—Lo hizo. Mató al pobre Wilbour y el disparo de la segunda pistola no me acertó por poco.

—Pero ¿Por qué no volvió a disparar?

—¿A ti qué te parece? Pues porque cada pistola tiene un solo disparo —Aclaró Edward—. Las pequeñas y prácticas armas de fuego que conoces de las películas de James bond aún no se habían inventado.

—¡Pero ahora sí que se han inventado! ¿Por qué te llevas al pasado una estúpida espada y no una pistola como dios manda?

—No soy ningún asesino a sueldo —Contestó Edward.

—Pero esto es… quiero decir, ¿Qué ventaja tiene, si no, venir del futuro? ¡Oh! ¡Pero si estamos aquí!

Habíamos ido a parar justo a apsley house, en Hyde Park corner, donde paseantes nocturnos, corredores y propietarios de perros nos miraban con curiosidad.

—Cogeremos un taxi hasta temple —Dijo Edward.

—¿Llevas dinero encima?

—¡Claro que no!

—Bueno, yo llevo el móvil —Dije, y lo pesqué de mí escote.

—¡Ah, el "cofrecillo plateado"! ¡Ya me había imaginado algo así! Cabeza de… ¡Trae aquí!

—¡Oye, que es mío!

—¿Y qué? ¿Conoces el número por casualidad?

Edward ya estaba marcando.

—Perdóneme, querida. —Una señora mayor me estaba tirando de la manga—. No he podido resistirme a preguntárselo. ¿Es usted del teatro?

—Hummm…, sí —Repuse.

—Ah, me lo figuraba. —La señora tenía dificultades para retener a su pachón, que tiraba de la correa hacia otro perro que se encontraba a pocos metros—. Tiene un aspecto tan maravillosamente auténtico… eso solo pueden conseguirlo las figurinistas. ¿Sabe?, yo de joven también cosí mucho… ¡Polly, mala, no tires así!

—Enseguida vienen a recogernos —Murmuró Edward mientras me devolvía el móvil—. Iremos andando hasta la esquina de piccadilly.

—¿Y dónde se puede admirar su obra? —Preguntó la señora.

—Hummm… por desgracia, esta noche era la última representación —Repuse.

—Oh, qué lástima.

—Sí. Yo también lo siento.

Edward me arrastró hacia delante.

—Adiós.

—No entiendo cómo pudieron encontrarnos esos hombres, ni quién pudo ordenar a Wilbour que nos llevara a Hyde Park. No había tiempo para preparar una emboscada.

Edward caminaba murmurando entre dientes. Allí en la calle aún despertábamos más curiosidad que en el parque.

—¿Hablas conmigo? —Le pregunté.

—Alguien sabía que estaríamos allí. Pero ¿Cómo pudo enterarse?

—Wilbour… su ojo estaba…

De pronto tuve una imperiosa necesidad de vomitar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me entraron arcadas, pero no vomité.

—¡Isabella, tenemos que llegar ahí abajo! Respira hondo y se te pasará.

Me quedé donde estaba. Aquello me superaba.

—¿Que se me pasará? —Aunque en realidad tenía ganas de ponerme a chillar, me obligué a hablar despacio y claro —. ¿Pasará también el hecho de que acabo de matar a un hombre? ¿Pasará también que mi vida haya dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados de la noche a la mañana? ¿Pasará también que un maldito engreído con el pelo largo y medias de seda que toca el piano no tenga otra cosa que hacer que darme órdenes sin parar aunque hace un momento haya salvado su asquerosa vida? Si me lo preguntas, ¡Te diré que no me faltan motivos para vomitar! Y, por si te interesa, ¡Tú eres uno de ellos!

Perfecto, la última frase tal vez había sonado un poco chillona, pero no demasiado. De pronto me di cuenta de lo bien que te quedas soltándolo todo de una vez. Por primera vez en ese día me sentí realmente liberada y por primera vez dejé de sentirme mal.

Edward me miraba tan desconcertado que me hubiera puesto a reír si no me hubiera sentido tan desesperada. ¡Menuda novedad! ¡Parecía que por fin también él se había quedado sin habla!

—Ahora quiero ir a casa —Espeté, tratando de poner término a mi discurso triunfal de la forma más digna posible.

Por desgracia, no lo conseguí del todo, porque, al pensar en mi familia, de repente mis labios empezaron a temblar y sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas. ¡Maldita sea, ahora no!

—No pasa nada, tranquila —Me calmó Edward.

La sorprendente suavidad de su tono fue demasiado para mi capacidad de autocontrol. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodarme por las mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Oye, Bella, lo siento. —De repente se acercó a mí, me cogió de los hombros y me atrajo hacia él—. Soy un idiota, he olvidado lo que esto debe de representar para ti —Me murmuró al oído—. Y eso que todavía puedo recordar lo extraño que me sentí cuando salté por primera vez, a pesar de las muchas horas de esgrima, por no hablar de las clases de piano…

Me pasó la mano por los cabellos, y yo me puse a sollozar aún más fuerte.

—No llores más —Dijo él sin saber qué hacer—. Todo irá bien.

No, nada iba bien. Todo era espantoso. La frenética persecución de esta noche, cuando me habían tomado por una ladrona, los ojos siniestros de Cayo, el conde con su voz helada y aterradora y la mano que me oprimía el cuello, y finalmente el pobre Wilbour y ese hombre al que había clavado una espada en la espalda. ¡Y ahora, para colmo, ver que ni siquiera conseguía decirle lo que pensaba a Edward sin estallar en lágrimas y soportar que él tuviera que consolarme!

Me dejé llevar por las emociones. ¡Por dios, dónde estaba mi sentido de la dignidad! Avergonzada, me enjugué las lágrimas con la mano.

—¿Un pañuelo? —Preguntó Edward, y sonriendo se sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo amarillo limón con puntas de encaje—. Por desgracia, en el rococó aún no había kleenex, pero te lo regalo.

Iba a cogerlo cuando una limusina negra se detuvo a nuestro lado. En el interior del coche nos esperaba el señor Jenks , con la calva perlada de sudor. Al verle, los pensamientos que daban vueltas sin parar en mi cabeza se calmaron un poco y me sobrevino un cansancio mortal.

—Estábamos muertos de angustia —Indicó el señor Jenks —. Oh, dios mío, Edward, ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? ¡Estás sangrando! ¡E Isabella parece terriblemente trastornada! ¿Está herida?

—Solo agotada —Repuso Edward escuetamente—. La llevaremos a casa.

—Pero eso no puede ser. Tenemos que examinaros a los dos y hay que curar tu herida enseguida.

—Hace rato que ha dejado de sangrar, solo es un arañazo, de verdad. Isabella quiere irse a casa.

—Tal vez aún no haya elapsado lo suficiente. Y mañana tiene que ir a la escuela y…

La voz de Edward volvió a adoptar su característico tono arrogante, pero esta vez no iba dirigido a mí.

—Señor , ha estado tres horas fuera, tiempo suficiente para que pueda pasar tranquila las próximas dieciocho horas.

—Probablemente, sí —Repuso el señor Jenks —. Pero va contra las reglas y, además, deberíamos saber si…

—¡Señor Jenks!

Finalmente, el señor Jenks cedió: se volvió y golpeó con los nudillos la ventana de la cabina del conductor. El panel se deslizó hacia abajo con un zumbido.

—Gire a la derecha en berkeley street —Indicó—. Daremos un pequeño rodeo. Bourdonplace, número 81.

Respiré aliviada cuando el coche empezó a rodar por berkeley street. Por fin podía ir a casa con mamá. El señor Jenks me miraba muy serio. Era una mirada compasiva, como si nunca antes hubiera visto a alguien tan digno de lástima.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

La sensación plomiza de cansancio persistía.

—Nuestro carruaje fue atacado por tres hombres en Hyde Park —Explicó Edward—. El cochero murió de un disparo.

—Oh, dios mío —Exclamó el señor Jenks —. Aunque no comprendo por qué, tiene sentido.

—¿Qué sentido?

—Está en los anales. 14 de septiembre de 1782. Un vigilante de segunda fila llamado Felix Wilbour aparece muerto en Hyde Park. Una bala de pistola le ha arrancado media cara. Nunca se descubrió quién había sido el autor del ataque.

—Pues ahora lo sabemos —Repuso Edward indignado—. Ya sé qué aspecto tenía su asesino, pero no conozco su nombre.

—Y yo le maté —Murmuré con voz apagada.

—¿Qué?

—Se lanzó contra el que había atacado a Wilbour y le clavó la espada en la espalda —Explicó Edward.

—¿Que hizo qué? —Preguntó el señor Jenks con los ojos dilatados de asombro.

—Eran dos contra uno —Murmuré—. No podía quedarme mirando.

—Eran tres contra uno —Me corrigió Edward—. Y ya había acabado con uno de ellos. Te dije que debías quedarte en el carruaje pasara lo que pasase.

—No parecía que pudieras aguantar mucho tiempo más —Repuse sin mirarle.

Edward calló. Señor Jenks miró a Edward, luego a mí, y finalmente dijo sacudiendo la cabeza:

—¡Qué desastre! ¡Tu madre me matará, Isabella! Se suponía que debía ser una acción totalmente inofensiva. Una conversación con el conde, en la misma casa, sin riesgo alguno. No hubieras debido correr peligro ni por un segundo. Y en lugar de eso habéis viajado por media ciudad y os han atacado unos salteadores… ¡Edward, por dios! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Todo hubiera ido perfectamente si alguien no nos hubiera traicionado —Replicó Edward, que ahora parecía furioso—. Alguien tenía que estar informado de nuestra visita. Alguien que estaba en situación de convencer a Wilbour para que nos llevara a una cita en el parque.

—Pero ¿Por qué iba a querer mataros nadie? ¿Y quién podía saber que haríais esta visita justo ese día? Todo esto no tiene ningún sentido. —Señor se mordió el labio —. Oh, ya hemos llegado.

Miré hacia arriba. Sí, ahí estaba nuestra casa, con todas las ventanas iluminadas. En algún lugar allí dentro me esperaba mamá. Y mi cama.

—Gracias —Dijo Edward.

Me volví hacia él.

—¿Por qué?

—Tal vez… tal vez realmente no hubiera aguantado mucho más —Confesó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Creo que has salvado mi patética vida.

No sabía qué decir. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarle, cuando me di cuenta de que mi labio inferior se ponía a temblar. Rápidamente, Edward volvió a sacar su pañuelo de puntillas, y esta vez lo cogí.

—Será mejor que te limpies la cara con él; si no, tú madre acabará por pensar que has estado llorando.

Se suponía que debía hacerme reír, pero en ese momento era sencillamente imposible, si bien no me puse a lloriquear de nuevo como una tonta. El conductor abrió la puerta del coche y el señor Jenks bajó.

—La acompaño hasta la entrada, Edward. Será solamente un minuto.

—Buenas noches —Conseguí balbucir.

—Que duermas bien —Murmuró Edward sonriendo—. Hasta mañana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

—¡Bella! ¡Belly! —Leah me zarandeaba para despertarme—. Llegarás tarde si no te levantas enseguida.

Me tapé la cabeza con la manta, irritada. No quería despertarme; aun estando medio dormida, sabía perfectamente que me esperaban recuerdos terribles si abandonaba el bienhechor estado de somnolencia.

—¡De verdad, Belly! ¡Ya son y cuarto!

Apreté en vano los ojos con fuerza. Demasiado tarde. Los recuerdos se habían lanzado sobre mí como… hummm… atila sobre… ¿los vándalos? (realmente era una nulidad en historia.)

Los acontecimientos de los dos últimos días pasaron ante mí como una película en tecnicolor. Pero no recordaba cómo había llegado a mi cama; solo que el señor Marcus me había abierto la puerta la noche anterior.

_—Buenas noches, señorita Isabella. Buenas noches, el señor Jenks ._

_—Buenas noches, el señor Marcus. Traigo a Isabella a casa un poco antes de lo planeado. Por favor, transmita mis saludos a Abue Sue._

_—Desde luego, señor. Buenas noches._

_Los rasgos del señor Marcus habían permanecido tan inmóviles como siempre mientras cerraba la puerta detrás del señor Jenks ._

_—Bonito vestido, señorita Isabella —Había dicho luego dirigiéndose a mí—. ¿De finales del siglo XVIII?_

_—Sí, eso creo._

_Estaba tan cansada que hubiera podido hacerme un ovillo sobre la alfombra y quedarme dormida allí mismo. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de poder meterme en mi cama como en ese momento. Solo temía cruzarme en mi camino al tercer piso con la tía Carmen, Tanya y Abue Sue y tener que soportar un montón de reproches, preguntas y comentarios sarcásticos. _

_—Por desgracia, las señoras ya han cenado, pero he preparado un pequeño piscolabis para usted en la cocina._

_—Oh, realmente es muy amable de su parte, el señor Marcus, pero…_

_—Quiere irse a la cama —Repuso el señor Marcus esbozando una sonrisa apenas perceptible—. Permítame sugerirle que se dirija directamente a su dormitorio. Las señoras están en la sala de música y no la oirán si se desliza como un gato. Luego informaré a su madre de que está aquí y le daré la cena para que se la lleve arriba._

Estaba demasiado cansada para asombrarme de su tacto y sus atenciones. Me había limitado a murmurar "muchas gracias, señor Marcus" y había subido las escaleras. Solo recordaba vagamente el piscolabis y la conversación con mamá, porque para entonces ya estaba medio dormida. Seguro que no había podido masticar ni un bocado; aunque también podía ser que me hubieran traído una sopa.

—¡Oh, qué bonito! —Leah había descubierto el vestido, que estaba colgado sobre una silla junto con la ropa interior con fruncidos—. ¿lo has traído del pasado?

—No, ya lo llevaba puesto antes. —Me incorporé—. ¿Mamá os ha explicado la noticia?

Leah asintió.

—La verdad es que no pudo explicar mucho. La tía Carmen chillaba tanto que ahora seguro que también lo saben los vecinos. Tal como hablaba, parecía que mamá fuera una vulgar estafadora que le había robado a la pobre Tanya su gen de los viajes en el tiempo.

—¿Y Tanya?

—Se fue a su habitación y no ha vuelto a salir, a pesar de las súplicas de la tía Carmen. La tía Carmen se puso a gritar que le habían destrozado la vida a Tanya y que todo era culpa de mamá. La abuela dijo que la tía Carmen debía tomarse una pastilla, porque si no se vería obligada a llamar a un médico. Y, entretanto, la tía Kate no paraba de hablar del águila, el zafiro, el serbal y el reloj de la torre.

—Debió de ser terrible —Comenté.

—Terriblemente emocionante —Repuso leah—. A Seth y a mí nos parece muy bien que tengas tú el gen y no que sea Tanya. Creo que tú lo puedes hacer todo igual de bien que Tanya, aunque la tía Carmen diga que tienes el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante y dos pies izquierdos. Es tan basta… —Acarició la tela brillante del corpiño—. ¿Te pondrás el vestido para mí hoy después de la escuela?

—Claro —Murmuré—. Pero también puedes probártelo tú, si quieres.

Leah rio entre dientes.

—¡Es demasiado grande para mí, Belly! Y ahora tienes que levantarte en serio; si no, no te darán el desayuno.

No me desperté de verdad hasta que no estuve bajo la ducha, y, mientras me lavaba el pelo, mis pensamientos no dejaron de girar en torno a la noche anterior, o, para ser más exactos, en torno a la media hora (tiempo percibido) que había pasado en brazos de Edward llorando a lágrima viva.

Recordé cómo me había atraído hacia él y me había acariciado los cabellos. Estaba tan trastornada que hasta ese momento no había pensado en absoluto en lo cerca que habíamos estado de pronto el uno del otro, lo que solo contribuía a que entonces me resultara aún más penoso recordarlo. Sobre todo porque, en contra de su estilo habitual, había estado realmente muy cariñoso (aunque solo por pura compasión), y yo me había propuesto firmemente aborrecerle hasta el fin de mis días.

—¡Belly! —Leah golpeaba la puerta del lavabo —. ¡Acaba de una vez! No puedes pasarte toda la vida en el baño.

Tenía razón. No podía quedarme allí eternamente. Tenía que volver a salir a la nueva vida que me había tocado de pronto. Cerré el grifo del agua caliente y dejé que el agua helada corriera sobre mí hasta hacer desaparecer de mí cuerpo hasta el menor rastro de suciedad. Mi uniforme de la escuela se había quedado en el cuarto de costura de madame Zarafina y tenía dos blusas en la ropa sucia, por lo que tuve que ponerme el de repuesto, que ya me iba un poco pequeño. La blusa se me tensaba sobre el pecho y la falda era un pelín corta. Tanto daba. Los zapatos azul marino también se habían quedado en temple, de modo que me puse mis deportivas negras; aunque de hecho estaba prohibido, no era probable que el director gilles entrará en clase precisamente hoy para hacer una ronda de inspección de calzado.

No tenía tiempo de usar el secador, de manera que me sequé los cabellos con una toalla tan bien como pude y me pasé el peine. El pelo, mojado y liso, me caía sobre los hombros. No quedaba ni rastro de los suaves rizos que madame Zarafina había hecho surgir el día anterior como por arte de magia.

Durante un rato contemplé mi cara en el espejo. No podía decirse que estuviera fresca como una rosa, pero sí mejor de lo que podía esperarse. Me repartí por las mejillas y la frente un poco de la crema antiarrugas de mamá. Como repetía siempre mi madre, nunca es demasiado pronto para empezar.

No me hubiera importado en absoluto prescindir del desayuno, pero, por otro lado, tarde o temprano tendría que encontrarme con Tanya y la tía Carmen, de modo que cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor. Al llegar al primer piso, mucho antes de entrar en el comedor, ya las oí hablar.

—El gran pájaro es un símbolo de desgracia —Oí que decía la tía abuela Kate. ¡Caramba, menuda novedad! A la tía Kate le encantaba dormir, y el desayuno era para ella la única comida prescindible del día. Normalmente, nunca se levantaba antes de las diez—. Me gustaría que alguien me escuchara —Continuó.

—¡Kate, por favor! Nadie sería capaz de sacar nada en claro de tu visión. Ya hemos tenido que oírla al menos diez veces. La que hablaba era Abue Sue.

—Eso es —Convino la tía Carmen—. Si oigo una vez más las palabras "huevo de zafiro", me pondré a gritar.

—Buenos días —Saludé.

Siguió un corto silencio en el que todos me miraron con los ojos tan abiertos como los de dolly, la oveja clonada.

—Buenos días, querida —Dijo Abue Sue finalmente—. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

—Sí, de maravilla, gracias. Estaba muy cansada.

—Seguro que todo esto te queda un poco grande —Me espetó la tía Carmen mirándome de arriba abajo.

De hecho, era cierto. Me dejé caer en la silla, frente a Tanya, que no había tocado su tostada. Mi prima me miró como si mi aparición fuera lo que le había hecho perder el apetito. De todos modos, mamá y Seth me dirigieron una sonrisa de complicidad y leah me alargó una fuente de cereales con leche. La tía Kate, con su bata rosa, me saludó con la mano desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—¡Angelito! ¡Estoy tan contenta de verte! Por fin podrás poner un poco de luz en toda esta confusión. Con el escándalo que había ayer noche era imposible enterarse de nada. Carmen empezó a revolver viejas historias de entonces, de cuando Emily se fugó con ese guapo joven de Cullen. Nunca he entendido por qué armaron todos tanto alboroto solo porque Renne la dejó vivir unos días en su casa. Una pensaría que todo este asunto es cosa del pasado; pero no, apenas empieza a crecer la hierba en algún sitio, llega algún camello y se pone a mordisquearla.

Leah rio entre dientes. Sin duda se estaba imaginando a la tía Carmen como camello.

—Esto no es ninguna serie de la tele, tía Kate — resopló la tía Carmen.

—Gracias a dios —Repuso la tía Kate—. Si fuera una, haría tiempo que habría perdido el hilo.

—Es muy sencillo —Aclaró Tanya fríamente—. Todos pensaban que yo tenía el gen, pero en realidad es Isabella la que lo tiene. —Apartó el plato y se levantó —. Ya veremos cómo se las arreglará.

—¡Tanya, espera! —Pero la tía Carmen no pudo

Evitar que Tanya saliera pitando de la habitación. Antes de correr tras ella, aún tuvo tiempo de lanzar una mirada venenosa a mamá—. ¡Deberías avergonzarte, Renne!

—Realmente es un peligro público —Dijo Seth.

Abue Sue lanzó un profundo suspiro. Mamá también suspiró.

—Ahora tengo que ir al trabajo. Isabella, he quedado con el señor Jenks en que hoy irá a recogerte a la escuela. Te enviarán para elapsar al año 1956, en un sótano seguro; allá podrás hacer tranquilamente tus deberes.

—¡Brutal! —Exclamó Seth. Lo mismo pensaba yo.

—Y luego vuelve enseguida a casa —Dijo Abue Sue.

—Para entonces ya será de noche —Repuse.

¿En adelante iba a ser siempre así mi vida? ¿Desde la escuela ir a elapsar a temple, sentarme allí en un sótano aburrido y hacer los deberes y luego ir a casa a cenar? ¡Aquello era una auténtica pesadilla! La tía abuela Kate maldijo en voz baja porque la manga de su bata había rozado la mermelada de su tostada.

—Siempre digo que a esta hora uno debería estar en la cama.

—Y yo —Repuso Seth.

Como cada mañana, mamá nos dio un beso a los tres para despedirse, y luego me puso la mano en el hombro y dijo en voz baja:

—Si por casualidad vieras a mi papi, por favor dale un beso de mi parte.

Abue Sue se estremeció ligeramente al oírlo. En silencio, tomó unos sorbitos de té, miró el reloj y dijo:

—Tendréis que daros prisa si queréis llegar a la hora a la escuela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

—Aún no sé cómo, pero te aseguro que un día abriré un despacho de detectives —Afirmó Alice.

Las dos nos habíamos saltado la clase de geografía de la señora victoria y estábamos charlando apretujadas en el interior de un cubículo del lavabo de las chicas. Alice estaba sentada en la tapa del váter con un grueso archivador sobre las rodillas, y yo me apoyaba con la espalda contra la puerta, que estaba cubierta de inscripciones superpuestas hechas con bolígrafo y rotulador como "jenny ama a adam", "malcolm es un borde" y "la vida es una mierda", entre otras.

—Sencillamente, llevo la investigación de misterios en la sangre —Dijo Alice—. Tal vez estudie también historia y me especialice en mitos y escritos antiguos. Y luego haré algo como lo de Tom Hanks en ángeles y demonios. Aunque, naturalmente, yo tengo mejor aspecto, y además contrataré a un ayudante realmente guay.

—Hazlo —Repuse—. Seguro que será emocionante. Mientras tanto, yo me quedaré confinada para el resto de mi vida en el año 1956 en un sótano sin ventanas.

—Solo tres horas al día —Replicó.

Alice estaba al corriente de todo, y parecía que podía captar el complicado entramado de datos mucho mejor y mucho más deprisa que yo. Mi amiga había escuchado todas mis explicaciones hasta la historia de los hombres en el parque, incluida la interminable letanía de mis remordimientos de conciencia_. "es mejor que te defiendas antes que dejarte cortar tú misma como una torta",_ había sido su comentario, que, curiosamente, me había ayudado más que todos los razonamientos del señor Jenks o de Edward juntos.

—Míralo de este modo —Me susurró ahora—. Piensa que si tienes que hacer deberes en un sótano, al menos no tendrás que toparte con condes siniestros que dominan la telequinesis.

"Telequinesis" era el concepto que Alice había encontrado para describir la capacidad del conde de estrangularme a metros de distancia de mí. Y mediante la telequinesis, decía, uno también puede comunicarse sin abrir la boca. Me había prometido que esa misma tarde profundizaría más en el tema.

Alice se había pasado el día anterior y parte de la noche buscando información en internet sobre el conde de Aro Vulturi y el resto del material que le había proporcionado, y rechazó mis efusivas muestras de agradecimiento alegando que se lo pasaba de muerte con todo aquello.

—Parece ser que ese conde de Aro Vulturi es un personaje histórico bastante impenetrable, tanto que ni siquiera consta su fecha de nacimiento exacta. Y existen muchos enigmas sobre su origen —Dijo, mientras su rostro se encendía literalmente de entusiasmo— se dice que no envejecía, algo que algunos atribuyen a la magia y otros a una alimentación equilibrada.

—Era viejo —Repuse yo—. Tal vez estuviera bien conservado, pero puedo asegurarte que era viejo.

—Bien, entonces este punto queda rebatido —Prosiguió Alice—. Debió de ser una personalidad fascinante, porque aparece en numerosas novelas y, para determinados círculos esotéricos, es una especie de gurú, un iniciado, lo que quiera que signifique eso. Pertenecía a diversas sociedades secretas, a los masones, los rosacruces y algunas más, era un músico notable, tocaba el piano y componía, hablaba una docena de lenguas fluidamente y se dice que podía, agárrate bien, viajar en el tiempo. En todo caso, él afirmaba haber asistido a diversos acontecimientos que era imposible que hubiera presenciado.

—Bueno, supongo que en realidad podía haberlo hecho.

—Sí. Qué locura, ¿No? Además, tenía gran interés por la alquimia. En alemania tenía su propia torre alquímica para realizar sus experimentos…

—Alquimia. Eso tiene alguna relación con la piedra filosofal, ¿Verdad?

—Exacto. Y con la magia. Pero la piedra filosofal significa cosas distintas para cada persona. Había individuos que solo querían fabricar oro artificialmente, lo que condujo a todo tipo de aberraciones. Todos los reyes y príncipes estaban interesadísimos por la gente que afirmaba ser alquimista porque naturalmente iban locos por obtener oro. Pero, aunque de los intentos de fabricar oro surgió, por ejemplo, la porcelana, en la mayoría de los casos no surgía nada de nada, y por eso también a veces los alquimistas eran considerados herejes o estafadores y eran arrojados a prisión o decapitados.

—Era culpa suya —Repuse—. No tenían más que estar atentos en clase de química.

—Pero en realidad lo que preocupaba a los alquimistas no era el oro —Continuó Alice—. Ese era, por así decirlo, la tapadera para sus experimentos. La piedra filosofal es más bien un sinónimo de la inmortalidad. Los alquimistas pensaban que si se combinaban los componentes adecuados (ojos de sapo, sangre de una virgen, pelos de la cola de un gato negro, jajá, tranquila, es broma), que si se combinaban, digo, los componentes adecuados con los procesos químicos adecuados, al final surgiría una sustancia que convertiría al que la bebiera en inmortal. Los adeptos del conde de Aro Vulturi afirman que él poseía la receta, y que, por tanto, era inmortal. Sin embargo, hay fuentes que indican que murió en 1784 en alemania; aunque también hay otras fuentes que mencionan informes de personas que le vieron muchos años más tarde vivito y coleando.

—Hummm… —Murmuré—. No creo que sea inmortal, pero es posible que esté tratando de conseguirlo. Quizá ese sea el secreto que se esconde tras el secreto. Lo que ocurre cuando el círculo se cierra…

—Es posible. Pero esta es solo una cara de la moneda, impuesta forzadamente por fervorosos adeptos de teorías de la conspiración esotéricas que no tienen inconveniente en manipular los datos de las fuentes en beneficio propio. Observadores críticos, en cambio, parten de la base de que los mitos que rodean la figura de Aro Vulturi son, en su mayor parte, puras fantasías de sus seguidores, y que tienen su origen en hábiles escenificaciones creadas por ellos mismos.

Alice soltó todo esto tan deprisa y con tanto entusiasmo que no pude evitar echarme a reír.

—¿Por qué no vas a ver a el señor James y le preguntas si puedes escribir un trabajo sobre el tema? —Le propuse —. Has investigado tanto que incluso podrías escribir todo un libro sobre el tema.

—No creo que la ardilla sepa valorar mis esfuerzos —Replicó Alice—. Al fin y al cabo, es uno de los adeptos de Aro Vulturi (como vigilante, a la fuerza tiene que serlo), y para mí él es claramente el malvado en esta historia; me refiero a Aro Vulturi, no al señor James. Te amenazó y te agarró por el cuello. Y tu madre dijo que debías andar con cuidado con él. Lo que significa que sabe más de lo que admite. Y en realidad solo pudo saberlo a través de la tal Emily.

—Creo que todos saben más de lo que admiten — suspiré—. En cualquier caso, todos saben más que yo. ¡Incluso tú!

Alice rio.

—Considérame sencillamente como una parte de tu cerebro guardada en reserva. El conde siempre rodeó sus orígenes de un gran misterio. El nombre y el título, en todo caso, eran inventados. Posiblemente era hijo ilegítimo decaso, eran inventados. Posiblemente era hijo ilegítimo de maría ana de habsburgo, la viuda del rey carlos ii de españa. En cuanto al padre, existen dudas entre varios personajes. Otra teoría afirma que era hijo de un príncipe transilvano que fue criado en italia en la casa del último duque de médicis. De todas maneras, nada de esto es realmente demostrable, de modo que todo el mundo da palos de ciego. Pero ahora nosotras dos tenemos una nueva teoría.

—Ah, ¿Sí?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Naturalmente! Ahora sabemos que uno de sus progenitores tenía que proceder de la familia Cullen.

—¿Y de dónde hemos sacado eso?

—¡Vamos, Bella! Tú misma has dicho que el primer viajero del tiempo se llamaba Cullen, y por eso el conde debe de ser un miembro, legítimo o ilegítimo, de la familia; eso lo entiendes, ¿No? Si no, tampoco sus descendientes llevarían el apellido.

—Hummm… sí —Dije dudando. Seguía sin aclararme del todo con las genealogías familiares—. De todos modos, me parece que la teoría transilvana también tiene su interés. No puede ser casualidad que ese Cayo proceda de allí.

—Seguiré investigando sobre eso —Prometió Alice—. ¡Cuidado!

La puerta de fuera se abrió y alguien entró en los lavabos. La chica (Al menos nosotras supusimos que era una chica) entró en el cubículo de al lado para hacer pipí, y Alice y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que volvió a salir. (Sin lavarse las manos )Señaló Alice

—Puaj. Me alegro de no saber quién era.

—Se han acabado las toallitas de papel —Advertí yo. Empezaba a sentir que se me entumecían las piernas.

—¿Crees que tendremos problemas? —Le pregunté—. Seguro que la señora Victoria se dará cuenta de que no estamos. Y si no lo hace, alguien se chivará.

—Para la señora Victoria todos los alumnos son intercambiables; no se dará cuenta de nada. Desde que iba al quinto me llama lilly, y a ti te confunde con Jessica. ¡Precisamente con Jessica! No, no, lo que estamos haciendo aquí es mucho más importante que la geografía. Tienes que prepararte de la mejor manera posible. Cuanto más sepas de tu adversario, mejor.

—Si al menos supiera quién es mi adversario…

—No puedes fiarte de nadie —Me advirtió Alice, exactamente igual que mi madre—. Si estuviéramos en una película, al final el malo sería quien menos te esperaras. Pero, como no estamos en una película, yo apostaría por el tipo que ha tratado de estrangularte.

—Pero ¿Quién nos echó encima a los hombres de negro en Hyde Park? ¡El conde no lo hubiera hecho nunca! Necesita a Edward para que visite a los otros viajeros del tiempo y les extraiga sangre para cerrar el círculo.

—Sí, es verdad. —Alice se mordisqueó el labio inferior con aire pensativo—. Pero es posible que en esta película haya varios malvados. Emily y Sam también podrían serlo. Recuerda que robaron el cronógrafo. ¿Y qué me dices del hombre de negro del número 18?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Esta mañana estaba ahí, como siempre. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Crees que también acabará por sacar una espada?

—No, más bien diría que debe de ser un vigilante que está ahí plantado como un pasmarote por principio. — Alice volvió a concentrarse en su archivador—. Por otra parte, sobre los vigilantes como tales no he podido encontrar nada; parece que es una logia muy secreta. Pero algunos de los nombres que has mencionado, como Churchill, Wellington, Newton, aparecen también entre los masones, de modo que podemos partir de la base de que existe al menos un tipo de relación entre las dos logias. En internet no he encontrado nada sobre un chico ahogado internet no he encontrado nada sobre un chico ahogado llamado Robert White, pero en la biblioteca se pueden revisar todas las ediciones del times y del observer de los últimos cuarenta años. Estoy segura de que allí encontraré algo. ¿Qué más había? Ah, sí, el serbal, el zafiro y el cuervo… bueno, naturalmente esto se puede interpretar de mil maneras; pero de todos modos en este tipo de historias esotéricas cualquier cosa puede significar cualquier cosa, así que es imposible llegar a una conclusión fiable. Tenemos que tratar de orientarnos por los hechos más que por todas esas cosas sin importancia. Sencillamente, tienes que descubrir algo más. Sobre todo, de Emily y Sam y por qué robaron el cronógrafo. Por lo visto, ellos saben algo que los otros no saben. O que no quieren reconocer. O sobre lo que tienen una opinión distinta de antemano.

De nuevo se abrió la puerta de los lavabos. Esta vez los pasos eran pesados y enérgicos. Y se dirigían directamente hacia la puerta de nuestra cabina.

—¡Alice Brandom e Isabella swan! ¡Vais a salir de aquí inmediatamente y volver a clase!

Alice y yo callamos estupefactas. Luego Alice dijo:

—Señor James, supongo que sabe que este es el lavabo de las chicas, ¿No?

—Contaré hasta tres —Dijo repuso el señor Jenks—. Uno…

Antes de que llegara a tres, abrimos la puerta.

—Esto os costará una amonestación en el libro de clase —Nos informó el señor James mientras nos observaba como una ardilla severa—. Me habéis decepcionado mucho las dos. Sobre todo tú, Isabella. Que hayas ocupado el puesto de tu prima no significa que puedas hacer lo que te dé la gana. Tanya nunca desatendió sus deberes escolares.

—Sí, señor James —Repuse.

Esa muestra de autoritarismo no encajaba en absoluto con él. Normalmente, el señor James se mostraba encantador con los alumnos, y, como mucho, en alguna ocasión podía ser sarcástico.

—Y ahora id a clase.

—¿Cómo ha sabido que estábamos aquí? —Preguntó Alice.

Señor James no respondió y alargó la mano para cogerle el archivador.

—¡Mientras tanto confiscaré esto!

—Ah, no, de ninguna manera.

Alice apretó el archivador contra su pecho.

—¡Dame eso, Alice!

—Es que lo necesito… ¡Para la clase!

—Contaré hasta tres…

Al llegar a "dos", Alice entregó el archivador murmurando entre dientes. Fue terriblemente humillante tener que entrar en el aula empujadas por el señor James; además, la señora Victoria pareció tomarse nuestro intento de hacer novillos como algo personal, porque nos ignoró por completo durante el resto de la clase.

—¿Habéis fumado algo? —Preguntó Mike.

—No, tonto —Replicó Alice—. Solo queríamos charlar tranquilas un rato.

—¿Os habéis saltado la clase porque queríais charlar? —Mike se dio una palmada en la frente—. ¡Increíble! ¡Mujeres!

—Ahora el señor James podrá revisar de arriba abajo tu archivador —Le dije a Alice—. Y entonces sabrán él y los vigilantes que te lo he explicado todo, lo cual seguro que está prohibidísimo.

—Sí, seguro que lo está —Repuso Alice—. Tal vez envíen a un hombre de negro para que se deshaga de mí porque sé cosas que nadie debe saber.

La perspectiva parecía regocijarla.

—¿Y si lo que dices no fuera tan descabellado?

—Entonces… bueno, esta tarde iré a comprarte un espray de pimienta, y aprovecharé para comprarme uno yo también. —Alice me dio una palmada en el hombro—. ¡Venga ya! No vamos a permitir que nos amedrenten, ¿Verdad?

—No. No vamos a permitirlo.

Envidiaba a Alice por su inquebrantable optimismo. Ella siempre miraba las cosas por el lado bueno, aunque costara encontrárselo.

* * *

**Hola bueno como vamos? perdon por no publicar mas temprano pero es que estuve todo el dia fuera de mi casa, aqui donde yo vivo se estan celebrando las fiestas de sampedro y pues se hacen unos desfiles y me obligaron a ir, y luego estuve toda la tarde en la casa de mis abuelos :/ pero bueno logre llegar a mi casa y como lo prometi aqui les dejo el capítulo, ojala lo disfruten, gracias por sus Reviews y por los PM que me han enviado de verdad los valoro mucho XD**

**Gracias a: isa28, namy33, Camila, Laura-arte, karolay28, Miila Cullen, Dariana Cullen, Abril, Corazon de Mazapan, stewpattz, orora97, AnaMa9507, ori-cullen-swan, cachilapo, Lu Ransom R, (Si falta alguien ¡Lo siento!) Gracias de verdad por su apoyo y tambien gracias a las lectoras silenciosas XD**

**Espero: Quejas, Reclamos, Agradecimientos, Sugerencias, Felicitaciones, Maldiciones, Etc XD**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Paula!**


	16. Capítulo XIV

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

_De los anales de los vigilantes_

_14 de agosto de 1949_

_De 15 a 18 horas. Emily y Sam han aparecido en mi despacho_

_Para elapsar. Hemos charlado sobre reconstrucción y_

_Saneamiento de barrios y sobre el increíble hecho de que Notting Hill_

_Sea, en su época, uno de los barrios más solicitados y_

_Elegantes de la ciudad. (ellos llaman "moda" a este fenómeno.)_

_Además, me han traído una lista de todos los ganadores_

_De Wimbledon a partir de 1950. He prometido depositar_

_Las ganancias de las apuestas en un fondo para la_

_Formación universitaria de mis hijos y nietos._

_Además, acaricio la idea de adquirir uno o dos de los_

_Desastrados inmuebles de Notting Hill. Nunca se sabe._

_Informe: Harry Clearwater, adepto de grado_

La clase se arrastró hasta el final con una lentitud torturadora, la comida era repugnante como siempre (pudin de yorkshire) y cuando por la tarde, después de una clase doble de química, pudimos irnos por fin a casa, en realidad me sentía a punto para meterme de nuevo en la cama.

Tanya me había ignorado durante todo el día. Durante el recreo traté de hablar con ella, pero ella reaccionó diciendo:

—Si lo que quieres es disculparte, ¡Ya puedes ir olvidándote!

—¿Por qué iba a tener que disculparme? —Le pregunté indignada.

—Si ni siquiera tú lo sabes…

—¡Tanya! Yo no tengo la culpa de que haya sido yo, y no tú, la que ha heredado ese estúpido gen.

Los ojos de Tanya echaban chispas.

—No es ningún "estúpido gen" —Me espetó furiosa—. Es un don muy especial. Y ese don, en alguien como tú, es sencillamente un desperdicio. Pero eres demasiado infantil para comprenderlo aunque sea vagamente.

Dicho lo cual, dio media vuelta dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

—Ya se tranquilizará —Me animó Alice mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas de la taquilla—. Tiene que acostumbrarse al hecho de que ella ha dejado de ser especial.

—Pero es tan injusto… —Repuse—. Al fin y al cabo, yo no le he quitado nada.

—¡En el fondo sí! —Alice me alargó con determinación el cepillo del pelo—. ¡Toma!

—¿Qué quieres que haga con él?

—¡Pues cepillarte el pelo! ¿Qué si no? Obedientemente, me pasé el cepillo por los cabellos.

—¿Por qué estoy cepillándome el pelo? —Pregunté unos segundos después.

—Solo quiero que estés guapa cuando vuelvas a ver a Edward. Por suerte, no necesitas rímel, tus pestañas son increíblemente largas y negras…

Me había puesto roja como un tomate al oír el nombre de Edward.

—Tal vez no le vea hoy. Al fin y al cabo van a enviarme a un sótano de 1956 para hacer los deberes.

—Sí, pero tal vez te cruces con él en algún momento antes o después.

—¡Alice, no soy su tipo!

—Él no ha dicho eso.

—¡Sí que lo dijo!

—¿Y qué? Puede cambiar de opinión. En cualquier caso, él sí es tu tipo.

Abrí la boca para volver a cerrarla enseguida. No tenía sentido negar que era mi tipo, aunque me hubiera encantado creer lo contrario.

—Cualquier chica lo encontraría genial —Reconocí—. Al menos, físicamente. Pero todo el rato me está sacando de quicio y no para de hacerse el mandón y sencillamente es… increíblemente… increíblemente…

—… genial? —Alice me sonrió cariñosamente—. ¡Tú también lo eres, de verdad! Eres la chica más genial que conozco, exceptuándome a mí. Y, además, tú también puedes hacerte la mandona. Ahora ven, quiero ver la limusina con la que vendrán a recogerte.

James inclinó la cabeza rígidamente cuando paSamos junto a su nicho.

—Espera un momento —Le dije a Alice—. Tengo que preguntarle una cosa a Laurent.

Cuando me detuve, la expresión ofendida del rostro de Laurent desapareció para dar paso a una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—He vuelto a reflexionar sobre nuestra última conversación —Dijo.

—¿Sobre los besos?

—¡No! Sobre la viruela. Es posible que realmente la contrajera. Cambiando de tema, sus cabellos tienen hoy un brillo muy bonito.

—Gracias. Laurent, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Espero que no tenga nada que ver con los besos.

Se me escapó la risa.

—No sería mala idea —Dije—. Pero lo que me interesa ahora son los modales.

—¿Los modales?

—Siempre te estás quejando de que no tengo modales, y tienes razón. Por eso quería pedirte que me enseñaras la forma correcta de comportarse en tu época. Cómo hay que hablar, cómo hay que doblar la rodilla, cómo hay que… en fin, qué sé yo, todas esas cosas.

—¿Cómo se aguanta un abanico? ¿Cómo hay que bailar? ¿Qué normas de comportamiento hay que seguir cuando el príncipe regente se encuentra en la sala?

—¡Exacto!

—Pues sí, puedo enseñárselo —Aseguró James.

—Eres un encanto —Repuse yo, y antes de volverme de nuevo para marcharme—: esto… ¿ Laurent? ¿También sabes manejar la espada?

—Naturalmente —Dijo Laurent —. No está bien que lo diga yo, pero entre mis amigos del club se me considera uno de los mejores espadachines. El propio galliano dice que tengo un talento extraordinario.

—¡Fantástico! —Exclamé—. Eres un amigo de verdad.

—¿Quieres que el fantasma te enseñe a manejar la espada? —Alice había seguido nuestra conversación muy interesada, aunque naturalmente solo había podido oír mí parte—. ¿Un fantasma puede sostener una espada?

—Ya lo veremos —Repuse—. En cualquier caso, conoce a la perfección el siglo XVIII, porque, al fin y al cabo, es de donde viene.

Mike Newton nos alcanzó en las escaleras.

—Has vuelto a hablar con el nicho, Isabella. Lo he visto perfectamente.

—Sí, es mi nicho preferido, Mike. Se ofende si no hablo con él.

—¿Ya sabes que eres muy rara?

—Sí, querido Mike, lo sé, pero al menos no estoy cambiando la voz como tú.

—Eso pasará —Repuso Mike.

—Lo mejor sería que fueras tú quien pasaras —Dijo Alice.

—Ay perdón, seguro que queréis volver a charlar de vuestras cosas —Se mofó Mike, que siempre se pegaba como una lapa—. Hoy solo habéis estado cuchicheando cinco horas. ¿Nos veremos después en el cine?

—No —Respondió Alice.

—De todos modos, tampoco puedo —Señaló Mike, mientras nos seguía como una sombra por el vestíbulo—. Tengo que escribir esa estúpida redacción sobre los anillos de sello. ¿Os he dicho ya que odio al señor James?

—Solo un centenar de veces.

Antes de salir afuera, vi la limusina parada ante la puerta de la escuela. Mi corazón se puso a palpitar un poco más rápido. Aún me sentía terriblemente avergonzada cuando pensaba en la noche anterior.

—¡Guau! ¡Menuda carroza! —Mike dejó escapar un silbido—. Tal vez los rumores que dicen que la hija de Madonna viene a nuestra escuela de incógnito y bajo un nombre falso son ciertos.

—Claro —Dijo Alice parpadeando al sol—. Y por eso vienen a recogerla con una limusina, para que pase de incógnito.

Unos cuantos alumnos contemplaban el coche boquiabiertos. También Jessica y su amiga Sarah se habían quedado paradas en las escaleras mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, si bien sus miradas no apuntaban a la limusina, sino un poco más a la derecha.

—Y yo que creía que la empollona no tenía nada que ver con chicos — comentó Sarah—. Y menos con ejemplares de lujo como este.

—Tal vez sea su primo —Repuso Jessica—. O su hermano.

Mi mano se cerró con fuerza sobre el brazo de Alice. Edward en carne y hueso se encontraba en el patio de nuestra escuela, muy relajado, en vaqueros y camiseta, hablando con Tanya. Alice enseguida comprendió lo que pasaba.

—Y yo que pensaba que llevaba el pelo largo —Dijo en tono de reproche.

—Y lo lleva —Repuse yo.

—Medio largo —Aclaró Alice—. Hay una diferencia. Esta medida sí que es guay.

—Es marica, me apuesto cincuenta libras a que es marica —Soltó Mike, y apoyó el brazo en mi hombro para poder ver mejor entre Jessica y yo.

—¡Oh, dios mío, la está tocando! —Exclamó Jessica—. ¡Le está cogiendo la mano!

La sonrisa de Tanya podía verse perfectamente desde donde estábamos. Tanya no sonreía a menudo (si no se cuenta su forzada sonrisa de mona lisa), pero, cuando lo hacía, estaba encantadora. Incluso le salía un hoyuelo. Edward también debía de verlo, y seguro que en ese momento la encontraba cualquier cosa menos vulgar.

—¡Le está acariciando las mejillas!

Oh, dios mío. ¡Era cierto! La punzada que sentí al verlo era imposible de ignorar.

—¡Y ahora la está besando!

Todos contuvimos la respiración. Realmente parecía que Edward fuera a besar a Tanya.

—… en la mejilla —Dijo Jessica aliviada—. Debe de ser su primo. Belly, por favor, dinos que es su primo.

—No —Repuse—. No son parientes.

—Y tampoco es marica —Señaló Alice.

—¿Qué te apuestas a que sí? ¿Es que no has visto el anillo que lleva?

Con el rostro radiante, Tanya dirigió una última mirada a Edward y se alejó con pasos saltarines. Estaba claro que su mal humor había desaparecido. Edward se volvió hacia nosotros, y en ese momento fui muy consciente de la imagen que debíamos de ofrecer: cuatro chicas y Mike mirando con la boca abierta y riendo entre dientes en la escalera. "conozco a muchas chicas como tú."

Aquí estaba la confirmación. Fabuloso.

—¡Isabella! —Gritó Edward—. ¡Por fin estás aquí!

Jessica, Sarah y Mike contuvieron la respiración al mismo tiempo. Y, para ser sinceros, yo también. Solo Alice mantuvo la calma.

—Espabila. Tu limusina espera —Dijo dándome un empujoncito.

Mientras bajaba por la escalera, podía sentir las miradas de los otros en mi espalda. Seguramente, todos tenían la boca bien abierta, o por lo menos Mike.

—Hey —Saludé cuando llegué junto a Edward.

En ese momento no me salió nada más. A la luz del sol, el verde de sus ojos brillaba más de lo habitual.

—Hey. —Me miró detenidamente—. ¿Has crecido durante la noche?

—No. —Me ajusté la chaqueta sobre el pecho—. El uniforme ha encogido.

Edward sonrió. Luego miró por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Esas de ahí arriba son tus amigas? Creo que una está a punto de desmayarse.

Oh, dios mío.

—Es Jessica Stanley —Dije sin girarme—. Padece de un exceso de estrógenos en sangre. Si te interesa, estaré encantada de presentártela.

La sonrisa de Edward se acentuó.

—Tal vez me lo plantee más adelante. ¡Ahora vamos! Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.

Me cogió del brazo (en la escalera resonaron unas risitas) y me llevó hacia la limusina.

—Solo tengo que hacer los deberes. En el año 1956.

—Ha habido un cambio de planes. —Edward me abrió la puerta del coche. (chillidos al unísono en la escalera.)—. Iremos a visitar a tu tatarabuela. Ha pedido expresamente verte.

Me puso la mano en la espalda para empujarme dentro. (nuevos chillidos en la escalera.) Me dejé caer en el asiento trasero, cuando vi frente a mí una familiar figura rolliza.

—Hola, el señor Jenks .

—Isabella, mi valiente muchacha, ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

El rostro del señor Jenks estaba resplandeciente, igual que su calva. Edward se sentó a su lado.

—Hummm… bien, gracias.

Me puse colorada solo de imaginarme el penoso papel que hice la noche anterior. Menos mal que Edward no hizo ningún comentario sarcástico y se comportó como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

—¿Qué pasa con mi tatarabuela? —Pregunté rápidamente—. No lo he entendido muy bien.

—Sí, nosotros tampoco hemos acabado de entenderlo —Suspiró Edward.

La limusina se puso en movimiento, y resistí la tentación de mirar a mis amigos por la ventanilla trasera.

—Siobhan Tilney, nacida grand, era la abuela de tu abuela Sue y la última viajera del tiempo antes de Emily y tú. Después de su segundo salto en 1894, los vigilantes pudieron registrarla sin problemas en el primer cronógrafo, el original. Durante el resto de su vida (murió en 1944), elapsó regularmente con ayuda del cronógrafo, y los anales la describen como una persona afable y cooperativa. — el señor Jenks se frotó nerviosamente la calva con la mano —. Durante los bombardeos de londres en la segunda guerra mundial, un grupo de vigilantes se retiró al campo con ella y el cronógrafo. Allí murió, a los sesenta y siete años de edad, a consecuencia de una pulmonía.

—Qué… hummm… triste.

La verdad era que no veía para qué podían servirme aquellas informaciones.

—Como ya sabes, Edward ya ha visitado a siete miembros del círculo de los doce en el pasado y les ha extraído sangre para el segundo cronógrafo, el nuevo. En realidad, a seis, si los gemelos se cuentan como uno solo. De modo que con tu sangre y la suya solamente nos faltan cuatro del círculo: ópalo, jade, zafiro y turmalina negra.

—Elaine burghley, Siobhan Tilney, Emily Swan y Sam Cullen —Completó Edward—. Estos cuatro aún deben ser visitados en el pasado y se les debe extraer sangre.

Ya lo había entendido, tampoco era tan estúpida.

—Exacto. No creíamos que en el caso de Siobhan pudiera producirse ninguna complicación. —Señor Jenks se inclinó hacia atrás en el asiento y prosiguió—: con los otros sí, pero no había nada que nos hiciera pensar que pudieran surgir dificultades con Siobhan Tilney. Su vida ha sido protocolizada hasta el más mínimo detalle por los vigilantes. Sabemos dónde estuvo cada uno de los días de su vida. Y por eso también fue muy sencillo arreglar una cita entre ella y Edward. Así, la noche pasada, Edward viajó al año 1937 para encontrarse con Siobhan Tilney en nuestra casa de temple.

—¿De verdad? ¿Esta noche? ¿Y cuándo demonios has dormido?

—Tenía que hacerse muy rápido —Repuso Edward cruzándose de brazos—. Habíamos calculado que la acción duraría solo una hora.

—Pero, en contra de lo esperado —Observó el señor Jenks —, Siobhan se ha negado a ceder su sangre después de que Edward le hubiera expuesto la situación.

El señor Jenks me miró expectante. ¿Se suponía que ahora debía decir algo sobre el tema?

—Tal vez… hummm… tal vez no entendió lo que le explicaba —Repuse. Al fin y al cabo era una historia francamente embrollada.

—Me entendió perfectamente —Replicó Edward sacudiendo la cabeza—. Porque ella ya sabía que el primer cronógrafo había sido robado y que yo iba a tratar de conseguir su sangre para el segundo.

—Pero ¿Cómo podía prever algo que no iba a pasar hasta muchos años más tarde? ¿Es que tiene el don de la adivinación?

Apenas había acabado de pronunciar la pregunta, comprendí lo que había ocurrido. Por lo visto, poco a poco iba interiorizando ese follón de los viajes en el tiempo.

—Alguien estuvo allí antes que tú y se lo explicó, ¿No?

Edward inclinó la cabeza aprobatoriamente.

—Y la convenció de que no debía dejarse sacar sangre en ningún caso. Aún fue más extraño que se negara a hablar conmigo. Llamó a los vigilantes para que la ayudaran y exigió que me mantuvieran alejado de ella.

—Pero ¿Quién puede haber sido? —Reflexioné—. En realidad, los únicos candidatos son Emily y Sam. Los dos pueden viajar en el tiempo y quieren impedir que se cierre el círculo.

El señor Jenks y Edward intercambiaron una mirada.

—A la vuelta de Edward, nos encontramos frente a un auténtico enigma —Explicó el señor Jenks —. Aunque teníamos una vaga idea de lo que podía haber pasado, nos faltaban las pruebas. Por esto Edward volvió a viajar al pasado esta mañana y visitó de nuevo a Siobhan Tilney.

—Has tenido un día muy agitado, ¿No? —Busqué signos de cansancio en el rostro de Edward, pero no encontré ninguno; de hecho, parecía encontrarse en plena forma—. ¿Qué tal está tu brazo? —Le pregunté.

—Bien. Escucha lo que dice el señor Jenks . Es importante.

—Esta vez Edward buscó a Siobhan inmediatamente después de su primer salto en el tiempo, en 1894 — prosiguió el señor Jenks —. Debes saber que el factor x o el gen del viaje en el tiempo, como lo llamamos nosotros, parece manifestarse en la sangre solo después del salto de iniciación. Se ha podido constatar que la sangre que se extrae de los viajeros del tiempo antes del primer salto no puede ser reconocida por el cronógrafo. El conde de Aro Vulturi realizó algunos experimentos en esta dirección que, en su época, casi condujeron a la destrucción del cronógrafo. Así pues, no tiene sentido ir a buscar a un viajero del tiempo en su niñez para sacarle sangre. Aunque eso facilitaría bastante las cosas. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

—Sí —Me limité a responder.

—Edward se encontró esta mañana con Siobhan al final de su primera elapsación oficial. Después de su primer salto en el tiempo, la joven había ido enseguida a temple. Durante los preparativos para la lectura en el cronógrafo, saltó de nuevo por segunda vez, en el que es, de hecho, el salto incontrolado más largo medido hasta la fecha. Estuvo fuera más de dos horas.

—Señor , ¿Por qué no deja sencillamente de lado los detalles sin importancia? —Propuso Edward con un punto de impaciencia.

—Sí, sí. ¿Por dónde iba? Decía que Edward visitó a Siobhan en su primera cita de elapsación. Y de nuevo le explicó la historia del cronógrafo robado y le habló de la oportunidad que se ofrecía de remediarlo todo con el segundo cronógrafo.

—¡Ah, claro! —Le interrumpí—. Por eso la anciana Siobhan conocía toda la historia. ¡Se la había explicado el propio Edward!

—Sí, sería una posibilidad —Repuso el señor Jenks —. Pero tampoco en esa ocasión la joven Siobhan escuchaba la historia por primera vez.

—De modo que alguien había estado allí antes que Edward. Emily y Sam. Viajaron al pasado con el cronógrafo robado para explicarle a Siobhan Tilney que con toda probabilidad tarde o temprano aparecería alguien que querría sacarle sangre.

Señor Jenks no dijo nada.

—¿Y esta vez se la dejó sacar?

—No —Respondió el señor Jenks —. También esta vez se negó a que le extrajeran sangre.

—De todos modos, con dieciséis años no se mostró tan testaruda como de mayor —Explicó Edward—. Esta vez pudimos conversar un poco. Y al final me dijo que en todo caso solo trataría el tema de su sangre contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

—Pronunció tu nombre, Isabella swan.

—Pero… —Me mordí el labio mientras el señor Jenks y Edward me observaban atentamente—. Pensaba que Sam y Emily habían desaparecido antes de mi nacimiento. ¿Cómo se explica entonces que conocieran mi nombre y se lo mencionaran a Siobhan?

—Sí, esa es la cuestión —Dijo el señor Jenks —. Mira: Emily y Sam robaron el cronógrafo en el mes de mayo del año de tu nacimiento. Al principio se ocultaron con él en el presente. Durante unos meses lograron eludir repetidamente con gran habilidad a los detectives de los vigilantes, dejando pistas falsas, entre otros trucos. Cambiaban con frecuencia de ciudad y viajaron con el cronógrafo por media europa. Más adelante, sin embargo, fuimos estrechando el cerco, y comprendieron que a la larga solo podrían escapar de nosotros si huían con el cronógrafo al pasado. Por desgracia, no se planteaban la opción de rendirse. Estaban absolutamente comprometidos con la defensa de sus falsos ideales. —Suspiró—. Eran tan jóvenes y tan apasionados… —Su mirada se volvió un poco soñadora.

Edward carraspeó y el señor Jenks dejó de mirar al vacío para proseguir:

—Hasta ahora creíamos que habían dado ese paso en septiembre aquí en londres, unas semanas antes de tu nacimiento.

—¡Pero entonces es imposible que conocieran mi nombre!

—Exacto —Repuso el señor Jenks —. Por eso, después de lo ocurrido esta mañana, consideramos la posibilidad de que no saltaran al pasado con el cronógrafo hasta después de tu nacimiento.

—Fuera por el motivo que fuese —Añadió Edward.

—Y aún nos quedaría por explicar cómo conocían Emily y Sam tu nombre y tu destino. Sea como sea, Siobhan Tilney se niega en redondo a cooperar. Reflexioné.

—¿Y cómo podremos conseguir su sangre ahora? — ¡Dios, realmente era yo la que acababa de decir eso!—. ¿Supongo que no pensaréis utilizar ningún tipo de violencia?

En mi mente ya veía a Edward manipulando una botella de éter, correas y una enorme jeringa, lo cual enturbió notablemente la imagen que tenía de él.

El señor Jenks sacudió la cabeza.

—Una de las doce reglas de oro de los vigilantes dice que solo se debe emplear la violencia cuando negociación y acuerdo no funcionan. De modo que primero intentaremos lo que Siobhan ha propuesto: te enviaremos para que la visites.

—¿Para qué trate de convencerla?

—Para saber más sobre sus motivos y sobre los que la han informado. Contigo hablará, ella misma lo ha dicho. Queremos saber qué es lo que tiene que decirte.

Edward suspiró.

—No creo que saquemos nada en claro de esto, pero ya llevo toda la mañana hablando con las paredes.

—Sí. Y por eso ahora mismo madame Zarafina te está cosiendo un bonito traje de verano para el año 1912 — informó el señor Jenks —. Tienes que conocer a tu tatarabuela.

—¿Por qué precisamente 1912?

—Hemos elegido el año totalmente al azar, aunque Edward cree que de todos modos podríais caer en una trampa.

—¿En una trampa?

Edward no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarme. Realmente, parecía preocupado.

—Según las leyes de la lógica, esto queda prácticamente descartado —Observó el señor Jenks .

—¿Por qué iba nadie a tendernos una trampa?

Edward se inclinó hacia mí.

—Piensa un momento: Emily y Sam tienen en su poder el cronógrafo, en el que ya se encuentra registrada la sangre de diez de los doce viajeros del tiempo. Para cerrar el círculo y poder utilizar el secreto en su beneficio, ahora solo necesitan tu sangre y la mía.

—Pero… Emily y Sam querían impedir precisamente que se cerrara el círculo y se revelara el secreto —Repuse.

De nuevo el señor Jenks y Edward intercambiaron una mirada.

—Eso es lo que tu madre cree —Dijo el señor Jenks .

Y eso era también lo que yo había creído hasta ese momento.

—¿Y vosotros no lo creéis?

—Míralo de otro modo. ¿Y si en realidad Emily y Sam quieren tener el secreto para ellos solos? —Preguntó Edward—. ¿Y si robaron el cronógrafo por eso? Entonces lo único que les faltaría para ganar la partida al conde de Aro Vulturi sería nuestra sangre.

Tardé un momento en asimilar lo que representaba aquello antes de decir:

—Y como solo pueden encontrarse con nosotros en el pasado, ¿Tienen que atraernos a algún sitio para hacerse con nuestra sangre?

—Es posible que piensen que solo la conseguirán utilizando la violencia —Explicó Edward—. Igual que nosotros sabemos, por nuestra parte, que no nos darán la suya voluntariamente.

Pensé en los hombres que nos habían atacado el día anterior en Hyde Park.

—Exacto —Dijo Edward, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Si nos hubieran matado, habrían podido coger tanta sangre como hubieran querido, si bien aún está por aclarar cómo pudieron saber que estaríamos allí.

—Conozco a Emily y a Sam, y sencillamente esa no es su forma de actuar —Señaló el señor Jenks —. Crecieron con las doce reglas de oro de los vigilantes, y estoy totalmente seguro de que no hubieran hecho asesinar a sus propios parientes. También ellos están a favor de la negociación y el acuerdo.

—Como muy bien ha dicho, usted conocía a Emily y a Sam, señor Jenks —Puntualizó Edwward—. Pero ¿Realmente puede saber en qué se han convertido desde entonces?

Miré a Edward y al señor Jenks, y finalmente dije:

—En cualquier caso, creo que sería interesante saber qué quiere de mí mi tatarabuela. Y, además, ¿Cómo puede ser una trampa si somos nosotros mismos los que elegimos el momento de nuestra visita?

—Así lo veo yo también —Repuso el señor Jenks . Edward suspiró resignado.

—De todos modos, hace tiempo que está decidido

Madame Zarafina me pasó por encima de la cabeza un vestido blanco largo hasta los tobillos, con un delicado motivo a cuadros y una especie de cuello de marinero, y me lo ciñó a la cintura con una faja de satén azul cielo de la misma tela que el lazo que adornaba la transición del cuello a la orla de la botonadura.

Cuando me miré en el espejo, me sentí un poco decepcionada. Tenía un aspecto de lo más formal. Aquella vestimenta me recordaba un poco a la de los monaguillos de luke, adonde íbamos a veces los domingos para asistir al oficio religioso.

—Naturalmente, la moda de 1912 no puede compararse con la extravagancia del rococó —Comentó madame Zarafina mientras me alcanzaba unas botitas de cuero con botones—. Casi diría que en esa época se tendía a ocultar los encantos femeninos más que a resaltarlos.

—Sí, yo también lo diría.

—Y ahora falta el peinado.

Madame Zarafina me empujó con suavidad a una silla, trazó una raya muy profunda en mi cabello, y luego lo fue recogiendo todo en mechones sueltos sobre el cogote.

—¿No queda un poco… hummm… abultado sobre las orejas?

—Es lo que corresponde —Dijo madame Zarafina.

—Pero es que no me parece que me siente bien, ¿Y usted?

—A ti todo te sienta bien, mi pequeño cuello de cisne. Además, esto no es un concurso de belleza. Lo que importa es…

—… la autenticidad, lo sé.

Madame Zarafina rio.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar.

Esta vez fue el doctor White quien vino a buscarme para acompañarme al escondite subterráneo del cronógrafo. El hombre tenía la misma expresión malhumorada de siempre, pero, para compensar, Robert, el chiquillo fantasma, me dirigió una sonrisa radiante. Le devolví la sonrisa. Estaba realmente encantador con sus rizos rubios y el hoyuelo.

—¡Hola!

—Hola, Isabella —Saludó Eobert.

—No veo ningún motivo para un saludo tan efusivo — repuso el doctor White, blandiendo la venda negra.

—Oh, no, ¿Por qué tengo que ponérmela otra vez?

—No hay razón para que confiemos en ti —Replicó el doctor White.

—¡Alto ahí! Traiga eso, patán. —Madame Zarafina le arrancó el paño negro de la mano—. Esta vez nadie me arruinará el peinado.

Hubiera sido terrible, sí. Madame Zarafina me vendó personalmente los ojos con tanto cuidado que ni un cabello se salió de su sitio.

—Mucha suerte, niña —Dijo cuándo el doctor White me sacó de la habitación.

Agité la mano a ciegas para despedirme. Otra vez esa desagradable sensación de ir avanzando a trompicones en el vacío; aunque esa vez el recorrido me resultaba más familiar, y Robert me prevenía por adelantado.

—Dos escalones más y luego se gira a la izquierda por la puerta secreta. Cuidado con el dintel. Diez pasos más y empieza la gran escalera.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda. Me viene muy bien.

—Ahórrate las ironías —Repuso el doctor White.

—¿Por qué tú puedes oírme y él no? —Preguntó Robert apenado.

—Por desgracia, yo tampoco lo sé —Respondí con un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Te gustaría decirle algo?

Robert calló. El doctor White dijo:

—Carmen Clearwater tenía razón. Realmente hablas sola.

Avancé palpando la pared con la mano.

—Ajá, conozco este entrante. Ahora viene otra vez un escalón, ahí está, después de veinticuatro pasos, y giro a la derecha.

—¡Has contado los pasos!

—Solo por aburrimiento. ¿Por qué es tan desconfiado, doctor White?

—Oh, no lo soy en absoluto. Confío totalmente en ti de momento, porque por ahora aún no estás influenciada; como mucho, algo revolucionada por las equivocadas ideas de tu madre. Pero nadie sabe qué será de ti en el futuro, y por eso no me parece apropiado que conozcas el lugar donde se guarda el cronógrafo.

—Este sótano tampoco puede ser tan grande —Advertí.

—No tienes idea de lo grande que es —Repuso el doctor White—. Ya hemos perdido a gente aquí.

—¿De veras?

—Sí. —Pude notar que se esforzaba en mantenerse serio, y comprendí que solo estaba bromeando—. Y hubo otros que caminaron por estos pasadizos durante días antes de encontrar por fin una salida.

—Me gustaría decirle que lo siento —Dijo Robert.

Era evidente que el pobre chiquillo había estado pensando mucho en aquello. Me vinieron ganas de pararme y abrazarle.

—¡Oh…! Pero eso no es culpa de nadie.

—¿Estás segura de que no?

Probablemente, el doctor White se seguía refiriendo a las personas que se habían perdido en el sótano. Robert contuvo un sollozo.

—Por la mañana nos habíamos peleado. Le dije que le odiaba y que me hubiera gustado tener otro padre.

—Pero estoy segura de que no se lo tomó en serio. Segurísimo que no.

—Sí, lo hizo. Y ahora piensa que yo no le quería, y ya no puedo decirle lo contrario.

Aquella vocecita aguda, que ahora temblaba perceptiblemente, me rompía el corazón.

—¿Por eso sigues aquí?

—No quiero dejarle solo. Aunque no pueda verme ni oírme, tal vez sienta que estoy aquí.

—Oh, cariño… —Ya no pude soportarlo más y me detuve—. Seguro que sabe que le quieres. Todos los padres saben que a veces los niños dicen cosas que no piensan de verdad.

—De todos modos —Dijo el doctor White, y su voz sonó de pronto extrañamente velada—, cuando un padre prohíbe a su hijo ver la televisión durante dos días solo porque ha dejado su bicicleta fuera bajo la lluvia, no puede extrañarse de que le levante la voz y le diga cosas que no piensa de verdad.

Me empujó hacia delante.

—Me alegra que diga eso, doctor White.

—¡Y a mí también! —Repuso Robert.

Aquello nos puso de buen humor para el resto del camino. Por fin llegamos a una puerta pesada que se abrió y volvió a cerrarse detrás de nosotros. Cuando me quité la venda, lo primero que vi fue a Edward con un sombrero de copa en la cabeza, y no pude contener una carcajada. ¡Perfecto! ¡Esta vez le tocaría a él hacer el ridículo!

—Hoy está de un humor excelente —Informó el doctor White—, gracias a sus prolijas conversaciones consigo misma.

Pero su voz no sonaba tan sarcástica como de costumbre. El señor Cullen se unió a mis risas.

—Yo también lo encuentro cómico. Parece un director de circo.

—Me alegra que os divirtáis tanto —Dijo Edward.

En realidad, prescindiendo del sombrero de copa, estaba perfecto: pantalones largos oscuros, levita oscura, camisa blanca, parecía como si se hubiera vestido para una boda. Edward me miró de arriba abajo, mientras yo esperaba en tensión la revancha. En su lugar, se me hubieran ocurrido a la primera al menos diez comentarios ofensivos sobre mi vestimenta.

Pero no dijo nada y se limitó a sonreír. El señor Jenks estaba ocupado con el cronógrafo.

—¿Ha recibido Isabella todas las indicaciones necesarias?

—Creo que sí —Respondió el señor Cullen, que me había estado hablando durante media hora sobre la operación jade mientras madame Zarafina preparaba el vestuario.

¡Operación jade! Me sentía como si fuera la agente secreta emma peel. A Alice y a mí nos encantaba los vengadores, con uma thurman. La teoría de la trampa en la que tanto insistía Edward seguía pareciéndome inverosímil. Aunque Siobhan Tilney había manifestado abiertamente su deseo de mantener una conversación conmigo, no había fijado el momento de la cita; de modo que, aun suponiendo que su intención fuera atraerme a una trampa, no podía saber en qué día y a qué hora apareceríamos en su vida.

Y era muy improbable que Emily y Sam pudieran esperarnos justo en el período de tiempo elegido. Arbitrariamente se había optado por el mes de junio del año 1912. En esa época, Siobhan Tilney tenía treinta y cinco años y vivía con su marido y sus tres hijos en una casa de belgravia. Y precisamente allí la visitaríamos nosotros. Levanté la cabeza y vi que Edward me miraba fijamente, o, para ser más precisos, miraba mi escote. ¡Aquello ya era el colmo!

—¿Oye, es que tengo algo en el pecho? —Murmuré indignada.

Sonrió.

—No estoy del todo seguro —Replicó susurrando.

De pronto supe lo que quería decir. En el rococó era mucho más sencillo ocultar objetos tras las puntas de encaje, pensé. Por desgracia, habíamos atraído la atención del señor Jenks , que se inclinó hacia mí.

—¿Esto es un móvil? —Preguntó—. ¡No puedes llevarte ningún objeto de nuestra época al pasado!

—¿Y por qué no? ¡Podría resultar útil! —¡Y la foto de Cayo y lord Stefan había quedado fantástica!—. Si la última vez Edward hubiera llevado una pistola como dios manda, todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Imagina que pierdes tu móvil en el pasado —Dijo el señor Cullen—. Probablemente el que lo encuentre no sabrá qué hacer con él, pero también es posible que sí. Y entonces tu móvil cambiaría el pasado. ¡O una pistola! Prefiero no pensar en lo que podría pasar si a la humanidad se le ocurriera utilizar armas sofisticadas antes aún de lo que lo ha hecho.

—Además, estos objetos serían una prueba de vuestra existencia y también de la nuestra —Aseguró el doctor White—. Al menor descuido todo podría cambiar, y el continuum estaría en peligro.

Me mordí el labio mientras reflexionaba sobre hasta qué punto un espray de pimienta que se perdiera, pongamos por caso, en el siglo xviii podría cambiar el futuro de la humanidad. Tal vez lo hiciera solo para bien, si iba a dar con la persona adecuada…

Señor alargó la mano.

—Yo me encargo de guardarlo mientras tanto.

Suspirando me llevé la mano al escote y le entregué el móvil.

—¡Pero luego quiero que me lo devuelva enseguida!

—¿Estamos listos de una vez? —Preguntó el doctor White—. El cronógrafo está preparado.

Sí, estaba lista. Sentí un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago y tuve que admitir que eso me gustaba mucho más que tener que meterme en un sótano en un año aburrido para hacer los deberes. Edward me dirigió una mirada escrutadora. Tal vez estaba pensando en qué más podía haber escondido. Le miré con cara de inocencia. Hasta la vez siguiente no podría llevarme el espray. Realmente, era una lástima.

—¿Preparada, Isabella? —Preguntó finalmente. Le sonreí.

—Estoy lista si tú lo estás.

* * *

**Bueno como les he prometido el nuevo capitulo... Que les parecio? un aviso...¡Falta solo UN CAPÍTULO + el Epílogo para que se acabe la historia! la verdad no se si ponerme triste o feliz, creo que es un poco de las dos cosas XD bueno gracias por todos los reviews, gracias a las nuevas lectoras de verdad agradezco mucho el apoyo que muchas me han brindado, ahora si las dejo espero Reviews :D**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Paula!**


	17. Capítulo XV

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

_Vivimos tiempos desquiciados. ¡Oh, nefasta suerte,_

_que me hiciste nacer para enmendarlos!_

_Hamlet_

_William Shakespeare_

_(1564-1616)_

Una calesa de los Vigilantes nos llevó de Temple a Belgravia siguiendo la orilla del Támesis, y esta vez pude reconocer en el exterior muchas cosas del Londres que conocía. El sol iluminaba el Big Ben y la catedral de Westminster, y, para mi gran alegría, por las anchas avenidas paseaban personas con sombreros, sombrillas y vestidos claros como el mío, los parques brillaban con el verdor de la primavera y las calles estaban bien pavimentadas y sin pizca de lodo.

—¡Es como el escenario de un musical! —Exclamé—. Yo también quiero tener una sombrilla como esas.

—Hemos ido a parar a un buen día —Repuso Edward—. Y a un buen año.

Mi compañero de viaje había dejado su sombrero de copa en el sótano, y, como yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar, no malgasté ni una palabra en comentarlo.

—¿Por qué no esperamos sencillamente a Siobhan en Temple, cuando venga a elapsar? —Le pregunté.

—Ya lo he intentado dos veces, pero no ha sido fácil convencer a los Vigilantes de mis buenas intenciones, a pesar de la contraseña y el anillo y todo el resto. Siempre es difícil prever las reacciones de los Vigilantes del pasado. En la duda, tienden a ponerse del lado de los viajeros del tiempo que conocen y deben proteger, en lugar del de un visitante del futuro al que apenas conocen o no conocen en absoluto, tal como hicieron la noche pasada y esta mañana. Tal vez tengamos más éxito si la visitamos en su casa. En todo caso, tendremos más posibilidades de sorprenderles.

—Pero ¿No podría ser que estuviera vigilada día y noche por alguien que esté esperando a que aparezcamos? De hecho, ella cuenta con eso desde hace muchos años, ¿No?

—En los Anales de los Vigilantes no se habla para nada de una protección personal adicional. Solo del novicio de rigor que mantiene vigilada la casa de cada viajero del tiempo.

—El hombre de negro —Exclamé—. En nuestra casa también hay uno.

—Y por lo que se ve, no demasiado discreto —Dijo sonriendo Edward.

—No, en absoluto. Mi hermana pequeña dice que es un mago. —Aquello me hizo pensar en que no le había preguntado a Edward por su familia—. ¿Tú también tienes hermanos?

—Un hermano pequeño —Contestó—. Bueno, ya no es tan pequeño. Tiene diecisiete años.

—¿Y tú?

—Diecinueve —Repuso Edward—. En fin, casi.

—Si ya no vas a la escuela, ¿Qué haces aparte de viajar por el pasado? Y tocar el piano. Y toda esa clase de cosas.

—Oficialmente estoy matriculado en la Universidad de Londres —Dijo—, pero creo que este trimestre voy a tener que dejarlo.

—¿En qué facultad?

—Eres bastante curiosa, ¿No?

—Me limito a dar un poco de conversación —Repuse (había sacado la frase de Laurent)—. Vamos, dime, ¿Qué estudias?

—Medicina.

Había sonado un poco cortado. Reprimí un "¡Oh!" de sorpresa y volví a mirar por la ventana. Medicina… Interesante, sí, muy interesante.

—¿Ese que estaba hoy en el instituto es tu novio?

—¿Qué? ¿De quién hablas?

Le miré perpleja.

—El tipo que tenías detrás, el que te apoyaba la mano en el hombro.

Lo había dicho como de pasada, casi con desinterés.

—¿Te refieres a Mike Newton? Pero ¿Qué dices?

—Si no es tu novio, ¿Cómo es que te puede tocar?

—Es que no puede. Para ser sincera, no me fijé en que lo hiciera.

Y no me había fijado porque estaba demasiado ocupada mirando cómo Edward intercambiaba arrumacos con Tanya. Al recordarlo, se me encendieron las mejillas. Él la había besado. O casi.

—¿Cómo es que te has sonrojado? ¿Es por ese Mike Bewbton?

—Newton —Le corregí.

—Lo que sea. Tenía aspecto de idiota.

Me eché a reír.

—No es solo el aspecto —Dije—. Y, además, besa horriblemente.

—Tampoco quería saber tanto. —Edward se agachó, se ató los cordones de los zapatos, y después de incorporarse, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró por la ventana—. ¡Mira, esto ya es Belgrave Road! ¿Estás emocionada por ver a tu tatarabuela?

—Sí, muchísimo.

Enseguida me olvidé de lo que habíamos hablado. Qué extraño era todo aquello. Mi tatarabuela, a la que estaba a punto de visitar, era un poco más joven que mi madre. Por lo visto, se había casado bien, porque la casa de Eaton Place ante la que se detuvo la calesa era una imponente mansión señorial. Y el mayordomo que nos abrió la puerta también lo era. Era aún más señorial que el señor Marcus. ¡Incluso llevaba guantes blancos! El hombre nos miró con desconfianza cuando Edward le tendió una tarjeta y le anunció que éramos una visita sorpresa para el té y que estaba seguro de que su vieja amiga, lady Tilney, se alegraría mucho de saber que Isabella Swan había venido a visitarla.

—Me parece que no te encuentra bastante refinado sin sombrero ni patillas —Observé cuando el mayordomo se marchó con la tarjeta.

—Y sin bigote —Señaló Edward—. Lord Tilney tiene uno que le va de oreja a oreja. ¿Ves? Ahí delante hay un retrato suyo. —Madre mía.

Mi tatarabuela tenía un gusto francamente extravagante en materia de hombres. Su marido tenía el tipo de bigote que hay que fijar con rulos por la noche.

—¿Y si sencillamente manda al mayordomo a decirnos que no está en casa? —Pregunté—. Tal vez no tenga ganas de volver a verte tan pronto.

—Está bien eso de tan pronto. Para ella, hace dieciocho años de mi última visita.

—¿Tanto ya?

En la escalera había aparecido una mujer alta y delgada, con el cabello pelirrojo recogido en un peinado bastante parecido al mío. Me recordaba a Abue Sue, pero treinta años más joven. Vi, sorprendida, que su forma de caminar también era calcada a la de mi abuela.

Cuando la mujer se detuvo frente a mí, las dos permanecimos calladas, totalmente concentradas en nuestra contemplación mutua. También pude reconocer algo de mí madre en mi tatarabuela. Y no sé qué o a quién vio Siobhan Tilney en mí, pero el hecho es que asintió y sonrió como si le complaciera mi aspecto. Edward esperó un momento antes de decir:

—Lady Siobhan, tengo la misma petición que hacerle que hace dieciocho años. Necesitamos un poco de su sangre.

—Y yo sigo diciendo lo mismo que hace dieciocho años. No tendrás mi sangre. —Se volvió hacia mí—. Pero puedo ofreceros un té. Aunque aún es un poco pronto para eso. Ante una taza de té se conversa mejor.

—En ese caso estaremos encantados de tomar una tacita —Repuso Edward galantemente.

Seguimos a mi tatarabuela escaleras arriba hasta una habitación que daba a la calle. Junto a la ventana había una mesita redonda servida para tres personas, con platos, tazas, cubiertos, pan, mantequilla, mermelada, y en el centro una bandeja con unos finísimos sándwiches de pepino y scones.

—Casi se diría que nos estaba esperando —Dije mientras Edward examinaba con detenimiento la habitación.

Lady Siobhan sonrió de nuevo.

—Sí, ¿Verdad? Realmente lo parece, pero, de hecho, espero a otros invitados. Tomad asiento, por favor.

—No, gracias, dadas las circunstancias preferimos seguir de pie —Repuso Edward, que de pronto se había puesto muy tenso—. Tampoco queremos molestarla mucho rato. Solo querríamos obtener un par de respuestas.

—¿Y cuáles son las preguntas?

—¿De qué conoce mi nombre? —Pregunté—. ¿Quién le ha hablado de mí?

—Tuve una visita del futuro. —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Me pasa a menudo.

—Lady Siobhan, la última vez ya traté de explicarle que esa visita le proporcionó datos totalmente falsos —Aclaró Edward—. Comete un grave error al confiar en las personas equivocadas.

—Yo también se lo digo siempre —Dijo una voz de hombre. En la puerta había aparecido un joven que se acercó con paso indolente—. Siobhan, digo siempre, cometes un grave error al confiar en las personas equivocadas. Oh, esto tiene un aspecto delicioso. ¿Son para nosotros?

Edward, que al verle había cogido aire bruscamente, tendió el brazo hacia mí y me sujetó por la muñeca.

—¡No es ni un paso más! —Resopló.

El otro hombre levantó una ceja.

—Solo voy a coger un sándwich, si no tienes inconveniente.

—Sírvete tranquilamente.

Mientras mi tatarabuela abandonaba la habitación, el mayordomo se plantó en el umbral de la puerta. A pesar de los guantes blancos, en ese momento parecía el portero de un club de mala fama.

Edward maldijo en voz baja.

—No debéis preocuparos por Emmett —Afirmó el joven—. Aunque dicen que una vez le partió la nuca a un hombre por descuido, ¿No es cierto, Emmett?

Le miré fijamente. No podía hacer otra cosa. Tenía los mismos ojos que Carlisle Cullen, amarillos como el ámbar. Como un lobo.

—¡Isabella Swan!

Al sonreír, aún se parecía más a Carlisle Cullen. Solo que era al menos veinte años más joven y sus cortos cabellos eran del color del azabache. Su mirada me daba miedo: era afable, pero en ella había algo que no podía acabar de definir. ¿Tal vez rabia o dolor?

—Es un placer para mí conocerte.

Su voz había enronquecido por un instante. Me tendió la mano, pero Edward me sujetó con los brazos atrayéndome hacia él.

—¡No la toques!

De nuevo arqueó las cejas.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, muchacho?

—¡Sé muy bien qué quieres de ella!

Podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Edward en mí espalda.

—¿Sangre? —El hombre cogió uno de los minúsculos y finísimos sándwiches y se lo echó a la boca. Luego nos enseñó las palmas de las manos y dijo—: Ninguna jeringa, ningún escalpelo. ¿Lo ves? Y ahora deja a la muchacha, la estás aplastando. —De nuevo esa curiosa mirada que me apuntaba—. Mi nombre es Sam, Sam Cullen.

—Ya lo imaginaba —Repuse—. Usted es el hombre que indujo a mi prima Emily a robar el cronógrafo. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Sam Cullen hizo una mueca.

—Encuentro raro que me trates de usted.

—Y yo encuentro raro que me conozca.

—Deja de hablar con él —Me advirtió Edward.

Mientras tanto su abrazo se había aflojado un poco, y ahora solo me mantenía apretada contra él con un brazo mientras con el otro abría una puerta lateral que tenía detrás para echar un vistazo a la habitación contigua. Otro hombre enguantado se había plantado ante ella.

—Este es Brady —Dijo Sam—. Y como no es tan grande y fuerte como Emmett, lleva una pistola, ¿Ves?

—Sí —Gruñó Edward, y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Edward no se había equivocado. Efectivamente habíamos caído en una trampa. Pero ¿Cómo era posible? Siobhan Tilney no podía haber servido la mesa para nosotros y colocado a un hombre con una pistola en la habitación contigua cada uno de los días de su vida.

—¿Cómo sabía que estaríamos aquí hoy? —Pregunté a Sam.

—Bueno… Si te dijera que no lo sabía en absoluto, que solo pasaba casualmente por aquí, seguro que no me creerías, ¿O sí? —Pescó un scone de la mesa y se dejó caer en una silla—. ¿Cómo están tus queridos padres?

—¡Cierra la boca! —Susurró Edward.

—¡Vamos, supongo que podré preguntarle cómo están sus padres, no!

—Bien —Repuse—. Al menos mamá. Mi padre murió.

Sam parecía horrorizado.

—¿Muerto? ¡Pero si Charlie tenía una salud de hierro, estaba fuerte como un roble!

—Tenía leucemia —Dije—. Murió cuando yo tenía siete años.

—Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento muchísimo. —Sam me dirigió una mirada triste y seria—. Seguro que fue espantoso para ti tener que crecer sin un padre.

—Deja de hablar con él —Volvió a decir Edward—. Solo trata de retenernos hasta que lleguen refuerzos.

—¿Sigues creyendo que voy tras su sangre?

Los ojos amarillos tenían un brillo peligroso.

—En efecto —Repuso Edward.

—¿Y crees que Emmett, Brady, yo y la pistola no nos bastaríamos para controlarte? —Preguntó Sam sarcásticamente.

—En efecto —Volvió a decir Edward.

—Oh, claro, estoy seguro de que mi querido hermano y los otros Vigilantes se habrán encargado de convertirte en una auténtica máquina de combate —Se burló Sam—. Al fin y al cabo eras tú quien tenía que sacarlos del atolladero. O, mejor dicho, al cronógrafo. Nosotros teníamos que aprender un poco de esgrima y el obligatorio piano por simple tradición, pero apuesto a que tú también has aprendido taekwondo y todo ese género de cosas. Supongo que es imprescindible cuando uno tiene que viajar al pasado para sacarle sangre a la gente.

—Hasta ahora esas personas han entregado su sangre voluntariamente.

—¡Solo porque no sabían adónde conduciría eso!

—¡No! ¡Porque no querían destruir aquello por lo que los Vigilantes han investigado, han trabajado y han velado durante siglos!

—¡Bla bla bla! También nosotros hemos tenido que soportar a lo largo de nuestras vidas esta patética cháchara, pero nosotros conocemos la verdad sobre las intenciones del conde Vulturi.

—¿Y cuál es la verdad? —Solté instintivamente. En la escalera se oyeron pasos.

—Ya llegan los refuerzos —Anunció Sam sin volverse.

—La verdad es que miente más que habla —Repuso Edward.

El mayordomo se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar en la habitación a una esbelta muchacha pelirroja, un poco mayor para ser la hija de lady Tilney.

—No me lo puedo creer —Exclamó la joven mirándome como si nunca hubiera visto antes nada tan raro.

—¡Puedes creerlo, princesa! —Repuso Sam en un tono tierno y un poco preocupado.

La joven permanecía clavada en la puerta, como petrificada.

—Tú eres Emily —Dije.

El parecido familiar era más que evidente.

—Isabella —Suspiró Emily.

—Sí, esta es Isabella —Dijo Sam—. Y el tipo que la mantiene agarrada como si fuera su osito de peluche preferido es mi sobrino primo o como se llame eso. Por desgracia, lo único que quiere es marcharse.

—¡No, por favor! —Suplicó Emily—. Tenemos que hablar con vosotros.

—En otra ocasión —Cortó Edward secamente—. Tal vez en algún momento en que no estemos rodeados de extraños.

—¡Es importante! —Exclamó Emily.

Edward rio.

—¡Sí, estoy seguro!

—Puedes irte si quieres, chico —Afirmó Sam—. Emmett te acompañará hasta la puerta. Pero Isabella se quedará un poco más. Tengo la sensación de que es más fácil hablar con ella. Aún no ha pasado por todo ese lavado de cerebro… ¡Oh, mierda!

La maldición iba dirigida a la pequeña pistola negra que había aparecido como por ensalmo en la mano de Edward, que la giró muy despacio para apuntar a Emily.

—Ahora Isabella y yo abandonaremos la casa tranquilamente —Anunció—. Emily nos acompañará hasta la puerta.

—Eres un cerdo —Susurró Sam, que se había levantado bruscamente. Su mirada se paseaba indecisa entre Emmett, Emily y nosotros dos.

—Vuelve a sentarte —Ordenó Edward. Su voz era helada, pero yo podía sentir cómo se le había acelerado el pulso. Mientras con la mano libre seguía manteniéndome firmemente apretada contra él, añadió dirigiéndose a Emmett—: Y usted, siéntese, por favor. Aún quedan un montón de sándwiches.

Sam volvió a sentarse y miró hacia la puerta lateral.

—Una palabra a Brady y disparo —Advirtió Edward. Aunque Emily le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no parecía tener ningún miedo. Al contrario que Sam, que realmente parecía creer que Edward hablaba en serio.

—Haz lo que dice —Le dijo a Emmett, y el mayordomo abandonó su puesto en el umbral y se sentó a la mesa lanzándonos miradas furiosas.

—Ya le has visto, ¿Verdad? —Emily miró a Edward directamente a los ojos—. Ya te has encontrado con el conde Vulturi.

—Tres veces —Repuso Edward—. Y él sabe muy bien lo que os proponéis. Media vuelta. —Colocó el cañón de la pistola directamente contra la nuca de Emily—. ¡Adelante!

—Princesa…

—No pasa nada, Sam.

—Le han dado una maldita automática Smith and Wesson. Pensaba que eso iba contra las doce reglas de oro.

—En la calle la dejaremos ir —Afirmó Edward—. Pero si antes se mueve alguien aquí arriba, dispararé. Ven, Isabella. Tendrán que intentarlo otra vez si quieren conseguir tu sangre.

Dudé un momento.

—Tal vez es verdad que solo quieren hablar —Murmuré.

Me interesaba terriblemente saber lo que Emily y Sam tenían que decir. Pero, por otro lado, si realmente eran tan inofensivos, ¿Por qué habían apostado a estos guardias de corps en la habitación? Y con armas. De nuevo me vinieron a la memoria los hombres del parque.

—Puedes estar segura de que no solo quieren hablar — repuso Edward.

—Es inútil —Señaló Sam—. Le han lavado el cerebro.

—Es el conde —Dijo Emily—. Puede ser muy convincente, como sabes.

—¡Volveremos a vernos! —Saludó Edward.

Entretanto ya habíamos llegado al rellano.

—¿Debo tomarlo como una amenaza? —Exclamó Sam —. ¡Nos veremos, sí, puedes contar con ello!

Edward mantuvo la pistola apuntada contra la nuca de Emily hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la casa. Yo esperaba que en cualquier momento el hombre al que llamaban Brady saliera disparado de la otra habitación, pero no apareció nadie. Y tampoco mi tatarabuela se veía por ningún sitio.

—No debéis permitir que el Círculo se cierre —Balbució Emily nerviosamente—. Y no debéis volver a visitar nunca al conde en el pasado. ¡Sobre todo, Isabella no debe encontrarse con él!

—¡No les escuches!

Edward se vio obligado a soltarme mientras apuntaba a Emily con la pistola con una mano y con la otra abría la puerta para mirar a la calle. Desde arriba llegaba un murmullo de voces. Miré angustiada hacia la escalera. Allí arriba había tres hombres y una pistola, y allí arriba debían quedarse.

—Ya le he visto —Respondí a Emily—. Ayer…

—¡Oh, no! —La cara de Emily se puso un poco más pálida aún—. ¿Él conoce tu magia?

—¿Qué magia?

—La magia del cuervo —Respondió Emily.

—La magia del cuervo es solo un mito.

Edward me cogió del brazo y me arrastró escalones abajo hacia la calle. No había ni rastro de nuestro coche.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Y el conde también lo sabe.

Aunque Edward seguía apuntando a la cabeza de Emily, ahora su mirada se dirigía a las ventanas del primer piso. Seguramente allí estaba el tal Brady con su pistola. Pero de momento aún nos encontrábamos bajo la protección del saledizo.

—Espera —Le dije a Edward.

Miré a Emily. En sus grandes ojos azules había lágrimas, y por alguna razón me resultó difícil no creerla.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no dicen la verdad, Edward? —Pregunté en voz baja.

Me miró un momento irritado antes de pestañear de incredulidad.

—Estoy totalmente seguro de que mienten —Dijo en un susurro.

—Pues no suena como si lo estuvieras —Replicó Emily con un tono de dulzura en su voz—. Podéis confiar en nosotros.

¿Realmente podíamos hacerlo? ¿Cómo habían podido entonces realizar lo imposible y esperar allí nuestra llegada?

Vi la sombra por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Cuidado! —Grité al distinguir a Emmett, que ya estaba muy cerca.

Edward giró sobre sí mismo en el último momento, cuando el mayordomo ya se disponía a dar el golpe de gracia.

—¡Emmett, no!

Era la voz de Sam desde la escalera.

—¡Corre! —Gritó Edward, y en una fracción de segundo tomé mi propia decisión.

Salí corriendo tan rápido como me lo permitieron los botines. A cada paso que daba temía oír el sonido de un disparo.

—Habla con tu abuelo —Gritó Emily a mi espalda—. ¡Pregúntale por el Caballero Verde!

Edward no me alcanzó hasta la siguiente esquina.

—Gracias —Susurró jadeando, y volvió a guardarse la pistola—. Si la hubiera perdido, nos hubiéramos visto en un apuro. Sigamos por aquí.

Miré a mí alrededor.

—¿Nos persiguen?

—No lo creo —Repuso Edward—. Pero, por si acaso, será mejor que corramos.

—¿De dónde ha salido el tal Emmett ese tan de repente? Todo el rato he estado vigilando la escalera.

—Seguramente hay otra escalera en la casa. No había pensado en esa posibilidad.

—¿Y dónde se ha metido el Vigilante con la calesa? Se suponía que tenía que esperarnos.

—¡Qué sé yo!

Edward estaba sin aliento. La gente que caminaba por la acera nos miraba extrañada al vernos pasar corriendo, pero ya me había acostumbrado.

—¿Quién es el Caballero Verde?

—No tengo ni idea —Contestó Edward.

Empezaba a tener flato. No podría aguantar ese ritmo mucho tiempo más. Edward dobló por una estrecha calle lateral y finalmente se detuvo ante el portal de una iglesia. "Holy Trinity", leí en un cartel.

—¿A qué hemos venido aquí? —Dije jadeando.

—A confesarnos —Respondió Edward.

Miró a su alrededor antes de abrir la pesada puerta, y luego me empujó al interior en penumbra y volvió a cerrar detrás de nosotros. A nuestro alrededor todo era paz, olor a incienso y la solemne sensación de recogimiento que te envuelve en cuanto cruzas el umbral de una iglesia. Era una bonita iglesia, con ventanas con vidrieras de colores, paredes de arenisca claras y soportes en los que titilaban las llamas de las velitas que representaban una oración o un buen deseo.

Edward me guío por la nave lateral hasta un viejo confesionario, corrió la cortina a un lado y señaló el interior de la pequeña cabina.

—¿No lo dirás en serio? —Susurré.

—Pues sí. Yo me sentaré en el otro lado y esperaremos hasta que volvamos a saltar.

Perpleja, me dejé caer en el asiento, y Edward cerró la cortina ante mis narices. Un instante después se abrió la ventanilla enrejada que daba al asiento vecino.

—¿Estas cómoda?

Poco a poco había ido recuperando la respiración y mis ojos se habían habituado a la penumbra. Edward me miraba desde el otro lado con seriedad afectada.

—Y ahora, hermana, agradezcamos al Señor la protección que nos ofrece en su casa.

Le miré fijamente. ¿Cómo podía estar tan relajado, casi eufórico, cuando hacía solo un instante había estado sometido a una gran tensión? ¡Por Dios, había apuntado a la cabeza de mi prima con una pistola! Era imposible que aquello le hubiera dejado impasible.

—¿Cómo puedes bromear después de lo que ha pasado?

De pronto adoptó un aire cohibido, y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

—¡Sí! ¡Por ejemplo podríamos tratar de analizar lo que acaba de pasar! ¿Por qué dicen Emily y Sam que alguien te ha lavado el cerebro?

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? —Se pasó la mano por los cabellos, y vi que le temblaba un poco. No estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba—. Quieren hacerte dudar. Y ha mí también.

—Emily ha dicho que debo preguntarle a mi abuelo. Seguramente no sabe que ha muerto. —Pensé en los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Emily—. Pobre. Para ella debe de ser terrible no poder volver a ver nunca a su familia en el futuro.

Edward no dijo nada. Durante un rato permanecimos en silencio. A través de una rendija de la cortina miré hacia el presbiterio. Una gárgola pequeña —Tal vez me llegara a la rodilla—, con orejas puntiagudas y una cómica cola de lagartija, salió dando un brinco de la sombra de una columna y miró hacia nosotros. Rápidamente aparté la mirada. Si se daba cuenta de que podía verla, seguro que vendría a darme la lata. Sabía por propia experiencia que los fantasmas gárgola pueden ponerse muy pesados.

—¿Estás seguro de que te puedes fiar del conde Vulturi? —Pregunté mientras la gárgola se acercaba dando saltitos.

Edward cogió aire.

—Es un genio. Ha descubierto cosas que ningún hombre antes que él… Sí, confío en el conde. Piensen lo que piensen Emily y Sam, están equivocados. —Suspiró—. En todo caso, hasta hace poco estaba totalmente seguro, cuando todo parecía tan lógico…

Por lo visto, la pequeña gárgola nos encontraba aburridos, porque trepó por una columna y desapareció en la tribuna del órgano.

—¿Y ahora ya no te lo parece?

—¡Solo sé que antes de que aparecieras tú lo tenía todo controlado! —Repuso Edward.

—¿No estarás haciéndome responsable de que por primera vez en tu vida no todos bailen al son que tú tocas?

Levanté las cejas exactamente como había visto que él lo hacía. ¡Era una sensación fantástica! Estuve a punto de sonreír, tan orgullosa me sentía de mí misma.

—¡No! —Sacudió la cabeza y lanzó un gemido—. ¡Isabella! ¿Por qué las cosas son tan complicadas contigo en comparación con Tanya?

Se inclinó hacia delante, y vi en su mirada algo que nunca había visto antes.

—¡Ah! ¿De eso hablabais hoy en el patio de la escuela? —Pregunté ofendida.

Acababa de ofrecerle la oportunidad perfecta para contraatacar. ¡Un error de principiante!

—¿Celosa? —Preguntó rápidamente con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡En absoluto!

—Tanya siempre hacía lo que yo le decía. Tú no lo haces. Lo que resulta bastante estresante. Pero, de algún modo, también muy divertido y tierno.

Esta vez no fue solo su mirada lo que me desconcertó. Con vergüenza, me aparté un mechón de cabellos de la cara. Con la carrera, mi estúpido peinado se había deshecho del todo; seguramente las horquillas habían dejado una pista desde Eaton Place hasta la puerta de la iglesia.

—¿Por qué no volvemos a Temple?

—A mí me parece que aquí se está muy bien. Si volvemos, se iniciará otra vez una de esas interminables discusiones. Y la verdad, de vez en cuando no me viene mal dejar de recibir órdenes del tío Carlisle durante un rato.

¡Bien, había vuelto a recuperar la iniciativa!

—No es una sensación muy agradable, ¿Verdad? —Le pregunté.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Realmente, no.

Fuera, en la nave de la iglesia, se oyó un ruido que me hizo pegar un brinco. Volví a echar un vistazo a través de la cortina: era una anciana que encendía una vela ante un cepillo.

—¿Y qué pasará si saltamos ahora mismo? No quiero aterrizar en el regazo de… un niño que va a hacer la primera comunión, por ejemplo… Además, no creo que el cura se mostrara muy entusiasmado al verme.

—No te preocupes. —Edward rio bajito—. En nuestra época este confesionario nunca está ocupado. Podría decirse que está reservado para nosotros. El padre Jakobs lo llama "el ascensor al submundo". Naturalmente, es miembro de los Vigilantes.

—¿Cuánto falta aún para nuestro salto?

Edward miró el reloj.

—Todavía nos queda tiempo.

—Entonces deberíamos emplearlo en algo útil. —Solté una risita—. ¿No querrías confesar tus pecados, hijo mío?

Sencillamente me había salido así, sin pensarlo, y en ese instante comprendí finalmente qué estaba pasando allí.

¡Estaba sentada con el señor Edward-antes-conocido-como-el-creído-insufrible en un confesionario en el penúltimo cambio de siglo flirteando descaradamente! ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué Alice no me había preparado un expediente lleno de indicaciones para el caso?

—Solo si tú también me confiesas tus pecados.

—Ya te gustaría. —Me apresuré a cambiar de tema.

Definitivamente me encontraba en terreno resbaladizo—. La verdad es que tenías razón con lo de la trampa. Pero ¿Cómo podían saber Emily y Sam que estaríamos allí precisamente hoy?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea —Repuso Edward, y de pronto se inclinó tanto hacia mí que nuestras narices quedaron a unos centímetros. En la penumbra sus ojos se veían muy oscuros—. Pero tal vez tú sí lo sepas.

Parpadeé irritada (doblemente irritada: primero por la pregunta, pero más aún por nuestra repentina proximidad).

—¿Yo?

—Podrías ser la persona que reveló a Emily y a Sam nuestra cita.

—¿Qué? —Prefiero no imaginar la cara de boba que debía de poner en ese momento—. ¡Menuda tontería! ¿Y cuándo se supone que lo habría hecho? Ni siquiera sé dónde se encuentra el cronógrafo. Y, de todos modos, nunca permitiría que… —Me detuve antes de volver a irme de la lengua.

—Isabella, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que harás en el futuro.

Tardé un poco en asimilar sus palabras antes de decir:

—Igualmente podrías haber sido tú por la misma razón.

—También es cierto. —Edward se retiró otra vez a su lado del confesionario y en la penumbra vi brillar sus dientes al sonreír—. Creo que las cosas se pondrán emocionantes para nosotros dos próximamente.

La frase provocó un cálido cosquilleo en mi estómago. Supongo que la perspectiva de vivir nuevas aventuras tendría que haberme angustiado, pero en realidad en ese instante me embargó una incontenible sensación de felicidad.

Sí, aquello prometía ponerse emocionante. Callamos durante un momento, y luego Edward dijo:

—Hace poco, en el coche, hablábamos sobre la magia del cuervo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Recordaba cada palabra.

—Has dicho que no podía tener esa magia porque no era más que una chica vulgar y corriente, una chica como tantas otras que has conocido, de esas que siempre tienen que ir juntas al lavabo y se burlan de Lisa, y que…

Una mano se posó sobre mis labios.

—Sé lo que he dicho. —Edward se había inclinado hacia mí desde su lado de la cabina—. Y lo siento.

¿Qué? Me sentí como fulminada por un rayo, incapaz de moverme y ni siquiera de respirar. Sus dedos palparon delicadamente mis labios, me acariciaron la barbilla y subieron por mis mejillas hasta las sienes.

—Tú no eres una chica vulgar, Isabella —Susurró mientras empezaba a acariciarme el cabello—. Eres una chica totalmente fuera de lo corriente. No necesitas la magia del cuervo para ser especial para mí.

Su cara se acercó aún más. Cuando sus labios rozaron mi boca, tuve que cerrar los ojos.

"Muy bien. Ahora voy a desmayarme", pensé.

_De los Anales de los Vigilantes_

_24 de junio de 1912_

_Día soleado, veintitrés grados a la sombra._

_Lady Tilney aparece puntualmente a las nueve_

_para elapsar. La circulación en la Ciudad se ha complicado debido a una_

_marcha de protesta de un grupo de féminas enloquecidas que_

_exigen el derecho de voto para las mujeres. Antes fundaremos_

_colonias en la Luna que ver algo así._

_Por lo demás, ningún otro suceso digno de reseñar._

_Informe: Brady Mine, Círculo Interior._

* * *

**Hola, bueno primero les pido disculpas por actualizar tan tarde, pero es que yo tambien AMO leer fics y estuve todo el dia leyendo uno que me tenia los pelos de punta, pero bueno yo no las iba a dejar asi, ademas ¡ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO! (por cierto ¿les gusto?) Bueno les queria consultar algo, ya que este es el ultimo capitulo (Claro falta el epílogo) y viendo el exito del fic y ya que el final no les deja" NADA" de dudas (ejm...ejm...alerta sarcasmo :D) solo queda preguntar ¿quieren continuacion? espero Reviws**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Paula!**


	18. Epílogo

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

_Hyde Park, Londres_

_24 de junio de 1912_

—Estas sombrillas son realmente prácticas —Comentó la joven mientras hacía girar la suya—. No entiendo por qué han desaparecido.

—Posiblemente porque aquí no para de llover, ¿No crees? —Respondió él con una media sonrisa—. Pero yo también las encuentro muy monas. Y los vestidos de verano blancos con puntillas te sientan de maravilla. Poco a poco también me voy acostumbrando a las faldas largas. Me encanta el momento en que te vuelves para sacártelas.

—Pues yo nunca me acostumbraré a no llevar pantalones —Se lamentó ella—. No hay día que no eche de menos mis vaqueros.

Él sabía muy bien que no eran los vaqueros lo que tanto echaba de menos, pero se cuidó de decirlo. Durante un rato permanecieron en silencio.

Bañado por el sol del verano, el parque desprendía una maravillosa sensación de paz, y la ciudad que se extendía detrás parecía construida para la eternidad. El joven pensó en que al cabo de dos años empezaría la Primera Guerra Mundial y los zepelines alemanes lanzarían sus bombas sobre Londres. Tal vez entonces tuvieran que retirarse un tiempo al campo.

—Es idéntica a ti —Dijo ella de pronto. Él supo enseguida de quién hablaba.

—¡No, es idéntica a ti, princesa! Lo único mío que tiene son los cabellos.

—Y la forma de ladear la cabeza cuando está reflexionando sobre algo.

—Es preciosa, ¿No te parece?— Ella asintió.

—Es curioso. Hace dos meses era una recién nacida a la que sosteníamos en nuestros brazos, y ahora ya tiene dieciséis años y me saca medio palmo. Y solo es dos años más joven que yo.

—Sí, es una locura.

—Pero, en cierto modo, me siento increíblemente aliviada de que le vaya bien. Solo lo de Charlie… ¿Por qué tuvo que morir tan joven?

—Leucemia. Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Pobre chica, que horror perder a su padre tan pronto… —Carraspeó—. Espero que se mantenga alejada de ese muchacho. Mi… Hummm… sobrino o lo que sea. No hay manera de aclararse con estas relaciones de parentesco.

—No es tan difícil: tu bisabuelo y su tatarabuelo eran hermanos gemelos. De modo que tu tatarabuelo es al mismo tiempo su tata-tara-abuelo. —Al ver su cara de perplejidad, se echó a reír—. Tendré que dibujártelo.

—Lo que yo decía, no hay quien lo entienda. En todo caso, el chico no me gusta. ¿Te has fijado en cómo la controlaba todo el rato? Afortunadamente, ella no se ha dejado dominar.

—Está enamorada de él.

—No lo está.

—Sí lo está. Solo que aún no lo sabe.

—¿Y de dónde sacas eso?

—Bah, simplemente salta a la vista. Oh, Dios mío, ¿Viste sus ojos? Verdes como los de un tigre. Creo que a mí también me temblaron un poco las piernas cuando me miró tan enfurecido.

—¿Qué? ¡No lo dirás en serio! ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los ojos verdes?— Ella rio.

—No te preocupes. Tus ojos siguen siendo los más bonitos, al menos para mí. Pero me parece que a ella le gustan más los verdes…

—Es imposible que se haya enamorado de ese creído.

—Pues sí, se ha enamorado de él. Y él es exactamente como tú eras antes.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Ese…! No se me parece en nada. ¡Yo nunca he sido tan mandón contigo, nunca!—Ella sonrió irónicamente.

—Sí lo fuiste.

—Solo cuando era necesario —Repuso él echándose el sombrero hacia atrás—. Debería dejarla en paz de una vez.

—Estás celoso.

—Sí —Reconoció él—. ¿No es normal? ¡La próxima vez que le vea le diré que le saque sus manazas de encima!

—Creo que en el futuro nos cruzaremos a menudo en su camino —Dijo ella, sin sonreír ahora—. Y me parece que deberías empezar a practicar esgrima. Nos esperan tiempos difíciles.

Él lanzó su bastón de paseo al aire, lo atrapó con destreza y dijo:

—Yo estoy listo. ¿Y tú, princesa?

—Estoy lista si tú lo estás.

* * *

**Hola! como estamos? chicas es O.F.I.C.I.A.L la historia a llegado a su fin :´( la verdad me duele mucho, les agradezco a TODAS su infinita paciencia, su apoyo, su todo; despues de mucho pensarlo decidi dejarles un regalito mas :D a continuacion les dejo la parte en la que Bella y Edward se "Chocan" PERO desde el punto de vista de Edward...Disfrutenlo y las veo abajo**

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Parte Edward**

**PVO Edward**

Volvía de elapsar y me dirigía hacia la Sala del Dragón para hablar con mi tío Carlisle, cuando, al girar una esquina, estuve a punto de chocar con alguien.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó la inconfundible voz de El señor Jenks.

-Señor Jenks.- dije levantando la mirada.

Allí estaba el señor Jenks, como siempre con aquella cara de bonachón. Pero detrás había algo que no cuadraba. Una chica. Me observaba con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera planteándose dos opciones imposibles. Quizás me había visto en alguna parte o… La miré. Tenía el pelo negro, como el azabache, y le caía por la espalda en ondulados y brillantes mechones. Sus ojos eran bastante grandes, de un café intenso y aquel uniforme espantoso que le daba un aire aniñado. Que mona, aunque tenía un aspecto muy…hum…infantil. Miré interrogativamente a El señor Jenks, ¿quién diablos era esa cría?

-Edward, ésta es Isabella Swan- dijo El señor Jenks con un ligero suspiro-. Isabella, éste es Edward Cullen.

-Hola.- me limité a decir cortésmente.

-Hola.- dijo ella.

-Creo que vosotros dos ya tendréis tiempo de conoceros mejor.-El señor Jenks rió nerviosamente-. Es posible que Isabella sea nuestra nueva Tanya.

-¿Cómo?

¿Qué? ¿Nuestra nueva Tanya? Observé a… ¿Ela? Más detenidamente, limitándome a mirar su cara. No entendía nada, no es que Tanya me encantara, ni mucho menos, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer que aquella cría, de ojos enormes, con una mancha en forma de media luna en la frente y que me miraba con cara de no haber visto un chico en su vida, fuera a sustituir a Tanya. Y además, ¿cómo que iba a estar en su lugar? ¿Qué después de tantos años Tanya no iba a viajar en el tiempo? ¿Qué nos había engañado? En esos instantes estaba más confuso que otra cosa… Y no estaba nada seguro de que "Ela" o como se llamara me fuera a gustar, tenía una pinta tan infantil… Nada comparado con la madurez de Tanya…

-Es una historia muy complicada – me dijo e señor Jenks-. Lo mejor será que vayas a la Sala del Dragón y le pidas a tu tío que te lo explique todo.

Asentí, necesitaba las explicaciones. Y las prefería más pronto que tarde, así que dije:

-De todos modos, ya iba hacia allí. Hasta ahora, señor Jenks. Adiós, Ela-

Y me apresuré a doblar la esquina.

* * *

**Y? que tal bueno, yo sinceramente ODIO a Edward tiene una actitud de "Yo soy el centro del mundo" pero tranquilas que mas adelante el cambiara; Bueno respecto a la continuación OBVIO que si la voy a hacer y espero tener igual o mas apoyo que en esta historia, se llamara "El Amor Más Allá Del Tiempo, Zafiro" Si lo se mi imaginacion es "unica" pero bueno asi no tendran muchos problemas encontrandola, la sinopsis la subire ahora mismo pero el primer capitulo lo subire mañana, ya que hor tengo que ir a un Matrimonio y mi mama esta como loca :S bueno ya para dejarlas de verdad MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por todo el apoyo que recibi me alegra mucho saber que la historia les gusto tanto.**

**Gracias a: isa28, namy33, Camila, Laura-arte, karolay28, Miila Cullen, Dariana Cullen, Abril, Corazon de Mazapan, stewpattz, orora97, AnaMa9507, ori-cullen-swan, cachilapo, Lu Ransom R, Iloveampiresangels, robcesionadatwilighter, grisAliceCullenSwan, Ale74, Bianca S, Feruzii, soledadcullen, adry-ariza, (Si falta alguien ¡Lo siento!) Gracias de verdad por su apoyo y tambien gracias a las lectoras silenciosas XD**

**Nos vemos en la continuacion XD**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Paula!**


End file.
